All Out of Tears
by LuckyRabb1t
Summary: She's the strongest female adventurer in all of Orario. Strong. Beautiful. Brave. And completely untouchable. The object of Bell's admiration, she has it all. At first glance, she seems to be invulnerable. However, upon closer inspection the cracks in her armor begin to appear. Under the watchful eye of her darkest enemy, none of her secrets can remain hidden for long. She herself
1. Chapter 1

_Who is he…?_

Revis stared up at the city walls, her gaze focused on the young boy supporting himself with an arm slung over Ais' shoulders. She pulled her hood up over her head, further casting shadows across her face.

He didn't seem to be part of the Loki Familia, otherwise they wouldn't have been sneaking out in the morning to practice in such a secluded spot. In their limited encounters and her time spent watching her from a distance, Revis had come to realize the extent of Ais' aloof nature.  
She didn't know the exact relationship between the two, but as she continued to watch it became clear to her that he was unique - a special someone who, despite being an outsider, managed to befriend the usually socially recluse girl.

Her eyes narrowed and a slight grin crawled its way onto her face as she noticed something that piqued her interest.

The two had stopped to lean against the ramparts, gazing over the city, when the boy stood straight up, nervously pushing a hand behind his head as he blushed fiercely. The same expression was mirrored on her target's face, one of embarrassment and nervousness.

_And perhaps something else. Something I can exploit._

In the days that followed, Revis would come to learn more about the boy. Level 3, part of the Hestia Family: The "Little Rookie". Famous for shattering Ais Wallenstein's record for level up time, contributing the final blow to the irregular Goliath on the 18th floor, and defeating a minotaur singlehandedly as a fresh level one.

He was certainly impressive, and anyone with half a brain could see that he would someday grow into a formidable warrior, but as of now he was still just a kid. Weak, vulnerable, and most importantly, within her reach.

She continued to smile as she extended a hand towards the pair, her eyes shifting focus from Ais to the boy.

She had found a weak spot. A chink in the Sword Princess's impenetrable armor.

_That's my way in…_

—

Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she tore across the courtyard. White clouds drifted from her mouth as she pushed herself to move faster. Rain fell from the sky, soaking her armor and plastering her golden hair to the cool steel of her armor.

Held tightly in her hand was a crumpled, weathered piece of paper. On it was the smiling face of a young boy with snow white hair and ruby red eyes.

At the top right corner was a stamp of a bell engulfed in flames, the symbol of the Hestia Familia. On the bottom of the page, there were lines of text describing his familia, his level, his abilities, everything a guild administrator was supposed to know. Everything _only_ a guild administrator was supposed to know.

And yet, when the courier who had left her the envelope containing the sheet was described by Raul to have blood red hair and striking green eyes, Ais knew the information had not come from the Guild.

Upon reading the paper, she had left immediately, running straight from her Hall out into the rain. She knew instantly what the ominous message meant, and who had sent it.

_Please Bell... be alright..._

Her eyes remained focused forwards as she pressed her Status to its limit - fully drawing out her speed as a level 6.

The sky seemed to glow as a white bolt of lightning shot through the twinkling constellations above Orario, splitting the endless abyss with a deafening boom.

Her feet drew to a stop, skidding against the slick cobblestones outside of the Hestia Familia hall. The dark church loomed in front of her, a run down building on the verge of falling apart.

With a hiss of steel, she drew her sword from its resting place at her side. Brandishing _Desperate_ in her hands, she tightened her grip on the sword as she prepared for a fight.

The door to the old church creaked open, and a figure stepped out onto the front steps.

It was her. The same leather armor with bronze accents and dulled chest plate. The same steel toed, knee high combat boots. The same sickly green eyes and blood red hair.

"...Revis..."

She pulled on a ragged brown cloak, covering her armor and sheltering her body from the falling rain.

They both remained speechless until Revis stopped several feet from her, a cocky smirk plastered across her face.

"So you got my invitation..."

She gestured to the soaked paper in Ais' hands.

"Shame the party's already over though, it would've been _so much _fun if you came earlier."

"...what did you do..."

The tip of her sword leveled itself with Revis' neck.

She took a step forwards, undaunted by the threat before her.

She let out a dry, humorless laugh and above them the sky let out another thundering boom as the rain seemed to come down even harder.

"Even the sky weeps at my evil deeds…"

She turned her eyes to the grey storm clouds above and lifted her arms out to her sides.

"This is called _revenge_."

She took another step forward, letting the tip of Ais' blade press into her neck.

"I know you've been watching me. You should now that I'm stronger now, strong enough to beat you, strong enough to end your schemes."

Revis remained impassive to the girl's words, standing still as she spoke.

"Oh yeah, you went and leveled up right? Then I guess it's true you outclass me. But with the right master, even the worst of tools can be used to achieve your goal."

Water poured down Ais' back, sending a slight shiver across her body.

"You say that as if you'll be free to serve your master... but how much help can you be if I cut you down here and now..."

Her voice came out cold and emotionless, her voice reflecting the same steel in her eyes.

The intent to kill was there in the blade, ready to be unleashed, but Revis shook it off with another smile.

Bringing a finger up to the tip of Ais' sword, Revis removed the blade from her throat and pushed it away, causing a droplet of blood to run down her hand.

"_If_ you were to kill me here, it would most certainly take time. You might be stronger than me, but I'll definitely survive for a minute or two..."

She pushed the blade to rest on her shoulder and began to walk forward.

"...but I can't say the same for the boy I left in there. The _Argonaut - _such a inspiring tale. I always found that story quite entertaining."

The Sword Princess's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the title endowed to Bell by Tiona.

"Unfortunately, due to some _unforeseen_ change in plans, the boy gets to live another day… well, he might, if proper help is given to him in time."

Ais was trapped. Revis was right, even if she were to go all out, Revis was definitely strong enough to stand her ground momentarily before becoming overwhelmed.

_But... Bell..._

A bluff or not, she couldn't take the chance. Just beyond those doors, Bell was waiting for her, wounded or worse.

Gritting her teeth and swallowing her pride, Ais lowered her sword and cast her eyes to the ground in defeat. It was there she met the gaze of her reflection. She saw her own golden eyes brimming with bitterness and anguish as ripples spread across her face.

Her knuckles turned white as her fist closed even tighter around her sword.

"That's a good girl..."

Revis almost purred as she walked closer. Her eyes narrowed and flashed with triumph.

As she passed by Ais, she stopped for a moment, placing her hand on the knight's shoulder while bringing the other to her lips.

"... by the way... _I just want you to know… I took my time with him..."_

Ais' head snapped up, her eyes burning a hole into the Beast Tamer as she shrugged roughly, tossing her hand aside.

"…_you…will regret this…"_

Revis poked her tongue out slightly, and slowly drew her bleeding finger across her lips.

"My, my... such a ferocious beast you are..."

A moment of silence passed as they stared at each other in the midst of the pouring rain. Revis was the first to move.

Removing her hand, she continued to walk down the street, not caring to even turn around as she spoke one last time.

"... I wonder if I'll be able to tame you..."

As soon as her footsteps faded from her hearing, Ais sheathed her sword and sprinted up the steps. She flung the door open and stepped inside the broken down building.

The instant she stepped in, her boots had already pressed into a pool of blood.

The heavy scent of death stung her eyes, bringing slight tears to wallow in the corner of her eyes.

She recoiled heavily from the strong stench, nearly falling against the frame of the door as she brought a hand to cover her mouth.

Fighting the urge to empty her stomach, she began to look around.

She was in the main hall. Before her, a line of pews lay in disarray, some of them broken down and torn apart. Lying face down in the aisle not far from the door was the first body. A young girl with long black hair dressed in a simple purple tunic with red gauntlets and a shoulder vambrace. At her side lay a long sword, still resting in its sheath.

The handle of a dagger protruded from her back, the blade was buried to the hilt in the girl's body.

She was long dead, most likely the first to die.

Ais noted the manner of her death with interest.

_Stabbed from behind... not even Revis would've risked storming a full Familia in a straightforward fight._

If she wasn't mistaken, the girl was Mikoto - previously from Lord Takemizuchi's Familia. The God of Combat.

Many others would've wept at her passing, but Ais had no time to waste in her search.

She regretfully stepped over the body, shutting her eyes and blinking away tears as she did so. She turned at the main altar, and headed deeper into the church.

At the stairs was another body. This one was a young man with hair as red as fire. A dagger was still stuck in his shoulder, and a red slash was drawn across his throat.

_Welf Crozo..._

He was one Bell's friends she had rescued on floor 18.

He didn't even have the time to unsheathe his great sword which remained still strapped to his back.

She closed her eyes at the body and moved on, breathing out in a single short breath.

As she stepped into the room, she noticed that an arrow had buried itself in the door frame beside her. A panicked attempt to stave off a surprise attacker no doubt. She scanned the area carefully, and her eyes were drawn to a figure in the middle of the room.

There was one final body. The prum girl, Lillirucade, the supporter.

On her arm was a mini ballista, with a fresh arrow pulled across its strings, still unfired.

She stared up at the ceiling, a look of shock still present with her glassy eyes.

Her throat had been torn open, and she was left drowning in a pool of her own blood.

Death had come to these members of Hestia Familia fairly quickly. One after another, taken surprise by a blade in the dark.

Ais reached down slowly and pushed the girl's eyes shut. When she straightened up again, she felt something strange welling up at the corner of her eyes.

Bringing up a hand to brush it away, she found a teardrop threatening to roll down her face.

She noticed her breathing had unconsciously become ecstatic, short and ragged. The scent of blood and death lingered in the air. It stained her clothes, following her through the empty church like a ghastly specter.

_I...I have to keep moving... I'm... sorry..._

She brushed away the tears and moved on from the body.

The next room was empty. No blood or bodies, just some smashed furniture and scattered books on the floor. However, there was something else. She couldn't see it, she couldn't even feel it, but it was there. A suffocating pressure along with the remnants of divine power. The room was bathed in the presence of _something_ from a higher being. She couldn't identify it, but she knew it was nothing good. Continuing her search, she stepped through the room, careful not to miss any details.

At the back of the room, there was a final door that hung ajar from its hinges, swinging slowly as a strong wind howled on the other side.

_...wind...?_

Moving forwards, she stepped into the room, almost scared of what she might find . She nearly cried out from the sight before her, but her voice choked in her throat. She brought one hand to cover her mouth while the other found the frame of the doorway, holding her steady.

The ceiling of the room had been torn open, and the pouring rain and howling wind had spilled inside.

Bookshelves, chairs, and tables were thrown across the room. Splatters of blood were smeared across the walls and floor. This was where the fight had happened.

_No... not a fight... _

Revis' words echoed in her mind as her eyes were drawn to the boy lying on the ground in front of her. He lay motionless in the center of the room, making no movement to escape the chilling rain. Ais fell to her knees down on the bloody floor, once more feeling the cool rain pouring down on her.

A chill ran down her spine as water rolled across her skin and down her back.

_A slaughter._

Her chest constricted tightly around her heart, her breathing stagnating as she looked over the boy's body.

His armor had been torn to shreds, clawed away by repeated vicious strikes. A curtain of blood streamed down his face, covering his eyes. Nearby, the shattered blade from his Ushikamaru protruded from the ground.

She moved Bell's head into her lap and pressed her fingers to his throat, feeling for any sign of a pulse.

_...still alive..._

It was faint and unsteady, but it was there. A wave of relief flooded her, however, as she held the boy in her arms, it was soon replaced with sorrow.

His snow white hair had been stained with a crimson red, the pure color defiled and vandalized by his own blood. The rain had soaked his clothes causing them to stick to his skin. Blood coursed like a river from dozens of cuts and gashes across his body. The purple bruising of a boot against his neck was visible on his collarbone.

Wooden splinters were sprinkled through his clothes from where he had broken through various furniture during the scramble. His right arm lay limp at his side, bent at a painful, irregular angle.

Gripped tightly in his left hand was a blood stained torn blue ribbon.

"...I'm sorry... Bell..."

She choked out her words, tears threatening to fall as she hung her head low.

She tried to hold her emotions in, but like an explosion the dam broke. Tears raced down her face as she cried out in anguish, alone in the rain, holding the boy who was a mere two steps from death.

The sound of footsteps at the door caused her to whirl around, ready to draw her blade yet again.

"Miss Ais…? It's me..."

A familiar figure hovered at the door, her orange hair spilling down her back as she hugged her staff to her body and held an umbrella above her head.

Ais blinked through her tears but said nothing.

"Let's get you out of the rain, you'll catch a cold."

Lefiya stepped closer, sheltering her from the falling rain.

Ais nodded, and scooped up the unconscious boy in her arms, careful not to lose track of the ribbon still gripped in his fist.

"I'm sorry - I saw you leave suddenly, and I was just worried…"

Lefiya's voice seemed to fade away to nothingness as Ais stood in silence, the boy still held tight against her chest.

"What... happened here..."

Lefiya's shaking voice broke the silence.

"How could anyone do such a thing...?"

Her eyes were wide and trembling, and she pulled her shoulders in as if to try and hide from the nightmarish surroundings.

Ais didn't respond. She just kept moving and set the boy down gently on an unbroken table out of the rain.

"...please... Lefiya..."

She gripped his hand in her own with her head hung low, squeezing hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

Lefiya nodded in silence, and raised her staff. She whispered a single word of magic, and soon her aura filled the room - a warm haze that was channeled into the dying boy on the table.

For a moment, the room glowed softly, the familiar warmth coming across her before fading away as the darkness and scent of blood returned.

"... there's not much I can do on my own here, but he should be stable enough to get back to Riveria for full treatment..."

"...thank you..."

A pulsing orange magic circle appeared on Bell's neck, a mark of Lefiya's healing magic that spread through his body.

But, even with her magic, the boy didn't stir or seem to react. Only the flow of blood from his body seemed to slow.

The apprentice mage seemed distraught at the lack of a response, tightening her hands around her staff as she let her head fall in frustration.

"…if it was Riveria, she would've been able to do more… if only… I was stronger…!"

Ais didn't move her eyes from the boy.

"Thank you… you've done more that enough…"

Taking him back into her arms, Ais turned back to the door, and began to move towards the exit.

Water dripped from her armor, and heavy droplets fell from her hair and clothes as she slowly stepped back through the scenes of carnage, back through the bloody nightmare.

A trail of blood followed her wherever she stepped, splattering to the ground in crimson droplets.

Lefiya followed closely behind, umbrella in hand as she scrambled to keep pace with her senior.

"… it's going to be ok…. Ais…. Riveria will take care of him for sure…!"

Ais merely nodded, her golden eyes staring blankly in front of them. Unbeknownst to the elf behind her, as she stepped out of the darkened church, she felt a odd stinging sensation at the corner of her eyes. For the first time in years, she realized that lines of tears slowly coursed down her face, falling to the ground in silence, disguised by the pouring rain. Her body was wracked with sorrow and pain, and yet, as she blinked through her tears, she realized all she could do was to keep moving. To continue pushing one foot in front of the other, all the way back home.

—

"Where am I…?"

Bell opened his eyes to see nothing but black. He moved his feet, walking hesitantly in no direction in particular, before a voice caused him to spin, searching for its owner.

"_Please… stop…"_

"Who's there!?"  
Bell spun in a circle, searching the darkness for any form of movement. However, he was only greeted by more voices and sounds.

The sound of flesh being torn apart floated out from the darkness accompanied by a series of bloodcurdling screams.

As the cries and screams reached his ears, Bell felt his knees buckle as he clutched his left arm in pain. His head throbbed in agony, and a white hot burning sensation spread from his arm. And yet, his surroundings remained pitch black.

He gritted his teeth as he endured the dizzying sensation.

"What's… what's going on…"

His hand came away from his arm wet, slick with a sticky liquid.

"Is this… blood…?"

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

A trembling voice arose as soon as the screams died out.

However, not before long they were back, this time alongside the slight hiss of steel.

_A knife? A sword?_

Bell searched his surroundings frantically, looking for an attacker, only to find more darkness.

A piercing scream shook his body as once again, pain exploded in his left leg. Bell fell to his knees, screaming out in anguish as the sensation of something slicing into his leg nearly caused him to black out.

"…!"

An invisible force kicked his back, forcing him to the ground. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

_My… voice…!_

A intense pressure pressed down upon his neck, pinning him to the floor.

"_Are you ready…?"_

This time it was a different voice. Lower pitched, and filled with a sickening glee that sounded over the gasps and exasperated panting of another person in pain.

"_Wait… don't… please…!"_

A vicious cracking sound shot out from the pitch black darkness that surrounded him.

In an instant, pain blossomed in his right arm and once again Bell opened his mouth to scream, only to find that his voice had yet to return.

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he remained pressed to the floor, unable to move under the pressure of his unknown captor. His right arm lay limp at his side, buzzing with torturous pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut, praying for the agony to end as the pain ate away at his mind.

_Why is this happening…. why…!_

"_Because you are weak."_

_Who…?_

"_Because you are weak… you will have everything taken from you…"_

His eyes opened slightly. This time, just ahead of him lay a single torn blue ribbon. It lay mere inches away from him, dripping with crimson blood that slowly pooled around it.

_No…_

He fought to reach out, to free his body from the unknown force.

_No…_

The pressure refused to yield, trapping him in place.

_No…_

The ribbon began to fade from his blurred vision, slowly drifting away from him as his eyes closed once more.

_I'm… sorry…_

—

When he opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar place. Floating on his back amidst the clouds with a golden light that seemed to shine from every direction.

_...this is... warmth...?_

Rays of light bathed over him as he drifted in the open skies.

_Am I... dead...?_

"...no..."

A voice washed over him, soft and gentle, and a faceless figure with flowing golden hair started to walk towards him. She swept him into her arms, and a warm aura began to sweep around him, closing in and enveloping him in a familiar warmth.

"...mother...?"

The figure simply shook her head and pulled him close, before everything faded away - leaving behind only the color white.

Bell's eyes shot open, and he opened his mouth to scream. A vision of a twisted smile and flashing knife still fresh in his mind. Only a raw cough crawled from his throat, and his body was once more racked with pain. Every inch of his body was sore, and he could still feel the pressure of an iron sole crushing his throat.

Above him, a marble ceiling with a skylight let a ray of soft golden sunshine glare into his eyes, blinding his still adjusting sight.

"...where... am I...?"

He tried to shade his eyes from the glare, but an unexpected resistance held his arm in place.

With great effort, Bell managed to pull himself to a sitting position, leaning against the bed's headboard. Looking down, a familiar figure was fast asleep, resting her head and arms on his own right arm.

"A-Ais...?!"

She was sitting in a chair pulled close to his bedside, wearing her usual white blouse and blue skirt, with her hair messily spilling across his arm and off the bed.

He could feel his face growing red as the initial shock of her presence slowly vanished. A light smile came to his face as he reached out hesitantly, and pushed a small lock of hair that was covering part of her face behind her ear.

At his touch, she seemed to stir, murmuring incoherently as she readjusted herself unconsciously, twisting her head slightly against his arm.

His face darkened considerably at her movement, and his jaw almost fell off his face.

_So... c-cute...!_

"Good to see you're awake, Cranel-San."

Hearing another voice in the room, Bell craned his head to see a green haired elf leaning against the frame of the door, one eyebrow raised with a telling smile spreading across her face.

"...!...Miss Riveria..!"

He looked down at the sleeping girl, then back at the elf.

"W-wait this isn't —"

"So this is Itty-Bitty's kid huh?"

Behind Riveria, another figure stepped into the room.

"Lady Loki?! Then I'm...!"

Loki nodded and stepped up to the bedside before sitting down and leaning in close.

"Yup, this is the Loki Familia Hall."

The goddess of trickery peered at him and cocked her head as if observing his face.

"I can see why she might be so interested in you... but you still do nothin' for me!"

"W-wait what!?"

_Ais...?_

"If it wasn't for her coming to me, begging for us to take you in, you'd probably be lying dead somewhere in the rain! So you oughta thank her once she wakes up."

Bell's eyes fell once more to the girl beside him, his gaze softening as she continued to sleep at his side.

"But, anyways, enough chatting for now... let's get down to business..."

"Oh, uh r-right..."

"What do you remember?"

"Huh? Oh... well—"

Bell stopped short as everything flooded back into him. The sight of seeing Ais had distracted him momentarily, but now he was reminded of the events of that night.

His eyes bulged out of his head, and his stomach did flips and turns. He threw his left hand up to his mouth, and Loki quickly pushed a nearby trash can into his lap.

Throwing his head forwards, he opened his mouth as tears stung his eyes. A horrible sound arose from him as he coughed and cried out. But nothing emptied from his stomach except for a few strings of spit. He had already lost his stomach's contents on that rainy night.

"...you ok, kid...?"

Loki patted his shoulder gently and placed a cup of water on the table next to him.

Still breathing heavily, Bell remained hung over the can as tears continued to fall from his eyes, streaming down his face.

His shoulder heaved as he quietly sobbed in disbelief.

"...Bell...?"

A quiet voice brought his head up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him.

"Loki... we should go.."

The red haired goddess rose from her seat, and with a last glance at the boy, moved to follow her Executive out of the room.

The soft click of the door closing ended their presence in the room.

"You're... awake..."

She moved to sit next to him on the bed and kept her impassive eyes locked on him, as if he may disappear at any moment if she looked away.

Bell nodded, his eyes still red from tears, and his shoulders still slightly shaking. Setting the can down on the floor, he turned to look at his trembling hands. His tears had slowed, and his cries had died out.

"Did... did... you bring me back...?"

His voice shook and came out unsteady and weak.

The girl nodded, a sad look in her eyes.

"Then... you... know what happened...?"

She nodded again.

"My... friends...?"

She took his hand in her own and looked down, her eyes seemed glassy and dejected.

"I'm... sorry Bell... they..."

She didn't finish her sentence.

Bell only leaned back, his head knocking against the board as the world around him began to spin and spiral out of control.

"And... m-my... goddess...?"

He already knew the answer. He had seen it first hand, yet he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it.

Ais said nothing. She just lowered her head and squeezed his hand tightly, bringing it into her lap.

Covering his mouth with his free hand, Bell tried to suppress the gasps for air and cries that choked out of his throat, but to no avail as they poured out of him alongside a steady river of tears.

As he looked up to the ceiling, his vision turned blurry, and his body grew numb. He felt his head falling back against the headboard as everything he had ever known turned to black, and the world was sent into a dizzying spin.

—

"They've been silent for a while now..."

Tiona pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear a sound coming from the room.

Behind her, the rest of the Loki Familia Executives waited anxiously for news from Ais.

Bete leaned his head back, looking upside down at the Amazon from his seat on the couch.

"Well you saw the church didn't you? You saw how much blood was on the floor... anything that can walk out of that nightmare just fine ain't right…"

"Yeah, I mean Lefiya is still shaking and holed up in her room just from following Ais."

Tione spoke up from her chair on the other side of the room, her feet propped up on the coffee table between her and Bete.

"Are Finn and the rest still talking in Loki's office?"

Bete turned his head to look down the hall at the closed door leading to their Goddess' command room.

"Looks like it…"

He sighed and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Tiona pulled herself from the door and moved to stand next to her sister.

"I'm going for a drink, why do you care?"

He paused momentarily, turning back to his companions.

"It's not like we're gonna get an answer any time soon… besides, that Tomato Dork has Ais, doesn't he?"

The twins glanced at each other before moving to chase after the disappearing figure of the werewolf.

"Wait up! We're coming too!

—

"What do you want to do with the kid, Loki?"

Finn Deimne crossed his arms as he sat on the desk, his feet swaying beneath him.

"I'm not sure what I'm even allowed to do with him… this sort of thing hasn't happened since Astrea Familia got wiped out a couple years ago."

"They never did catch the Gale Wind, did they…?"

Gareth scoffed at Riveria's comment as they stood flanking the doorway.

"They shouldn't be looking for her anyways, she's a hero for what she did."

"That's besides the point. She crossed the line way too far."

Finn dropped the end of his spear to the ground, letting the heavy weapon release a resounding _clang_ through the office.

"That's enough about the Gale, we have a bigger problem on our hands right now, isn't that right Loki?"

He turned to look at his patron, who stood deep in thought, looking through the window behind her desk.

Outside, a familiar werewolf strode through the courtyard looking quite annoyed as a bubbly Amazon bounced around him, assaulting his ears with a cheerful stream of inaudible words.

"I'm…. worried, for the boy…"

Three pairs of eyes shifted to her back.

"And for Ais as well…"

She turned around, sitting against the window sill as she continued on.

"You've all noticed the change he's had on her, with their 'secret' training sessions on the wall…"

Riveria let out a small laugh as Loki used her thumb to point behind her through the window to a certain area on the wall entirely in view of the office.

"So you're worried what will happen if we let him go…"

Finn passed his spear back and forth between his hands as he spoke.

"He'll surely go after Revis, with or without any help…"

Loki nodded at him.

"And he'll die trying…."

Riveria let out a long sigh as she moved a hand up to her head.

"Ais… would be devastated…"

"So our choices have been narrowed to…"

"I've already decided… once Ais comes out, I'm inviting him to our Familia."

—

After what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes. The sun had fallen and it now projected a light orange and golden glow through the room. His eyes still felt sore and puffy, and his throat still weak. Sometime after he blacked out, Ais had laid down next to him, still hugging his hand close to her as she lay facing the window.

Normally, he would've shrieked nervously and rolled away, but now, his entire body felt like lead, sinking through the soft mattress beneath him and into the ground.

But still, despite the darkness filling him, his heart began to flutter as he continued to watch the girl he sought after breathe slowly as she rested besides him.

Feeling his mind slowly settle and calm down, his body began to do the same.

In the soft light of the sunset, he continued to sit there in silence listening to Ais' easy breathing.

Tearing his eyes away from the sleeping girl, he looked down at his free hand. He stretched his fingers out before closing them, grasping them into a shaking fist.

Tears started to gather and fall down his face as he clutched the fabric over his pounding heart. Flashes of a darkened room started to plague his mind, and his breath had shortened as he began to hyperventilate. Barely containing his voice, Bell covered his mouth as bile threatened to spill from his stomach.

Then, with a click, the door opened. A beam of light shone into the room and Riveria poked her head into the darkened room quietly, before stepped in fully. Behind her, Bell caught a brief glimpse of a crowd of familiar faces - Loki Familia's executives - all peering anxiously into the room.

She moved to his side without a word and placed a hand on the top of his head.

Blinking away the tears, Bell felt her aura start to flow over him. It was cool like a breeze, and it surged through his body, calming him and slowing his pulse.

Within a few seconds, his breathing had turned to normal, and his body had almost stopped its shaking.

"…thank…you…"

She dismissed his thanks with a nod before turning to Ais' sleeping form.

"_Ais._"

She spoke softly, but her voice still seemed to fill the room, reaching Ais in her tired state.

The girl sat up slowly, rubbing one of her eyes with a sluggish fist before blinking groggily at the room around her. Seeing her other arm still wrapped around Bell's, a light pink hue matching the setting sun began to spread across her cheeks. But before she had the chance to reach Bell's similarly flushed gaze, Riveria cleared her throat at the foot of the bed.

"_Ahem_… Mr. Cranel, if you don't mind, Loki would like a word with you - if you're feeling well."

Bell nodded, and Ais stood from her position, covering her mouth as she let loose a tired yawn.

"There's a change of clothes on the chair over there, I'll be outside waiting for you once you're ready."

With that, she opened the door and stepped out. Ais followed without a word, leaving but a lingering glance into his eyes before shutting the door behind her.

—

"Excuse me…"

Riveria opened the door to Loki's office and they stepped in.

Inside, Bell found Finn, Gareth, and Loki waiting for him. Riveria took a position flanking the doorway opposite from Gareth, while Finn stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Cranel-San."

He smiled politely as Bell grasped his hand and bowed his head.

"Thank you for saving me and allowing me to stay with you yet again, Sir _Braver_. I really don't know how I'm to repay this debt."

His response came out almost robotic, his body moving of its own accord.

Finn's smile waned as he sat back down on the desk.

"Thank Ais later, she's the one who brought you here and begged us to let you stay. If we hadn't, we wouldn't have ever heard the end of it."

He leaned forwards from his seated position, looking at him with a meaningful expression.

"She's taken quite an interest in you, you know."

A slight blush took over Bell's face, and he could feel the burning sensation of Riveria's gaze digging a hole in the back of his neck.

Finn's eyes twinkled and Gareth let out a thunderous laugh behind him.

"Finn, if you don't mind…"

Loki finally spoke up from her chair. In front of her, she placed a pen perfectly perpendicular to a single parchment covered in lines of writing, embellished with the symbol of the Loki Familia -

the Trickster.

"Ah yes, the topic at hand… please, take a seat. We have much to discuss."

"Uh actually, Finn, I'd like to speak to him _in private_, please."

Finn blinked in surprise, and Riveria and Gareth exchanged a curious glance.

"As you wish, Loki."

With a scuffle of boots against the wooden floorboards, Finn and Gareth took their leave. But Riveria stepped forward before exiting, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good Luck, Mr. Cranel."

Then she was gone. It was just him and Loki now, alone in the office.

"Miss Loki… I just want to —"

She cut him off with a stern voice.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat anything I say in this room, nor am I gonna beat around the bush, ya hear?"

Loki's eyes narrowed, and her voice dropped from her usual cheerful tone.

"Listen to me, kid, you're not the first to lose someone."

Bell flinched at her harsh tone, and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"I'm sorry to say it so straight forward, but you need to hear it. I'm old Bell, much older than you can even begin to imagine. I've seen many heroes rise and fall, and I've seen many of my

children go out and never come back. But I'll be damned if I stand by and watch as another child throw his life away recklessly..."

"So you know my intentions…?"

"Yes of course I do. And let me tell you, if you go after her, _you are going to_ _die!_"

"As if that matters! Who cares if I die!? Then at least I'll be with the rest of my friends and goddess!"

He couldn't believe himself, raising his tone against one of the most powerful deities in the city, but he couldn't stop the words spilling from his mouth.

"She's taken everything from me! Right before my eyes, _she killed them all_. One after another, before she moved on to me."

He grasped his arm, feeling the scars and bruises from where Revis had wounded him.

"She wouldn't even let me die…."

His gaze lowered, and his voice trembled, threatening to give way.

"For what seemed like hours… she kept me there. Tortured me. Humiliated me. _Made me her plaything_…!"

He gritted his teeth as something deep inside darkened and contorted in pain.

"So how could you understand how I feel!?"

He could feel tears threatening to bubble up from deep within, but he also felt a deep rage that impaled his heart like a dagger.

He wound his hands into tight fists and continued to speak.

"You can't expect me to just—"

She slammed her hand on the desk and stood up, reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him close. Startled and off balance, he fell forwards, feeling his feet crumble beneath him as he

looked into the glaring crimson eyes across from him.

"_I'm not telling you you can't get revenge_…! I'm just saying that if you're gonna go after Revis, you have to do it right... so that you come back alive. So that you don't hurt the people who care about you…!"

Bell blinked in surprise, his hands fell to his sides, and he pushed his feet against the ground, finding his balance.

She released her hold on his collar and sat back down, letting out an exasperated sigh while kicking her feet up onto the desk.

"You owe it to the people who care about you to come back in one piece."

Bell remained standing, dazed and shocked at the red haired goddess before him.

Deep down, he knew she was right. He just didn't want to accept it.

"…I'm… sorry…"

His eyes fell to his feet as his hands balled up into tight fists.

"Now for the reason I wanted to talk to you…"

She turned the paper on the desk around, and pushed the pen towards him.

"I believe the best place for you to get stronger in order to take that revenge…. is here."

Bell looked down at the page in surprise.

_A Familia Admission form…?_

It was true that his Emblem - the bell surrounded by flames - had vanished from his _Falna_ on his back. Signing the paper would replace it with the Famous Trickster Insignia. It would make him a part of the _Loki Familia._ Part of _her_ familia.

"W-wait what's happening right now…?"

"I'm sorry for moving fast, but please try and keep up. Just read the paper.""

Falling into his seat, he grasped the paper in his hands, his eyes tracing over it again and again.

It was just like his form from Hestia.

From when she first extended to him an open hand.

When he reached out and grasped the hand of his savior.

"Are…. Are you sure about this…? I'm a fresh level 3, I-I have nearly nothing to offer your familia! I-"

"You have plenty to offer, Bell. Besides, everyone starts from somewhere… "

She smiled as she stood once more, walking towards the door.

Bell lifted his head, gripping the form in his hand. His eyes widened as he looked past the paper and out the window, gazing across the city before him. He could almost hear her then and there, waving and smiling, wishing him luck, pushing him forward.

His hand twitched, remembering the feeling of when he first accepted her saving hand. He could almost feel her hand in his, pulling him, urging him to turn around.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll be — "

"_I'll do it!"_

Loki turned in surprise, her hand still on the doorknob.

"That was fast. I thought you would need more convincing than that."

She smiled as he turned to face her, a determined look blazing in his ruby eyes.

"I'm done crying. I'm going to get stronger. No matter what it takes."

_This kid... he seems like a completely different person..._

Loki's smile grew even larger at the sight of his conviction, and she began to pull the door open.

Bell's eyes moved from his new goddess, landing on what lay beyond that door.

His future, his only path forwards, his newfound goal. It was all right here.

_Hestia... just you watch... _

His hands once again curled into fists as the fire inside of him surged with purpose.

_I'm going to become a hero you can be proud of._

"Well alrighty then. Welcome to the family, Bell."


	2. Chapter 2

" Lets start off with what you remember."

Bell was once again seated in Loki's office, fidgeting nervously in his seat as the goddess questioned him.

"If you can't respond, that's fine, but any information you can give us would be of tremendous help."

Bell nodded silently as he breathed in slightly.

"Alright... I'll do my best..."

"Come on Bell! You promised meee!"  
Hestia clung to his arm, her high pitched voice echoing throughout the church.

"Iʼm sorry Kami-sama, but Lilli just got news of an unexplored section of floor 9! If we donʼt head there first thing in the morning, all the new drops will be taken already!"

Besides them, Lilli crosses her arms and stuck out her tongue with a gloating smirk

"Argghh Beeellllll, but I wanted to go to the—"

Their argument was cut off by a scream coming from upstairs.

"What was that?!"

Welf rose from his seat, setting aside the paper he was reading, and moved to the stairwell.

"Wait! Welf Iʼll come with you!"

He paused inside the stairway for a moment and turned back.

"Itʼs probably nothing, Mikotos already upstairs, so my moneys on her just seeing a massive spider or something."

"But that sounded like she was in pa-"

Bellʼs complaint was cut short as a flash of silver cut through the dark. A dagger had buried itself in Welfʼs shoulder, and a scream had barely reached his lips when another streak of silver flew across his throat.

A fountain of red burst forth, and Welf collapsed against the wall, silent as he sank to the ground.

"...Welf!"

Bell sprang forwards, abandoning all process of thought, and moved to his friends body.  
As he neared the doorway, something moved out of the corner of his eye.

...what the...!

A leg shot out of the shadows, catching his chest and sending him tumbling backwards with immense strength.

"Bell!"

He could barely hear Hestiaʼs cry over the ringing in his ears, and as he rolled to a stop, his eyes fell upon Lilli as she fumbled with the quiver at her waist.

Out from the stairwell stepped a woman dressed in leather and bronze armor. At her waist were several more daggers holstered and strapped to a belt.  
Her hands her stained with blood, the red liquid dripping from her hands that swung loosely at her waist.

"Y-you..."

Lilli loaded her ballista and with a shaking arm, fired an arrow at the menacing intruder.  
The person tilted her head to the side nonchalantly, and the arrow soared harmlessly past her shoulder and into the door frame.  
Lilli gasped and stumbled backwards, her hands already pushing another arrow into place.

But she was too slow. The intruder moved forwards with astonishing speed, and another dagger swept through the air, cleanly drawing out another spray of red.

"...Lilli..."

Bellʼs voice came out shaking, his eyes trembled in disbelief, tracking the figure as she fell to the ground.

"Move Bell..."

Hestia stepped forwards, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Her face was twisted into an expression of rage, and her body trembled with anger.

A blue divine aura leaked from her body, rising up and swirling around her, cloaking her in a shimmering light.

"Turn back. Now..."

Bell had never seen Hestia like this before. For the first time in his life, he bore witness to the wrath of a divine being.

There was a reason why Ouranos had outlawed the release of divine power. As Gods and Goddesses, they held the strength to reshape the land as they saw fit. They were the definition of authority, the holders of absolute power. But Hestia had broken the sacred pact, and the result left him shocked to say the least.

But the intruder only grimly smiled, and drew her last remaining dagger.

"You don't scare me, goddess."

Hestia stepped forward, crossing her arms as she looked up into the woman's eyes.

"Is that so...? Do you have any idea of what happens to those who dare raise a hand against a deity?"

"Something along the lines of eternal torment in the afterlife? Yeah, I'm aware."

She moved her hand into a pouch at her waist, withdrawing a small dark ball.

"But, I guess it's a good thing I'm not here for you then."

Her eyes flitted over and settled upon Bell as she tossed the object into the center of the room.  
Hestia gasped aloud, finally realizing their intruderʼs target.

"Bell! Run!"

With a slight puff the ball exploded into a cloud of smoke. The dark clouds billowing throughout the room blinded Bellʼs eyes, eliminating all sense of vision.

I.. I canʼt see her...!

"Hestia!"

Bell cried out for his goddess, coughing and extending his hand in a desperate gamble.

"Firebo-mmph!"

His spell died in his throat as a hand clamped over his mouth and pinned him to the wall.

"No, no. It'd be an issue for me if you ran."

Behind them, the smoke had started to clear. His eyes widened as they met Hestia's, warning her to stay back.

Wait... don't..!

"Leave him alone... please...!"

The Goddess had stepped up behind the two of them and grasped the woman's wrist in her hand.

"Make sure you keep your eyes open for this part, boy."

Hestia's voice broke as her aura began to fade away. On her face, lines of tears had begun to fall from her eyes as she dropped her bluff.

"Please... I'm begging you... don-!"

Wait... did she...?

"MMmmph!"

In front of him, he watched as Hestia took a startled step back, gasping for air.  
Her aura was gone, and a glowing blue light shone gently from her stomach. From where a silver dagger had lodged itself into her flesh.  
Tears flooded his eyes as he bit down on his captive's hand and forced himself free.

"Agh! You little brat!"

"Noo!"

He rushed forward, ignoring the intruder, and almost tackled Hestia as she sunk to the ground.

"Iʼm... sorry Bell..."

He gathered her in his arms, holding her tight. Hestia seemed to shudder as she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"I really do... love you..."

Her eyes flared blue once more, before turning grey. Her body froze in place and fell silent, and the glowing blue gash grew brighter and brighter.  
Bellʼs eyes widened, his mouth hung open, his lips shaking.  
The sound of glass shattering filled the room, and Hestiaʼs body grew into a brilliant light before exploding into millions of blue swirling particles.

"...no..."

Bell stumbled forward, his hands searching through the air, searching for something - anything to grab hold of.

"I love you..."

The echo of his goddess replayed in his head, and his eyes welled up with tears. Falling to his hands and knees, Bell was speechless as tears streamed down his face.  
Looking down, his eyes met a familiar blue piece of fabric. With a trembling hand, he began to reach out for the ribbon when a sharp impact sent him skidding across the ground yet again.

"...pathetic..."

Bell remained on the floor, his eyes still locked onto the blue ribbon.

"I heard you were supposed to be the ace of this Familia, but I mustʼve been mistaken... what type of adventurer canʼt even stand to avenge his friends?"

Movement entered his sight, crushing the piece of fabric under a blood and dirt stained boot.

"... I guess itʼs expected since this puny Familia has a pathetic goddess to match..."

Bell blinked, and his blurred vision snapped back to normal. Adrenaline and fury flowed through his blood, forcing him to stagger to his feet.

"...hmmm? Whatʼs this?"

"...take... that... back..."

Bellʼs arms and head hung loosely, his voice came out low and threatening.

"Iʼm... going to make you pay..."

The woman laughed.

"Well come on then! Iʼm waiting..."

Bellʼs hands moved to his waist and drew his two knives. Charging forward with his maximum speed, both blades flashed forward as if shot from a cannon.  
The woman was still smiling as she easily side stepped his attacks.  
He reversed the direction of his blades, sending one towards her throat, and the other towards the area below her chest plate, however she still managed to move to counter his attack.  
She moved in a blur, knocking his lower hand away before leaning back, letting his dagger slash through the air past her throat.

"Iʼm not done yet!"

His hours of training on top the city walls with Ais sent his body into auto pilot. Using the momentum of his arm, his spun his body in a tight circle and flung his leg out like a blade towards his opponent.

Just like she taught me...!

Feeling his heel make impact with something sent a shard of hope fluttering through his body. But just as soon as it had come, it was taken away.  
His enemy had caught his foot with one hand mere inches away from her head. But the smile on her face was gone.

"...so itʼs true..."

He moved to disengage, but his leg was still firmly held in place by an iron tight grip.

"I can see her style in your movements..."

His eyes met hers, and what he saw terrified him.

"This...is...the best...!"

A smile more horrifying than anything heʼd seen before spread across her lips. Her eyes flashed and shook with excitement, and her voice lost all signs of composure as she practically bubbled with joy.

"...First... Iʼm going to break your spirit..."

His heart grew cold.

"Then... Iʼm going to break your body..."

Fear gripped his body.

"Then... Iʼll dump your body at her feet and indulge in the main dish...!"

Shit...!

She swept his leg out from under him, and let him fall off balance.  
As he fell to the ground, he couldnʼt do anything but watch as she closed the distance in a instant and a planted knee in his stomach.  
He hit the ground, gasping for air as pain shot through his body.  
Giving him no time to rest, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and began to drag him across the floor.  
She lifted him into the air, and like a hammer, slammed him through the dining table.  
Wooden splinters and porcelain shards rained down on him as he lay on the floor. Every cell in his body screamed in pain as he coughed up blood, but he was given no time to catch his breath.

She moved her hand from his shirt to his throat, grasping him tightly and pinning him to the wall.

"This is going to hurt... a lot..."

She leaned in close, a wicked smile plastered across her face, and for the first time in a while, Bell felt complete, absolute despair.

Iʼm... scared...?

No... I can't give up here... not while I'm still breathing!

Gasping for air, Bell grabbed the force that was choking him and managed to barely pry her fingers away from his throat. In his brief moment of freedom, he managed to get a breath of air before being slammed back into the wall. Latching onto her arm, he channeled his aura into his hands and released his quick chant magic.

"Firebolt!"

With his hand wrapped around her's, the ensuing close range explosion was devastatingly hot, and parts of the flame slipped past his foe and had blasted through the ceiling, resulting in a hail of wood and stone.

"FIREBOLT!"

He kept his grip on the enemy. Dust and splinters fell all around them as the roof continued to collapse, and the hole in the ceiling widened.

"FIREBOLT!"

Even as most of his shirt was burnt away, he endured the pain and cast again.  
Breathing heavily, Bell almost felt relief.

She had to have felt that.

But the grip around his throat remained steadfast.  
Bellʼs eyes widened as the smoke cleared.

"No... damage... at all?!"

His broken voice mirrored his thoughts.  
she smiled at him cruelly from the smoke.

"Was that all you had?"

She snickered.  
Her smile was warped. Like a demon, a monster, something spawned from the shadows beyond even the Deep Floors.

Feeling a rush of wind, Bell grasped her wrist and held on as she pulled him forward before slamming him into the wall hard enough to crush the stone behind him. Metal shards hit the ground as his armor shattered into pieces.

Is... this... how I die...?

His assailant's demonic laughter echoed through the room, but slowly everything faded away. The sound, the light, everything, turned to black.

—

Bell was awoken by a rough slap. Pain surged through his body once more. And fear filled every bit of his existence.

"Oh no, you have to stay awake until she comes for you!"

She sneered as she loosed her grip enough for Bell to breathe.

"Iʼve gotta have something to entertain me until then, right? But relax, I wonʼt kill you... Only once you lie broken and crushed at her feet, once you see for yourself the anguish on her face... thatʼs when you may move on from this world."

Ais..!

A sudden image of golden hair was pushed into his mind, and Bell once again took action to survive. Dropping his hand to his waist, he pulled out the jet black Hestia Knife and swung it towards the cackling beast tamerʼs arm. He remembered her words now, the lessons that she beat into his body.

When an opponent is most certain of victory, that is when they are at their most vulnerable. That, is when you strike.

"Ooh..! Close one!"

What?!

It hadn't worked. The woman in front of him easily caught his hand, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I'll take this now..."

She twisted his wrist back and tore the dagger from his grasp. In a single movement, she reversed the blade and forced it back down towards him.

Block! Move!

His arms moved up instinctively to catch her hand, pushing back with every ounce of strength he had left.

She's... so strong..!

He watched as the tip of his dagger inched closer and closer to his throat, when suddenly all pressure vanished.

"Gah!"

What did she do?!

Bell's eyes could barely trace the movement. She had dropped the dagger into her free hand, catching it with ease, before driving the pommel into his stomach.

So... fast!

Bell fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

Breathe! I have to fight...!

Tears formed in his eyes as the black and white spots vanished to reveal the cold, blood stained stone floor. More blood spilled from his mouth and splattered out onto the floor, and his arm threatened to bend and give out.

On his back he felt a surge of pain, and he cried out as Revis brutally stomped on him and sent him flat into the ground. There was nothing left to do except endure.

Blood once again flowed from his mouth as another savage kick sent him flying to the side. When he landed and opened his eyes, a curtain of red was flowing down his face. There was just too much pain.

Every signal in his body was telling him to die, but he coughed again and tried to sit up.  
His feeble attempt to get up was met with a boot to the neck pinning him down. Revis raised her foot and let it come crashing down.

Crunch.

"More..."

Tears and blood spilled onto the ground.

"More...!"

Another impact crushed his shoulder, shattering bones in the process.

"MORE...!"

Bell opened his mouth to scream, but only a feeble cry emerged.  
His hand lay limp on the floor, and his breath came in ragged gasps. Tears and blood fell from his face, streaking across his skin and falling to the floor.  
The sole of her boot pressed against his neck, pushing roughly against his skin. Black spots danced across his blurry vision, and the room seemed to be spinning in every direction at once.

"Thatʼs enough."

The pressure lightened, and Bell opened his eyes to see a figure had entered the room. His low voice seemed to come from every direction, and his large frame loomed over both him and Revis.

Even with his face hidden in the shadows, his voice resonated with such confidence there was no mistaking the aura of pure strength that came from the new guest.

"You... youʼre a strong one, arenʼt you?"

Bellʼs mind spun in circles, the pain eating away at his sanity as he tried to process what was going on.

Does she sound... afraid?

"You remind me of a certain annoying Prum... no... youʼre stronger."

"Itʼs not my job to kill you, so Iʼll let you have one chance to leave with your life."

He stepped forward slightly, revealing a massive great-sword in his hand.

"I suggest you take it."

"..."

Revis fell silent for a moment before removing her foot completely.

"...it seems that our time is up... but, I can sense her approaching outside."

Bellʼs eyes widened at the mention of her.

"You know... youʼre really lucky, kid."

Revis removed her boot and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Next time I see you though... I have a feeling itʼll be the last..."

With that, she disappeared in the stairwell, her footsteps fading away through the building.  
Bellʼs eyes fell to the shadowed figure, watching closely as he sheathed the blade on his back and melted back into the shadows.  
Just like that, he was gone.

Turning his head, Bell let his head rest on the cool floor as the darkness threatened to take his consciousness.  
But his sight fell upon a familiar blue ribbon, mere feet away.  
With the familiar item in view, tears once again fell from his eyes as sadness flushed through his body.  
One agonizing movement after another, Bell dragged himself along the ground towards the item, a bloody print trailing behind him.  
With a final pull, the ribbon came within reach, and with an outstretched hand, he secured the ribbon inside a bloody fist before his mind finally gave away.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was a sunny day, just like this one, wasn't it?_

Bell brought a hand to cover his eyes as he looked up into the sky. Overhead, there wasn't a single cloud in sight. No, they had all fallen to the ground below, making up the rows and rows of white stones that covered the grassy land just outside the main gates of the city.

_When she gave me the life I have_ _today._

He stood silently in front of the three headstones before him, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

_Welf... Lilli..._

The two sat in a row alone in an almost pitifully small section of the graveyard. Unlike the other larger Familias, his was the only one with three graves. The only plot of land that sat alone in some forgotten corner of the city. Raised up slightly behind the resting places of his friends was another grave. Unlike any other fallen deity's, _She_ was given the same headstone just as every other adventurer's. Just looking at it filled him with anger - anger at his own inability to even afford a headstone worthy of her name. Anger at himself for his own uselessness, for his overwhelming weakness.

_When you needed me... I couldn't..!_

"Bell..?"

He turned to find several familiar figures approaching him.

"Lord Takemikazuchi...?"

The God smiled wearily as Bell bowed deeply.

"Hey, hey... it's okay, no need for any of that."

Bell straightened up, acknowledging the others behind the god.

"Chigusa... Ouka..."

They nodded their greetings wordlessly, only stepping forward to place a small bundle of flowers at each grave.

"Thank you..."

"We were here to see Mikoto and to pay our respects to Lady Hestia - and... I just want to thank you, once again, for letting us... ah..."

His voice died out and his sentence fell to a halt. Bell nodded. The god didn't need to force himself to finish his sentence; they both still remembered how he had previously approached Bell before the funeral, falling to his hands and knees as he begged for Mikoto's grave to be put in his Familia's section. A request which Bell didn't hesitate to fulfill. With a sad smile, Lord Takemikazuchi extended his hand to Bell.

"Thank you, Bell. Remember, you're always welcome at our Familia."

Bell offered a smile of his own as he accepted the hand shake.

"Thanks... and, uh... well, I actually joined Lady Loki's Familia."

"Is that so? Hah... well then, I wish you the best of luck. I've known Loki to be, ah, quite _eccentric_ at times."

Bell laughed slightly, the polite smile on his face growing harder and harder to keep up.

"We'll let you be then, Bell. I'll see you around."

He raised a hand to rest gently on the boy's shoulder with one last soft smile, before turning to leave. Behind him, Chigusa bowed wordlessly and followed. Ouka nodded slowly, a steel expression on his face as always.

As soon as they left, Bell almost fell to the ground. His legs felt loose and weak, and his face felt frozen and stiff from holding that damned smile for so long. But now, as he shakily let out a long breath, he felt the corners of his mouth fall.

"Did you hear that, Kami-sama?"

His voice came out as barely a whisper.

"That's why I actually came here today. I, uh... hah, well I actually joined with the Loki Familia."

He laughed slightly as he imagined what her reaction would've been to that piece of news.

"I... I..."

His words stumbled out uncontrollably as his mind struggled to speak.

_"I'm going to do it."_

He balled his hands into shaking fists at his sides as his vision blurred.

"I'm going to get stronger, stronger than anyone, stronger than you ever could believe!"

He turned moved his eyes from headstone to headstone, tracing their names with his eyes, remembering their faces and their time spent together.

"So watch me! You guys... just wait..!"

_I'll make her pay...!_

"_Eeeehhhhhh!?"_

A piercing scream resonated through the building, shaking the entire Familia Hall.

"T-this is…"

Beneath her, Bell lay on the bed, wincing in pain as Loki kneeled on his lower back.

"I-is something wrong, Lady Loki?"

"Your old status sheet never said anything about this…."

"What is it?!"

Loki squinted at the newly printed paper in her hands, reading it over and over again. The newly printed Jester Insignia was emblazoned on the top, but at the bottom, a new line of text had presented itself.

_Liaris… Freese…? What does this mean…? A rare skill?!_

"Itʼs… nothing… I just misread something, sorry."

"Ah.. ok…"

_I should talk with Riveria about this one…_

Bell laid his head back down onto the pillow, and waited for his new Patron to finish her updates.

—

"Riveria, about that matter I asked you about earlier…."

Riveria nodded and stepped back into the office.

"This… this is surprising to say the least."

"It is indeed unprecedented, but it makes sense due to his sudden loss."

_The acceleration of growth in correspondence to the strength of oneʼs feelings..._

"…Fighting Revis mustʼve awakened this skill if it wasnʼt on the old parchment, so —"

"No, no…"

Loki held the two pieces of paper side by side, staring intently at the blurred lines at the bottom of the old status. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to lose herself deep in thought.

Then, an idea popped into her head. She swept everything off her desk in a dramatic fashion, much to Riveriaʼs surprise, and hopped onto the desk and laid on her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch this, Riveria. If Iʼm correct, then…."

Loki lined the two parchments up together, and held them up above her face, allowing light to shine through the paper.

"Ahah!"

Loki almost screamed in excitement.

"Looks like Itty-Bitty was smarter than she looked!"

She handed the papers to Riveria, who in turn held them up to the light as well.

"The blur… itʼs not just a mistake…?"

"Nope! In fact, it was quite deliberate, I'm guessing in order to hide Bellʼs rare skill when it first appeared."

Riveria blinked in silence.

"Do you know the exact day…?"

Loki sat up and propped one foot on the desk, while letting her other leg dangle freely.

"I believe… it was around the day you guys returned from - Oh! That was the day with the minotaur incident on floor 5."

Riveria let out a slight laugh, before completely breaking out into a giggling fit.

"W-what?!"

"Sorry, sorry, itʼs just funny how things turned out."

Waving a hand in front of her face, she dismissed Lokiʼs further questioning, and left the room - tears still hanging at the corner of her eyes.

_Iʼve never seen her like that before…! What happened on that day!?_

—

"_Hereʼs to our newest addition, the Argonaut!"_

Tionaʼs voice carried through the tavern as she raised her mug into the air. A chorus of voices cheered in unison, filling the Mistress of Abundance with the voices of dozens of Loki Familia members.

Bell remained seated at the table, a hesitant smile on his face as hands reached out, slapping his back and ruffling his hair. Behind him, Loki lounged on the barstool, waving an empty mug in the air for the umpteenth time.

"_Syyyyrrr_ another round!"

"Coming right up!"

Next to him, Syr waved a hand at the drunk deity before leaving Bell with a parting word of congratulation. Ryuu passed behind him, tray-full of empty glasses and plates in hand, and nodded once to the white haired boy before moving on to serve the other guests.

Bell almost smiled at their recognition. The entire tavern was filled with noise and joy, people laughed and traded stories. They drank and ate, sharing a bond that could be considered sacred. Yet despite all the commotion and boisterous crowded tables, Bell had never felt so alone.

Around him, Loki Familia Executives laughed and partied. Tione and Tiona teased and poked fun at Beteʼs flushed face from one too many drinks. Gareth released thundering laughter that filled the room, much in contrast to the quite elf who quietly drank from her glass in a dignified manner. As time went on, Bell remained seated. His plate mostly untouched, his glass still full.

People moved around him, and soon, his presence seemed to vanish from the tavern. There were no more eyes on him, and he was then free to stand and slip through the crowd and out the door.

Moving quickly, Bell stepped out into the night, and without another look back, continued down the street.

—

The lights and sounds were far behind him as he sat alone in the church spire. Above him, the night sky sparkled with countless stars that shone upon the city. He could see the tavern from here. Guests still found themselves wandering into the bustling inn, and drunken customers occasionally stumbled out, staggering on their ways home.

_Home_…

His gaze lingered on the tavern for a moment before moving to the lit winding maze that was Daedalus street. He could see torches and lamps that mapped out the twists and turns of the streets and alleyways, but he passed over them without care.

_Donʼt look… donʼt…_

He couldnʼt stop himself his eyes traced the familiar streets and locked onto the dark silhouette of an abandoned church.

_There… home…_

The Hestia Familiaʼs hall lay dormant and silent amidst the sea of lights. Memories filled his mind, flowing from the very depth of his soul like living images of times past. _Their_ smiles plagued his mind. His memories showed no mercy on his soul as the flashed by him, each one more painful than the last.

"So this was where you were going…."

Bell turned in surprise to see Ais step out of the stairwell behind him.

"A-Ais? What are you doing here?"

She moved to stand beside him, leaning against the railing.

"I saw you leave… and I was worried."

Bell smiled weakly, looking at the girl that stood before him.

"Oh… I appreciate the concern, but Iʼm fine, really…"

She tilted her head and stared at him with her unwavering golden eyes.

"…youʼre lying…"

He blinked in surprise.

"Your eyes. They donʼt match your words."

She didnʼt stop there.

"And your smile… is one filled with pain. No matter how you try and hide it, I know youʼre suffering…"

Bell turned to look out over the city again, hanging his head low.

"…was it really that easy to tell…?"

Two steady streams of tears traced his face, racing towards the ground silently.

"…yeah…" He moved a hand to cover he wept silently. Unsure of what to do next to the quietly mourning boy, Ais looked back into her past and found her answer in one of her most cherished memories. She remembered. The feeling of great sadness. The feeling of mourning, and grief. But she also remembered the light that had comforted her during those times. A woman stern as steel, strong and unyielding yet at the same time compassionate and warm. She remembered the feeling of being drawn into her arms, the warmth and sense of safety she had been given.

_Thank you, Riveria._

She turned her body, and pulled Bell close to her. Wrapping her hands around him, pressing his head into her shoulder, she held him tight - much to Bellʼs surprise.

For a moment, he remained frozen, his eyes widened in shock, and his arms stuck at his sides. Then, slowly, Bell felt his hands begin to move. Up and around, he accepted her embrace, and wrapped his arms around her. Smiling over his back, Ais let her eyes fall shut as they remained motionless, high above the city.

It was weak, and embarrassing, but at that moment, all Bell could do was shake and let his emotions pour out of him. All he could manage to do was to mourn in silence, in the shelter of Aisʼ warm embrace.

Far below them, Tione smiled next to her sister.

"See? I told you theyʼd be fine."

"Yeah yeah, lets just head back before we miss Riveria untying Bete from the ceiling.

"What about me?"

They turned in surprise and found Bete alongside Lefiya walking behind them.

"Oh? You came as well, Bete?"

The werewolf turned his face and snorted.

"I just thought the punk might try something stupid like running into the dungeon just to wind up getting himself killed."

Tiona felt a smile creep onto her face. "

So you were worried about the lilʼ Argonaut too _eehhhh_?"

"Agh shut up you stupid Amazon, and stop blowing everything out of proportion. Weʼre going Lefiya, leave 'em alone."

"W-what?! But Miss Ais is still —"

"Yeah, theyʼll probably stay out here for a while so we might as well head back…"

Tiona placed her hands behind her head as she looked up at the unmoving figures atop the spire.

"B-but! What if they… uh…."

"They _whaaat_ Lefiya? You worried he might steal Ais away from you?"

"No! I mean, I donʼt know!"

The twins laughed at their flustered companion, slapping her back as they pushed the distraught elf back to the Tavern.

"Well… it does look like he has a head start on you…"

"Y-you too Bete!?"

—

"Would you like to head back? Finn said he had an announcement to make yesterday, so it might be important…"

Ais sat next to him, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Oh! Yeah, it wouldnʼt be a good idea for you to miss something like that anyways…"

Bell automatically offered out his hand to her, a movement which once registered sent a blush across his face. But Ais only politely smiled before grasping his hand in hers, pulling herself up. Upon stepping into the tavern, it was made clear that their presence was hardly missed. Bete was strung back up on the ceiling by Riveria, and Loki cheered and whooped madly as she swung yet another empty mug above her head.

"Ah, you guys are back!"

_I guess they did notice…_

Finn turned around to face them. Aside from Gareth and Riveria, he seemed like one of the rare few who wasnʼt drunk and partying.

"Ok… now letʼs get started, Riveria, if youʼd please calm them?"

Riveria nodded silently before raising her staff. A green magic circle appeared in front of her, and a green aura spread across the room. Silence soon followed as the rowdy adventurers turned to see the source of the magic. Even the ones who were passed out in the back were stirred by the influx of magical power, and they sat up to turn their attention to Riveria.

Just like that, she had calmed the entire tavern and brought their attention to Finn. All except Bete who still thrashed about on the ceiling, his complaints muffled by one of the binding cloths.

Riveria dropped the end of her staff against the ground, and the magic bindings unraveled, unceremoniously dumping Bete on the floor. His ungraceful landing brought a snicker from Tiona, who was promptly smacked on the head by her older sister.

"So… now that I have all your attention, I have an announcement Iʼd like to make. In just a few weeks, actually around a month, our Familia will be embarking on a joint expedition to the deep floor levels. We will be taking a crew of Hephaestus smiths with us, alongside an escort from the Ganesha Familia."

He turned his head from side to side, his eyes sweeping the room.

"Several other Familias are donating their time and resources to assist us, so youʼll see some familiar faces on our way down. The purpose of the expedition will be exploration of uncharted territory, and the plans for groupings are currently in progress. The night before the expedition sets off, Ganesha will be holding a party on his estate. Itʼs not mandatory to attend, _buuut_ it is a nice way to show your support for our brave expedition team."

The Tavern customers raised their cups at that, letting out a loose cheer and some scattered applause.

"So, until then, train hard and show us your best shot! Weʼll be announcing the team compositions the night before, so everyone try your best!"

He raised his fist, and a resounding roar of the dozens of adventurers filled the air. Thundering applause and laughter resumed as all across the room, adventurers vowed to get selected.

"Psst… Bell…"

A light tap at his shoulder turned him around to find Syr smiling at him.

"This could be your first expedition, right?"

"Yeah..! Hopefully anyways, if I manage to get picked to go."

"I believe in Cranel-Sanʼs strength, Syr. During our morning training sessions, he displayed profound growth and skill.

Ryuu walked by, casually dropping a comment on his worries as she moved into the kitchen and unloaded a tray full of cups and dishes on an almost tearful Chloe.

"Remember Bell, train hard, and your effort will not betray you."

"Syyyrr! Get back here! The dishes are piling up faster than I can wash them!"

Chloe's distraught complaint drifted from the interior.

"Ah… thatʼs my cue to get back to work… but anyways…"

She leaned in close and whispered lightly into his ear.

"Bring me back something nice, okay?"

Bell flushed at her close proximity, and at a loss for words, only managed to stammer and nod as she winked at him before dancing back to work. Out of the corner of his eye, Bell saw Ais looking his way from across the room. Her blank golden stare observing his interaction with the cheerful waitress. Making eye contact with her, Bell bashfully waved with a light smile before watching her disappear back into a certain crowd of rowdy executives.

"If it isnʼt the Little Rookie!"

A arm draped itself across Bellʼs shoulders.

"Hermes!? Whatʼre you doing here so late?"

The God tipped his hat in a salute to Lady Loki, who had recognized his presence from her seat at the bar.

"Ahh… well, our very own Asfi al Andromeda is traveling along with the High Smiths to lend her skillset in item crafting. And I suppose it was a good opportunity to drop by and see how my favorite underdog was adjusting to life in a big Familia."

"Oh Iʼm surprised she offered to go down. I thought her ability was supposed to be kept secret?"

"Ahh, you got me there Bell, truth is, I begged her to join up in order to harvest a certain item in the deep floors for me. What that item is, Iʼll never tell!

Bell just laughed lightly.

"You certainly seem to always so many secret adventures, donʼt you?"

"Oh darn, you and your interrogation skills have forced me to reveal my hand! Yes, as you have figured, the item I am seeking out is none other than the fabled Light Lilly from the Dusk Planes on floor 49! Their value as a potion reagent is unmatched on the market, and their rarity and hard-to-get-ness levels are off the chart!"

"Oh donʼt give me that look Bell, us Gods have those primal urges just as any other mortal!"

He laughed loudly and slapped Bell on the back.

"W-What does that mean!?"

Bellʼs eyes widened in surprise at the Messenger Godʼs words, and he looked up at Hermes with the innocent expression comparable to a White Rabbit. Upon seeing Bellʼs confusion and surprise, Hermes covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Oh dear, that much I wasnʼt actually supposed to let slip…"

A slightly embarrassed expression crossed his face, before vanishing in a split second with a roar of laughter.

"Well Bell, itʼs been fun catching up, and by catching up I mean me spilling the beans all the time, but hey life is too short to dwell on mistakes, well for you mortals anyways. Since Iʼm gonna be here anyways, I might as well be there for the long haul - eh? Get it? Ha…"

A signature grin spread from ear to ear as Hermes beamed down at the young adventurer.

"Donʼt be gross Lord Hermes…"

With that, Hermes spun around after patting Bell on the head one last time, ruffling his hair, and walked towards the door. But he turned back after taking a single step.

"By the way, I… never offered my condolences to you after what happened."

He turned halfway around to look at Bell. His smile was gone.

"I truly am sorry for your loss…. Hestia was like a sister to me…. and I hope to god they get whatʼs coming to them."

Looking around the room for one last time, he tipped his hat to Bell respectfully.

"Seeing the crowd thatʼs gathered here tonight, I think they just might."

_What did he just say? _

Bell waved hesitantly, still processing the words left to him. The mention of Hestiaʼs name sent shivers down his spine, prodding at the dagger still lodged in his heart. Unconsciously, he grasped his arm, feeling scars from where it had been broken.

"…heʼs a tricky bastard… even I have to acknowledge that…"

"Lady Loki?"

His Goddess stepped up next to him, slightly off balance with yet another mug in hand.

"You shouldnʼt be walking around like this, you could get hurt!"

"Pfft Bell, I migh be drunk, but that donʼt mean I donʼt see danger person when I hear. You see what mean I mean?"

"Uh… yeah… yeah I hear you."

_Was that even a sentence? How drunk can someone possibly even get!_

His question was answered as across the room, Tiona cheered as Bete was strung up to the ceiling yet again by magical bindings.

"Anyways, imma go die in the alleyway, aight?"

He held her shoulder to stop her from walking out the door and spun her to face the direction of a certain green haired elf.

"Lady Loki, I donʼt really thinking going out in your condition is a good idea, so why donʼt I just bring you to Riveria instead? Sheʼs watching all the other, uh, incapacitated adventurers right now."

Loki leaned away from him, squinting her eyes as if trying to get a better look at him, before pushing her hand through his hair.

"You… youʼre a good rabbit arenʼt you…"

"Yes, whatever you say…"

Bell flinched at her touch, and fumbled nervously trying to repel her attack to no avail. Helping Loki over to Riveria, Bell managed to catch a flash of gold exiting the tavern before dumping the deity into the hands of her executive. As soon as she left his arms, Riveria smoothly passed Loki to the floor without a second look.

"I swear, every time she challenges Gareth to a drinking contest she ends up like this… when will she learn?"

She sighed apprehensively and adjusted her glasses.

"Thanks for bring her here, Iʼd much rather being able to take care of her rather than find her passed out in the alley all the time…"

Gareth chuckled at that beside her.

"You shouldnʼt laugh, Gareth. Youʼre no help at all! Iʼm always the one who ends up dragging her all the way back home!"

"Thatʼs because Iʼm too busy drinking our arrogant younglings under the table. Without me, whoʼd be around to teach 'em respect?"

He gestured to the table of lower ranked members behind him, who were all slumped over themselves after losing to the laughing dwarf.

"Thatʼs great… just great… more people for me to take care of…"

Bell bowed and excused himself, leaving behind his leaders before hurriedly running to the door. As he exited, he could hear the screaming of his new Goddess as she woke from her brief rest.

"_Itʼs on Gareth!_ Time for round two!"

As he stepped out into the night, he swore he could hear Riveriaʼs sighs piercing through the laughter and cheers of the crowd. But his eyes were elsewhere. They were searching up and down the street, before focusing on the golden figure in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been some time since Bell joined the Familia, and Ais had continued their training on the wall. Unlike before, they didnʼt have to sneak out and find a secluded spot to spar, but for some reason, they kept coming back to the same spot on the wall. This spot was theirs and theirs alone - it had become their personal training area.

Scratches from where their blades had struck the stone and from where Bellʼs armor had hit the ground marked the ground and ramparts. Scuff marks alongside shallow grooves lay as evidence to their footsteps.

_"Ack!"_

Bell woke up with a ringing sound in his head to see Ais leaning over him yet again. With a nervous shout, Bell shot up from his lying position, leaping from where she cradled his head in her lap.

"Sorry, I used too much force again. I still canʼt seem to hold back perfectly…"

"Aha… itʼs ok, I think Iʼve gotten used to it happening at least once per session…"

She watched as he stood up slowly, rolling his shoulder with a slight breath of pain.

_Has he..?_

Her eyes flickered up and down his body, observing his movements carefully.

_He has._

Her eyes hadn't missed a thing - not how he was growing tired much faster than normal, how his knee shook and almost gave out, how his fingers squeezed around his knife until his knuckles turned white.

"Have you been practicing on your own?"

He straightened up, his eyes alert and startled.

"No! Uh-! I mean... no...?"

He averted his eyes, dropping his gaze to the ground. Even someone like her could tell he was lying. With a sigh, she stepped forward, reaching out with her hands.

"Extra training is fine, but don't overdo it okay?"

She picked off several small pieces of debris stuck to his shoulder, brushing off the dust from the ground absentmindedly. Upon stepping closer, it was even clearer that he was hiding something from her.

_His body... is bruised..._

Her discerning gaze had caught glances of purple and blueish marks on his skin from where his collar fell away, from where his sleeve lifted slightly from his skin; from the way he held himself, leaning to one side slightly, it was clear there was more.

"... please... don't push yourself too far."

He hung his head, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I... can't."

She looked at him in surprise.

"I have to keep going... I have to get stronger...!"

Ais moved away, shaking her head and looking out over the city wall towards the clock tower.

"Itʼs almost noon, any more and you could injure yourself. Why don't we take a break?"

_"Wait -_ Please, not yet... I can keep going..!"

Ais looked back in surprise upon hearing his change in tone. His sheepish, embarrassed smile had fallen from his face.

_Wait... _

_"... _Are you sure...?"

She watched as Bell nodded, lifting his head to face her.

_His_ _eyes..._

A shiver crossed her neck as she met his gaze.

_No. It's more than that..._

His eyes seemed distant, as if focusing on some far off goal not yet in sight. They were bitter and detached, serious and cold.

"I'm ready whenever you are!"

_Wait..!_

She nodded hesitantly and brought her sheath up to defend herself. In an instant, Bell rushed forward, his dagger striking forward. With a shower of sparks, Ais felt her heart plummet as their weapons collided.

_His attack... it's so much heavier than before..._

Without faltering, Bell pressed on, only continuing to speed up faster and faster. Each time their blades connected, that feeling in her chest grew darker and darker. She locked their blades together, attempting to hold him in place long enough to get a few words out.

"Bell we really shou-!"

She was interrupted as Bell dropped his knife mid slash, passing it to his non dominant hand with such fluidity she found herself distracted momentarily. In that single second her surprise got the best of her, and she reacted at her normal speed - cleanly stopping his attack in place and sending him to the ground with a full force kick.

"-Urk!"

"Sorry! Are you okay...?"

_I forgot to hold back again..!_

"I'm fine. Let's go again!"

He had surprised her with that movement. It wasn't something she had taught him, after all.

_Where did he learn how to do that?_

She bent down and extended her hand as she continued to apologize profusely.

"Why don't we take a bre-"

_"I said I'm fine!"_

"...!"

She froze in place as he raised his voice for the first time. Bell looked up, his eyes widened in surprise, as if he hadn't expected his words to come out the way they did. In instant, his hardened expression fell away.

"Ah! Uh... s-sorry... I..."

He dropped his gaze as he reached out and grasped her hand, his voice dropping as he apologized.

"Thanks... I... I didn't mean to snap like that, I think I'm just hungry, or tired, or... something..."

He sheathed his dagger and looked up. His expression had softened, his eyes now looking at her apologetically.

"It's okay... why don't we go get lunch?"

_It's gone. That... anger..._

Bell nodded with a smile and began to pack his things. As they wrapped up that day's session and began walking down the castle wall, Ais found herself staring at his back.

_I won't let you change... not while I'm still standing right here next to you._

_"Have you been practicing on your own?"_

Her words rang in his head, her suspecting gaze piercing through his feeble attempt at a lie.

_Why did I lie - to her, of all people! _

Bell looked out his window as he slipped on his jacket. He watched as the guards at the entrance leaned on their spears, yawning sleepily.

_No. I know why..._

He grasped his side, feeling where _his_ blows had left their marks.

_She would never approve... none of them would._

He pressed down slightly, gasping through clenched teeth as a rush of pain spread through his body, reminding him of his purpose.

_But this is what I have to do... _

He lightened his hold, blinking away the dizzying dots that had begun to cloud his vision. Slipping out his door, he stepped quietly down the hall, careful not to cause any unnecessary noise. He left the mansion behind him and made his way across the courtyard and over the perimeter wall. Under the cover of darkness, he avoided the tired eyes of the Loki Familia sentries and made his way into the city.

_This is the only way forward._

_"Get up!"_

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as Bell fell to his hands and knees once again, the sharp metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Get off your ass! Let's go!"

He looked up at the man standing over him as he forced his body to move. Bell stumbled to his feet, swallowing back his tears and wiping the blood and dirt from his mouth.

"I...I just... I just need a sec- _gah!"_

He doubled over, falling to the ground and gasping in pain as a heavy fist sank into his stomach.

"What, you think you have the luxury of being able to catch your breath?"

Above him, the man sneered as he irritatedly paced back and forth.

"You think your enemy will give you time to rest?!"

He scoffed as the endless string of verbal abuse continued.

"Why the hell did I even agree to this... you know, if it wasn't for _her_, I would've kicked your ass to the streets..."

_"-urk"_

Bell winced in pain as the man bent down, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him up roughly.

"Someone as weak as you doesn't even deserve to live..."

He shook his head as he tightened his grasp.

_"Hah_... no wonder why your Goddess kicked the bucket..."

That was it. As those words echoed in his mind, he forced himself to catch his breath. His gaze hardened and his eyes lost all sense of the overwhelming self-pity that had clouded his vision before. He was all out of tears. The only thing left in their place was an overwhelming sense of determination and anger. He raised his eyes, meeting the man's scornful gaze with one filled of resistance.

"Oh...? You got something to say...!?"

Bell reached up, pushing away the man's hand as he straightened up.

"...let's go again..."

The man before him paused, looking him up and down with interest before nodding slowly.

"...That's what I thought."

He raised his hand, and on cue, several figures melted out of the shadows, making their way towards him in the darkened room.

Bell raised his dagger out before him as he steeled his resolves and stilled his nerves. Images of their bodies, of their faces, they all flooded his mind. But this time, he didn't falter - instead, he accepted it. The rage, the sorrow, the raw emotion that came with those painful memories.

_Use it... all of it...!_

He let them come.

_I don't have to be calm..._

He welcomed it.

_I just have to fight...!_

He breathed steadily as he felt the surge of memories send a shiver across the back of his neck and down his spine.

_I just need to get stronger...!_

He focused his thoughts, focused his emotions into his blade, tempering his resolve - strengthening his very will to fight. But even as he squeezed his fingers around the handle of his dagger, one final memory crawled out of the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. It pulled itself from the pit where Bell had locked it away, painstakingly dragging itself into the light. It was a single memory of that sickening smile, of that blood red hair.

_I made a promise... _

It was early morning when he returned, bruised and battered. A light fog had descended on the streets of Orario, masking his presence as he limped back to his home. The sun had barely begun to show, and a chill still hung in the air from the night before. His clothes were torn and tattered, his body was exhausted and barely moving. As the Twilight Mansion came into view, he felt a pang of pain strike through his heart. One of guilt and shame.

_I'm sorry..._

He couldn't put a word on what he was feeling, this sense of shame that stemmed from his actions. He wasn't lying or hurting anyone, he knew that, but still -

_I'm not being honest..._

As he crept closer to the gate and vaulted over the low wall, his head swarmed in a sea of conflicting thoughts.

_Stop it...!_

He shook head and cleared his mind from his doubt, once more reaffirming his goal. He couldn't have any lingering thoughts or any hesitation - it would only serve to get in his way.

_First things first._

He had a score to settle, a vendetta that took priority over everything else, and he wasn't going to let something as trivial as his new comrades' feelings get in the way of that. Inside, the Familia should've still been fast asleep, unaware of his presence. But still, he kept his senses alert, his eyes tracing back and forth for any signs of movement. With a slight creak, he pushed open the door to the main entrance and let it shut quietly behind him.

_Alright... it's clear... I should be fine to-_

"Late night, huh?"

Bell almost yelped in surprise as a voice spoke up from right next to him.

"C-captain Finn?!"

Leaning against the door frame, seemingly waiting for him, was the prum captain himself.

"It's-! It's not what you think!"

Finn looked up in mock surprise.

"Oh, so you weren't sneaking back from some all night training?"

"Ah... well, uhm, it's..."

He sighed in defeat. He had been caught.

"Y-yeah... it's exactly what you think."

Finn merely laughed lightly.

"I thought so."

He looked Bell up and down, stepping in closely to poke him in the side gently, raising an eyebrow as Bell winced painfully.

"Wow... and what, or should I say who did all this to you?"

Bell wrapped a hand around his injured arm as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

_Why can't I look him in the eyes..._

"... Sorry... but... if it's okay, I'd like to keep that to myself..."

Finn nodded slowly, his blue eyes watching Bell with interest.

"Hmm, well alright then. I can't force you to tell me. _But, _you did break curfew... so..."

He shrugged with a light smile.

"Dish duty seems like a just punishment."

Bell looked up in shock, horror written across his face.

"But-! Today is...!"

"Yep, lasagna night..."

The captain sucked air in through his teeth as he grimaced slightly.

"Yeah... good luck with that."

"Uhhh..."

Bell slumped over, the prospect of cleaning all those plates triggering painful memories of helping Syr with piles of dishes in the Hostess of Fertility.

"Hey, cheer up, at least you won't be alone, huh?"

"Oh, okay... _wait what?_"

The captain laughed again as he walked back towards his quarters, waving behind him as he went.

"Hah... see you tonight then, eh?"

However, to Bell's surprise, he stopped halfway down the hall to turn back and look at him.

"And Bell..."

He smiled warmly.

"It worries the rest of us when our members come back beaten half to death, you know?"

Bell nodded his head slowly and apologetically - it was the only thing he could think of to do at the moment.

"Yeah... sorry about that..."

"...go get some rest alright? It won't do you any good to be walking around like that."

Bell nodded once more, this time watching as the Captain turned and left. He remained in place even after Finn disappeared from sight. With that, he began to walk towards his room. Without changing, he fell face forward into his bed.

_Damnit... damn it all..._

It was going to be a long day ahead of him. He could already tell.

It had barely been four hours since he fell asleep, but here he was - already collapsed on the ground, a solid print of Ais' boot on his face.

"Ah... again... sorry."

She knelt down close to him, tentatively reaching out to instinctively move his head into her lap.

"Wha- wait wait wait!"

He shot up to a sitting position, his face flustered and red.

"I'm fine, you... you don't have to keep doing that..."

Behind him, Ais tilted her head with concern.

"... you seem... more tired than usual."

_Is it that obvious...?_

Bell fell silent, refusing to turn and look at her.

"Lets go."

"What?"

"We're going out."

"Huh? But, what about training?"

Ais stood up, offering her hand to Bell.

"Today is cut short."

"Wait..! But I can -"

She grasped his hand, forcefully pulling him to his feet and leaning in close.

_"No means no_."

"...O-okay... then... what do you want to do?"

She only offered him a small smile.

"Are you hungry?"

As they walked through the city, Bell couldnʼt help but still feel a little guilty. Here he was, side by side with the one he looked up to more than anyone else in the world, and he was still hiding so much from her.

_I have to tell her the truth_ _eventually_.

"Whatʼs wrong…?"

Bell looked up from their collection of potato snacks in his hands that they had amassed through Ais' little "food tour".

"You seem… lost in thought…"

_Oh no..._

"Oh… I think... Iʼm just nervous, with the selection coming up soon. Finn said he would start finalizing things after the dance right?"

_At least it's not a complete lie... I really am_ _nervous_...

"Have you… decided if youʼre going to go?"

Bell nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh for sure! Iʼd never miss out on something as big as this."

She waited for a moment, before walking side by side with him back towards the Familia Hall. They walked in silence. People passed them, talking as normal as the two took their usual route home. But something was off.

_Why does the air seem so tense…? And is she glancing at me…? Why does she keep — !_

Bell opened his mouth as if to say something, but he decided against it, instead turning his face away to look at something - anything other than the girl beside him. But he didnʼt miss the rapid glance up from the ground that Ais made.

_This is ridiculous. Thereʼs no way she doesnʼt have a partner, right? I.. I canʼt do this - I feel like Iʼm about to explode!_

The hall was in sight now.

_Even if sheʼs not taken, as soon as we step inside, thereʼs bound to be a line of people already waiting for her! Loki included!_

Bell peeked sideways without turning his head. Ais was watching the ground, her hands held behind her back as she walked in pace with Bell, no, was she slowing down slightly?

"_DO IT, BELL!"_

_Grandfather!?_

A ghostly voice resounded in his head, ringing his ears and sending nervous shivers down his spine - or was that just his own doing?

_I can see the doors… as soon as we step inside… theyʼll be all over her! I can already tell! I can practically feel Lokiʼs gaze through the window!_

Then, he stopped.

His feet hit the ground at the main gates, and he turned to look at Ais, who in turn stopped a few steps from him to turn back.

_This is it! Iʼm really doing it! AH what do I say?!_

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah… no! I mean, sort of… I just wanted to ask you something…"

She took a half step forward, tilting her head slightly.

_I can barely look at her without choking!_

"Y-you…. Are you… going to be at the dance tomorrow?… "

_Of course she is! You already know that!_

Her lips turned into a slight smile at his question.

"…yes…"

"And…A-are you… going with anyone… to the dance tomorrow?"

_Is she smiling? I canʼt tell! Why does everything seem so hard to focus on all of a sudden!_

"Lefiya and the others suggested that we take carriage ride there since Ganeshaʼs Hall is on the other side of the city…"

"Uh…No, I mean, what Iʼm trying to say, is that, I mean… uh…"

He could feel his face continue to grow even more red as he continued to stammer and ramble on. In front of him, Ais held a light pink blush across her face as she held her hands behind her back, her shoulders twitching up and down as she waited patiently.

"If you donʼt have one already then…Iʼd— uh, I mean, if youʼd like, may I…. may I be your escort…?"

He felt the heat on his face explode across his body and he turned his face to the side in an effort to hide his emotions.

_What was that? Where are my words? I canʼt even tell if she knew that was a question!_

"…gladly…"

He looked up in surprise and found himself staring into a smiling set of golden eyes. A similar smile crossed his face as he felt his heart leap out of his chest.

"Really?!"

"….yeah… It sounds like fun…"

"Then… would you like to meet at the hall tomorrow once we all arrive?"

"Sure…"

The moment had passed before Bell even knew it, and soon, they were walking in through the main hall doors. He had been so petrified with fear that he barely looked up from the ground on the way in, his face completely red and steaming.

"_AAAIIISSSSS_!"

A shrill scream rang out from the upper floor. Looking up, they saw Loki leaning over the upper floorʼs railing looking down at them. Around her, her crowd of executives and several other Familia members were gathered together. Within seconds, the thundering footsteps of the mob of people came crashing down the stairs, racing towards the hall to where Ais and Bell stood in shock.

"A-Ais… should we run…?"

She merely shook her head, a gloomy, shadowed expression falling over her face.

"Itʼs… best if I get it all out of the way now rather than inevitably having to deal with it tomorrow…"

With that, she turned to look at him, sending one last smile his way before getting swallowed up by the horde of anxious suitors.

"See you la-"

"AHH!"

"Stop pushing!"

"Hands off, I was here first!"

Bell ducked out of the way quickly, barely escaping being trampled by the rowdy crowd. Breathing heavily, he clung to the wall, terrified for his life as the huge room now seemed a whole lot smaller.

"I…_ugh_… told them… _stop pushing_… to wait upstairs because… _watch your hands!_ … every expedition this happens…!"

Beside him, he spotted Riveria standing near the stairs, looking just as annoyed as Ais was by the sudden collection of jostling elbows and flurry of pushing hands.

"Every expedition!?"

_Poor Ais… she had to deal with all of this every time?_

"Alright… thatʼs it, Iʼve had enough…!"

Rivera grumbled quietly, her staff beginning to glow in her hands as she started chanting.

_Oh…no…._

A collective gasp rose from the crowd of people as a massive magic circle appeared above them all.

"R-Riveria…hey... we… we were just playing around…!"

Lokiʼs hesitant voice spoke up from somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Every…. single… time… with you all…!"

Riveriaʼs aura poured out from her body, her ice cold glare freezing the crowd where they stood. Bell took her momentary pause in casting to slip past her to a side stairwell, hurriedly climbing the stairs and ducking into his room.

"That… was too much… I can hardly breathe…!"

Downstairs, he could already hear Lokiʼs high pitched scream and a following explosion that rocked the mansion, sending vibrations through the upper floor.

"But… I made it…! I did it…!"

He breathed out happily, letting his head hit the door as he let his shoulders relax and fall.

_She said yes…!_

—

The rest of the day went by quickly. Bell slept until resuming training with Ais and Tiona later in the afternoon, although their sparring was constantly interrupted by Bell almost fainting every time he looked into the Sword Princess' eyes - much to Tionaʼs delight.

At dinner, Bell could barely sit still with dozens of eyes glaring daggers at him from every corner of the room - including Lokiʼs.

_I guess word spreads quickly when it comes to someone as popular as Ais…_

But still, for some strange reason, whenever he looked at Miss Riveria, she always seemed to be lightly smiling at him.

_And I guess she finds it funny that I basically dug my own grave here…._

And so, he found himself standing in the kitchen, his sleeves rolled up and a sponge already in one hand.

_Captain Finn said there was someone else...?_

"Ah!"

A half smile came to his face as a familiar figure walked into the kitchen.

"Lefi...ya?"

He paused mid-sentence, his smile falling away as he looked at her expression.

Her eyes seemed dull, her lips pulled into a stern line, and the way she looked at him, it almost seemed as if she was on the verge of scowling.

_Oh... she's probably mad as well..._

"So... you broke curfew too...?"

"Dishes."

"What...?"

"Let's finish this quickly."

"O-okay..."

Without further conversation, she rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Occasionally, Bell would peek over and try and catch a glimpse of her face, but the girl only continued to work.

"Soap."

"H-Huh?"

"I'm out of soap."

She held out her hand.

"Oh, ah, here!"

They continued this way for a while, keeping up the uneasy silence as the sound of hot water running and dishes clattering filled the kitchen. By the time they were done, Bell's hands had turned a light red from the water.

"Wow... that was... gross..."

"... I saw you..."

"...?"

Lefiya spoke, meeting his eyes for the first time that night.

"That's why I'm here. I followed you into the city last night."

_She...!_

Her eyes were cold and accusing, staring into him like a set of daggers pointed at his throat.

"Oh..."

"At first, I thought you were meeting with Ais again... but then... you... gah!"

_Crack._

She stepped forward, and with a flick of her wrist, slapped him across the face.

"..."

His cheek stung from her palm, but still he didn't move his head out of the way, nor from where she had slapped him.

"I'm..."

"Sorry!? Are you really?!"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't... I don't understand_... Freya Familia!?"_

Bell moved a hand up to touch his cheek lightly.

"... I have to..."

"No! You don't!"

"They're helpin-!"

"That's what you call helping?!"

The orange haired mage balled her hands into fists at her side.

"I saw... Bell..."

She shook her head slightly, as if still not believing her own eyes.

"You're just killing yourself at this point..."

"I just... I need to get stronger..."

"Stronger or not, there are other ways - _better_ ways than having the _Vanar Freya_ beat it into you."

"If it lets me reach my goal...

"Your goal? For what, revenge?!"

He didn't answer her.

"What if she were to return, huh? What would you do then?"

"I'd fight..!"

"There wouldn't even be a fight! I saw her firsthand, Bell. Ais didn't even stand a chance."

"Then... I'll die."

Lefiya stopped, her mouth hanging open in shock. Then, she stepped forward, throwing her arms out and roughly shoving him back. A sharp pain shot through his back as he crashed into the drying rack behind him. The clatter of dishes filled the room as several plates came crashing to the ground, sending porcelain shards across the floor.

"- !"

"...Don't... don't say that..."

Her voice had fallen to barely a whisper.

"You're one of us... Bell..."

He looked at her, shame still flooding his aching heart. Even as she shook her head, her cheeks growing red as she vented her frustrations, her eyes on the verge of tearing up, she still looked at him warmly.

"So start acting like it... and let us help you...!"

He didn't say anything - he _couldn't_ say anything, for he knew she was right.

"I know you want revenge... but you don't have to do it alone...! You can't shut us out like this!"

She crossed her arms, her voice slowly settling back down.

"Please...! Just... let us help you..."

"I..."

_I don't deserve your help..._

He wanted to say it. But he couldn't.

"Say something..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other in silence. His heart beat against his chest so loudly he could've sworn she could hear it. But finally, she broke the silence.

"...damnit..."

She shook her head, turning away from him.

"...go ahead then. You can go and have that pointless death all alone for all I care... I won't stop you."

With that, she stormed off, leaving him standing there alone, the broken shards of white spilled at his feet.

"...ha..."

_That's the way it should've been, after all, right?_

He slowly lowered himself to the ground, leaning and sliding his back down the wall.

_Had he not been saved on that night..._

He let his head fall back until it rested against the wall with a dull _thud_.

_Pointless... and alone... _

By the time it was time to sleep, Bell found himself dragging his feet to bed under the pressure of having received dozens of hateful stares and what could most likely be perceived as death threats. His hands were still tired from all the scrubbing he had to do that night, and his ears were still ringing with Lefiya's words echoing in his mind.

But as soon as his head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a deep sleep. Or so he wished.

Rest did not come easily to him. The wind outside howled and whistled as tree branches rattled against his window. Every one of Bellʼs nerves were on edge, and sleep seemed like a far away dream that would never grant Bell with its heavenly presence.

_She really was right... _

His thoughts were still swirling around in his mind like a misty haze of confusion. His emotions were still a mess, and his body was still sore from his days of over training. He closed his eyes, trying to push his worries away in a futile attempt to lure sleep to his side. But, of course, it didn't work. Instead, he just found himself lying there in the dark, not one step closer to falling asleep.

As he lay there, he moved a hand to rest over his chest, lightly grasping the cloth that covered his skin.

_Why..._

He closed his eyes as he felt his heart beat against his fingers like a steady drum.

_I thought I told myself... this is what I wanted to do - what I need to do...!_

He curled his fingers tighter around his shirt, balling his hand into a tight fist.

_And yet...! _

He remembered the way they all looked at him. Finn, Riveria, Gareth, and Loki. They had all smiled and welcomed him in with open arms. Even Lefiya, albeit begrudgingly, seemed to be warming up to him.

_Well, she was..._

He shifted slightly, feeling a shot of pain in his side as a particularly sore spot screamed at him to stop moving.

_Why am I still so uncertain..._

Once more, he thought back. This time, he felt for that faint warmth - that feeling of her arms wrapped around him, of his around her.

_I... I don't know what to do..._

He squeezed his eyes shut as his conflicting emotions scrambled together into one big mess inside his head.

_I canʼt lie here like this…_

And so, he found himself rising from his bed and stepping outside. The hallway was lit by soft glowing candles that painted the walls and floors with a gentle orange hue. Besides the occasional drifting snores from behind closed doors, the entire familia hall was silent. He turned to the left, walking further down the hall, lingering slightly at Aisʼ closed door, before moving on.

Lokiʼs office door was left slightly ajar, and a beam of bright light shone through the slight crack. Taking silent steps, Bell slowly peeked inside the room, careful not to make any noise.

Inside, Loki sat at her chair, her head and arms splayed out across her desk fast asleep. Across from her, Finn sat upright in his chair, a stack of papers in hand.

_Wow… Iʼd never would've thought that Finn used reading glasses…_

Taking one last glance towards the busy captain, Bell decided to move on. He crossed a walkway that led over one of the living areas, and as he peeked over the railings he could see the empty chairs, couches and tables. But there was also the fireplace which remained dimly lit by a fire imbued jewel.

The phantom flames flickered and danced in the shadows of the dormant hall, barely shedding any light on its surroundings. Through the windows past the fireplace, Bell could see into the inner garden housed at the center of the Hall. Concentrating carefully, Bell could just barely make out the darkened silhouettes beyond the glass. He could see the empty benches, the dark pond and bubbling fountain. The swaying trees and the blooming flowers.

He stayed there for a while, leaning against the railing, just watching the flame flicker from his high up view before turning to go on. But movement caught his eye.

_Is that… Gareth?_

Sure enough, the familiar shape of the Dwarf wobbled beneath him, heading through the room to the adjoining kitchen. He reached into one of the cabinets and found a large bottle of what Bell presumed to be alcohol. Bell smiled lightly.

_He never does lose character._

But as Gareth drank himself to sleep in one of the chairs, Bell decided it would be best to leave him be. As he left the walkway and turned the corner, he passed the game room, which was usually full of people playing billiards or chess, or some other sort of recreational game. But now, it was empty. The seats inside were all vacant, and the room itself was eerily quiet. Bell moved past it quickly, walking down the dim hallway towards something that caught his interest.

_The library? Is Lefiya still studying?_

He crept up to the cracked open door and peered inside.

_She's probably still mad, though, right...?_

But it wasn't Lefiya. Inside, at one of the tables, Riveria lounged quietly reading by candle light. She looked so peaceful, almost entrancing to Bell, so much that he couldnʼt help but stop and watch her gently turn the pages to her book.

_I wonder… what type of books would she read…?_

"You can come in, you know."

Bell pushed open the door sheepishly and stepped inside.

"…you sensed me at the door?"

"Before that - when you stepped outside Lokiʼs office…"

"How did you…"

"Practice. And training - lots of it. It is my duty to protect Lady Loki from all threats after all, whether or not sheʼs aware of them."

_That makes sense… that she would monitor potential security threats..._

Bell couldnʼt help but feel impressed. Finn and Gareth were too busy to notice his movements, but Riveria had picked up on his presence from all the way on the other side of the building. She looked up from her book, and gestured to the seat across from her. An offer which Bell accepted.

"I… just couldnʼt sleep… so I stepped out..."

He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin, staring up at the flickering candle.

"You seem to have many sleepless nights."

Bell looked up in surprise.

_She... knows?_

She glanced up momentarily from her book, a knowing half smile across her face.

"I won't pry. We all have things that we like to keep secret, after all."

He met her cool emerald gaze with a sigh of relief.

"But... we _are _a Familia... and we look out for one another."

The image of a certain mage slapping him drifted to the front of his mind.

_Yeah... I know..._

She paused before turning her book to the next page. Bell remained silent as another arrow of guilt pierced his heart.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Oh… uh yeah… Iʼm… nervous."

"Is that all?"

He hesitated.

"I wonʼt say anything to anyone if youʼre worried about that…"

Bell shuffled his feet nervously.

"Whatʼs going on, Bell."

"Well... I… sometimes... when I close my eyes... I see them."

Riveria closed her book.

"From Hestia Familia."

He nodded, lowering his eyes to the candle before him. Shadows danced across the table as the flame cast a wavering light over his face.

"All the time…?"

"No… just sometimes… when it's quiet, when no one else is around... it's just me... and them."

Riveria remained silent, listening to him carefully.

"They appear… one at a time, or all at once… just staring at me - as if they're waiting...

"Waiting for what?"

"For me to join them, or to avenge them, I-I... I don't know..."

His voice fell away slightly, his sentence trailing off to silence. Riveria let out a loose sigh before speaking.

"I know… _someone_… who was in quite a similar situation as you are now."

Bell lifted his head at her words.

"As of today, she is a very talented up and coming mage, and a close ally to our Familia."

Riveria leaned in close, propping her elbows on the table to rest her head on her folded hands.

"Have you heard of the nightmare on the 27th floor…?"

"No… I donʼt think so…"

She sighed gently.

"Well, I believe it was before you started out as an adventurer…but anyways, lend me your ear, and I'll tell you a story..."

—

"Before Tione, Tiona, Lefiya and Bete joined our familia, Finn often led strike forces for the guild in the war against a group known _Evilus_. They were a collection of gods and goddesses who claimed to be servants of evil, acting only to further the amount of chaos in this world. Their followers obeyed their commands, and were often ordered to wreak havoc above and below ground. They were known to kill without hesitation - they robbed adventurers in the dungeon, lured civilians into alleyways never to return, and rebelled against the laws of the guild.

"Needless to say, all of Orario soon turned to something reminiscent of an open battlefield. During the day, business went on as usual. But during the night, that was when the monsters and servants of darkness came out. If you listened closely, you could hear distant sounds of swords clashing, of spells exploding, all alongside the screams of the dead."

Riveria paused, allowing her words to hang in the air. Bell was completely entranced by her story, his body leaning forward with those widened, bright red eyes. His white hair seemed to glow softly in the candle light, further adding to his innocent appearance.

_He really does look like a rabbit._

"You may have heard of the legend of the Gale Wind, I presume. He ties into the story as well. Battle after battle, the Guild struggled to contain the growing forces of evil. With Zeus and Hera weakened from their losses against the One Eyed Dragon, their seat of power was up for grabs. Because of the conflict over the throne, Lady Loki and Freya stepped in and expelled the weakened familias from power, and took over as the largest groups in the city."

"It sounds harsh, of course, but it was a necessary sacrifice that even they understood had to be made. With new, stronger familias in place, Finn coordinated with the Guild and led forces from both our familia as well as Freyaʼs - and lots of other smaller ones - to beat back Evilus and restore order. Victories came swiftly with him in charge. He was ruthless on the battlefield, commanding his forces aggressively and efficiently. You have to understand - back then, there was no room for kindness. Only strength. It was a kill or be killed world."

"But what does any of this have to do with—"

"I was getting to that part."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways, during that time, he had discovered that one of the enemy familias led by the infamous Olives Pact was hiding somewhere in the dungeon on the 27th floor. So, he sent a strike force to wipe them out. Sadly, it turns out that the information was a trap for Finnʼs extermination squad, and the enemy caught the group in the bloodiest pass-parade of all time. Despite there being dozens of 1st and 2nd tier adventurers present, accounts of the rescue team say that the floor was turned into an all out free-for all. When reinforcements arrived, they only found the bloodied parts of both the enemy familia, and our own forces. Hundreds of crystals lay across the floor, and even more scraps of fur, scales, and skin were strewn about. Not even the floor boss was spared from the encounter. The monster rex of floor 27 was classified as a level 6, and had the ability to travel between floors. Itʼs a being of immense power, able to use various magical abilities and easily handle even large scale raid parties if theyʼre not careful."

"But anyways, the rescue teams were able to find only one sole survivor. An elven mage, level three. She was completely covered in blood. There was no hint of her skin underneath her matted garments, as the crimson liquid had soaked her body to the point they even mistook her for a monster. When she was found, she lashed out at the party, but was quickly brought under control and taken back to the surface. Over 73 people died that day. Entire Familias were left crippled, some were even completely wiped out - including hers. Until recently, she suffered from the same nightmares as you do. And even worse, any one who was willing to party up with her who went into the dungeon has never returned. Because of this, rumors have spread about her, and she herself has often described herself as cursed, and haunted."

"Wait, so was she actually cursed?"

She stared at him silently.

"Oh, sorry."

"However, she soon met someone who could touch the darkness inside her. A strong enough light was able to shine into the depths of the pit she had fallen into, and it pulled her out safely. Now, sheʼs as normal as any other person you could see on the street, well, almost."

"So what youʼre saying is — "

"You need to find someone to shine a light on your own demons."

"Hey…."

She smiled slightly at him.

_I guess even Riveria has a sense of humor._

"This isnʼt the only option, of course, but it was simply one that works. I believe you may have already found youʼre looking for, anyways."

"W-What? What do you mean by that?"

Riveria let out a slight laugh.

"Nothing, nothing. Itʼs gotten very late, Bell. You should head off to bed now, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, yes!"

He hurriedly stood up and moved to the door.

"You know, I think I can see why they call you the mother—"

"Did you say something?"

He turned to see Riveria narrow her eyes at him with a stern voice.

"N-Nothing! Never mind, uh, thanks and goodnight!"

With that, he quickly ran out of the library, running quietly back to his room before he could get caught in the executives wrath. Behind him though, Riveria calmly blew out the candle and watched his back with a gentle smile.

"I can see why she would choose you… or maybe Iʼve just been around you young ones for too long, who knows…"

She stepped out of the library, gently shutting the door behind her before starting down the hall. However, something made her pause slightly. Looking to her left, she studied the empty hallway, staring into the dimmed area. She only shook her head slightly before resuming her walk back to her room, smiling to herself as she went along.

"_Do none of you kids know how to sleep?"_

Her words drifted from her mouth quietly, whispering to no one in particular. Behind her, a slight shuffle of footsteps quickly disappeared down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oh Beeeelllll"_

Bell stopped in front of the line of carriages, ticket in hand, as an almost singing voice called out to him.

"Lord Hermes?"

The Messenger God was walking towards him, making his way through the crowds of people with long confident strides. Behind him, Asfi followed closely, her aquamarine dress flowing neatly around her.

_Wow... _

It was hard standing there by himself. A farm boy from somewhere outside of Orario, doing his best to blend in with his fancy black coat and shining black shoes. It was like watching a boy play dress up.

Upon arriving at Ganesha's hall, he had immediately felt out of place. All around him, Gods, Goddesses, and famous Adventurers walked as easily as if they lived there their whole life.

Handsome men and breathtaking women donned the most expensive and glamorous clothing he had ever seen as if they were a second skin to them. One after another, glittering carriages pulled up and away, each one carrying people who could be mistaken for gods and goddesses of beauty - in fact, Bell was quite sure that there were several deities of that particular trait.

"You look lost, Bell. Where's your partner?"

Bell snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of _her_.

"A-ah... so you've heard?"

"Oooh Bell, Bell, Bell. I think all of Orario has heard by now."

Hermes threw his head back in a boisterous uproar, his entire body shaking with genuine laughter.

"To think that _the_ Sword Princess, Ice Queen and all, the "_Breaker of a Thousand Hearts", _ the "_Fearsome-" _

"_Hermes be nice_."

Asfi spoke up from his shadow, grasping his shoulder with a tightly gripped hand.

"Ok, ok, I was just teasing..."

He wiped away a tear as he calmed himself down.

"But anyways, where are your fellow guild members? Did you not all come together?"

Bell felt a tinge of anxiousness pull on his heart as he responded.

"I'm not exactly... the most well - liked person at our familia right now... so I came alone..."

Hermes sighed dramatically, burying his face into the palm of his hand.

"Well, you might as well just stick wi-"

He stopped himself before he could finish the sentence.

"Well, well, never mind. I guess your partner has arrived after all."

Bell followed the God's eyes past his shoulder, turning around to see what he was staring at. All around them, eyes turned to the same direction as Hermes'. Right to the couple that walked through the door.

It was like seeing a princess from the old stories come to life. She stepped out from Loki's shadow, anxiously peering around at the crowds around her, which in turn stared at her. Her light green dress was adorned with sparkling crystals that seemed to give her a glowing spotlight. It ruffled and swirled as she turned nervously, the white lace lining spinning with her every movement. Her hands were held together at her waist, her fingers woven together. She wore black glossy gloves that reached up her arm before cutting off at her elbow with a point. Her hair flowed neatly down her back, with strands of silk adorned with sparkling gems interwoven in her golden locks.

Bell swallowed his punch nervously, feeling his face heat up just watching her stand by their Goddess, Loki, who obviously seemed pleased with the attention her favorite child was gathering due to her _no expenses spared_ motif. It was clear, Loki did not hold back a single valis in showing her love for the _Sword Princess_. But it was even more so evident that Loki was enjoying the stares of envy cast upon her and her knight. Whenever a God or Adventurer alike seemed to be just borderline courageous enough to try and approach the Sword Princess, they were instantly smothered by the sweltering glare of her fierce deity.

Bell watched in wonder as Loki moved her gaze around the room, seemingly homing in on anyone who dared take a step in their direction and staring them down. But then, her vermillion eyes fell upon Bell. He tensed up, flinching as he feared for the worst, but the worst never came. Instead, Loki only smiled mischievously, sticking out her tongue as her eyes glowed triumphantly. As soon as her gaze fell upon him, it left, moving on to hone in on another unfortunate target.

_What… was that about…?_

"My, my… and what are you looking at, little Rabbit?"

Chills ran across Bell's shoulders as a gentle voice sounded from behind him. Turning around, Bell instantly regretted tearing his eyes away from Ais. A intense dizziness overcame his mind, numbing his body as his legs threatened to buckle and give out. Before him, a familiar Goddess stood _too close_ for comfort. He didn't even have time to register her appearance as his gaze was completely drawn in to the Goddess of Beauty's gleaming purple eyes.

_Freya...!_

"I-I… uh…."

_Speak Bell! Say something!_

"What's that, child?"

_Damnit! I can't feel my face…!_

Behind him, the loud laughter of a certain red headed trickster goddess snapped him back to reality, forcing an image of Ais in that dress back into his mind. Biting down on his tongue, Bell winced slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I… was just watching my Goddess' entrance. You see, she really enjoys attending events such as these, and making as big a splash as possible."

It wasn't completely false. Loki obviously enjoyed making entrances like this. Bell didn't need to have been a veteran member of the Familia to realize that, he just needed to sound like he was.

"Hmm… is that so…?"

She smiled slyly at him, her eyes slowly blinking behind long, elegant lashes.

_Wow… she really is… worthy of her title..._

Without taking her eyes away from Bell, Freya spoke again.

"She appears to be busy, so why not mingle with those around you?"

Her words were lathered with honey, her silver tongue spilling out enchanting words that sounded as if a symphony was playing in his ears. But still, he forced himself to speak.

"Lady Freya... I know you weren't there directly, but I just wanted to thank you-"

"For what?"

She flashed him a dazzling smile that shone brighter than-

_No! Focus!_

"Well... Allen said that he wouldn't have taken me in had you not told him to... so..."

"Ah... did he now? Well then, if you _insist_ on thanking me, there is one way you could pay me back..."

She smiled again, stepping even closer to him.

"Would you care to da—"

"Lady Freya!"

Another voice tore Bell away from the Goddess' gaze.

"Lord Hermes?!"

The Messenger God appeared at his side, bowing deeply in a flashing white suit. He stepped forwards spreading his arms as he spoke, his left hand brushing in front of Bell as he did so.

"What brings you to this magnificent banquet? The last time I heard you stepped out of the tower, was the Denatus back a month or two ago."

_What is he…_

He turned to Bell without bothering to wait for an answer from the the less than pleased Goddess.

"And Bell! You must be excited for the expedition tomorrow! I heard that since you've joined the Loki Familia, you've grown leaps and bounds!"

His words sounded light, energetic and beaming with joy, but his face said otherwise. Unlike every other time Bell had run into the God, his lips were always turned into a joyous smile, his eyes wide and inviting. But now, his smile seemed to be grim and absent of any positive emotion whatsoever. He eyes were darkened, serious, and unwavering, as if warning him to stay away.

Once again, without waiting for Bell's reply, Hermes moved to face Freya, turning his body to face her. In the end, Bell found himself peeking over the God's shoulder at the silver haired Goddess of Beauty.

_Woah… she does not look happy…_

Her smile wavered, her purple eyes gleamed with apprehension as she stared down the Messenger of the Gods.

"My apologies, Lord Hermes, but I've forgotten something direly important. I expect you'll keep Loki's child company in my absence?"

"But of course..."

With that, she smiled once more before excusing herself and turning to vanish into the crowd.

"Lord Hermes…"

"Bell. Sorry about that… it's rather dangerous to…"

He stopped mid-sentence, trailing off as he looked around almost nervously at the chattering gods and goddesses milling about the hall.

"Here… come with me…"

Under a blanket of music and voices drifting in from surrounding conversations, Hermes beckoned Bell to follow him towards the grand windows overlooking the exterior gardens. Along the way, several other deities stopped him, hoping to catch up or maybe simple "_mingle", _but the messenger god deflected their conversation with a certain fleet-footedness that Bell couldn't help but find admirable. He pushed open a glass door, tipping his hat to the Ganesha security operative who stood motionless by the exit, his tall egret plume waving above him as he did so. As soon as Bell stepped outside and closed the door behind him, the sounds of conversation fell to but a distant whisper.

The noises from glasses clicking and the laughter of deities and humans alike seemed so far away, even though there was simply a mere pane of glass holding back the wave of sound.

"What's so important that we had to step out here for, Lord Hermes?"

Bell turned away from the glass, stepping out onto the stone patio to join the Messenger God. Hermes didn't respond right away, only offering a grin before gesturing out to the scenery before them. Just a few meters across the stone patio, a railing stood overlooking the grand gardens outside. Meticulously trimmed hedges and bushes decorated the freshly cut lawn, with bright flowers blooming across the greenery. A staggered stone path led further into the garden, looping around a magnificent fountain surrounded by benches several tall gem powered lamps. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Why get to the serious stuff right away? Lets have some fun first."

With a grunt of effort, the God hopped up onto the railing before stepping out over the side. He fell through the air gracefully, disks of blue light inscribed with glowing runes appearing every so often under his feet to ease his descent. Bell only stared as Hermes hopped a couple times down to the garden below, one hand stretched out for balance, the other holding his hat in place.

"Come on down! I swear it's completely safe."

Bell stared doubtfully at the glowing blue disks, dubious of their capabilities. He glanced to the left, spotting an elegant staircase that descended gently and quaintly to the grounds below. With a sigh, Bell stole one last wistful glance at the stairs before hopping the railway to follow the much too cheerful god. The first disk blinked a bright blue as Bell stepped on it. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be several rings layered within each other with intricate runes bound between. The magic circle was solid, holding firmly with no signs of it giving way.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

Bell stepped down quickly to the remaining blue disks before landing gently in the garden.

"Was that really necessary, Lord Hermes? I could've just jumped down, or taken the stairs right over there…"

"Nonsense, Bell! A God's magic is one of the greatest displays of power a mortal might ever have the pleasure of laying their eyes on! But, with my being so heavily limited by Lord Ouranos, this amount of power is near all I can muster outside of Heaven."

"But… all you did was make a couple floating disks…"

"Yes. And they were magnificent, weren't they!"

Hermes laughed playfully, slapping Bell's back several times as he leaned back, turning his eyes to the darkening sky.

"…"

He came to a stop. His arms fell back to his sides, and his smile vanished from his face.

"Now. About Lady Freya…"

He turned to face Bell, a serious look covering his usually joyous expression.

"She's always been… difficult… to deal with, to say the least."

He crossed his arms, huffing lightly as he continued on.

"Much like Lord Apollo, she... _collects_... people she finds interesting. Rumor has it that she can see the color of mortal souls, and appraises the value of the color that is given off. Once she has her eyes on a mortal, whether they be a normal adventurer or another Familia's child, she will not hesitate to go to the ends of the planet to get what she wants."

A tingle rolled across Bell's shoulders as he listened intently.

"Now, I believe she has set her eyes on you."

Bell looked up in shock, his eyes widening as he processed what was being said.

"Me...?! But... why?"

Hermès shrugged lightly, closing his eyes as he responded.

"I dunno, beats me whatever her criteria is. Maybe you got a shiny soul or something. All I know is that Hestia once asked me to carry on a warning to you if anything were ever to happen to her, so I'm assuming at least she knew the full details of the situation. So, as a warning, _stay away from goddesses of beauty_. They're nothing but trouble."

He clenched his fingers together and brought his hand up to his chin, appearing as if he was lost in thought.

"There are a lot of things that you don't yet understand about us Gods."

He looked up, his eyes glinting with a cold, serious gaze.

"We all have our fair share of secrets, Bell. The Guild, us Gods, even the Dungeon itself. None of us are without faults. Not all of us are as pure as the title sounds. The title is just that, a title. Don't be deceived by our divine power and abilities, there is always room in the belly of the beast for young naive adventurers like yourself to be swallowed up by. Don't idolize us too much. We'll only let you down."

Bell stared back at the God as if he was looking at an entirely different person. Hermes, the playful cheerful god of mischief was gone. In his place was someone almost unrecognizable.

"This city, is much, much bigger than you can ever realize. The potential for greatness and achievement is limitless, but so are the bounds of darkness and secrecy. How much you delve into these two opposing worlds is up to you, and you alone."

Hermès' words echoed in his ears, resounding inside his head, reverberating through his very existence.

"The journey ahead of you shall be long, and filled with twists and turmoil - as is the start of any adventurer's life. But, the ones who can come out on top those forces of darkness untainted by the evil lingering in the shadows of this grand city, they are the ones who will go down in history - their names forever remembered for the virtue, honor, and courage they represented. If you so choose to do so, embark on your own journey, conquer your inner demons and walk in the path of the righteous. That, is what will make you the coolest hero."

He placed a hand gently on the young adventurers shoulder smiling lightly as he spoke those familiar words. Images of Finn, Riveria, and Gareth flooded his mind. They stood together, cloaked in light, illuminating a path in the shadows. Together, they carved a way through the darkness, leading behind them their merry band of executives and eager adventurers yearning to be the next to engrave their names in the text that is history. Bell stood behind them all, watching their backs as they trekked into the unknown, fearless, untouched by doubt and hesitation.

_That's it. I remember... I... really do want to become a hero...! I want to be like them!_

Hermès stood back up, removing his hand and adjusting his feathered cap.

"Whichever path you choose, I'm sure the Gods will be pleased. With our desire for entertainment in this vast and empty cosmos, we pay attention to more than you know."

His eyes flicked up and past Bell for a second, focusing on something above and behind them.

"But for now, it seems you still have some growing up to do. Some experiences to explore, pleasures of your own to enjoy."

"_Bell?!"_

A familiar voice sounded from the patio behind them. Bell turned quickly, his heart skipping as he placed a face to the voice.

"A-Ais!"

He looked back towards the hall to see Ais standing at the railing, one gloved hand holding on as she peered out towards him. The lights from the great windows shone down on her as she gracefully made her way down the stairs and out across the grass to meet him.

—

"What are you doing out here alone, Bell?"

"Oh! I… I was just talking to…."

He turned back to face Hermes, only to find that the messenger god has vanished. Only a single feather gently floating to the ground had been left behind.

She approached him, smiling as she did so.

"I thought you were to be my escort tonight…?"

Once again, heat flared across his face.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't…want to interrupt you…I mean, it's not your fault, it's just that… Lady Loki, w-wait, I mean… ah…"

He looked down to cover his embarrassed face, shame, spreading across his cheeks. But the sound of laughter brought his attention back up to Ais. The girl stood before him, one gloved hand covering her mouth as she giggled lightly, her body shaking.

"W-what's wrong, Ais?!"

Bell straightened immediately a worried expression coming over his face. While her laughter was amongst the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, it was still something new and out of character for the girl before him.

"Nothing, nothing… sorry… it's just that, you're… always so nervous."

Bell stood, shocked, before his mouth curled into a smile.

"Yeah… I guess I am…."

As soon as the moment passed, in the ensuing silence, the sound of strings begun to leak out from the hall, filling the air with the tune of a slow waltz.

"You know... I never did get a chance to dance tonight… with my partner missing and all..."

Ais tilted her head, her hands clasped together in front of her stomach as her body swayed back and forth under the gentle moonlight. _Shff_. Her dress followed her movements, elegantly flowing and spinning across the grass.

_Is.. she.. asking me…? Oh!_

Bell's heart leapt in his chest, and a new wave of panic spread throughout his body.

_What was it that that man did inside… That's right! He —_

Bell took a half step back, a smile still on his face as he bowed and extended his left hand, his heart rate increasing with every passing second.

"Can I…. _May _I — have this dance…?"

Sneaking a peek at her face, Ais, clad in that beautiful dress, his heart nearly exploded at the sight of her bright smile.

"…gladly."

He felt the weight of her hand in his own, and summoning every ounce of courage in his body, he closed his fingers around hers.

_My heart… my pulse…. can she feel it in my fingers…?_

Doing his best to keep his breath steady, he led her to an open spot in the garden. Slowly looping his right arm behind her, Bell placed his hand on her back as Ais placed her left on his shoulder. All that was left, was to dance.

"Uhh —"

"Ah —"

They weren't in sync at all. He stumbled, she tripped. They were fighting just to keep balance. Ais was first and foremost a warrior, so it was clear that dancing would not come so easily her.

_But I'm a man, and I'm failing to lead… how pitiful…_

_Thump._

Ais' head hit him square in the chest.

_If I don't do something, this'll be a complete disaster…!_

But then, he remembered. With a flash of realization, the scenery changed. For a moment, he was back on the wall. Training with Ais day and night, clashing blade against blade. Their eyes met, and a confident smile was shared between them. She had remembered as well. They listened intently to the music, and their feet started to line up, and together they began to sway across the garden. He desperately tried to read her movements, to figure out where she was coming from, and how to properly react. How would she follow, where is she aiming for? It would all come down to the first step - and what movement goes from there. He looked into her eyes, glistening in the moonlight.

-_Right?_

_-L-Left, please._

Uneven at first, but slowly and surely, they finally began to move in unison. They didn't speak, instead, their eyes and subtle movements did all the talking. They continued to sway under the moonlight, gracefully dancing their way around the fountain and past the flower beds.

"This… is my first…"

"What?"

"My first time dancing… I always wanted to try, when I was little…"

"R-really?"

"Yes."

It was unexpected. It felt strange, but a smile grew on his face. He could feel his lips loosening with each passing moment.

"So I'm happy I got to dance… Thank you."

She shyly glances down, before looking back to him with a glowing smile. For a moment, she looked like a child instead of a knight. The hardened warrior was gone, and Bell found himself lost in the sparkles of her golden eyes. The mask of refinement and grace she always wore was gone, replaced by the smile of a cheerful little girl.

_Maybe, no, definitely - this is the real Ais Wallenstein._

He was pretty sure he was smiling. His face was feeling funny, but he was so happy he wouldn't have even known is he was making a weird expression. She smiled back, her gaze slightly trembling. His hand on her waist, her hands on his shoulders. Her golden locks flowing and bouncing in perfect time with the faint music. Their steps in sync, and gliding across the grass, spinning in place. A orange glow spread across the grounds as the magic-stone lamps illuminated the garden, as if lighting the floor just for their dance. Above them, the starry night sky twinkled and sparkled, and the moment continuing to feel like a dream.

"The music has changed…?"

The waltz had slowed in tempo, and inside, pairs begun to leave the dance floor as couples stepped on. Bell and Ais watched intently, waiting to see what type of dance would be started next. Much to their surprise, the couples that remained on the floor had abandoned the traditional steps of a waltz and had opted for…

_This is…! Couples… dancing?_

He had completely forgotten. The last few songs of the evening were always slow songs meant for couples to dance together. But here he was with Ais, alone, and completely terrified.

"Uh… Ais…d-do you…"

He was cut off. Ais had released her hold on his shoulders, and moved in close, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling them closer together.

"A-ah!"

Out of surprise, he nearly stumbled backwards, but he recovered by leading it straight into the smooth steps mirrored from the couples inside.

_That… was lucky… I almost fell!_

"…hands…"

Ais looked down and away as she mumbled quietly.

"S-sorry, what?"

"Your… hands…"

His heart jumped from his chest, and his hands recovered from shock and regained their sense of feeling.

_Soft…?_

"AH!"

He nearly screamed, no, he did scream.

"S-sorry!"

His hands were wrapped, not around her waist, but slightly lower. Their faces flushed red, and Bell hastily corrected his grip, moving them around her waist instead.

_W-wait… when did we… get so… close?_

Her body was pressed against his own, her dress flowing over his shoes as they slowly swayed and and spun. Her breath was warm against his neck, and her hair smelled faintly of cinnamon.

_T-this is…I…I can't believe it!_

Their faces were mere inches away from one another, their eyes locked together.

"Bell…."

She gently whispered his name as they leaned closer together. He felt her name pass over his lips, but he couldn't hear a sound. All he could hear, was her soft breathing, the gentle ruffling of her dress, and the light tapping of their shoes as they swayed slowly. All he could see was her eyes, trembling slightly, golden and sparkling. His eyes flickered downward, momentarily watching as her lips slightly parted, her breath gentle and soft.

_Could it be…? Is this it….?_

His gaze softened as it rose to meet hers once again, and his heart nearly melted away.

"_Do it Bell! Now's your chance!"_

A distant voice screamed his name.

_G-grandfather?_

But his body made no movement. They simply continued to sway gently, their faces - their lips, inches away from contact. His mind had long gone blank, and yet his body continued to move on its own.

_Words… Words! Say something!_

Barely thinking, he started to speak.

"I… never thanked you…"

"For what…?"

"For allowing me…. to escort you tonight…"

She blinked slowly, looking up at him through her lashes. Both their faces had a slight red glow - even more accentuated from the glow of the lamps.

"Oh…of course…"

She responded half heartedly, as if not sure of what she was even saying. The music had stopped, and the dancers inside has slowed to a stop, yet they continued to sway slowly, staring into each other's eyes. His arms pulled her closer, her arms wound tighter around his neck. Their hearts beat as one under the moonlight.

"I…I've been wanting…to…"

His head leaned forward slightly, as if being pulled closer by an invisible string. Her eyes sparkled and shone, almost trembling in the dim light.

"Bell…"

Her voice, a mere murmur in his ear.

Then, contact.

Time slowed to a crawl as his lips captured hers, pressing gently against her as his heart jumped and soared, threatening to break free from his chest. They stopped moving, his arms holding her against him as she moved her hands from his neck to gently hold the sides of his face. He had stopped thinking by now as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

As she relaxed in his arms, he felt his shoulders fall loose and his hands cease their trembling. After what seemed like for and eternity, they pulled away, opening their eyes. She moved her hands back around his neck, and he left his around her waist.

Only after they had broken apart, had he realized that he had forgotten to breath. And, that a line of tears had fallen down his face. Two single streaks that fell across his skin, slowly falling to the grass below them. She looked into his shaking eyes, her own still trembling and sparkling in a beautiful golden light.

As he watched, speechless, she pressed her lips together, rolling them slightly before parting once more. They stayed like that for a moment. Silent, and just gazing into each other's eyes - Rubellite and Gold - before he spoke.

"….I…I'm… sorry… I don't know why…"

He lowered his eyes, blindly several times as he struggled to find the words to say.

"It's….okay…."

Bell looked back up at her words.

"That…. was my first… as well…."

She laughed a little at his stunned reaction. A light giggle that rang clearly like a bell throughout the empty garden. He smiled at that. His lips curled upwards as she continued to laugh quietly.

"There it is…."

"What is..?"

"Your smile… one that finally matches your eyes…"

"Can I…. May I…. Kiss you again…?"

She laughed lightly and nodded. In that moment, with her golden hair flowing alongside her light green dress, her smile widening across her face, Bell swore he had never seen anything more beautiful.

—

Above them on the balcony outside the great hall, Riveria leaned her arm across railing, her face resting in the palm of one of her hands propped up on her elbow. A smile was spread across her face as she watched the two figures sway gently below her. Beside her, Gareth and Finn stood quietly, a similar smile on their own faces.

"It's nice watching the young 'uns like this, isn't it?"

Finn nodded in agreement.

"It _is_ a nice sight to see Ais smile like that, wouldn't you say, Riveria?"

The royal elf merely smiled deeper, her eyes softening as she watched the girl she viewed as her own daughter sway back and forth.

"Whatcha looking at?"

She turned to her left and saw Loki leading Tione, Tiona, Lefiya, and Bete up to them.

"Hey! Isn't that Ais and the Argonaut?"

Tiona opened her mouth to yell a greeting, but Tione clamped a solid hand over her, silencing her voice.

"Can't you tell they're busy?"

Tiona blinked and squinted her eyes, peering into the low light at the couple.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight, and her mouth dropped open as she turned to look at her sister.

"_No… way…!"_

"Aiiiiissss noooooooo!"

Beside them, Loki was slumped over the railing, tears spilling from her eyes as she cried at the scene. Lefiya stood next to her, patting her shoulder reassuringly, barely maintaining her own trembling face as tears also streamed from her eyes.

"Pfft, it's about time he made a move. It's been tiring watching him moon over her all the time anyways."

Bete crossed his hands behind his head, scoffing at the events unfolding below them.

"Huuuuh? Weren't you the one spilling your guts to Ais a few months ago at the tavern?"

"Wha— That was like forever ago! Don't you ever forget anything!?"

"Not when it's as stupid as that!"

"I'll show you stup-"

The group laughed at Bete and Tiona's quarreling, but Riveria silenced them with a hushed tone.

"_Quiet!_ I think… I think he's—!"

A collective gasp rose from their mouths as they leaned over the railing, eyes glued to the two below them.

"Captain, are you watching this?!"

"Yes, I'm standing right next to you."

"Go for it _Argonaauuut_!"

"Ugh I can't watch this…!"

"Heh, the boys got some spunk in 'im!"

"I… think I'm gonna cry some more…"

"It's okay, Loki! I'll cry with you!"

The young group of executives, and Loki, huddled together. Each expressing their own feelings on the scene that had gone on before them.

But Riveria remained mostly silent, still watching Ais and Bell.

"…Riveria….?"

Finn looked up at the usually calm and stoic elf with a teasing smile.

"N-Not a word…."

She remained facing forward, a light blush on her cheeks as a tear threatened to spill from her eyes, hints of a smile coming on her face.

_You're all grown up now, aren't you, Ais…?_


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for them to get interrupted. As soon as the moment has started, it was over; laughter and voices came down from above them, shattering the delicate silence of the garden.

Everyone…?

Ais turned her head towards the source of the voice, her eyes widening as she recognized the familiar faces watching them.

Oh… wait…

She blinked as a solid beat passed before realization hit her.

So they…

She felt her face flare up as she remembered Bell's hands around her waist.

They… saw…

Opening her mouth to let out a slight gasp, she broke away from Bell and took a step to the side. She hung her head, failing to meet their stares, her face growing redder and redder by the second.

"W-Wait! It's not what…uh…!"

Next to her, Bell had also taken a hasty step away as he desperately tried to come up with words to defuse the situation.

"Mhhhmmmmm? Please, Bell, continue - I can't wait to hear your explanation on why you're stealing Aiz from me you little brat!"

Loki had all but thrown herself at the poor boy, her arms outstretched as she leapt down the stairs like a feral beast.

"L-Loki wait!"

Ais had side stepped the goddess' vengeful dive, but wound up right in the arms of Tione and Tiona who pulled her into a tight grip.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!"

"We got some questions for you!"

Oh no…

And so, the moment was over. The once quiet garden was now filled with the voices of the Familia, with the occasional screams of pain from Bell as the senior members interrogated the poor boy.

—

By the time Loki was done chewing him out, the dance was all but over. Inside, the music had slowed, and the couples on the floor had halted their swaying movements.

Where did she go…?

He scanned the ballroom with his weary eyes, failing to find a single thread of her sparkling golden hair in sight. The last time he had seen her was when their eyes briefly met before she disappeared, being dragged away by the Twins. Loki had forced him back inside to give him a stern talking-to, making him apologize until his throat was sore.

Is she —

"Outside."

A arm crossed his path, stopping him in his tracks.

"She's outside."

"Oh… thank you, Bete…"

The man scoffed as he refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing on some far off detail to the side.

"I'm only warning you just this once… so listen up and don't make me repeat myself."

He turned his ice cold eyes to look at him, his ever present scowl still over his face.

"I personally don't give two shits about who you train with…"

Oh… do they all…?

"…but people like her, they do."

He jerked his thumb out in the direction of the garden.

"They care a whole lot about your dumb ass, so little things like secrets… they don't go over very well with them."

Bell could've sworn his heart let out a sigh as a dark foreboding feeling washed over him.

This night… is about to take a turn for the worse, isn't it…

He nodded slowly before moving away.

"Thanks… Bete…"

"Don't thank me for telling you something you're just too stupid to know."

He smiled weakly anyways before excusing himself and moving back towards the garden.

—

"That's a surprise, the Bete Loga taking an interest in someone besides himself?! Whaaaatt?"

"Shut it, ironing board."

"Wha-! You wanna fight?! Bring it! Right here, right now you stupid werewolf! Don't think this dress will hold me back!"

Annoying as usual…

Tiona and Tione had stepped up next to him after happening to overhear their conversation. They wore matching dresses suiting their status as twins. Tiona had on quite the colorful dress, with layered frills with shades of orange decorated by pinned on roses of the same color. Her sister had on something more like a gown, with a crimson red dress decorated with multiple frills and ruffles that gave off the appearance of the petals to a red rose.

"Tiona, please, isn't there enough going on without adding you two destroying the banquet?"

"Ugh fine, as long as he keeps his rude comments to himself."

Dumbass…

Bete cursed in his head. But he kept his mouth shut.

"So what was all that about?"

"What was what all about."

Tiona lifted her head, motioning to the young boy currently walking back out into the garden.

"What do you think."

Bete simply shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets, leaning back against a white marble pillar, giving off the best 'I don't give a fuck' stance he could assume.

"Tomato brat has got a pair on him, what else do you want me to say?"

"Usually you just say something along the lines of "aargh trash is trash, weaklings should screw off" or something."

She twisted her face into a mock scowl and deepened her voice as she pulled off her best impression of the irritated werewolf.

"Tch, I say let him do whatever the hell he wants. If he's tryna get stronger, I say go for it."

The twins stared at him with matching stunned expressions on their faces.

"Wow… did you just… say something suppor-"

"'Cause, as always, watching him come home looking worse than a sack of shit only to get his ass kicked by Ais for hours on end is always entertaining."

He snickered with a cruel smile on his face as if he were speaking of a fond memory.

"There it is."

"Aww why don't you just admit he's caught your interest since he's trying so hard to get stronger, huh?"

"What - shut up, idiot, don't talk like you know shit."

"There he is! Everyone's favorite tsundere wolf!"

"I'll kill you."

"Try it ya big softy."

Tiona ignored the two idiots fighting as she leaned around the pillar to try and peek out the window. A look of concern flashed past her eyes as she caught a glimpse of Bell's white hair disappearing into the garden.

"…I wonder how that talks gonna go down…"

Her softer-than-usual voice stopped the pair next to her, bringing their attention away from each other to the unusually quiet Amazon beside them.

"You worried about them?"

Tione only shrugged and sighed.

"I know he's been through a lot… but… going off of what Lefiya told me, he's just going to end up hurt as this rate."

"She's not the greatest with people, but if it's him, I have a feeling that somehow it'll turn out fine."

"Why do you even care? It's none of your business either way."

"It is though."

"Is it really?!"

He raised his voice, uncrossing his arms with a glint of challenge in his eyes as he spoke up. Tione met his stare with one just as instigative, along with a smile of dark amusement.

"Ohhh? Wanna go a few rounds huh?"

She pressed her fist into her hand, cracking her knuckles as she stepped forward.

"Knock it off you three."

You three?

Bete turned around to find Tiona smiling innocently, a metal folding chair in her hand.

"Oh you dirty…"

Finn had spoken up from where he stood nearby with Gareth and Riveria, effectively saving him from the bloodbath about to happen.

"Yes Captain!"

Tione dropped her attitude in an instant, clasping her hands together as she ran up to prum dressed in a sharp white suit.

"By the way… have you seen my dress?"

She swayed in her dress, the ruffles fluttering like the petals of a red dahlia.

"Oho Finn, I think you should've just let 'em go to town on Bete."

"What?! Old man!"

"Yeah shut it!"

Gareth held his hands up in surrender as he backed away under the harsh gaze of both Bete and Tione.

—

"Ais…?"

He stepped quietly through the garden, moving to sit next to her on the stone bench.

"It's… nice… isn't it?"

"What is?"

Bell folded his hands in his lap as he listened to the girl curiously.

"The sky… the stars… it's all so… quiet."

He lifted his head to the night sky above, letting his eyes trace the far away constellations.

"…yeah…"

They sat in silence for a while, neither one of them making a sound nor a single movement. It was just them. Alone, their eyes lost in the vast darkness above.

As he remained seated, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew the words that were to come, yet he wished they would be held back - if just for a moment longer as to savor the moment.

But then, he spoke. And it all fell apart.

—

"…Lefiya told you, didn't she…?"

"Yeah…"

"…Everything…?"

"Yeah."

He stopped, waiting for her to say something.

"Did I fail… to teach you?"

She kept her eyes focused above as she spoke.

"No, not at all…!"

His response was quick, his voice stammering as he fell over himself to apologize.

"You're… amazing. You're strong, stronger than anyone else! You're…. you're perfect…!"

Me…? Perfect…?

She turned her gaze to meet his, her heart aching as he continued to speak.

"But… I'm not you. I'm weak… I'm not strong at all…"

Don't say that…

She wanted to speak out, wanted to reach out and grab his hand. But she didn't.

"My goal has changed… I can't settle for catching up to you anymore…"

Don't…

"I have to be stronger…!"

Please….

"Bell…"

"I have to do whatever it takes…!"

She couldn't break her gaze away from him. As she stared into his burning red eyes, she saw herself. She saw the spread of something dark, something poisonous. In his eyes, she saw his future. She knew it well - for she herself had walked down this path before.

She knew it would only end when his hands were stained red with blood, when his insatiable lust for power finally broke his mind. Then, and only then, when his battered broken soul could take no more, would he collapse at the end of the road. Alone.

I swore…

She closed her eyes.

I would protect you…

How could she stand by knowing that was what awaited him? Knowing how that innocent, pure, expression would be contorted into one of pain, hatred, and bloodlust?

"…Then show me…"

This is it then.

She breathed out, calming her body and finding her words as she moved to her feet.

"…huh?"

"Tomorrow."

One last gambit.

She looked down at him, her blank golden stare empty of all emotion. Gone was Ais Wallenstein, the girl who was once held in his arms. In her place stood the Sword Princess - the warrior, the knight.

"I won't stop you. I don't like it, but I won't stop you."

She stepped closer to him, her delicate body perfectly still and in control.

"All I can ask is that you show me that you've changed. That you've become stronger. Prove to me, that you're right."

The boy before her swallowed nervously as her eyes screamed out her challenge.

"Ais…"

She turned away from him, walking back into the hall without letting him finish his sentence.

"Make sure you rest well tonight. You'll be needing your energy tomorrow."

Even if it hurts now…

As she walked away, she made certain her expression was hidden from view. Her eyes flickered to the windows now in front of her and she watched in the reflection as he hung his head in silence.

I won't let you fall.


	7. Chapter 7

—

**Sue me, I'm lazy. Before this, I was supposed to add in some bits about them going down into the dungeon, blah blah blah, Bell and Lefiya were going to be left at the encampment as the others go down below to fight, but Fels the magical sage of spooky land comes and is all like "nah yal are goin down" and he yeets them through a portal - which you'll see when Bell and Lefiya arrive.**

—

_Something is wrong..._

"Keep your eyes open, we still don't know what we're walking into."

Finn tightened the grip on his spear as he continued forward, his group of adventurers following close behind.

The dungeon had opened up into a series of paths, and like a winding maze, twisted and turned in seemingly no direction.

Almost any other party would've certainly been lost, and yet Finn remained focused, drawing from his memory a path forward using the mapped sections of the floor.

Every turn he took was the best option, each step he took was premeditated and thoroughly thought through.

They continued to march forward in silence, wary of every flickering light, of every moving shadow.

_This isn't good... all of my senses are telling me to turn back…_

Behind him he could hear he anxious shifting of his subordinates as they followed him.

_That information we received from Loki isn't exactly encouraging either…_

The slight clink of armor and equipment filled the empty hallways, but that was it. There were no other noises, no other sounds from monsters, nor from the dungeon itself.

_And yet we can't afford to retreat after coming so far…_

"_Hold."_

Finn halted his approach, holding a hand behind him to stop his teammates, his eyes towards the end of the tunnel. The faint glow of light could be seen ahead of him, along with the opening to a much larger cavern.

"Get ready. On my mark..."

A bead of sweat slowly rolled down his temple as he focused his senses ahead, listening for any movement, feeling for any unwelcoming presence.

"_Go."_

"Capt-?"

Raul stopped abruptly, inches away from bumping into Finn. His eyes fell to Finn's signal before his body moves.

"Get ready...!"

He crouched down slightly, readying himself for anything that would come towards them.

Behind him, his comrades copied his movements. Nervous murmurs and whispers drifted to his ears as he remained facing forwards.

_Trust the captain. Trust the captain... trust the..._

"... on my mark..."

He almost missed his captain's words as he remained lost in thought.

Without turning his head away from Finn's back, he relayed the commands behind him.

"_Go!"_

A single word fell from Finn's lips in a forced whisper and Raul moved. He grit his teeth together nervously and he grasped his sword in his hand.

_We'll be fine… with the Captain on our side… we'll win!_

"What the hell? It's completely empty!"

The group had rushed the room, sweeping out into a protective semicircle, their eyes scanning the empty cavern for any threats. Their bombardment and support squads were centered behind the Vanguard's front line, huddled together in the heart of the formation.

_This isn't right..._

Finn held his position as those beside him did the same. Spears nervously jittered against shields as the captain's uncertain voice spread something reminiscent of fear through the less experienced adventurers.

The stone ceiling arched over them like a massive dome, and all across the walls smaller tunnels broke off and led into shadowy paths. However, directly in front of them, one pathway stood out to Finn.

"That's where we need to go... that's the way down."

The floor sloped downward as they moved forward, giving way to a massive pit that sunk into the ground. It glowed lightly as an ominous orange light seemingly floated up to them, undoubtedly from some unknown source far below. As Finn peeked over the edge, he felt the sudden chill of vertigo as he peered into the endless chasm below.

"Finn..."

The prum turned around as the massive shadow of the Freya Familia captain moved next to him.

"Yeah. They're coming, aren't they?"

Ottarl nodded as he unslung his great sword from his back.

"_Prepare for battle!"_

For the first time since their entry to the floor, overwhelming noise began to fill the room. A wave of various sounds rushed them coming from every direction. The sound of steps came from every tunnel entrance, all of them running towards them.

_This is it._

"Hold your positions!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs as his allies readied for battle.

With a tremendous battle cry, countless figures burst into the room, flooding the cavern from all directions.

"_For Enyo!"_

They charged forward - a seemingly endless mass of bodies all coming together in one massive group. Figures in white robes and masks rushed towards them, weapons drawn and voices screaming aloud. The very ground beneath their feet shook and trembled as the sudden army of enemies made themselves known.

But still, it wasn't their arrival that worried Finn - it was what followed.

"No... way..."

"You've gotta be joking, right?"

Monsters had begun to pour out from the tunnels, howling and screaming as they leapt into the air, chasing after the figures in white. Wyverns, dragons, even those massive rhinoceros monsters all surged forward in one huge flood of bodies. Above them, swarms of Virga alongside giant spiders had begun to crawl down the walls.

"_A… pass... parade...!?"_

Screams arose from the rear ranks of their enemy as the monsters caught up to them, shredding through their lightly armored bodies like paper. Blood sprayed into the air alongside shrieks of pain, but nonetheless the remnants continued their hectic charge.

"_Uuuoaaaahhhh!"_

Ottarl released a deafening roar as he began to move. All around, adventurers picked up his cry, their voices rising into the air in one unified wave of sound. Within a few seconds, the sound of swords and spears clashing filled the room. Bodies collided with one another as blood began to cover the ground. Finn's body moves on its own, his spears cutting into the enemy ranks with deadly efficiency. Blood splattered his clothes as bodies fell to his feet. Around him, the high ranking adventurers shouted at the top of their lungs as they tore through the vastly weaker enemies.

_Wait... a vest...?_

Finn's spear cut through his enemy's white robe, revealing a black vest strapped with multiple tubes and vials.

"Look ou-!"

Finn's warning died in his throat as an explosion rocked the entire cavern. The enemy in front of him had erupted into flames, throwing him and several other adventurers to the ground.

"What the… _what the fuck is goin-"_

"Don't stop moving!"

Out from behind the smoke rising from the mutilated corpse, more of the cultists continued to advance, and for the first time, Finn looked into their eyes. And what he saw terrified him.

Widened and glassy, bloodshot and shaking. The enemy pressed forward in a surge of explosions, not even stopping as they trampled over each other's bodies - dead or alive.

Unwavering conviction founded on insanity - it was pure fanaticism. That was what they were up against.

_In this type of battle, strategy and tactics are useless…!_

Finn picked himself up as the sound of the battle faded away. The screams of his enemies, the cries of his comrades. It all fell away as he raised his thumb to his forehead.

"Hell... Fineg-"

"Wait, Finn."

A hand shot out, grasping his arm and stopping him from completing his spell.

"Ottarl? What are you doing!?"

"This isn't the final battle. Not yet."

_He's right..._

This was just the enemy's greeting party. Their true boss fight was still waiting for them below.

_Damnit… I need to keep thinking!_

"Take your familia and go. Gather your forces and jump down - we'll hold them here!"

Finn nodded as he began to retreat. His senses had calmed down, and his mind once again began to think.

"Thanks... Ottarl..."

The King didn't stay to hear his words, leaping back to the fray with his sword drawn.

"_Loki Familia!"_

Finn raised his spear into the air as he shouted out.

"_On me!"_

He began to fight his way back towards the center of his formation, pulling his teammates back to follow him. One by one, he pulled familiar faces from the crowd to join him as he fought through to this destination. Bete along with the Hyrute twins were the first to join him. Their bodies were already splattered with blood from enemies and monsters alike. Behind him, Gareth and Riveria ran full speed, Ais in tow.

_Where's..._

"Raul!"

"Leave him! That idiot can take care of himself!"

_Damnit...!_

Finn clenched his jaw in frustration as he continued forward.

_There...! Almost...!_

"_VISCUM!"_

A bone chilling voice rang out above the noise of the battle, shouting out a cryptic command.

"Wha-!"

A huge explosion blew dust and rocks all across the battlefield as an enormous, writhing pillar-like object rose out of the ground in a cloud of smoke. The towering shadow loomed over the battlefield, seeming to reach all the way to the ceiling.

"What the hell is that..."

"Don't stare at it! Keep moving!"

_I'm sorry everyone...! Hold on as best as you can!_

Finn kept his eyes down as he continued to push one foot in front of another, each step taking him closer to his goal.

"Violas!"

A couple of the plant like serpents had risen from the ground, their jaws opening to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.

"_You'r_e _in the way!"_

Bete leapt forward, his greaves glowing with fire, and slashed through the incoming creatures.

With one final push, Finn leapt into the air and begun his free fall into the unknown.

"That was..."

"Chaotic...? Insane...?"

Finn collapsed on the ground, his spears falling out of his hand beside him.

"Did… did we all make it?"

The noise of his comrades gasping for breath brought his attention back to his surroundings.

He began to look around as he began his head count.

_Riveria, Gareth, Bete, Tione, Tiona… Raul?_

"Raul?"

He turned his head side to side, checking for any sign of the young man.

"Ais too!"

Riveria jumped to her feet as they realized they were missing two members.

"There's no way..."

"That stupid kid… he's gotta be here...!"

Even Bete seemed nervous, his tail moving side to side anxiously.

"... He was right behind me...!"

"_Guys!"_

Tione's voice directed them back to the stairs as footsteps began to echo from above.

"Thank Loki..."

Two familiar figures stepped towards them, covered in blood and scrapes.

Raul had her arm slung around Ais' shoulder as the two slowly stepped towards the rest of their party.

"A wall of Violas appeared just as we were about to follow you guys, and..."

"Ais had to bail you out, huh?"

The young swordsman hung his head, hiding his face from Bete's question.

"Ahh don't listen to him, he was just as frightened as the rest of us that you weren't going to make it."

"What a load of crap. I just didn't realize Ais needed to hold his hand to get him down here!"

"W-Wait what? I don't need anyone to hold my hand!"

Finn sighed as the two began to argue, a slight smile on his face as he relaxed, letting his head rest on the wall behind him.

"At least you guys are safe."

"But what about the others?"

It was only the Loki Familia that had managed to escape the hectic battle, and even then they were still missing several members.

"I think it's our enemies who should be worried."

Riveria tilted her head as if to look through the ceiling towards the distant battle.

"They're the ones with nowhere to go. _He's_ still up there, remember?"

Gareth laughed slightly at her words.

"Remind me to thank him when we get back to the surface, he's the one to told me to make a run for it."

_If only Loki could see us now..._

They had all changed so much from the years far behind them. Back then, they seemed to fight more than they actually worked together - and yet here they were now. Finn smiled at the memory.

But, there was no time for nostalgia. It was time to move on and face the enemy in front of them.

"Break times over. We're moving towards the center of this floor, that's where the next path down is, and that's where we'll find our goal."

The 59th floor was an interesting one. It was hot and humid, filled with jungle trees and towering vegetation. The massive sloping walls formed a natural coliseum with only one way in, and one way path out.

The only thing out of place was a massive tree like structure that extended from the center of the floor. At the top was a light red bundle of petals that swirled together into a tight ball.

"Is that... a flower bud?"

"Move in. Slowly."

Together, the Loki Familia members began to advance, cuttingthrough vines and leaves, trudging through the undergrowth towards the center. They grasped their weapons nervously as they advanced on the unmoving structure.

_The closer we get, the more my thumb starts to ache..._

"Finn? It's-"

_Moving._

As they stepped closer and closer, the flower bud began to convulse until slowly it unraveled.

"Get ready!"

The leaves peeled back and away, and the stem started to tremble.

"What the hell is going on..."

"Is that... a person?"

Before their very eyes, the leaves had peeled away to reveal the slumped over figure of a sleeping woman. Her long flowing hair framed her doll-like face as she remained at sleep. Her torso seemed to be stuck in the plant, her body melded with the stem at her waist. In the center of her forehead, a gleaming red gem sparkled in the low light.

"Is she being absorbed? Finn we have to help -"

"No. Wait."

Their party halted their advance, and as if on cue, she opened her eyes.

Silently, her body straightened, her blank expression turning to face them.

"Captain, she sees us…"

"Steady..."

The figure's eyes widened as they fell upon them.

"She doesn't look right..."

"Captain! Your orders!?"

"..."

"Fuck this! I'm not waiting around to die!"

"Bete! Wait!"

Nervousness and uncertainty had begun to spread through their ranks like a wildfire as each and every member waited for Finn to speak.

For the second time that day, he felt the tinges of fear, of _uncertainty, _eating away at his senses.

"Everyone... prepare to-"

"_Aria..."_

The figure spoke. Her voice was distorted, as if multiple voices overlapped with one another, all speaking at once.

"Aria...!"

Finn turned his head to Ais, who stood next to him, her sword already drawn.

"Finn... this is it... that's our target…!"

He nodded hesitantly. Behind him, Riveria spoke calmly.

"We're with you, to the end."

The rest of the group stood behind him, awaiting his orders.

With a smile, Finn shook away his last remaining doubts and fears. He turned to face the monster before them, brandishing his spears in both hands. His Familia was counting on him, and he wasn't about to let them down.

"Then let's go on an adventure."


	8. Chapter 8

The second his feet touched the ground, Bell felt his knees give way as he covered his mouth, trying to stifle the nausea rising from his stomach.

"I think... I'm gonna be sick...!"

Beside him, Lefiya leaned against a nearby wall, her head hung low as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Behind them, the swirling black portal that they had jumped out of closed and faded away.

"Fels... he didn't say anything about it feeling like this...!"

"Lefiya... hurry we have to catch up...!"

Bell stumbled to his feet as he took in his surroundings.

"Y-yeah, just a sec... I'm dying over here..."

_So this is the deep floors?_

The cavern walls seemed to give off a faint heat, and a small tingling sensation danced across the back of his neck as he stood there.

_It feels so different..._

"Okay... I'm ready to go."

Bell nodded as Lefiya stepped next to him.

"I'm guessing... we go down there?"

She pointed to a sloping pathway that opened up to a large open area.

From the looks of it, there were no monsters nearby. Upon walking through the passageway and into the open space, Bell realized just how massive the floor was. The floor itself was just a single room, a flattened area even larger than the 18th floor. Charred landforms and boulders were strewn all across the barren landscape stretching as far as the eye could see. Scorch marks covered the ground, and the heavy scent of charcoal and ash hung in the air.

_Wait… are those craters?_

However, the noise on the floor was what sent a nervous bead of sweat falling down the side of his head.

In the distance, a deafening explosion carried through the air, and Bell almost shivered as he felt the leftovers of great magical power drift through the air like a thick fog.

"Bell! There!"

"Is that them?!"

Lefiya grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her towards a wall of flame that had appeared to sweep over the land.

"That's not Riveria's magic! We have to hurry!"

_They're really here...!_

As he ran, his eyes could see only one thing in the distance. A goal that was rapidly getting closer and closer.

_She's here... I can feel it!_

The wall of flame had died out to a few burning patches of embers by the time they got close, but the aftermath of the fire was clear.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into..."

The entire land had been reshaped with the magic. Every single landform within eyesight had been incinerated. Craters from explosions were spread out all over the area, and the rock surfaces had been painted black by the intense heat.

But the monster before him was the most shocking part. It grew from the ground like a massive tree, but it moved as if its body were that of a serpent. At the top of its body, it had several large flower petals blooming from the tip where the most surprising sight was what was at the center of the petals.

"Bell... what is that...?"

"I-I... have no idea..."

She was laughing. Her hand was curled in front of her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably. In any other scenario, Bell would've thought her to be a normal girl; except for the fact that her torso seemed to be melded into the monstrous serpentine body.

_Is that a spirit?!_

"There they are!"

Lefiya rushed forward towards the limp figures lying on the ground in front of them.

_They were all pushed to this point...?!_

Riveria and Gareth seemed to be the most injured, with the rest of the Loki Familia strewn about behind them.

"Le...fiya...?"

Bell watched as his comrade knelt down and pulled Riveria into her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Captain Finn!"

The prum had pulled himself up using a spear and seemed to be struggling just to keep himself standing on his own two feet.

"You shouldn't be here! How did you even-"

"Bell!"

It was her. She had managed to move to her feet despite being covered in countless scrapes and cuts. Her armor was in a condition that would've made any smith cry, and yet she was there.

"Ais..."

"It's coming again!"

Ais suddenly reached around Bell's head and pulled him to the ground.

"Keep your head down!"

Bell twisted his head as he fell, catching a glimpse of the monster through Ais' sheltering arms.

"_I order you in the name of the agent, the name given to me is Gnome, avatar of Earth, Queen of Earth…"_

"It can use magic?!"

"_BRACE YOURSELVES!"_

"_Meteor Swarm!"_

"_Dio Grail!"_

A glimpse of movement caught his eye as Lefiya jumped to her feet, her staff in hand.

"Lefiya don't!"

Bell was only free to watch in horror as the elf stood against the incoming onslaught. Her orange hair flowed behind her, floating alongside her fluttering robes as magical power surged through her body.

She held her hands out before her, her staff glowing brightly as a massive shield projected out in front of her.

A rain of stones came thundering down against her barrier, each one sending more and more cracks along the shield. All around them, the sounds of explosions rang out as the barrage of boulders rained down.

_She won't be able to keep this up!_

Bell felt Ais' grip on him tighten as he suppressed the urge to run out to his suffering comrade.

"They can do it, Bell..."

_They?_

As Bell watched, a familiar figure pulled herself to one knee, nearly collapsing in the process.

_Riveria!_

The mage had managed to stumble to her feet despite her wounds, and placed a hand on Lefiya's shoulder.

As her apprentice screamed out with everything she had, Riveria supported her, her staff shining as her aura flowed into Lefiya's body.

Together, they stood against the hail of rocks, the barrier before them mending as Lefiya's magical power was restored.

With a final scream, Lefiya's shield flickered and disappeared as her arm fell limply to her side.

"They did it...!"

The barrage was finished. And they were still standing.

Lefiya stumbled backwards, her legs giving away in exhaustion.

She fell without a noise into the arms of Tione and Tiona, who gently caught her.

"You did good, Lefiya. Now rest, we'll take it from here!"

"...no..."

The mage brushed their hands away, trembling as she stood on her own.

"I'm not done... I'm going to fight!"

Bell felt Ais' arms release him, and he moved to stand when he caught the mage's eye.

She smiled back at him wearily, her eyes still filled with resistance and determination.

"See that...? I'm not gonna lose to you...!"

With a laugh, Finn stepped forward.

"It's not often I'm impressed by another's bravery."

Besides them, Gareth extended a gentle hand to lightly ruffle through Lefiya's hair.

"Nicely done, kid."

One by one, the rest of the Loki Familia pushed through their pain and overcame their aching bodies.

"Are you okay?"

Bell once more found Ais' arms helping him up.

"A-ah yeah... thanks for pulling me down..."

"No problem... just tr-"

"_Now is not the time you two!"_

Bell straightened up nervously, a red blush spreading across his face.

Next to him, Ais smiled slightly as she drew her sword once more.

"They're right. Now, it's time to fight back."

"Bell, Lefiya, I'll straighten you guys out another time but for now, we need to put an end to this."

"Easier said than done. Everything we throw at it, it just balls up and blocks it."

It was true. In the past few moments, Finn had witnessed the monster before them shake off some of his comrades' strongest attacks simply by curling its leaves around itself.

"Well… I mean… those _are_ leaves, right? Why don't we just burn our way through?"

"Wha-"

Bell turned bright red as he felt all of his comrades' eyes turn to him.

Lefiya turned to face Bell, her gaze insistent and focused.

"You can do it, right?"

"W-well… I mean… I guess it does look pretty…. leaf-y?"

"Are we really doing this? We don't even know if it'll burn!"

"You got a better plan?"  
"…"

No one said a word. There was only the sound of nervous footsteps shuffling against the ground.

"Then it's settled."

"Goddamnit I can't believe we're doing this…"

Bete turned around, shaking his head as he stepped in front of Bell.

"Try not to trip on your own feet, kid…"

Bell faced forward, his knife already in his hand.

_I can do this._

As if sensing the finale fast approaching, waves of caterpillar monsters had appeared behind the Demi Spirit and had begun marching towards them. The Demi Spirit itself laughing as its forces advanced.

"Don't touch their blood! We only have one shot!"

They began to move, slowly building speed as they advanced upon the enemy spirit.

"Clear the way for Ais! Finish this in one move!"

_This is going to work… it has to!_

Finn raised his thumb to his head and screamed out a command.

"_Hell Finegas!"_

The captain leaned forward, his spears in hand, and made contact with the enemy lines. Monsters fell before him, their blood boiling and melting through the stones below. Body parts were sent flying by each twirl of his spear as he charged forward.

"_Follow the captain! Stay in formation!"_

Bell's feet moved on their own. His heart jumped and his stomach twisted and turned in his body as each step took him closer to the enemy. Around him, the shouts of his comrades filled his ears as they broke through the enemy ranks.

Violas and Caterpillar monsters alike fell before their charge whether they were cleaved in two by Tiona's Urga or sent flying by Gareth's war hammer.

Behind them, Riveria stood with her staff raised into the air. A chilling aura spread along the ground sending cracks beneath her feet. A hazy blue light shone from under them as she neared the end of her chant.

"Harbringer of the end, the white snow…"

_If it's for a single strike…._

"…closing light, the freezing land…"

_I'm putting everything on the line…!_

"_Blizzard, the three severe winters_… _my name is Alf!"_

Riveria screamed out her command, squeezing every last drop of magical power from her body and channeling it out around her. A chill filled the cavern as if the temperature itself fell several degrees, and a pulse of her blue aura flashed out from around her.

"_Wynn Fimbulvetr!"_

In an instant, the crowds of monsters around them were covered in sheets of ice, leaving them frozen in place. She continued to shout out as she pushed herself to her limit, spreading her magic all across over the hordes of monsters. Almost immediately after casting her spell, Riveria felt her legs go limp as her mind was hit by the backlash of exerting too much magical power.

"Riveria!"

She found her way to the ground, her fall blunted as Raul caught her and fell in at her side.

"…that's it… that's everything I got left…!"

_It really is all up to you guys now…!_

—

"We're almost there! Keep moving!"

Bell continued to sprint forward, weaving in and out of the frozen monsters. He had heard Riveria shout out her command, and he heard the flutter of her robes as she crumpled to the ground.

But still, he kept his eyes forward, watching as his comrades fought with everything they had. The shards from Bete's magic daggers crumbled in his hands as he used them for the third time that day. Bell heard him curse as the priceless weapons were reduced to dust.

_They're all doing everything they can to win... I have to do the same...!_

With a surge of determination, Bell powered forward as white sparks began to flock to his hand.

Ahead of them, the Demi Spirit howled as she begun to chant yet again.

"I am the avatar of thunder, my name is Lux..."

"Here it comes!"

Gareths scream came from somewhere ahead of him as they began to prepare for an attack.

"I got this! Everyone, behind me!"

It was Lefiya. Despite her shaking voice, once more she managed to stand in front of all of them, her staff held before her in an act of defiance.

_How long as it been...? A minute? More?_

His hand pulsed lightly as it began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Crackle, strike, go forth my bolt of light... _Thunder Bolt!"_

The spirit opened her arms as a beam of light fired from its mouth. The air crackled and popped as the lightning bolt crossed the field in an instant, crashing against Lefiya's barrier once more.

"It's... strong...!"

"We got your back Lefiya! Keep at it!"

Tiona and Tione lunged forward, offering their very bodies to aid the shield. Bell watched as they crossed their arms over their faces and leaned into the point of impact, shouting at the top of their lungs as the shield burst into fragments of light.

With a blinding explosion, the trio were blown back, their bodies charred and tingling with electricity.

"...go...end it...!"

Without even slowing down, Finn and Bete charged forward past their fallen allies and towards the spirit.

"This is it! End of the line!"

Bete and Finn leapt into the air, their weapons poised to attack, when a sudden eruption of vines beneath them formed a wall in front of the spirit.

"Reinforcements!"

"Where the hell did they come from?!"

With a metallic clang, their weapons bounced off the mass of bodies, unable to cut through the sheer amount of mass before them.

"You gotta put your back into it Finn!"

Gareth roared as he stepped forward and began to cut his way through the wall. He swung his massive battle-ax as if it weighed no more than a feather, tearing through the enemy without regard for his own defense. He shrugged off the pain of the enemy attacks as he continued to step forward in his frenzied state, forcing his way through. Even as vines pierced his armor and the jaws of violas sank into his flesh, he didn't slow down.

"An opening!"

Bete shouted as the forest before them began to fall apart.

"Get out of the way gramps!"

Ais fell in next to him as they jumped over Gareth and pushed through the path he had opened up.

"Now!"

It was Bete and Finn's turn to attack. They rushed the spirit and in a blur of movement pushed past her. As they landed on the ground, wounds opened up across their bodies as they traded blows with the monster.

"_AAAAAAAAHHH!"_

The spirit wailed in pain, her face contorting and twisting into horrifying expressions. Her arms and several tentacles had been severed from her main body, falling to the ground beside the two senior members.

"Again! Bete!"

The duo spun and reversed their movements, leaping once more to attack. However, this time, the spirit was ready. Its leaves curled up around it, hardening into a shell around its body. Bell watched as their weapons bounced harmlessly off of the plant like shield.

"Dammit!"

"It's too tough!"

With a crack, the spirit sent the two flying backwards with a single whip of its remaining vines.

_They couldn't pierce it?_

"Bell..!"

He turned his head to look to his side. Ais had fallen in next to him, her eyes catching his for just a moment before turning forward. Her eyes burned with determination, and in that instant, her wordless message was heard.

"_Show me."_

Bell nodded as he skidded to a halt, raising his hand before him. For the first time, he felt as if he knew exactly what to do next.

"Leave it to me!"

"_Roar, Tempest…!"_

A gust of wind flew past him as Ais leaped into the air, her body cloaked in a flowing green aura.

Her sword flew in front of her as the spirit screamed in agony, vines rising up to defend her. With a loud crash, they sent Ais flying straight into the ceiling of the dungeon, causing another rain of stones to fall to the ground.

_I can't miss this... I have one shot...!_

He watched as Ais sprung down from the ceiling, propelling herself with the full power of her wind. As expected, the Spirit curled its body into itself, bringing up its petals to shield itself.

_Now!_

"Do it, Argonaut!"  
"Turn it to ash!"

His hand flashed one last time as he finished charging, the voices of his comrades reaching his back. With one final second, he shouted out his spell.

"_Firebolt!"_

Lighting and flames spewed from his hand and shot forward, exploding upon contact with the spirit. His sleeve and right side of his shirt melted away from the heat, but he continued to stand as the attack landed. He winced in pain, flinching slightly as the heat stung his face.

In a cloak of flames, he watched the silhouette of the spirit arch its back and scream in pain as its shield was burnt away.

_It worked!_

Almost instantly, Bell felt his vision go dark and his knees buckle beneath him. But he remained standing. Taking a slight step forward, he dug his feet into the ground and screamed out her name with everything he had left.

"_Finish it Ais!"_

In a flash of light, Ais fell through the air and crashed into the spirit, her entire body glowing a brilliant green and white.

"_Lil_... _Rafaga!"_

—

It was over in an instant. Like an arrow, Ais had pierced through the vulnerable spirit. She hit the ground, rolling to a stop as her wind powered down.

The spirit had stopped moving, its expression twisted into one of shock as it looked down. A gaping hole had opened up spanning from her waist to just below her neck, completely destroying her body.

With a final shudder, the spirit began to fall, its remaining petals and vines turning grey as they withered away.

It collapsed under itself, the main body falling to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Bell gasped for air, regaining his footing as the spirit fell at his feet.

Her expression was still one of pain and shock, the red gem in her forehead seemingly pulsing as it began to lose its shine.

"Its... over...!"

He almost laughed as he stood alone, watching as the vines and violas all around either turned to ash or slipped away through cracks in the ground.

"We did it…!"

However, as he gasped for air, his attention was drawn to the left behind gem that fell to the ground.

_That looks important._

Bell bent down, grasping the delicate jewel in his hand and bringing it up to his eyes. Its perfectly cut edges and smooth faces captured and reflected the low light, glowing a deep scarlet between his fingers.

"Wow…"

The sound of steps brought his attention behind him, and he found himself turning to see Ais limping next to him.

She smiled, her shoulders heaving in exhaustion as she neared him.

"You didn't collapse this time?"

Bell offered a weak smile as he pushed a hand behind his head.

"I guess I didn't...!"

She tilted her head slightly at the gem in his hand.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah. It's kinda… pretty… isn't it?"

Ais brought her hand to her sword hilt as she locked her gaze on the glittering gem.

"Shall I destroy it just in case?"

"Wha- well… actually I was thinking that maybe I could bring it back to the surface?"

Ais took a step closer, drawing her sword from her sheath, a determined look on her face.

"It's too dangerous to risk that."

"W-wait a second! Can I at least ask the captain first?"

Ais shook her head and readied her sword.

"He's busy."

"He's right there!"

"This'll just take a second."

"Ais! At least let me put it down first!"

—

"What the hell are they doing…"

A bit away from them, Finn pulled himself to his feet while Bete rolled onto his back, tilting his head up to watch Bell desperately try and hide the gem behind his back.

"Hah… let them have their fun, we won after all."

Bete shook his head with a low growl, closing his eyes as he laid his head back against the ground.

"Hmph… whatever you say."

"I...thought... we were done for!"

"You pulled through Lefiya!"

Somewhere behind them, the rest of their comrades voices drifted to his ears, their tired voices filled with exasperation and relief at the same time.

"Now what?"

"Now we head home."

Finn stopped himself, looking down at his hand.

_Hmm?_

"My thumb… is it still not over?"

"Captain?"

Finn spun around, raising his voice in a warning.

"Somethings com-"

Bete lifted his head from the ground at the captain's warning, attempting to stand as something caught his attention.

"_Incoming! Above!"_

There was no time to react. An explosion of rocks and dust flew into the air as something crashed into the ground next to them. Bell covered his eyes, coughing as he was blinded.

"_I'll be taking this._"

"Wha-!?"

He felt a strong grip wrap around his wrist and pull it back as another hand pressed against his shoulder, forcing him down.

Bell winced in pain as his hand was twisted back painfully. With one fluid movement, his assailant slipped the gem out from his grasp.

"Duck!"

He lifted his eyes just in time to see a flash of silver shoot past his head. Ais moved with incredible speed, her saber stabbing back towards the person behind him.

"_Gah!"_

Bell felt the hold on his wrist loosen as Ais' attack connected. He shook off the grip and spun around to finally see his attacker for the first time.

The figure wore a dark hooded robe, his face hidden by a blood red mask with a black swirling design. He grasped his hood in one hand, securing it over his head. In his other, he held the gem taken from the spirit.

"Who are you!?"

"_Hah._ As if I'd say."

The newcomer's voice was warped and jumbled together, sounding as if multiple people were speaking over each other at the same time.

_His voice… it's almost like Fels'?_

"You really chose the worst time to attack…"

_Captain!_

Finn had caught up to them and moved to stand next to him, his spear already in hand.

In the corner of his eye, Bell saw the rest of his Familia moving into position, slowly encircling the new foe.

The masked person turned his head from side to side, watching as the party of Orario's strongest adventurers surrounded him.

"Take off your mask and hand over the gem. You're outmatched."

"Is that so…?"

He stood up, bringing a hand up to readjust his mask. On his right shoulder, Bell could see a tear in his robe along with the tinges of red blood from where Ais had cut him.

"Because, it looks to me like you're all one step away from keeling over and dying."

He turned his head to look at all of the battle weary adventurers surrounding him.

"Perhaps I could give you a slight push in the right direction?"

"_Tch_… cocky bastard, you really think you can take all of us?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I can."

"_Then lets see you try it!"_

The ring of adventurers closed in at once, all of their weapons drawn and ready. Bete was first, his body a blur as his lashed out in a vicious combination of kicks and slashes.

"_You're slow, Vanargandr!"_

_He's right… even I can see he's slowed down significantly…!_

The masked person weaved through Bete's attacks, blocking and pushing through his kicks. Then, he saw his chance. With a perfectly timed counter, he lunged forward, dagger in hand.

"_Pull back!"_

"_We got this!"_

Bete swore as he jumped back, the tip of the dagger narrowly missing his throat. Above him, Tiona and Tione fell upon their enemy, their weapons crashing down through the air. In a dance of silver, the twins moved with deadly efficiency, slashing and cutting in perfect sync.

"_-urk!"_

The black robe that covered the enemy flapped with every movement, but as Bell watched, holes and tears began to appear in the fabric alongside sprays of red.

"_Enough!"_

He spun quickly, slashing in a circle around him and forcing the Twins to jump back.

"You will al-!"

His shout was cut short by a slight whistling that cut through the air. Two streaks of silver fell through the air like arrows.

_Captain!_

"_Hup!"_

Next to him, Finn had thrown both of his spears with deadly accuracy, the first one impaling the target's shoulder, the other sent spinning into the air with a spray of sparks..

"_Agh!"_

He stumbled back, clutching the spear that protruded from his body.

"Looks like I got you. How about surrendering now?"

"_Grr… _as if!"

"_It's not like you have much of a choice."_

A new voice brought their attention back towards the entrance from above.

"Ottarl!?"

The level 7 approached them alone, his body and clothes almost soaked with blood.

"You look like you've gone through Hell and back…"

It was true. Blood dripped from his hands and blades, and dirt stained his features. Slight cuts and wounds decorated his arms and legs.

_Are those bite marks?_

"Tch. Another one joins the party, huh?"

"You're one to talk. I don't think I've ever seen you so injured, Finn."

The large man ignored the masked man's remarks, only keeping his eyes on the prum in front of him.

"How's it looking up top?"

"I've left Allen and the others to clean things up. The monsters have been routed, and what remains of the cultists are being subdued as we speak. However, one managed to slip away, and so I've come to find him."

Finn smiled at the good news.

"Hear that? Just give up and turn yourself in."

All eyes turned back to their one remaining adversary who stood silently.

"… one escaped, you say…?"

Ottarl nodded.

"The commander with the goat mask. He ran as soon as his _pet_ was killed."

"Heh… haha… commander? That guy isn't in charge of _shit_."

He laughed, drawing another dagger from the folds of his robe.

_He still wants to fight?_

"But he sure is good at staying alive…"

A blur of movement caught Bell's eye as a figure seemed to materialize out of thin air, stepping out of the shadows to join the masked man.

"There you are."

Ottarl stepped forward, brandishing his great sword in hand.

The newcomer wore a pale white goat skull mask with horns protruding from the top. It cut away on the lower half of his face, exposing a sickly grin. His white robes were tattered and covered with blood and dirt, but other than that, he appeared to have no visible wounds.

"You again…!"

"Hey there wolfy…"

The man smiled as he recognized the werewolf across from him.

"You know him?"

"Yeah… he's from the 27th floor… Olivas Pact…"

"How… how are you still alive?"

"It doesn't matter. If he's not dead yet, he's about to be."

The air hung thick with tension as the two opposing parties faced off. One on side, some of the greatest adventurers of Orario barely remained standing, exhausted from their previous battles. On the other, two formidable opponents with unknown capabilities and no injuries had just made themselves known.

As they continued to stand, Ais moved closer to him, subtly reaching out with her hand.

"Ais…?"

In her hand was a glass vila filled with a light blue liquid.

_A Mind potion…_

He nodded his thanks, taking it and drinking quickly. Almost immediately, he could feel a slight weight being lifted from his shoulders. Then, he looked to the ground. At his comrade's feet lay several caps and corks from similar potions. As the captain spoke, the other adventurers were taking the chance to likewise regain as much of their strength as possible.

_He's buying us time to recover..!_

"You're gonna wish you surrendered when you had the chance."

Bete pressed his fist into his hand, cracking his knuckles with a pop.

"Ready for this, you pieces of trash?"

_Finn. Gareth. Ottarl. Tione. Tiona. Bete. Ais. We have overwhelming numbers. This should be easy._

Both Lefiya and Riveria were down for the count, resting as Raul did his best to take care of them.

The first man leaned forward with a slight bow, raising a hand across his body to rest upon his shoulder.

"Ein. First servant of Enyo."

With the introduction out of the way, Finn drew his reserve knife with a hiss of steel.

"Let's go."

—


	9. Chapter 9

"_Wait - captain!"_

"You weren't the only one stalling for time."

"—!"

_Below!_

The ground had begun to vibrate and shake. Tremors spread through the ground as cracks started to appear under their feet.

"What the—"

"Watch out!"

Ais halted her charge, spinning to the side as the ground exploded in a shower of rubble. With a roar, a massive figure reared its head as it broke through the floor.

"It… It's a Lambton!"

The massive snake like monster stood over the battlefield, its forked tongue flicking in and out as it turned its amber eyes to face them.

"What's it doing here?!"

The monster was estimated at a level 5 and was capable of traveling between floors. The massive snake was known for taking parties by surprise and wiping them out before disappearing into the ground.

"It's… huge…!"

Even with most of its body still underground, it was clear that this was no normal monster. It stood at over 5 meters tall, and from what Ais could see it had to be no shorter than 10 meters long.

However, it wasn't just the arrival of the blue scaled beast that was the problem. Yet another figure was standing on top of the snake's head.

"You…!"

She jumped down from the beast, landing without a sound.

"_Revis."_

The Beast Tamer smiled as she joined the battle.

"Nice to see you all made it this far."

She walked over to Ein and Olivas as she spoke.

"Thank you for the assist, Revis."

_Something is off…_

"Wow. Look at all of you."

She scanned the crowd of adventurers before her with her sickly green eyes. Her gaze lingered on Ais for a moment, before moving to Ottarl.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance, you know."

The _King_ merely grumbled a response.

"It wasn't my place…"

_Wait… Bell…?!_

With a sudden realization, she spun to find the boy only to be too late. In a flash of white, Bell disappeared.

_That was… too fast..!_

The boy seemingly vanished from sight, leaving behind only a slight cloud of dust as he rushed forward in a single jump.

"Don't!"

She shouted out to no avail. The others seemed to be just as surprised at the boy's speed, all of them failing to notice his movement until it was too late.

All except Revis, that was.

With a loud _crack_ she lashed out. In a perfectly timed counter, she brought her fists down and sent Bell straight into the ground. Without a sound, he remained still, his face turned away and hidden from view.

_No!_

"Looks like he remembers me, huh?"

"_Ariel…"_

"Ais! No!"

Finn's words fell on deaf ears as Ais screamed out her magic.

"_Roar… Tempest!"_

Black and green wind swirled at her feet as she accelerated, her sword already drawn.

"Atta girl… come on!"

In a spray of sparks, their blades collided. There was no time for small talk, no drawn out villain's monologue. She wouldn't allow it.

"_You..!"_

"Damnit! Gareth! Get that snake out of here! Everyone else, let's go!"

The Dwarf nodded and turned his eyes to the massive beast as the others all rushed forward.

Ais had pushed Revis back with the sheer force of her charge, their blades still locked in a series of silver flashes.

"We won't let you interfere!"

Ein and Olivas had stepped in front of them, ignoring Ais and instead separating her from the group.

"Damnit! Move!"

Tione and Tiona met them full force, the twins focusing on Ein as Bete and Finn rushed towards Olivas.

"Show me what you got shrimp!"

Finn made contact first, ducking under Olivas' slashes and kicks, his knife flicking in and out with precise strikes.

"Bete!"

Finn had parried Olivas' strikes with extreme precision, utilizing his tiny dagger with unmatched levels of proficiency.

"Got it!"

Bete vaulted over the Prum's head, planting both of his feet squarely on Olivas' chest.

"_Gah!"_

Olivas gasped as Bete knocked the air out of him. He hit the ground, Bete still standing on top of him with a satisfied smirk.

"Go, now!"

Bete lifted his head from his opponent towards Ais and Revis. In an instant, he leapt into motion. He passed by Finn with a smile, not even bothering to meet his captain's eye. Instead, he only continued to move forward.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Ein shouted out, turning his head as he moved to intercept the werewolf.

"Where do you think you're looking!?"

Behind him, Tiona almost laughed as she grasped his cloak in her two hands, yanking hard.

"-urk!"

Ein stopped in his tracks, grasping at his throat as Tiona dragged him to the ground by his own cloak.

"Take this, asshole!"

Tione jumped into the air, her fist pulled back behind her smiling face.

"_You-!"_

In an explosion of dust and debris, Tiona slammed her fist into the ground, sinking all the way past her elbow.

"Damnit, he got away…"

Beside them, Ein rolled to his feet, gasping for air. In his hands was a silver dagger, and in Tione's was a section of his severed cloak.

"Slippery bastard…"

"You're not getting away next time."

"You… _pests!_ Revis!"

Ein shouted out, drawing the Tamer's attention to the incoming threat. Bete sprinted forward at top speed, his lips curled into a snarl.

"Ais!"

He called out her name, leaping into the air. Instantly, the girl understood. She hopped back, breaking distance between her and Revis, before sending a swirl of wind towards the Vanargandr.

"_You're dead!"_

His greaves came to life with a swirling emerald aura, infused with the power of Ais' _Ariel_. However, before he could make contact, movement caught his eye.

_Crack._

Revis whistled twice, and with audible snap, the Lambton's tail whipped through the air. The beast swatted Bete out of the air like a fly and sent him crashing into the ground.

"_Agh!"_

"Damnit, Gareth!"

"_I'm trying over here!"_

Finn turned his eyes toward the dwarf, barely catching a glimpse of his burly figure holding back a pair of massive fangs before being interrupted.

"You know, Valleta told me about you…"

Finn grimaced as he swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding a blade aimed for his throat.

"Confident enough to chat while fighting, huh?"

Olivas cackled as he continued to swing his sword with reckless abandon.

"Not nearly as confident as _gah—!_"

His smirk and sentence was cut short as a Finn lunged forward suddenly, burying his knife to its hilt in his chest.

"Gotcha…"

"Y…You…."

Finn moved to disengage, when he was stopped by a forceful grip on his wrist.

"_You missed!"_

_What the —!_

Olivas took full advantage of the opening, releasing a flurry of devastating blows to the Prum's body. In just an instant, Finn was forced back, blood dripping from cuts and slashes across his body.

"_Ahahaha!"_

Olivas let out a merciless laugh as he grasped the dagger in his chest.

_How…!?_

"You look surprised, Prum. Allow me to help you understand…"

Before Finn's widening eyes, Olivas began to cut through his flesh, tearing through his skin until a large gash had opened up in his chest.

"Take a good look…"

Inside, in place of his heart, was a glowing gem.

"You… you're a monster…!?"

"Hehe… Lady Enyo offered me a new life after she found me dying that day…."

He pushed his chest back together.

"An offer that I couldn't turn down!"

He rushed forward, his blade once again turned against the shocked captain.

_I can't… stop this!_

"Captain!"

Tione's voice rang out in his ears as he was pushed back under the hail of unrelenting attacks. The prum silently cursed as he was left with no choice but to slowly step back, weaving and ducking past every swing of his attacker's blade.

"What's the matter?! You're slowing down!"

Olivas continued to press his advantage, gaining more and more ground on the exhausted captain with every move.

"—_ah!"_

Finn crossed his arms in front of his chest just in time to block a particularly strong kick from the 'monster' in front of him.

_Crack._

"That sounded like it hurt, Finn! Don't tell me you're done so soon!"

"…ghh…!"

_My… arms…!_

Finn stumbled back, his broken arms dropping to his side where they hung freely. His breath came out in ragged gasps as the tired captain was beginning to lose his fight against exhaustion.

"Well, well, well…. Guess you actually are out of steam, huh?"

Olivas raised his blade and leveled it with Finn's eyes, aligning the silver tip with his strikingly blue irises.

"If it's of any consolation, at least you won't be alone in death."

The man curled his lips into a sick smile.

"I'lll be sending the rest of your pathetic Familia right after you after all!"

"We'll see about that…!"

_That voice?!_

"What?!"

Finn looked back, a smile already creeping onto his face as a bolt of lightning flew into sight. It arced through the air, striking Olivas in the blink of an eye.

"—_agh!"_

In a burst of light, the bolt exploded upon impact with Olivas' side, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"You guys…. You made it…!"

—

"_Gareth!"_

The dwarf, known for his strength, his endurance, was losing a battle of force. The brawny stature he had so placed his pride on, was failing him.

"I'm trying over here!"

He shouted out as he swung his Warhammer once again, striking the jaw of the snake with a solid blow.

"C'mon… you had to have felt that, right?!"

_Tssssss…._

The Lambton merely hissed as it lowered its amber eyes to face him. His blows had failed to break past the cerulean scales nor inflict any lasting damage onto the snake.

"You damn beast…"

His cherished hammer seemed to be growing heavier and heavier in his arms as his body continued to be drained of stamina.

"Whew… you're really makin' me work for it!"

"Gareth!"

It was a new voice, one he hadn't heard in a while.

"Raul?!"

The young swordsman had stepped up behind him, his sword drawn at his side.

"Here!"

He held out his hand. In it was a vial of blue liquid.

"It's from Riveria!"

_That 'ol lady, eh?_

"_Aight then_, why don't you help out this old man, Raul!"

"Yes sir!"

But before they could move, the sound of footsteps made them pause.

"_Hey…_"

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Freya Familia's finally caught up to us, eh?"

"Shut it, dwarf. It's your fault for being stuck on a worm that we have to do extra work…"

_Freya Familia's Vana Freya… Allen Frommel._

The sleek cat man twirled his gleaming silver spear in his hands as he stepped up next to them.

"Just this once, we'll help you out."

"Ahaha… like we needed the help!"

_We..?_

In front of them, the Lambton began to pull its body back in preparation for a lunge forward. Its head dipped low to the ground, and its tongue flickered in and out as it got set to charge.

"Lemme show you kids how it's done!"

Gareth flung his hammer to the side, throwing his hands out in front of him. In an instant, the snake unfurled like a spring and sprang forward. Its jaws opened with a hiss, revealing two gleaming white fangs amongst a row of smaller razor sharp teeth. In an act of pure strength and stubbornness, Gareth slammed his palms into the incoming fangs, catching them in his hands.

"_RAAAHHHHH!"_

The Lambton charged forward, pushing against Gareth with all the force of its ten meter long body.

"_Bring it on!"_

Gareth opened his mouth to bellow out his challenge as he dug his feet into the ground and gave it everything he had. The pure force of the snake drove him back, digging his feet through the ground and leaving two long trails in his wake.

"_AHAHAAAA!"_

"He's insane…"

Allen sighed as he listened to the dwarf laughing and shouting at the top of his lungs.

But then, it was over. The Lambton had fallen short of forcing the dwarf to buckle, its charge slowly dying away to a stop. The dwarf had overpowered the beast, forcing it to halt its movement.

_Crack._

It was one at first, then the other. Cracks began to spread along the massive fangs of the beast as Gareth continued to push back.

"_Hnggghh!"_

With a grunt of effort, Gareth lashed out, shattering the fangs into pieces. With a mighty roar, the Lambton recoiled in pain and tried to raise its head.

"Out of the way!"

Allen leapt past Gareth, slamming his spear into the bottom of the Lambton's mouth, piercing it and pinning it to the ground. With a slight hop, he jumped onto the base of his spear with cat-like agility before springing off and back.

"There…. It should be easy enough for even _you_ to kill…"

"Thanks…!"

Raul rushed forward as Allen stepped back, his sword raised before him.

"_Haah!"_

The young swordsman leapt onto the creature's head, his sword raised above his head, before driving it down right through the center of its skull.

With one last shudder, the snake burst into black ash as its body returned to the dungeon. Two metallic clangs sounded out as Allen's spear and Raul's sword were left free to fall to the ground.

"Well done, lad!"

"T-Thanks Gareth!"

"Hmph, as if finishing off a snake is anything worth celebrating…"

"Hehe… now, let's see how the others are doing…!"

—

"Captain!"

"Tione! Watch out!"

Tione jumped back as Ein neared her, his dagger accompanied by the fluttering of his robes.

"_Goddamnit_ you bastard…! Get out of the way!"

With a quick step back, the masked man circled around, once more positioning himself between them and their target.

"You're not getting by me that easily."

The sisters backed up, standing next to each other as they regrouped.

"We're not getting anywhere like this…"

"Can you keep fighting…?"

"Of course I can!"

The sisters raised their voices, egging each other on.

"I admire your courage to continue fighting…"

Ein spoke out, bringing their attention away from each other.

"…but with those injuries, it's clear what the outcome of this battle will be."

He was right. Even just standing there was taking significant amounts of effort. Every passing second was filled with pain as they continued to press their bodies to the limit.

"Shut it."

"Hah… let's see how much longer you can keep up that brave front."

Once more, Ein charged forward, his dagger flashing before him.

"Bring it!"

In a flash of silver and gold, the amazons met him head on. The screeches of metal scraping against metal rang out as they clashed. While Tiona's heavy Urga wasn't especially a good matchup for Ein's dagger, her lack of strength made it easy for him to dance around the deadly blade. Tione's dual kukri on the other hand were a much more dangerous foe.

"What's the matter, is dodging all you can do?!"

Tione laughed as she watched Ein once more duck into a roll below a swing of Tiona's Urga.

Seeing an opportunity, Tione lunged forward, crossing her blades against his knife.

"You surprised us at first… but you're not even a first tier adventurer, are you!?"  
She smiled as she pressed her advantage, taking the man's silence for a yes.

"In that case… we got nothing to worry about!"

Behind them, Tiona had jumped into the air, her Urga raised above her head.

"Dodge this, you bastard!"

"_Agh!"_

Before Tiona could make contact, a black figure came crashing down from above, slamming a massive hammer into Ein and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"What the hell…!?"

"_You're welcome."_

"Geez, it's about time you guys showed up…"

Tione breathed out with relief as she sheathed her knives and placed a hand on her hip. In front of her, a prum she recognized as one of Gulliver Brothers had seemingly dropped from out of nowhere.

"We had him right where we wanted him!"

"Sure you did."

Tiona didn't share her sister's relief.

"So this means that the rest of you guys are…?"

"Yes. Our members are spreading out to assist your fights as we speak."

"Ah! Wait, he's still alive."

Tione fell to the ground, sitting back as she pointed to the robed figure a little bit away from them.

"_Damnit…!"_

Ein cursed as he held his crumbling mask together. The lower half of his mask had already fallen away, revealing his lips curled into a scowl.

"Next time, you two won't be so lucky…"

He turned to look at the now three first tier adventurers before him. In the next moment, he turned, fleeing the battlefield with a whirl of his cloak.

"You gonna let him get away?"

The prum with the hammer shook his head.

"He won't get far."

As they watched, Ein continued to run only to be stopped by three other prums with almost laughably oversized weapons.

"Oh…"

Tiona whistled as she watched them mercilessly beat the masked man into the ground.

"Wow, they _really_ aren't letting that guy off the hook."

The prum beside them nodded.

"Our orders were to exterminate all remnants. We will not fail."

—

"_You guys…. You made it!"_

Finn breathed out with relief as he turned. That magic was not one used by either Riveria nor Lefiya - it was lightning magic.

_That means…_

Behind him, two new figures approached him. Both were tall slender elven men, one being a dark elf.

"Ah… Hogni and Hedin, was it?"

The two young men nodded.

"Thanks the help."

"Lady Riveria sends her regards, as well as an apology for not being able to assist your fight."

"Ah… so she's okay, that's good news."

The dark elf drew his sword as the other raised his staff.

"Please rest. As per Lady Riveria's request, we'll take it from here."

Finn smiled as the two continued to move forward without another word.

_It really is nice to have comrades, isn't it?_


	10. Chapter 10

He hadn't meant to move. He didn't mean to throw everything into chaos.

But…

But the instant he saw her, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. His feet moved before he could think, pushing him forward faster than he'd ever moved before; and yet, it wasn't enough.

Damnit… get… up!

As his vision and hearing returned to him, Bell once more opened his eyes. The back of his neck ached with a screaming pain from where Revis had slammed him into the ground. All around him, he could hear the sound of blades clashing along with the shouts and cries of his comrades.

But as he opened his eyes and lifted his head, the world seemed to spin, keeping him down on the ground.

"Wow…. look at you… and you call yourself a man?"

He breathed out as Allen crouched down next to him.

Come on…! Move!

He balled his hand into a fist, regaining control of his arm through sheer will power.

"…ghhh…!"

"Was all that time you spent getting beat by me for nothing? Get off your ass!"

He slammed it into the ground, the impact seemingly shocking his body into moving.

This is nothing…

"There we go…"

Next was his other hand and arm.

This is nothing…!

"No matter how unsightly…"

He continued to move his limbs, making his way down to his legs and feet.

Move…! Now!

"No matter how pathetic you may look…!"

He pressed his feet into the ground and dug his fingers into the dirt.

Come on!

"Never stop getting back up!"

Red filled his vision and black dots danced across his sight. But he did it. As he lifted his head and pulled himself to his hands and knees, he once more grew aware of his surroundings.

Next to him, the image of Allen disappeared with an approving nod. Like a ghostly whisper, he heard him speak one final time.

"Now… what do you have to do…?"

He turned his eyes forward, his gaze locking onto her back.

There you are…

Bell forced himself to move, one step at a time. One foot in front of the other. Again. And again. He breathed out as he began to pick up speed, forcing his joints to bend, forcing his limbs to move.

She's right there…

As he drew closer to her, he continued to move faster and faster. He didn't even realize it, but at this point, he had broken into an all out sprint.

"…you….!"

The tamer turned her head.

"Revviissss!"

He didn't notice her look of surprise. He didn't notice Ais standing next to her. And he didn't notice the gaping pit behind them.

He only saw her - he only saw red.

—

"Come to me! Aria!"

Revis cried out, her eyes wild and glowing with a savage joy.

"That's not my name!"

Ais charged forward, her saber dancing in her hand as their blades made contact again and again. As soon as she saw him collapse, something had snapped inside of her. An overwhelming anger, a burst of fury had come forth, spurring her body into action.

Revis locked her sword against hers, roughly shoving it closer to her face.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you…!"

Ais moved her free hand up to the flat of her blade, pushing back.

"I'd like to see you try…!"

Her breath began to pick up, her blood boiling, as adrenaline shot through her body.

"Ais!"

They looked up for a second, distracted by an approaching voice.

Bete!?

She knew what to do. They had practiced this countless times together - a combination attack only the two of them could pull off. Ais hopped back, redirecting her wind up and into the air where it got absorbed by the greaves on Bete's legs.

Once he lands his first attack, we'll alternate and overwhelm her with—!

Her train of thought was interrupted by a sharp whistle. Before her, Revis had raised her fingers to her mouth, blowing a sharp note twice.

What is she..?!

Another slight sound of an object whistling through the air sent her to the ground instinctively. Above her, the tail of the Lambton whipped past her head, crashing into the werewolf and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Bete!"

He made no effort to stand, only lying where he fell - out cold.

Damnit…!

Ais moved to her feet, her focused on the smiling opponent before her. Her golden stare pierced her rotten green eyes like a set of daggers, glaring with such hate and intensity that alone would've withered away any other normal person.

"Heh…. What's with that look?"

But Revis was exceptional.

"You mad I flattened wolfy and the bunny brat?"

Ais bent her knees, digging her feet into the ground as her wind concentrated at her legs.

"What're you gonna do about it?!"

Without a word, Ais prepared to spring forward. She focused her emotion into her blade, steeling her resolve. She would bet everything on one strike, yet again.

"Lil…"

She stopped.

Wait…!

Her eyes shifted to the side, with Revis following her stare.

"REVISS!"

Bell!?

His voice came out as a shrill yet deep growl at the same time. As he spat out her name, Ais felt a chill roll over her at the pure amount of hatred and venom contained in his voice.

Is he…!?

"Bell!"

Revis began to turn to face him, but she was too late. The boy launched himself at her in a full bodied tackle, sending them both flying out over the hole.

"Don't!"

—

Wind whistled through his hair as they fell, their bodies tumbling together in the open space.

"Gah!"

Bell pulled himself up somehow, his dagger in hand.

"Ahahah! Nice to see you too, Argonaut!"

"Shut up!"

He flung his hand down, in a mad attempt to drive the dagger into the woman below him. However, Revis shook him off with ease, instead facing down as she focused on the rapidly approaching end of their free fall.

No…!

"You…!"

He stretched out a hand towards her, ignoring the now visible ground that awaited them below.

"Bell!"

Gold..?

A pair of arms had wrapped around his chest, pulling him close to their owner.

Ais…?

He turned his head to look at her.

What is she doing?!

Her hair flowed madly behind her as her lips moved inaudibly. The tinges of red that had once plagued his vision began to recede.

"You idiot!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, enveloping them both in her green wind just in time to break their fall. In a jumble of legs and arms, they hit the ground at a significantly slower speed, yet still fast enough to hurt.

"-ack!"

She grabbed his head, tucking it close to her chest and bracing as they hit the ground. She gasped out in pain as the wind was knocked out of her, and her hold on Bell broke, sending them uncontrollably rolling to a stop.

"…hhaa..!"

Bell breathed out underneath her as he gasped for air. Ais felt his elbow painfully poking her ribcage, causing her to wheeze and cough aloud.

"I think… I'm dead…"

"Shut up…"

"Ais… can you… move…"

"Shut up..!"

She rolled off of him, collapsing on her chest as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes fell to Bell facing her on his side, merely inches away from her, in a similar state of agony.

"I… can't... believe you…"

He had the audacity to crack a pained smile.

He seems to have calmed down... good…

"Ais…?"

"Catch your breath…. and get up"

He did as he was told - slowing his breathing and pulling himself to sit against the wall.

"Now…"

Crack.

"—Ack!"

"That's for being stupid."

Crack.

"A-Ais!"

"And that's for making me worry!"

She raised her hand once more, causing him to close his eyes and wince in fear.

Huh?

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder as she fell to the ground next to him.

"You… really are unbelievable… you know that…?"

Bell opened his eyes, wearily looking over her shoulder as he eventually moved a hand up to embrace her.

"I… know…"

Her warmth spread through his body, easing his aching heart, calming his on edge nerves. In that moment, only she remained. All other outside distractions were simply that - distractions. But as much as he would've wished to remain like that, he wouldn't be allowed that luxury.

"How sweet."

Ais lifted her head as she felt Bell tense up beneath her. Without acknowledging the sarcastic voice behind them, she moved to her feet. She kept her eyes on Bell, her hand finding his and helping him up as well.

"Look at me… Bell…"

Her golden eyes were begging him. The fire inside him raged wildly. It burned through his body, it set his blood on fire, it stabbed his heart repeatedly. But she kept a hand on his cheek, keeping him from turning his head, keeping him from looking, keeping him from losing himself.

"Look at me."

He breathed in staggered, uneasy breaths.

"I'm right here, okay?"

Her voice was quiet, it was calm and gentle.

"So please… stay with me, okay….?"

Hestia…. everyone….

He fought back tears, refusing to cry as he began to nod. She smiled at that. That tiny curve of her lips shot fireworks off in his head and in his heart, setting free the caged butterflies in his stomach once more.

"….are you ready…?"

"…yeah…"

"Good."

She removed her hand, instead taking his into a gentle yet firm grip.

"Then let's finish this."

She pressed his dagger into his palm.

"Thank you… Ais…"

—

"Are you two finished?"

Bell turned to face his enemy. As he did, he could feel that burning rage once more creeping through his body. His fist tightened around his dagger as he suppressed the growing wave of hate inside.

"That was disgusting. I almost threw up watching that."

Her lips twisted into a scowl as she raised her blade at the two.

"Don't worry Revis, we won't be your problem anymore in just a moment anyways."

"Is that so…?"

She smiled again.

"Well come on, then."

This is it.

"I'm waiting."

Bell moved first, darting forward in a white flash. His blade moved swiftly, arcing through the air as he slashed and stabbed with an overwhelming ferocity.

"That's more like it!"

Revis let out a chilling laugh as she met his attacks with equal force, parrying each blow, blocking every kick and fist.

She's too strong...! I can't even reach her!

Bell stepped back, raising his dagger to deflect Revis' blade.

But...

As her blade slid off his dagger, Ais stepped into view, using the break in Revis' attacks to swap positions with Bell. In an instant, she began to weave in her own combination of attacks, perfectly timing her entrance to kill their foe's momentum.

I have help...!

It was just like their training. Their bodies moved together, dancing across the ground as they flowed in tandem with each other. The countless hours of their grueling training sessions had beat both of their movement patterns into each other's minds. Without even trying, both of them were able to time their breathing and movements with each other to create a single flow, a single fluid stream of attacks.

The result was devastating. Where Bell faltered, Ais was there to cover for him. As Revis was forced to focus more on Ais, Bell was there to shave off some of that pressure. Their unequal status' would've spelled doom for any other duo, but because it was them, they succeeded.

"On your right!"

Ais shouted out as she twirled to the side, spinning behind Bell and allowing him to swap places with her.

"Left side!"

Ais reached across Bell with her arm, shielding his flank with her blade as he pulled back.

"Firebolt!"

She ducked down, lowering herself as a series of flames shot over her.

"Goddamnit, you're so annoying!"

Revis swore as she raised her arm to block her face. The searing hot flames washed over her skin, burning her sleeve away and charring her skin.

"You son of a —!"

She was cut off as the blast enveloped her, obscuring her vision and burning the words in her throat.

It's working…!

Bell could see it. Revis was spending less time attacking and putting more effort into defending.

If we can keep this up…

Bell crouched down, his leg sweeping out at an angle.

We'll win!

Revis stumbled back as her footing was lost - an opportunity Ais didn't miss. In an instant, she lunged forward, sinking a steel sole in Revis' stomach.

"-grk!"

She was sent falling back, gasping for breath as the pair paused their storm of attacks.

"Y-you two… are pissing me off…!"

Revis brought her hand to her mouth, wiping away a droplet of blood that began to trickle down from her lip.

"I should've done this from the start…"

The tamer raised her hand to her mouth as she spoke.

Is that…?

"Bell! Stop her!"

"I see it!"

The pair rushed forward at the sight of the familiar red jewel in her hand.

We're too slow!

In an instant, they closed the gap in a flash of white and gold. Their blades cut through the air, homing in on their target. With a sickening spray of blood, Revis' body slightly jerked as Bell buried his dagger into her side while Ais drove her saber through her chest. With a metallic clang, Revis' blade fell to the ground. The red gem had disappeared behind her lips.

"…!"

"Ha… ha…."

For a moment they paused and fell silent, breathing heavily as they anxiously waited for what came next.

Did we do it?

"Gah… that hurts… you pieces of shit…!"

Revis lifted her head slowly, wheezing as blood continued to spill from her body. Her green eyes narrowed as her bloody lips curled into a smile.

"Too slow!"

Shit shit shit….!

A shiver of fear ran over Bell's body as he looked into the eyes of his foe, only to see the gaze of a predator who had cornered its prey. Her hands shot up, wrapping around their blades and holding them in place.

"Wai-!"

Beside him, Ais moved in a blur, grabbing his collar and throwing him back while simultaneously shooting her leg up to kick Revis in the head.

Crack.

"—!"

Bell landed roughly on his side before scrambling to his feet and turning his eyes back forward.

"…Ais!?"

"…I'm fine…!"

The girl jumped back to fall in line with him.

"Is she…"

"…."

Revis remained standing, blood pouring from her wounds as the blades remained impaled in her body. But once more, shivers of fear shook his joints as he stared ahead. The Beast Tamer's neck was broken at a sharp 90 degree angle, her head resting on her shoulder, yet she somehow continued to stand. Bell felt his stomach flip as he witnessed the gruesome sight.

"I-I think I'm gonna…"

"Don't look."

Ais moved an arm in front of him.

Crack.

"Wait…"

Crack.

"No way…!"

Crack.

As they stood, watching with horrified eyes, Revis' body began to move. At first, her emotionless face remained still. But then, her arms reached up, grasping her head, and in a series of sickening cracks snapped her head back into place.

"…that's better…"

Revis leaned her head from side to side, her neck popping and cracking as she did so.

"…"

She opened her eyes with a smile.

"Now then… let's have some fun."

—

Revis shot forward, her fists already flying towards them.

She's accelerating?!

Ais barely blocked with her arm, feeling the heavy fist weighing down on her body.

She's… so much stronger..!

Bell swept low once more, only for Revis to lift her leg calmly to avoid it.

There!

She lunged forward, her hand outstretched for the handle of her saber still lodged in her chest.

"As if!"

Revis moved to the side, snatching Ais' wrist and dragging it low to the ground.

"—!"

She continued to pull her in, forcing a gasp of surprise out of the girl as the tamer sank a knee into her side.

"Ais!"

As the girl was sent rolling back, coughing and gasping for air, Bell kneeled down to catch her. His hands pulled her to a seated position, holding her steady as she caught her breath.

"Damnit… she..!"

Her eyes widened as a shadow moved right in front of them.

"Bell!"

"Shi—!"

Her leg shot right past Ais' face with a resounding crunch and a cry of pain. Ais once more fell to the ground as she lost her balance. Behind her, Bell was sent rolling back along the ground.

"You think you have time to chat?!"

"You..!"

Ais stumbled to her feet, throwing a punch towards the smirking tamer's face.

Shfff.

Revis twirled in place, letting the fist sail over her shoulder, before grasping Ais' wrist and pulling, hard.

"—ah!"

In an instant, Ais found herself rolling on the ground once more where Revis had thrown her.

"…can you move…?"

She looked up. Bell was pulling himself to his feet next to her, holding his side as he gasped in pain.

We can't win.

"Yeah…"

"…what… do we do…?"

He turned his eyes to her, his gaze almost pleading, begging, her for guidance.

What do we do…?

Her mind spun as she ignored the pain spreading through her body. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted, out of breath.

"She's coming!"

" —!"

Damnit…!

She stumbled to her feet, preparing to receive the enemy's charge.

If only we had a moment to think…!

Her mind spun in circles as every cell in her body begged her to lay down and die.

I could escape alone, but…

She turned her head to look next to her. A sharp guilty pain struck her heart as she mentally kicked herself for even thinking of running away.

"…Bell…"

He looked up to her, turning to look at her with those eyes she had so come to adore.

Please… listen to me just this once…!

"Run…!"

Without listening to hear his response, Ais turned forward and began to move. If she had waited any longer, she was certain she would've just fallen apart right on the spot. In front of her, Revis' smile grew larger and larger.

"No! Ais!"

Please… go!

Her heart tore in two as she heard his voice cry out behind her. But she had no time to think about that. Her foe wouldn't allow her that luxury.

"Let's finish this, Aria!"

The beast tamer beckoned her forward, her empty hands and smile welcoming her attack.

Forget about him. Forget about everything.

She cleared her mind from all distractions, emptying out the swirl of emotions in her heart, letting them fall behind her.

Focus…

The instant their hands met, she knew she was outmatched.

Focus…!

Every punch she threw was met with a solid block or deflect. In a blur of movement, she lashed out with everything she had. But she could only keep it up for so long.

"You're slowing down, Aria!"

"Shut up!"

She spun, lashing out with her leg in a deadly arc.

Thump.

Revis raised an arm to her head, blocking the kick.

She's… hard…! It's like kicking a boulder!

The tamer wrapped an iron clad grip around her ankle, clamping down and keeping her in place.

That's fine… hold on if you can!

She wound her fist back and swung with every ounce of force she had left in her body.

Crack.

The air around them snapped as her fist travelled through the air.

Fshhhh.

"Was that all you had…?"

Smoke rose from her fist as Revis wrapped her free hand around it, catching it merely inches from her face.

"If so, that's very disappointing."

She smiled from behind their entangled body parts.

I'm not done yet…!

With her other hand, Ais grabbed her saber's hilt from Revis' chest, this time successfully wrapping her hand around the familiar blue hilt.

"This… is mine!"

With a shout Ais hopped up off her free leg and, using Revis as a springboard, leapt backward, ripping herself free from Revis' hold. She landed softly, putting some distance between the two of them.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Revis clapped sarcastically, her voice brimming with amusement.

Damnit…

Blood flowed from her ankle as an aching pain began to make itself known.

That's not good… broken? No. Just a sprain.

"By the way… it looks like your little pet has run off."

Bell..!?

She had forgotten him in their fierce exchange, but now she turned her head quickly to scan her surroundings.

"…good."

"Is it really?"

Revis began to slowly walk forward.

"He has no way of getting up to your friends unless he plans on making his way up there alone. And this is his first time in the Deep Floors, isn't it? How long do you think he'll last down here?"

"He'll make it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"…"

"Are you really bettin-"

"Shut up."

Ais lifted her blade, pointing it toward her foe. Revis looked surprised for a moment, before smiling once more.

"Alright then."

I'm getting tired… she's stronger, faster, and in better condition than me… I have to—

Revis didn't even let her finish thinking. She disappeared from view in the blink of an eye, reappearing mere inches away from her face.

I-I couldn't even see…!

Ais reacted instantly, slashing her blade in a silver crescent.

Tink.

…what…?

"—akk!"

She gasped out as Revis' hand shot out, wrapping around her throat and lifting her up. Behind them, the top half of Ais' Desperate fell to the ground.

That's… impossible…!

Ais wrapped a hand around Revis', fighting to free herself from the choke.

She broke it…!?

"Don't be surprised, Aria..."

Ais lashed out with the hilt of her blade, driving the fragment up towards Revis' throat.

"After all…"

Damnit… damnit…!

Shrk.

She stopped her blade with ease, catching it with her palm and letting the blade pierce straight through her hand.

She didn't even flinch…!

"After our last meeting, I've done nothing but consume stones for every waking minute…"

Revis grasped the hilt, ripping it from her grip and tossing it aside.

"And now… finally… I have you…!"

This isn't good… I'm... losing… consciousness..!

"Take a nap, Aria… when you wake up, you'll be in a new world… a better one!"

She squeezed down on her throat, sending Ais' mind into a dizzying spiral of pain. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes as her breath faded away.

Riveria… Tiona… Tione… Lefiya!

Images of her comrades began to flood her mind as her sight warped into darkness.

I'm sorry… everyone…

Her hands fell to her side as she continued to lose her fight to stay awake.

I… won't be able to see you again…!

She had given up. Her body couldn't take it anymore. Battered and bruised, exhausted and weary, she simply couldn't go on any further. Her eyes fell shut as her thoughts began to die away, as all feeling was relieved from her body.

But it was then, when all was lost, she heard a voice.

"…away… her…!"

What..?

The hold on her throat was released, letting her fall to the ground in a coughing fit.

Who…!?

Her eyes widened as she looked up, her vision and hearing once more returning.

Father…? No…

Like a ghost from the past, he stood in front of her, his back to her as he faced the enemy. She recognized his hair. Recognized his stature, his armor, his flowing scarf. She fought to stand, but the figure turned to her, shaking his head as if to tell her no.

"Stay there."

Then, she heard his voice.

"Ais… one day…"

Her father's words echoed in her mind, reverberating through her very body and soul.

"Someone will appear before you…"

Her lips shook as tears streamed down her face.

"Someone strong… someone who you can call…"

She cried out his name as the room filled with an intense wave of heat and blinding orange light.

"Your hero."

"Bell!"

"Firebolt!"

—

"Ha.. ha… ha…!"

Bell sprinted through the caves as fast as he could, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

I have to do this…!

"Run! Bell!"

Her shout had roused him to his feet, sending him sprinting towards the hole where they had fallen. His fingers pulsed lightly as light continued to swarm around his hand.

As soon as they engaged, he knew that they wouldn't beat her - not alone. And so, with no better plan in mind, he ran. He tore through the winding tunnels, avoiding any growls and snarls he heard along the way.

I know this is pathetic… but I have someone I can't afford to lose!

As soon as he reached the hole, he had fired off several blasts of fire straight into the air - a signal for someone, anyone above.

But that isn't enough.

And so, he continued to run. His mind racing to remember the path taken. Thundering footsteps had begun to follow him, and yet he refused to look back to the monstrosities behind him. The unspeakable terrors of the Deep Floors - they weren't just something you could jump into head first, and he knew that.

More… I need more! Come on!

Every step he took, his heart filled more and more with fear. Not fear of the things that followed him, but fear of the past. Every tunnel he passed, every shadow he tore through contained another flash of memories. With each step he fought through his fear. He conquered his emotions, staring straight into the faces of his lost family as he felt a surge of determination strengthen his body.

I don't want to lose her…

Tears streaked down his face as his eyes set on the path that led back to them.

This time. I won't fail.

Back to her.

I'll never lose anyone I love - never again!

—

His eyes widened and his jaw clenched with rage as he returned to the room only to see Ais - the girl he so loved, hanging limp in the hands of the enemy.

"Get… Get away from her!"

He leapt through the air, his baselard gifted from Lilli flashing before him. With a sudden spurt of blood, he cut through Revis' arm, severing it from her body. Behind him, Ais fell to the ground, limp and barely moving.

"Y-You fucking —!"

"Firebolt!"

The space between them exploded as his two minute charged Hero's Strike fueled his magic, filling the room with fire.

"—urk!"

Bell grimaced and winced in pain as the flames covered his body, reducing most of his shirt to ashes. The great ball of fire burnt the ground, sending ripples through the air as the heat forcibly created a mirage before them.

Revis struggled to fight through the blast, attempting to break through to Bell before failing and getting blown away. Her wailing screams cut off and died out as the flames scorched her throat and seared her flesh.

"Bell!"

Without wasting anymore time, he spun around, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm as he rushed towards Ais.

We need to move…!

He didn't speak, he barely even looked at her. He only took her into his arms as he circled around the cavern, ignoring the fact that he was carrying her bridal style.

"Huff.. huff… ha…"

His chest heaved up and down as he stopped running. As soon as he had taken Ais into his arms, he knew he had to move to the other side of the cavern.

They should be arriving soon.

"…Bell…"

He looked down for the first time. Ais lifted her face from his shoulder, and as their eyes met, his heart stopped.

For the first time he noticed the touch of her arms around his neck, noticed the way her golden hair seemed to glow in the light, the way her lips trembled as tears streamed from those beautiful eyes.

"Ais… I'm sorry… for leaving… for everything!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"…It's okay…"

"It's not! I was a complet—"

She stopped him, pulling his head down as she pressed her lips to his.

It was just for a second, and yet it felt like a lifetime had passed. When they broke apart, only then did Bell's heart remember to do its job.

"I said… it's okay…"

"Ah…! Uh…!"

He couldn't speak, but luckily enough, he didn't have to.

"The fire…"

She swung her legs down, climbing out of his arms as she drew his attention back to the fight.

"It's dying down…"

She was right. The flames had started to die away, slowly receding as the fire began to vanish.

Okay. Focus…! The fight and surviving comes first!

"…ghh…gah…..aghhhh!"

Revis arched her back in pain, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as she turned her head to look at them.

"You… I won't… I'll never let you leave here alive!"

Her eyes were wild and crazed, shaking with pure rage as she focused on them.

But this time, Bell wasn't scared.

"That's not up to you."

She blinked in surprise as she finally noticed the noise. In her anger, her senses had completely abandoned her. Her lack of logic and rational thinking had left her exposed - exposed to the stream of creatures charging behind her.

"GUOOOOOHHH!"

With a mighty roar, the beasts leapt onto Revis, claws and fangs bared. Dozens of monsters continued to pile through the tunnel, scales, fur and flesh flying as Revis fought them back desperately with her single arm.

"N-No! Stay back!"

She screamed out as the monsters tore at her, snapping with jaws and slashing with razor sharp claws. Previously, they would've all bowed to the mighty beast tamer. But after being riled up by the tempting rabbit-like morsel running past them, once presented with a weakened target along with the heavy scent of blood, their minds were lost as their bodies betrayed her will and exposed them for what they were - beasts.

Blood continued to spill to the ground as Revis disappeared under a wave of monsters, her screams drowned out by the vicious sound of flesh being torn apart.

"We should go… before they turn on us…"

Ais spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey… can you…"

She lifted her foot to show him her sprained ankle.

"Yeah, I got you."

Bell pulled her arm over his neck, putting his own around her waist as he lent her his shoulder. Slowly, they began to walk, turning their backs on the massacre behind them as they began to search for the way back above.

—

After a short walk, they found it. The pathway up - it was a gentle slope leading to the 59th floor. Up ahead, he could already see the open arena where they had fought the Demi Spirit.

Just ahead… is safety…

But the sound of footsteps scraping against dirt stopped them. They turned, preparing for the worst.

"What—!?"

His head turned too late. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A flash of red.

"Bell!"

"—nngh!"

Ais shoved him roughly to the side, forcing him to the ground.

Crack.

He heard it before he saw it. The sickening clap of a blow landing against exposed skin.

"Move, Princess…"

"You…!"

Bell sprung to his feet, a scowl on his face as he recognized the form of Revis standing over a motionless Ais.

Scarlet and black colored blood dripped from countless wounds all over her body, not all of it her own. Bits and pieces of flesh stuck to her clothes and skin, slices of some unknown bloody tissue were strewn about her already blood red hair. There was even a broken claw or fang of some creature that jutted out of her shoulder, continuously drawing out a stream of blood even as she stood there.

What remained of her clothes was tattered and torn. Her armor was shredded beyond recognition. Her pale skin had been dyed a red and black mixture of both monster's and her own blood. But she was still standing.

Terrifying.

That was the only word he could use to describe the monster in front of him. She looked as if she had walked straight out of a nightmare itself. She was a creature of the night, the monster under the bed, the shadows lingering around the corner. And she had turned her eyes to Bell.

"You know…"

She stepped forward, leaving behind a trail of bloody footprints in her wake.

"…at first, it was all about her."

She gestured to Ais, who was busy clutching the side of her head, disoriented and dizzy as she attempted to lift her head off the ground.

"But right here, right now… I think I want you both."

What the… what is she talking about…!?

He shook that thought aside as he continued to scan the Beast Tamer's wrecked body. His eyes fell to her side, locking onto the obsidian black handle that stuck out from her body.

"…that's mine…"

"Then come and get it."

He moved slowly at first. A step. Then another. Then another, and another. Just like before, he threw away all rationality. He abandoned all of his training, all of his experience, and simply charged forward.

"Your opponent is weak. She's dying. Finish her…!"

He could hear Allen growling in his ear as he began his attack.

In front of him, Revis took a bloody half step back, extending her remaining arm in front of her. She sunk low, guarding her upper body and head the best she could.

Thud.

"—kh!"

He sprinted forward, kicking straight out and connecting with the remains of her chest plate. A splash of blood flew into the air from her open wounds as he slammed her back against the wall.

Don't let up…!

He didn't stop there. He closed the distance, not giving her a second to breathe or react.

Crack. Thud. Snap.

He lashed out in a flurry of blows, using every ounce of energy left in his body to fuel his deadly assault.

"—!"

Revis' head snapped up as his fist connected with her jaw.

"—gah!"

His elbow crashed into her temple, sending her head sprawling to the side.

Die… just die… just… die!

Blood splattered across his face and down to the ground as he continued his ruthless barrage of attacks.

"Die!"

Crack.

He sank his fist into her stomach, doubling her over with a cough of blood. Behind her, the wall cracked as fissures and spider web fractures spread along the rock wall.

"Ha…hah…ha…!"

Bell breathed out heavily as he was once more reminded of the constant, aching pain that flooded his body. He was reaching his limit.

"…hah…hahah…. gotchu…"

What…!?

"Shit—!"

Her hand wrapped around his wrist, holding it tight as she lifted her head to flash him a grim smile.

"You little fucker…!"

Crack.

"—kah!"

Thud.

"—kh!"

He gasped out for air as she grasped his shirt and pulled him close, driving her knee up into his stomach over and over again.

"Was that all you had left?! Huh?!"

"—gah!"

She curled her bloody fingers around his throat, turning and slamming him to the wall, reversing their positions.

"Was that shouting for show, huh?!"

She laughed as she leaned forward, pressing her elbow to his throat and pinning him helplessly to the wall.

"You little shit. I'm gonna fucking gut you like a fish…"

"..khgg…try….it…!"

His hand shot down, grasping the hilt of his knife still embedded in her torso. With a sickening squelch of flesh being slid apart, he raised the knife and drove it up towards Revis' neck.

"Wha—?!"

His world turned upside down in an instant. His knife sliced through thin air as Revis spun, removing her elbow and catching Bell's wrist before tugging hard and throwing him over her hip.

"—Gah!"

He cried out in pain as Revis flipped him onto the ground. Pointed rocks jutted painfully into his back, and Revis kneeled down on his chest, pressing down with her knee.

"—mmph!"

He breathed out hard as she wrapped a hand around his, forcing his fist closed around his dagger.

Shit… shit, shit, shit…!"

"You know what I hate the most about you…?"

"…What's…gah….that…!?"

She snarled and leaned over him, growling in his face like a rabid beast.

"You just don't know how to give up and die!"

Bell's eyes widened as his breath picked up pace. He pressed with all his might against his own hand, but Revis was stronger. She leaned over him, pressing down with all her body weight, slowly inching the tip of his Hestia knife closer and closer to his throat.

"…gh…gah…gah!"

His legs kicked up and flailed helplessly, only to be pinned down by the woman on top of him.

Skk.

He turned his face as the tip of the blade cut across his cheek, drawing a red line down his skin.

"..y-you…. won't…!"

He grunted through gritted teeth as his shaking hand continued to fall closer to his throat.

"Sorry, what was th—ghk!"

Revis was cut off as Ais appeared at their side, slamming her boot into the side of her face.

"Bell!"

The boy let his head fall back against the floor. His arms fell, uselessly to his sides, completely drained of all energy.

"Oh… my… gods…"

His chest rose and fell as he gasped for air, shaking and trembling with every breath. Next to him, Revis hit the ground roughly, rolling down the slope, leaving behind a bloody smear of flesh and dust.

"Ais… you…!"

His head lolled back and forth as she helped him sit up.

"…sorry I was late…"

He looked at her through almost tearful eyes.

"…you saved me… again…"

She shook her head, her dusty golden hair flicking over her shoulder.

"…come on… on your feet…"

Even as he stood, he couldn't take his eyes of her. The way her golden eyes shone through her dirt stained features. The way her lips pressed into that straight, serious line. The way her brow furrowed in concentration as she pulled him up.

Gods, she's beautiful…

"Bell… pay attention…"

"…Right."

Below them, Revis was already crawling to her feet.

"Shit… fuck…! Fuck!"

She screamed out a blood curdling cry. Her eyes shook and trembled. Her body shivered and rippled with blood lust.

"…you… you two…"

She looked at her hand, grasping her fingers into a bloody, shaking fist.

"…Is this… is this still not enough…!? After everything…!?"

She shook her head.

"No… of course not… I need more… more power… more…!"

She turned her eyes to them, baring her teeth like a wild animal. She limped towards them, still clearly intending on continuing the fight.

"…can you move…? One last time…?"

Ais whispered softly to him.

"…yeah… I can do it."

She nodded and stepped in front of him.

"Then follow my lead… end it with one last blow."

He didn't know how he was still standing. He didn't know how he even had the energy to think. But when she moved, so did he.

"Go…"

It didn't even take a minute. Not even 30 seconds. In the first moment, Ais moved quickly, blocking Revis' view with a kick which connected with a sick crack. In the next, she stepped out of the way, letting Bell lunge forward out of her shadow, knife in hand. By the time Revis was able to react, her counter attack was far from on target.

"—urk!"

Bell let his eyes fall shut as his blade hit home. He could feel it.

"…hah…"

A fresh river of warm blood flowed over his hands as his knife sank to its hilt in Revis' chest.

Shff.

Her arm fell, brushing over his hair and falling down his side as her strength finally began to leave her behind. Likewise, Bell's hands fell away from his knife as his head fell forward, barely conscious.

"…Bell…?"

Behind him, Ais supported herself on the wall, watching quietly as they exchanged their final blows.

Bell breathed out slightly, catching his breath before reaching up and brushing Revis' arm away. It took him everything he had left just to stand up straight as the Beast Tamer wobbled and began to fall backwards.

Tap.

Her leg shifted backwards, somehow catching herself adn keeping her from falling.

She's dying.

Her mouth opened to speak, only to let out an incoherent gurgle as blood dribbled from her lips.

"…ghh…"

She didn't need words to say what she was thinking. As she stood there forward, her arms dangling uselessly next to her, her eyes still glimmered with hate and pure rage.

"Yeah… we hear you…"

"Bell…"

Ais' voice drifted down to him, a slight nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah… I'll be careful."

He waited a second. Revis traced his movements with her eyes, but made no attempt to attack. Bell's voice fell to a silent whisper as he spoke a few words.

"Is this… what awaited me…?"

He reached out, grabbing hold of his dagger, miraculously still impaled in her side. She didn't stop him. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him, but he still spoke.

"…rkk.."

As he pulled it from her body, she once more groaned with an illegible sound.

"…sorry…"

His words surprised him. Before him was the one who had taken everything from him. The one who scarred his body, his heart, his very soul. And yet as he looked at her, as he looked into the mirror displaying the grim future that he had narrowly avoided, he felt nothing but sadness.

He looked down at the dagger secure in his hand. He wiped away a smear of blood that covered the blade, revealing the pulsing blue runes.

Thank you…

"Bell… you don't have to… I can do it."

"No…"

He shook his head and turned to walk back up to Ais.

"Just… leave her…"

She didn't argue. Even as stubborn as the Tamer was, it was clear that this was one battle she wasn't walking away from. Death had finally caught up to her.

"…okay…"

Bell took Ais' side once again, and without a second look back, left that hauntingly grim specter standing in silence. She no longer had any part in his life, in their life. Her only purpose now, was to be forgotten and disappear into the jaws of the dungeon - to be swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again.

It's over. It's finally over.

—


	11. Chapter 11

—

What was Ottarl doing during all this?

Previously:

"Ottarl… take this."

"A crystal ball, Lady Freya?"

"Yes. You know what to do."

During the fight:

*Bell dives down the hole*

"_After him Ottarl! Don't miss a thing!"_

"Yes, Lady Freya."

*Ottarl jumps down the hole with the thingy*

"_Yes… yes… good! More to the left!"_

"As you wish, Lady Freya."

"_Yes! Now go to the other side!"_

"As you wish, Lady Freya."

*Ottarl runs around with the ball in his hands like a ESPN cameraman*

"_ZOOM IN! ZOOM IN NOW! OMFG HE LOOKS SO F$% $* HOT!"_

_(It's definitely not because I forgot about him then couldn't power scale to make the fight a little bit more even)_

—

"_There they are."_

Bell smiled as Ais pointed in their direction. Just a little bit further ahead of them was the small crowd of adventurers.

"Ais?! And Bell!?"

As they neared the encirclement, an excited voice rose to greet them. A small mob of people were making their way towards them, their smiling faces offering respite and relief to the wounded pair.

"You guys made it! Oh my g-"

Tiona's voice was cut off as Riveria pushed past her, taking long purposeful strides towards them. Her emerald eyes cut through the air, sending a shiver down their spines.

_Is she mad!?_

"M-Miss Riveria?"

"Riveria! Wait, it's not his fau—"

_Fwsh._

Their voices were cut off as the tall elf swept her arms around them, pulling them both into the folds of her flowing robes.

"A-ah…"

"…"

_This is… nice…?_

"You two… are in so much trouble…"

Ais close her eyes, weakly smiling as she leaned her forehead into the embrace. Bell on the other hand nervously looked back and forth between Riveria's shoulder and their comrades behind them.

"Lets get you guys fixed up."

_~ One healing session later ~_

"O-Ow! Lefiya!"

Bell cried out in pain as Lefiya wrapped her bandages soaked in medicine tightly around his arm.

"Oh don't be a baby, it doesn't hurt that much."

_She's still mad, isn't she…_

"T-thanks… for helping me, Lefiya."

To his surprise, she didn't yell at him or reject his thanks. Instead, she only pulled out the next set of bandages and nodded.

"That's the job."

They sat in silence, besides the occasional wince of pain from Bell.

"Although…"

He paused and looked up, surprised at her gentle tone.

"…I'm glad you're in one piece."

Bell blinked twice, watching as the girl continued to work without meeting his eye.

"Thanks…"

"_Ahem."_

Another voice caused them to turn their heads to see Finn waiting just a few feet away.

"Bell? Can I speak with you?"

"U-uh, yes, captain! "

Lefiya raised her eyebrows at him as he stood nervously.

"_You're so dead."_

She mouthed the words with a stone cold expression.

_I know that already!_

Finn led Bell a bit away from the encampment, taking him on a slight walk around the perimeter of the area.

"It's been quite the eventful day, hasn't it?"

"Yes, captain."

"So…"

Finn sighed as he stepped forward, his eyes sweeping the barren landscape as he moved.

"Am I… am I in trouble… captain?"

Finn laughed lightly, his arms shaking in their casts where they lay folded across his chest.

"Heh… I guess you are, huh?"

Bell turned his eyes to the floor.

"The first thing that I have to say to you is…"

The boy braced himself for the worst.

"…I'm glad you're safe."

_Oh…?_

"That is my job. Keeping the Familia safe."

They stopped at the edge of a slight cliff, looking down the small drop below.

"So… I think you can understand that when one of the members I'm tasked with protecting disobeys orders to stay behind, or charges the enemy alone, or tackles an enemy down a pit, it makes my job rather difficult."

"I'm… sorry…"

He had no words, no excuses. He failed to control himself, and he put the expedition at risk with his actions. It was simple to understand.

"And so… it is with a heavy heart, that I must reprimand you."

_Oh no._

"O-Okay, captain…"

"Your punishment is…"

—

"Bell…?"

Ais found him alone, walking dejectedly through the camp. He lifted his head, turning to face her with sunken, hollow eyes.

"What happened?!"

"T-The captain…"

He fell to his knees before her.

"D…Dish duty…. and bathroom duty… for the next 2 months…"

She stopped mid-lean, and straightened up, pulling her hand to cover her mouth.

"…"

"…Ais…?"

"…pfft…"

He looked up in surprise.

_Is she…!?_

"Ha…_hahaha!"_

Despite trying to hold it in as well as covering her lips with her hands, the girl had burst out laughing.

"A-Ais!"

His heart fluttered as he heard her. It was one of the only times he had heard laugh, and the first time so loosely. Her shoulders shook up and down, her hair danced down her back, and her lips curled upwards into a wide smile.

_She's beautiful… and yet… why am I annoyed…?_

"I-It's not funny!"

He jumped to his feet.

"Hah…s-sorry… I can't..._hah_… s-stop…_hah_… laughing…!"

Like a bell, the girl's voice rang out through the camp, drawing stunned stares from those around them.

She halfway turned away from him, attempting to hide her face as she wiped away the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Cough."_

_Ah!_

Once more, Captain Finn appeared behind them, startling the two and interrupting their little moment.

"Ais…? I've been looking for you."

He turned his blue eyes to her, a mildly amused smile on his face.

"Let's go on a walk… I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

All color drained from Ais' face as the captain beckoned her forward. Needless to say, she stopped laughing right away.

"…pfft…"

"_Bell!"_

—

"_I'm jealous_."

Tione crossed her arms as she pouted, watching as the captain went on a walk first with Bell then again with Ais.

"What? Why?"

Her sister lay on the ground next to her, stretching her arms above her head as she rested from the previous fight.

"They're monopolizing the captain's time!"

"He's punishing them… ya know…"

"_Yeah,_ and?"

She clasped her hands together as she watched Ais hang her head in despair in front of Finn.

"I wish he'd take me on a walk… he'd look at me with those blue eyes and scold me for getting in trouble… "

"Huh… maybe you should go get in trouble then…"

"…"

"_Wait. _I didn't mea-"

"Sorry! Can't talk, something came up!"

Tiona jumped to her feet, just barely in time to see her sister run off towards a certain werewolf sulking around the outskirts of the camp.

"Oh no…"

"_Ohhh Beeetteeeee…..!"_

Tione's singing voice carried through the camp as she skipped over to her poor unsuspecting victim.

"_LET'S FIGHT!"_

"What the— _Tione!?_ What are you doin—! _Hey!_"

_Wack._

Tiona pressed her palm into her face as she heard the first punch landing straight in Bete's face.

"_You're so dead you stupid amazon!"_

"C-Captain! Quick, Tione and Bete are fighting again!"

Tiona spun as she heard an unfamiliar supporter shout out for the captain, who in just a moment came jogging through the camp to break up the fight.

"_It worked?!"_

—

"_What's with those two?_"

Lefiya shrugged as Riveria gestured to Ais and Bell sitting nearby, their faces both pale and downcast.

"Punished."

"Ah."

Riveria turned to look at a rather worse-for-wear looking Bete and a beaming Tione skipping to the end of the infirmary line.

"…and those two…?"

"Punished."

"Ah."

_Makes sense._

—

It wasn't panning out to be a good day.

_I was knocked out… me…! By a worm!_

Bete scowled as he left the infirmary - for the _second_ time that day.

_And then that stupid girl comes after me looking for a fight?! And I gotta do dishes with bunny brat for three days?!_

He cursed as he dug his hands into his pockets, kicking a small rock and stomping it into dust.

"Goddamnit…"

It really wasn't a good day.

"Uhm… excuse me…"

_Who the hell…!?_

"_What."_

He spun around to find the source of the voice.

_Who…?_

"Ah…! I uhm… I just…"

_What was her name again…_

He stared at the girl in front of him.

_Lina… Lisa… Le… Lee something...?_

"Spit it out, glasses."

_Glasses…?_

It was the first thing that came to mind - her round glasses.

"Ah! Yes, so, uhm… I just thought that maybe you were hungry…. So…"

She held out a small plate of food.

_Food…?_

"It's from the mess hall, er, tent…"

"…alright…. thanks…"

He took the plate from her with a slightly quizzical look on his face,

"O-Okay then! Uhm… see you later, then, I guess?!"

"Yeah. Bye."

With that, she bowed and ran off, her face flustered and slightly red.

_What was that all about._

Bete sighed as he looked down at the food. His stomach turned slightly, growling as the smell of the freshly made dinner reached his nose.

_Well… a little wouldn't hurt…_

It really wasn't a good day.

But it wasn't all that bad either.

—

"W-wait up!"

A certain adventurer's voice reached his ears, causing him to turn around. Behind him, a familiar white haired brat was waving and making his way towards his group.

_Really…?_

He turned to look at his captain.

"Make it quick."

Ottarl grumbled and nodded, letting Allen stop for a moment to let the boy catch up.

"_What."_

"A-Allen… uhm…"

"Spit it out."

The cat man spoke curtly, his tail flicking back and forth in irritation.

"I… I just wanted to say thanks…"

"Hmph… don't thank me, I didn't do anything."

_Stupid kid._

"That's not true!"

He looked at him indignantly, his eyes brimming with a shining youthful innocence.

_He looks… different._

"You… your training… it ended up helping me when I needed it most…!"

Allen raised an eyebrow at him. His tail fell still.

"Is that so…?"

The boy nodded.

"Then if that's all you wanted to say, then get out of here. Scram."

He watched as Bell dropped his head dejectedly, his eyes darkening as he began to turn around.

_Goddamnit… this stupid brat…!_

"…nice job…"

"H-Huh!?"

Bell snapped his head back up upon hearing him speak.

_Shit..!_

"Nothing! Fuck off!"

Bell smiled and nodded before bowing and running back to his camp.

"Stupid goddamn fucking kid making me… _fuck!"_

He let out a chain of swears as he half jogged back to catch up with his group. As he fell in with Ottarl and the rest, his neck burned as he felt their eyes staring at him.

"…"

"_Not a word."_

He snapped as the others around him walked in silence.

"…_nice job…"_

A voice whispered out behind him, immediately met by a wave of snickers and light laughter.

"_I'll kill you."_

Silence.

—

Bell returned to the Loki Familia encampment with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. The makeshift infirmary was almost empty by now, with only Lefiya and Riveria cleaning up their medical supplies. Across the empty space, Gareth took off his _Kiss the Cook_ apron and closed up the mess tent.

_It's about time we left, huh?_

He turned, looking once more around the 59th floor.

"Not much to look at, is it?"

It was Tione. The older sister of the Hyrute twins stepped up next to him, bandages covering her arms and hands.

"Yeah… it's all just… kinda different than from what I expected."

"So much for an exciting first trip to the Deep Floors then, eh?"

She poked him with her elbow.

"You should've seen it before the big one burned everything to a crisp."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this placed used to be a jungle type floor."

Bell turned his head in surprise.

"What? A jungle?"

Tione smiled as she spread her arms out before her.

"Yup! This entire place was covered with these huge leafy trees - sort of like a super dense forest, but wet. It was super humid and hot, as if the air itself was wet."

"Wow… and the spirit… destroyed all of that alone."

That was the truth of what he had stepped into. Attacks on the terrain altering scale, unparalleled strength that would shift the very earth beneath them. Before joining the familia, Bell never would've been able to imagine what lay below his feet.

_But now… I was able to follow the others down just like that._

"Something bothering you?"

"I guess so."

"What's up?"

Bell smiled as he gripped his hand into a fist.

"I've made up my mind. I'm gonna get strong enough to come back down here with you guys in the first group!"

_I won't just sit back and let them carry me down!_

Tione laughed at that.

"Heh, well then, you better keep on training - we're not planning on slowing down and letting you catch up that easily!"

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Yo! Tione!"_

Tiona waved from the camp, shouting out for her sister.

"I guess we're going, then. Our _advance_ group is moving up first, so see you on the surface!"

She smirked as she turned to join Bete and Tiona in the first group that would carve the path back up to safety.

"Yeah, see you."

Just like that, they were off. Bell watched as the first group left, waving back to the Twins as they began their ascent.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Ais."

He did a double take.

"Wait, Ais?!"

The girl appeared next to her like a ghost, her static expression as always staring at him blankly.

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing here? I thought you'd be in the advance group?"

She looked down, lifting her leg up slightly.

"Riveria didn't want me to push myself… and I also broke my sword, remember?"

Bell glanced down at the cast around her foot, then at her empty sheath.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Yeah… Tsubaki wasn't happy about that one."

Ais pulled her mouth into a thin line as she recalled the _Cyclops'_ yelling.

"She kept shaking her head and calling me a monster for somehow breaking an unbreakable blade…"

_How did it break anyways?_

Bell laughed slightly.

"It _is_ an impressive feat, if you think about it though."

She turned her blank stare to look at him.

"Ahah…. Anyways… so, what group are you going to be in then?"

She smiled.

"Well… actually, I thought that I'd go up with you."

Bell felt his heart skip a beat.

"R-Really?"

She nodded. At that moment, he could've sworn he never felt happier.

—

"_Whew! _We made it to the 18th floor!"

After a full day of traveling, they had finally made it back to the safe floor. Along the way, Bell once more took up his endless spree of gawking at each of the 50 something floors they passed through. Every new monster they caught a glimpse of, every strange item they came across.

_It was rather... cute...?_

Like watching an excited child at the Monsterphillia, his eyes widened and shining, his lips curled into a beaming smile.

_Am I using that word correctly...?_

Either way, the walk up was far from boring. She herself, as always, kept dialogue to a minimum. But, with the boy accompanying her all the way up, she found herself talking much more than usual.

As they stepped back into the familiar crystal light, Ais stretched her arms above her head and let out a sigh of relief. Next to her, the crowd of supporters and smiths halfheartedly cheered as they approached the rest site.

_It's already getting dark… which means…_

She looked up ahead, spotting several tents already put up as well as torches and sentries surrounding the encampment. As the arrived, Finn was already waiting for them. All the members of the advance squad were either running around with boxes and supplies or busy setting up tents.

"We're a bit tight on space since some of our supplies got… melted… by the _Virga_ below."

Finn gestured to the empty camping space around them.

"So we're unfortunately going to have to ask you guys to share tent space to make sure everyone can get some rest."

Ais lifted her head at that. Turning her eyes to Bell, she noticed that among the equipment strapped to his back, a tent wasn't one of them.

_Oh… huh._

—


	12. Chapter 12

—

"_Hey… Bell?"_

The boy turned as Ais tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

She tilted her head, a slight red hue on her face as she held up her rolled up tent.

"Would you… like to sha—"

"_No! NO! NOO!"_

She was interrupted by a frantic scream.

"Miss Ais, you're coming with us!"

Lefiya burst in between them, wrapping her hands around Ais' arm and began dragging her away.

"But—"

"No but's, there's _no way_ I'm letting you share a tent with that human!"

"What?"

_Share… a tent…._

Bell blinked.

_With… Ais…?_

_Poof_.

Lefiya screamed as she saw the smoke practically pop out of his ears as his face instantly transformed about ten shades redder.

"S-Stop that!"

Bell stammered as he held up his hands in a panic.

"W-W-What!? I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"I can see you thinking, you cut that out right this instant!"

_She can tell what I'm thinking…!?_

"Lefiya, Finn said that tents are separated by gender."

Raul passed by, dropping the slight comment as he moved a stack of boxes towards the large main tent in the center of the encampment.

"Huh? O-Oh… uh, very well then. Bell! You should start unpacking!"

She continued to pull a speechless Ais away while waving her fingers in the _shoo_ motion.

"Lefiya?"

"Let's go, Miss Ais!"

"But Bell an—"

"Let's _go! _We are _leaving!"_

In just a matter of seconds, Ais' complaints were nothing but a faint voice in the distance as she disappeared in a storm of orange hair.

_What… what just happened…_

"…ah…"

Without another word, Bell turned to carry his packed things to the main tent. As he shuffled his feet, his mind continued to remain blank - as his previous free roaming imagination appeared to have overloaded his brain.

_Bump._

"Eh? Hey! Watch it ya little brat!"

_Huh…? Bete… is yelling at me?_

His eyes registered the form of the angry werewolf in front of him, the man scowling at him as he opened his mouth to scream. However, to Bell, his words seemed distant and muffled and of no importance.

"Huh… o…okay…"

Bete stopped, taken aback at the boy's odd response.

"…uh…"

He paused, snapping his fingers in front of Bell's face.

"The hell…? Did Ais kick you too hard or something?!"

"Kick me…? Ais…?"

_Ais…?_

He blinked.

"Ah!"

"_Hey!"_

"_Eep!"_

A panicked scream escaped his lips as he snapped back to reality.

"S-Sorry Bete!"

With that, he took off, running to the tent and leaving the confused adventurer behind.

"What the hell was that…"

—

_This is bad._

Bell sat alone at a picnic table on the outskirts of the camp.

_This is really bad._

He traced his finger on the table, drawing circles absentmindedly.

_I… I don't really know anyone here…_

He looked around, watching the unfamiliar faces of the other male Familia members.

_There's Raul… he seems nice!_

He watched as the level 4 chatted with Anakitty and a larger group of lower leveled adventurers.

_But… he looks like he's sharing with his other friends…_

Bell moved his eyes to the center tent. A flagpole stood right near the entrance with the symbol of the Loki Familia, which also marked it as the Captain's tent.

_Yeah… I doubt I'd be allowed to share with Captain Finn._

As he watched, Gareth just so happened to walk out of the tent.

_And he's with Gareth already…_

As he continued to look past more and more unfamiliar faces, his dread continued to grow.

_The only other person I know here… is…_

Bell shivered as he saw him.

_Oh no…_

Bete was lying down in the grass, his head leaning against a nearby tree trunk.

_He's… sleeping…_

Bell gulped nervously as he got up to approach him.

_There's no way… right?_

The sleeping werewolf was right in front of him.

_I mean… no one else probably asked him either…_

"…uh…"

He fumbled with his hands, bringing them up and down, unsure of where to let them rest.

"_Ahem…_ Mr. Bete…?"

He cleared his throat, raising his voice slightly.

No response.

The man just continued to sleep.

"Uh… _Mr. Bete…?"_

_I have a bad feeling about this._

He opened one eye.

"H-Hi…"

"You better have a good reason for why you just woke me up."

_I'm dead._

—

"_So. _Let me get this straight…"

Bell found himself kneeling in the grass as the werewolf remained lying down.

"You woke me up… so you could ask if you could share my tent…?"

Bell nodded.

"Because yours got melted."

He nodded again.

"And you don't know anyone else."

Bell felt his heart drop as he nodded once more.

"…"

"…"

Neither of them said anything.

_Is he… going to say no…?_

Taking a chance, Bell decided to lift his head and make eye contact with him.

"…uh…"

"You have 5 seconds to get out of here before I beat your ass."

"Got it."

—

"That looked like it went well."

Bell looked up as he sat once more at the picnic table.

"Oh… hey, Tione."

The Amazon sat down across from him. Recently, it seemed as if he'd had more and more time to interact with the executives of the Familia. While talking with Tione was nice enough, conversations with Bete never seemed to go well.

"I gotta say, though, I'm surprised you even asked."

"…why?"

She shrugged.

"Almost everyone else here is too scared of the big bad wolf to even approach him."

She winked as she leaned forward slightly.

"You see… Bete here, he's what you call an asshole."

Bell laughed as the older girl shamelessly insulted her comrade.

"Hah… well, he's not _that_ bad."

"Oh?"

She looked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, he acts mean and all… but he seems like he cares about the others - in his own way, I guess."

Tione smiled.

_Did I say something weird?_

"U-Uh, I just meant that…"

"No, no… I agree with you."

_She does?_

"I'm just surprised that you saw through him so easily."

_Oh…_

"It took the rest of us years to get to know him… and even then, he _still_ acts like a total douche."

She breathed out restlessly as she spoke.

"But, you know… deep down inside, he really is a big 'ol softy."

_A heart of gold, huh._

"Oh - I'm just curious, but, where are you sleeping?"

"Hmm? Me? Oh, well, I _was_ planning on setting up a special _love tent_ just for me an' the Captain…"

_Love…!? Tent..!?_

"_Buuuut_ when I asked him to join me, he just announced that the sleeping arrangements were going to be by gender, so…"

She hung her head in a gloomy cloud of disappointment.

"_Yeah…_ now I'm stuck with my sister _yeck._"

"Oh… but she can't be that bad, can she?"

"She sleep fights."

"Oh, oka— wait, what?"

Tione nodded, a very serious expression on her face.

"Sleep. Fights. That idiot never stops picking fights, not even while she's asleep."

"That sounds… troublesome…?"

_Or impressive? I… I don't know how to respond to that…_

"Yeah… I mean, I'd let you sleep with us, _buuut_ Tiona would probably sleep strangle you, or Riveria would yell at me…"

Bell shivered at the prospect of having to fight off the senior adventurer in his sleep.

"If it was the Captain punishing me, that would be one thing. But recently, he started letting Riveria handle my punishments for some reason…"

_I wonder why._

She sighed.

"And that… well that's no fun…"

"…I see…"

"_Ahhhh…._ Well!"

She stood up, slapping her hands against the table.

"Good luck, Bell! If we find your body outside eaten alive by bugs, we'll be sure to remember you!"

_That's a... odd thing to say…?_

"Haha… yeah, I'll be sure to stick near the fire then…"

She looked him deadpan in the eye.

"No, seriously. The mosquitos on this floor are _massive_."

_What?_  
She held her hands apart, the gap between them only continuing to grow.

_Oh my god._

—

"_Was that Tione?"_

The table shifted slightly as someone sat next to him.

"Ais?"

The girl tilted her head as she looked at him.

"A-Ah… yeah, that was her."

"…what did you guys talk about…"

She stared at him blankly.

"Well… it was just some stuff about tents… and Tiona…"

She continued to stare at him.

"…and… uh… mosquitos…"

"Do you still not have a place to sleep?"  
"No…"

He laid his head on the table, pressing his cheek to the cool wood.

"I even asked Bete…"

"And how did that go?"

He shrugged lightly.

"It was a… short conversation."

"…I see."

They sat like that for a while, neither of them saying anything as the crystals above them slowly began to lose their light.

"…is it true about the mosquitos…?"

Bell murmured dejectedly as he broke the silence, his eyes forlorn and focusing on nothing in particular.

"What about them?"  
"Tione said that they were huge… and that they'd eat me…"

"…that's not too far off, I guess."

_Oh…_

"Come on, let's go sit near the campfire. It's getting darker out here."

And so, Bell found himself leaning against a crate in front of the bonfire in the center of the camp, his chin resting on his knees tucked up against his chest.

"Aren't you gonna sleep…?"

He turned his head to look at the girl next to him. By now, the lights had almost completely gone out overhead. The fire cast a warm glow over the two of them, spreading a cozy heat through their bodies.

"I'll probably stay for a while longer… what about you?"

Bell sighed as he turned his eyes back to the fire.

"I… I think I'm gonna have to get ready to fight for my life soon…"

"That's nice…"

She shuffled slightly next to him.

"…"

_I really am… tired though…_

He blinked a couple times as his eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier.

"…Ais… I… think…"

_Oh no…_

She turned to look at him.

"I'm… gonna…"

_So… warm…._

—

"_Ais…I'm…"_

Those were his last words. The girl turned to look at him, but he had already closed his eyes.

_Is he… asleep…?_

She smiled lightly. The fire spread a warmth over her cheeks and an orange glow over his face and hair.

_Soft…_

Her hand reached up, gently pushing a finger through his hair.

_Ah..!_

As she brushed his hair gently, his head tilted slowly until it lay against her shoulder. She felt a certain heat rise to her face as his body rested against hers, but she made no movements to readjust herself.

And so, he continued to sleep. And she continued to watch over him.

_Don't worry…_

There would be no one getting eaten tonight.

—

"…_Ais…?!"_

Lefiya crept through the silent camp as she looked for her missing tent-mate.

"Ais…!?"

She called out in a forced whisper.

_Oh my god, where are you!?_

The young knight had not too long ago stepped out of the tent, claiming a need to use the bathroom. However, as darkness fell, Lefiya began to fear the worst.

_She's strong enough to protect herself… yeah…! Nothing on this floor could even touch her!_

Lefiya continued to talk to herself, reassuring herself that everything would be fine despite her worries.

_But… sometimes…_

She recalled moments where Ais hadn't displayed the most _put together_ decision making skills.

_What if she got lost?! What if the mosquitos got to her!?_

The girl, fraught with worries, only continued to overthink the situation. With every thought she piled on more and more fantastical worries and situations, thinking the worst of every scenario.

However, her reasoning wasn't exactly flawed. In other words, _she wasn't entirely wrong. _While Ais was pretty much untouchable by the monsters on this floor, there were times when her _unique_ mind got her into trouble.

_There was that time when she tried to cook… and that time we went to the beach… and…_

With her head full of worries, Lefiya continued to walk through the camp until she reached the still burning bonfire in the middle.

_Wait a second… is that…!?_

"…you… _son of a….!"_

She stormed over to the sleeping boy, raising her hand to strike him, when she stopped herself.

"…"

Next to him, Ais, too, had fallen asleep. They leaned against one another, his head on her shoulder, and her cheek pressed into his hair.

_I mean… they'll be fine for one night… right?_

She lifted her head to look past the camp perimeter. Outside of the reach of the fire's light, dark shapes moved about in the shadows - namely the hulking shadows of certain fluttering bugs.

A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about having to fight one of those _things_.

_The fire will keep them warm… and safe..._

The girl crouched down before the sleeping couple and whispered a few words.

"…don't think that this is the end, Bell!"

She wasn't planning on letting him have his way that easily.

_But… it seems rude to wake them…_

With a sigh, she took one last look at the two before silently stepping back the way she came.

_It's just not fair… I wanted to cuddle with Ais too…!_

—

"…_nngh…"_

Bell slowly cracked open his eyes, blinking several times as he adjusted to the morning light.

_Where… did I… fall asleep outside…?_

"..ah…"

_Soft._

"…morning…"

_Oh… Ais' lap…_

He lifted his head up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned slightly.

"Good morning…"

_Wait…_

He froze. As he pulled himself back from his lying down position, he found himself staring into a set of golden eyes.

"Did you sleep well…?"

A bead of sweat ran down his temple as he nodded, his mind still reeling and incapable of putting together a coherent sentence.

"Uh…!"

Ais blinked as she stared at him.

"You don't seem as nervous this time…"

_I… what?_

Inside, his mind and heart were racing, but she was right. In the past, whenever he woke up in her lap it was always accompanied by a panicked scream and shout. But this time, he only panicked _on the inside_.

Her lips curled into a slight smile.

"Perhaps… you changed your mind…?"

He blushed as she spoke. Previously, during training, somehow they had come the conclusion that her giving him lap pillows would only be okay if he was unconscious.

"I-I…"

She tilted her head slightly, her hopeful golden eyes boring into him as she waited for his answer. Was that the beginnings of a smile he saw on her face?

"…_aaah…"_

He sighed as he gave up.

"…okay… fine…"

_I mean…_

As he let Ais pull him back down and trace her fingers through his hair, he realized.

_It could be a lot worse._

—

When morning in the dungeon finally came, they were forced to stand and move. A flap of movement came from the main tent, signaling that their captain was awake.

"Morning, Bell."

Finn nodded as Bell waved to him.

"You look… I want to say rested, but…"

He looked him up and down.

"Did you… did you really not find anyone to share a tent with?"

Bell shook his head, lowering his eyes sheepishly. Finn suppressed a laugh at that.

"You should've come to — _oh_, Ais, I didn't —"

He stopped as Ais stepped into view. He blinked once before continuing.

"— I didn't see you there."

He smiled as Ais stood to stand next to Bell. The girl nodded her greetings to Finn and stood at attention.

"Anyways, we'll be leaving as soon as everyone is awake and done packing up camp."

He jabbed a thumb back to the main tent where Gareth was stumbling out, stretching his hands up with a massive yawn.\

"I suggest you guys get in line for breakfast first, before everyone else wakes up."

With that, he turned to step away from them in order to make his rounds at the other tents.

"We're leaving as soon as we can, alright? We'll debrief everyone back up top with Loki. Eat up, pack your things, and try to be finished in the next two hours."

The pair nodded.

"And… Ais?"

The girl lifted her eyes.

"Make sure he does something about his hair. It's a mess."

She smiled.

"Wha-what?! Really?!"

As usual, little escaped the keen eyes of the prum.

"_Agh _okay fine, I'm gonna eat first— Wait what are you—?"

Bell's words reached deaf ears as Ais pulled him towards her tent.

"My brush. I left it inside."

"What? Wait, but — _food!"_

"_Captain's orders."_

"…okay fine, but I'm still hungry…!"

Lefiya felt sick. Watching from beside Riveria with the rest of the support squad as Ais walked side by side with Bell was pure torture.

_He doesn't even know how lucky he is!_

She watched through burning blue eyes as he laughed and spoke easily.

Something had to be done. And fast, lest the rabbit steal her idol from her for good.

"_Stupid Bell…"_

She mumbled as she kicked a small glittering gem on the floor - a dropped crystal left behind from a stray monster that was killed by the advance group."Lefiya…?"

Riveria spoke smoothly, turning her calm gaze to stare at her.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!

"Hmm…alright."

Up ahead, Finn and Gareth's group had disappeared far ahead of them She turned her head to look back at the group following her. She tapped her staff on the ground, igniting a small flame at the top in order to draw their attention.

"_Alright! Let's move! We're picking up the pace!"_

—

The rest of the walk up was fairly easy. An Al-Miraj here, a War Shadow or Hellhound there, it was a piece of cake to cut their way to the surface.

It was just the long and arduous walk that made Bete curse silently.

_Stupid monsters… stupid evils… stupid…_

His eyes fell on a lone Al-Miraj that raised its head as he raced through the floors, clearing the way for the others.

"_GRAAH!"_

He howled as he descended upon the poor rabbit, crushing its tiny squeak beneath his boot.

_Just seeing that little shit is pissing me off for some reason…_

He lifted his greaves from the ashes of the fallen monster.

_But… this helps…_

He smiled grimly as he crushed the monster's stone beneath his toe, enjoying the satisfying _crunch_ it gave as it sparkled and turned to dust.

_Dumb rabbit…_

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he went along, mumbling to himself the entire way up.

—

Nearby, Tiona ran a parallel route to Bete, clearing her side of the floor of all monsters as well. Aside from her, Bete and Tiona were tasked with racing forward, blitzing through the dungeon floors and eliminating any enemies they may find. For these upper floors, it usually fell to them to ensure the rest of the groups that followed had a safe and smooth pathway up.

Most others would've seen this extra duty as a piece of work, yet another burden to carry on weary shoulders. But for Tiona, she simply didn't mind.

"_Hmm hmm.. hmmm!"_

She went along, skipping as she hummed and twirled her massive Urga in her hands with ease. The oversized adamantine weapon gouged into the walls of the cavern as it mowed down monsters. It didn't simply cut and chop. It butchered and cleaved through everything its owner saw fit to destroy.

Seeing it in the hands of the rather joyous young woman skipping along was a sight indeed.

_I'm… hungry…_

She danced her way through the caverns, nonchalantly chopping a minotaur in half as she went.

_I should try monster meat one of these days…_

A War Shadow seeped out of the walls nearby, peeling itself from the dark corners of the dungeon as it came to life. However, as it saw Tiona coming, it made the wise decision to meld back into the wall.

_I wonder… is minotaur meat a thing? Is it kinda like beef?_

She pondered life's great questions as she went along.

_It _is _half cow after all… and I like steak…_

Surely, one of Orario's finest young minds.

—

Their return was met with celebration. Civilians lined the streets, clapping and cheering alongside other adventurers. Confetti fell through the air like rainbow rain, covering the weary adventurers with colorful streamers.

_It wasn't so long ago that I was one of those in the crowd, cheering for their return…_

Bell smiled as he looked around. The noise of whistles, of voices cheering, of all the applause, it was quite something.

"Inspiring, isn't it…?"

Beside him, Ais spoke.

"It never gets old…"

_The roar of the crowd, the hopeful looks on their faces…_

"Yeah…"

_A Hero's Welcome…_

In all of his stories, this was always the end of the book. The end of the story, the epic finale.

_The end of the adventure._

After slaying the dragon, the hero would return to happy crowds, princess in his arms. He'd be met with cheers and rewards, he'd live a happy ever after.

_But… that isn't now…_

For him, this was only the first of many returns that the future held for him. And he could sense it. He could feel it, the call of the dungeon, the call to adventure.

_I still have a long way to go before…_

He glanced at Ais next to him. The girl wasn't making it obvious, but her eyes traced back and forth between the colorful banners and smiling crowds. She took it all in silently, as if memorizing each and every detail over and over again.

…_before I can carry her in my arms…_

—

As Finn promised, they all were given the day off - with the exception of the debriefing after dinner.

Tiona had vanished into the Food District, her stomach and unyielding appetite trumping her body's need for rest.

Tione and Lefiya dove straight into bed after showering.

Bete disappeared into some bar or pub in the corner of the city, some unfamiliar level two Amazonian girl on his tail.

As for Ais, she begrudgingly made her way to the Goibnu Familia Hall, where she would break the news and fate of her cherished sword to the high smiths.

As she went off, she turned to Bell with a gloomy look on her face.

"G-Good luck…"

Bell knew first hand how much top notch gear could cost. Her repairs would be a fortune.

_My gear… also needs repair…_

He brushed off the surface of his silver armor, running his finger along the crimson line that adorned the metal.

_Red. Just like… a flame…_

He smiled sadly as he remembered his dearly departed smith.

_That's right… I should pay them a visit._

And so, he found himself walking into the Hostess of Fertility.

"_Bell!?"_

_Crash._

_That voice…_

Syr stepped out from the kitchen, her hands still wet with soap and water. Behind her, he could hear Chloe's shouting as she was left to clean up a stack of shattered plates.

"_Sorry! I'll be right back!"_

The girl smiled beneath her bluish gray hair and made her way to Bell.

"_Beelll_erk—!"

Her charging hug was stopped by Lyu, who had appeared out of thin air to hold her back.

"Syr… your hands are still wet…"

"Oh right, sorry!"

"Welcome back, Mr. Cranel. I trust you were successful in your expedition?"

Bell smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! We saw so many cool things down there, and _well Finn told me not to talk about it…_ but —"

"_Oh! _Bell! Did you…?"

Syr leaned forward with a smile.

"Hah.. yeah I did…"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a glittering red jewel. It shone like a fire as its ovular shape reflected a ray of light from above.

"It's from a Fire Dragon on floor 57!"

Syr took the fiery gem into her hand, holding it in her palm.

"It's… pretty…! And warm…?"

She turned to look at Bell with a gleam in her eyes.

"T-Thank you, Bell! I'll keep it forever!"

Her eyes shone as she beamed at him.

"Hey! Is that Little Rookie I see out there!?"

Inside, Mama Mia shouted out and raised a mug to greet him.

"Come on in! What can I get 'fer ya?"

"Just a… uh… lunch set A… and…"

"Oh wait, I forgot — here!"

Mia lifted a basket covered in a red and white checkered cloth from behind the counter and handed it to him.

"Wha— what's this?"

Syr leaned over with a smile.

"_That_ is the results of my efforts while you were gone!"

"So…. This is…"

He peeked under the fabric to see layer upon layer of sandwiches stacked and cut in neat triangles.

"Wow! This is —"

_Wait._

He turned to look at Syr, who stood happily smiling, her hands wrapped around the gem at her waist.

Beside her, Lyu nodded as if to confirm his suspicions.

"That is Lady Syr's finest experiments, or, lunches that you missed out while you were gone."

"Oh!"

_Oh no…_

Lyu looked away, unable to meet his eye as she spoke.

"Please… please… enjoy her efforts, it would be rude to refuse…"

_Lyu! Please, don't do this to me!_

"Ahahaha! Alright, git on outta here Bell, you got somewhere to be after all, don't you?"

_How did she..?_

Mia slapped his back and laughed heartily, forcing the basket into his hands.

"A-Ah, well, yeah, but—!"

"Bye Bell! Come back soon!"

"_And spend a lot of money next time!"_

_Ah… I guess there isn't any helping it…_

"_Okay, _thanks for the food! See you all later!"

He waved as he stepped back into the street. Behind him Lyu and Syr poked their heads out of the door to watch him leave.

_Ah man… well, next stop… Lord Miach's shop._

"_Hey! _Welcome back, Bell!"

Nazha smiled as she leaned across the counter to wave at him.

"Nazha! Hey!"

The two of them chatted for a while. The Dog-person patted him down, checking him for wounds as they did so. He laughed as she questioned him, concern in her eyes and in her voice.

_Just like how She did whenever I returned from the dungeon._

But then, he broke away. They had finished catching up, and it was time to go back to what he had to do.

"It was nice seeing you again, Bell…"

She hugged him, squeezing him close.

"Come back and visit! I'll make sure Lord Miach is here next time as well!"

Then she pointed to the front of the shop.

"…Flowers… are in the front."

He nodded with a polite smile.

"…Leave one from us as well, alright?"

He nodded again, before waving and saying his goodbyes.

"_Haa…"_

He held the bouquet of flowers in his hand, basket in his other, and sighed as he approached the entrance to the graveyard.

_Hmm? A deity…?_

He paused as an unfamiliar God up ahead lifted his head from a bow at his Familia's grave and made his way towards Bell.

He had messy black hair that hung to his shoulders, and a pale white face. He wore white robes with red accents that swept the ground as he moved.

Bell bowed his head respectfully as the God passed him without a second look.

_That was… strange…_

"Huh."

He stopped in front of their headstones, resting a hand on the first on in the row.

"Hey there, Lilli…"

A lone white lily was already placed before it.

_That God…_

He bowed his head and pressed his hands together before gently placing a flower from among is bouquet to join the lily.

"This one's for you _aniki_."

Next was Welf's. Once more, he bowed his head and rested a flower on the ground.

He had already visited Mikoto's grave, and placed a flower among the fresh ones that lay there from her own Familia.

But at the last one, he couldn't help it. He traced his finger along the white and grey marble, brushing off a slight layer of pollen that had settled from the nearby trees. Silently, he wept. Shedding tears of grief in silence as he kept his hand on that stone.

Eventually, he stopped.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but judging from how the sun was lowering in the sky, it was for a while.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while, _Kami-sama_…"

He sat down, falling to the ground with a sigh as he placed the rest of his flowers at her headrest.

"This is gonna take a while, you guys, so settle down…"

He smiled as he turned his head to look at the stones before him.

"…'cause boy do I have a lot of stories for you all…"

—

"…_and then, she leapt into the air and sliced the bug in half!_'."

He laughed as he retold his story, recalling the way Tiona had looked at him with a straight face.

"…I really wish you guys could've seen it…"

He raised another sandwich to his mouth.

"They were huge— _gak!"_

He gagged mid sentence.

_How did… Syr even make this taste so bad!?_

But even as he held the horrid sandwich in his hand, he laughed and set it aside in favor for the next one down the pile.

_It is nice, though, to have—_

"—_ick!"_

Another sandwich found itself on the growing pile of rejects.

He smiled through his cough.

"_Man, _Syr!"

He complained to no one in particular, not that there was even a single soul in sight. But by now, he had gotten used to talking alone.

"Anyways…"

He glanced to the setting sun, taking a moment to watch the glowing orange hues spread over the sky.

"…It's getting late, and I gotta get back for dinner — but I'll be back again soon! Captain Finn will be explaining everything that happened in a bit. So wait for me, alright?"

He stood up, brushing his pants and the gravestones clean of any breadcrumbs that may have fallen from his fingers.

"…"

He turned his head to look at them each one last time.

"I'm gonna go say bye to Mikoto one last time… but for now…"

His voice shrunk to a barely audible level. He still had a long way to go.

"…keep watching me… _I'll make you all proud…"_

—

"So as for what we learned about _Knossos _and the _Evils _from our expedition..."

Bell stood back towards the edge of the crowd as Finn explained their most recent findings.

_Knossos...? Evils? Keys?!_

His mind swam with questions as Finn continued to speak.

_I have... no clue what is going on..._

Up front, he saw Ais and the other executives watching and listening carefully to his words. Apparently, it was something of utmost importance to them. But to Bell, they were just words.

_I'll go where Finn leads me, simple as that._

He nodded as he gave up on understanding the complicated agenda Finn explained. Instead, he just silently decided to continue as is - after all, from the very little he heard and actually understood _it wasn't as if the fate of Orario was at stake, _was it? _(It was, but Sword Oratoria plot is TOO DAMN much to follow and write about)_

Sometime along the night, he found himself nodding off as Finn went on and on.

_Snap._

A slight shiver ran over his neck, an electric shock to be more precise. He lifted his head to look around.

_What was that...?_

Through the crowd he saw her. Across the room, he met a Loki's scarlet gaze. She smiled and winked at him, obviously amused by his lack of attention.

"_...and that's what we know so far."_

Up front, Finn had finished speaking.

"You're all dismissed!"

Bell lingered for a second, watching as the crowd in front of him dispersed in a mix of voices and shuffling footsteps. Up front, Ais and the rest of the upper class adventurers stayed put.

_Without a word, huh?_

He couldn't help but feel a slight distance between them as he watched them confer with Finn, Riveria and Gareth privately. He felt a slight unheroic sense of _envy_ as he saw the way they already knew their positions at the Captain's side, but he quickly squashed that ugly emotion and threw it away as quickly as it had come.

"Whatcha lookin at, Bell?"

_Loki..._

His goddess jumped out of the crowd, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Lady Loki? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

He gestured to the inner circle far from him.

"Oh that gloomy war meeting? Nah, I'll get the details later..."

She poked the center of his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"What I'm interested in right now... is _you."_

_Me?_

"What do you mean?"

"Ah nothing important, just wondering how you're doin is all - _what,_ a mama bear can't be concerned for her kiddos?"

"I thought that was Miss Riveria's job."

Loki smiles as Bell spoke.

"Hey now, don't you let her hear you talking like that. She'll yell at ya you know, and I'm not too keen on getting in her way."

_I remember..._

He fought back a smile as he remembered the first time Riveria had scolded him. It was almost like a rite of passage.

"Anyways... when was the last time you got a status update?"

"Update...? Oh - that would be before we left."

"Hmmm..."

She narrowed her eyes and poked him again.

"So... how do you feel...?"

"I...I'm not sure I understand..."

_He understood perfectly._

"Hmm?"

Her eyes flicked to the side quickly as she noticed figure approaching them.

"Alright, you get off this time kid, I'll talk to ya later, 'kay?"

—

"C-Can… can we do it again tonight…?"

_Wha… what…. did she just say….?!_

"Again? But we did it this morning!"

_Did WHAT!?_

"Yeah… but I wanna do it again…"

Steam rose from her ears as her face turned as red as a tomato. Their muffled voices left little to the imagination - as if _her_ imagination didn't need the help in running wild.

_T-That bastard… I knew he couldn't be trusted..!_

"O-Okay… fine… but… be gentle this time! Last time it hurt!"

_Wait, what…?_

"That's because you had knots and tangles…"

_W-w-what the hell is going on in there!?_

She had heard enough. The elf stood up and backed away from the door, gathering herself as she steeled her nerves.

"What are you doing…?"

"_Shut the F% $ up Bete! I'm saving Miss Ais!"_

"O-Okay…"

_Here we go…!_

"_AAAH!"_

She charged forward, slamming her body into the door and forcing it open.

_Wham._

"A-Alright, _that's enough!"_

She flung the door open, her face flustered and red.

"H-Huh…?"

"Lefiya?"

Two sets of eyes turned to look at her.

_What?_

"W-What… what's going on… in here…?"

Bell was sitting on a stool in front of Ais' desk and mirror - _fully clothed_ _\- _while Ais stood behind him - _also fully clothed. _In her hands was a plain brown wooden brush.

"Uhm… hey… what… what's up?"

She leaned against the doorway, stammering as she crossed her arms and assumed the most natural pose she could think of.

"…I was about to brush Bell's hair…"

_Brush… his hair…?_

"…would you like to help…?"

The boy blushed as Lefiya looked at his disheveled hair, then at him.

"N-No… that's okay… uh… I'll be going now…"

Slowly, Lefiya backed away the way she came.

"Y-you guys want the door open or closed? Closed? Okay, I'mma just close th— _crack."_

The door creaked as it fell back into Lefiya's arms.

"…I'll be back tomorrow to put it back on the hinges… okay… night…."

She ended up fitting the door into the frame like a puzzle piece, balancing it and letting it sit still.

_I… I'm…_

Steam rose from her ears as she felt the stare of every person passing by.

"_AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Behind her, Bete doubled over with laughter, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Y-You…! _You're an idiot!"_

Her eyes threatened to burst out into tears, and the werewolf's wheezing laughter and mockery wasn't helping.

"_Would you like to help? _AHAHHAHHA!"

The usually angry Vanagandr fell to the wall, leaning an arm against it for support as he continued to die laughing.

"I'm… going to bed…"

With her pride ruined and her face burning, Lefiya began her walk of shame back to her room. She dragged her feet along and hung her head as Bete's howling laughter followed her down the hall.

As her head fell to her pillow, once more, the flame in her chest blazed as she felt her blood boil with anger.

_That human… I knew he was an enemy!_

She grit her teeth, silently reaffirming her vow to vanquish her rival.

_This isn't over, Bell!_

—

"_That was… strange…"_

Ais turned from her door as it clicked in place.

"A-Ah… yeah…"

"_Now._ Sit still and it won't hurt like last time."

"Okay…"

_Shff._

He felt heat rise to his face as he felt her hand gently press against his head. Just like this morning, she ran her fingers through his hair. Her delicate touch alone was enough to make his heartbeat quicken.

_Shff._

She ran the brush through his hair again and again, straightening and smoothing the tangled ends.

He looked up slightly into the mirror, watching as Ais focused on her work. Her eyes had softened, her shoulders lowered and relaxed, and a slight red glow adorned her cheeks.

_She… really looks…_

"Stop moving."

"S-Sorry…"

He looked back down at his hands in his lap. But he once more, he found himself lifting his eyes to watch her.

"…"

It was short and sweet, but the moment was over.

"…There we go."

She set the brush down on the dresser as she breathed out, satisfied with her work.

She sighed as she draped her arms over his shoulders, resting her hands over his beating heart.

"Much better."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek, smiling as she felt his heartbeat quicken.

"…_!"_

_Cute._

Closing her eyes, she remained like that for a while - her head resting in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his chest.

"_Ais…"_

She opened her eyes as he whispered out her name. Feeling him move, she loosened her grip to let him swivel on the stool to face her.

"…yeah…?"

"…I…"

She moved her arms to wrap around his head as he buried his blushing face into her shoulder.

"…"

He paused before speaking.

"…thank you…"

Ais smiled as he murmured softly.

_I should be the one saying that._

She glanced at the clock on her desk.

_It's after 11…_

It was getting late, and they had to be up early tomorrow.

"Stand up."

Bell looked up in surprise but did as he was told. As he did, Ais glanced in the mirror to check their position.

_Perfect._

"…!"

His eyes widened as he found himself standing, his face barely an inch from hers.

"Bell?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"I'm tired."

Keeping her hands wrapped around his neck, she fell back - pulling him with her.

"_A-Ais!"_

_Fwoomp._

Her blanket rippled as they landed softly on her bed. Who was he to resist the strength of the level six pulling him down.

"…Ais… I should…"

"_Stay…"_

He opened his eyes to look sideways at her. From where they lay, she wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead, she lowered her flustered eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder as she spoke softly.

"…please…"

Bell could feel his heart melt away as the girl in his arms spoke insistently.

"…okay…"

Never before had he seen her so - well, _weak_ wasn't the right word. _Vulnerable_ was closer, yet, still not quite right.

"…"

Either way, he didn't argue as she tucked herself closer to his body. He only closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her.

He didn't think about what would happen come morning, if someone were to find them like this.

He didn't think about how Lefiya would kill him without a second glance had she been there.

But she wasn't there.

It was just them - her arms around him, and his around her.

And that was the only thing that mattered.

—

"…_hey…"_

Her gentle touch poked him awake.

"_Bell…?"_

"…_mmh..?"_

The boy stirred as Ais poked him again.

"Wha… I.. I'm up…"

He cracked an eye open.

_Oh… my Loki…_

Before he went to sleep, the last thing he remembered was the sound of her soft breathing and touch. Even then, it was a miracle that he had actually managed to fall asleep. As he looked at her now, he was met with a dream come true.

"…are you okay…?"

Bell nodded feverishly.

She laughed slightly and moved a hand up to run through his hair.

"There you go. Nervous once again."

She chided him gently, teasing his reddening face.

_You say that, but…_

Seeing her now, lying on her side with her golden hair splayed out over the crumpled white sheets, there was no helping it. The way the sunlight just barely peaked through the window, the way the gentle morning rays landed and illuminated her body - it was as if she were an angel descending from above in a heavenly glow.

_Beautiful._

His breath caught in his throat once more alongside his words. He couldn't think it enough, he couldn't say it enough, and every time he looked at her he was reminded of this fact.

He sat up quickly, much to Ais' surprise. He looked away, bringing a hand up to rest over his blushing face.

"_Hey, Ais…?"_

She sat up next to him, raising a hand to straighten out her own hair.

_I should've done this a long time ago…_

"Yeah?"

"Do you…"

_No. Not like that… remember that night…_

He turned to face her, dropping his hand to reveal his flushed face.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

She stopped and stared at him.

She blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then, she smiled.

"…of course…"

"R-really? When!?"

She tilted her head.

"How about… as soon as you're ready…?"

His jaw hit the ground.

"_Okay!_ I-I mean, okay!"

He stood up, flustered, and looked around.

_The door… the door…!_

"I-I'm gonna go… go uh, I'm gonna go!"

_Go do what!?_

"Bell…?"

His heart could barely take it. He could barely even breathe. What she did next didn't help.

She stood as he turned to look at her, and she leaned close.

_Poof._

Steam flew from his ears as she kissed his cheek again.

"_Relax…"_

"Y…yeah… sorry…"

She smiled as she watched him struggle to breathe.

"I'll see meet you at the main gates at… 10…?"

He nodded quickly, before taking off and running down the hall.

"Bell! The —!"

_Crack._

"Door...!"

The door fell once again, but the boy was already too far away to hear it.

Ais lay back down with a sigh.

_That was…_

She moved her hands to cover her face.

_I almost couldn't keep a straight face…_

Beneath her hand, her lips curled into an ever growing smile. She didn't even know her face could make the expression she sheltered beneath her hands.

She breathed out.

_Okay… now… what do I do?_

—

_Knock._

Ais hesitated as she knocked once on the door in front of her.

_Click._

"You better have a good reason for —"

The door opened.

"…Ais…?"

Riveria blinked in confusion as she met Ais' flustered gaze.

"Come in…"

—

"…_and Tione and Tiona are busy training, and Lefiya is… I don't know…"_

Riveria fought back an urge to smile.

"Don't worry, I can help."

"So… does that mean you've gone on dates before…?"

The girl had never actually thought about it - romance and courtship was nothing she'd ever thought about, for her or for anyone else. Well, maybe with the exception for Tione. But as she looked at Riveria with wide, curious eyes, for the first time the thought crossed her mind.

_Has she…?_

"…let's focus on you…"

Riveria's urge to smile died instantly.

"Now… where's my brush…"

—

_Clang._

Outside the Twilight Manor, two girls moved in a flash, their blades a blur as they clashed into one another again and again.

"…I'm not late…am I…?"

A familiar voice caught Tione's ear, but she shrugged it off as her sister refused to give her time to think.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bell step back through the main gates.

_Huh. I must've missed him leave - and he's quite dressed up for morning practice. Wait… what is he…?_

_Clang._

Tiona stepped between them, her blade swinging into view.

"Hah! Almost got you there!"

"Goddamnit, move!"

"_That's the spirit!"_

_That's not what I meant!_

Tione sidestepped, rotating their fight so that she could glance back at him once more.

_Is he… he is!_

The boy had a small bundle of white flowers in his hands, which he hastily stuffed behind his back.

_What is he…!?_

"C'mon, you can do better than that!"

"Damnit Tiona!"

"_Sorry, am I late?"_

Tione nearly dropped her practice blade as she overheard her voice.

"W-W-Wait _what!?"_

_Thunk._

"_Ow!_ Tiona!"

"Sorry - but hey, you looked away."

Tione rubbed her head where Tiona lightly thumped her with the flat of her Urga.

"Okay, yeah, but didn't you see that?"

"See what?"

Tione grasped her sister by the shoulders and spun her around. Her voice fell to a hushed, yet excited whisper.

"_Bell is taking Ais on a date!"_

Tiona rolled her lips in and pushed her hands above her head.

"…"

"Tiona..?"

"Okay…? So what?"

"You're unbelievable — wait, where's Lefiya? If she knew—"

"What's up?"

Tione nearly jumped as Lefiya popped up next to her. In her hands was a stack of books.

"L-Lefiya!"

She hastily moved to the side, turning her body so that the leaving couple were at Lefiya's back.

"A-Ah, nothing! We were just training, and uhm—"

She glanced at Tiona at her side.

_Help me out here!_

Tiona nodded with a smile.

_Yes! Thank you!_

"Yeah, we were training and then Tione saw the Argonaut take Ais out for a date or something."

_No! You idiot!_

Tione swallowed nervously as she looked to Lefiya for what came next.

"Oh, okay, that's nice!"

_What?_

The mage smiled and turned back to Tione.

"I just forgot something inside, I'll be right back."

"O-Oh.. okay…"

They watched as the girl briskly strode into the manor.

"Is she…?"

A beat passed before the door opened and out walked Lefiya.

"_L-Lefiya!?_ Where are you going with that!?"

Her books were gone, but her smile was still there - frozen on her face. However, in her hands was her magic staff.

She walked past them with that same frigid expression.

"Where do you think? I'm off to hunt for dinner."

Tione shivered as she looked into her eyes. What she saw terrified her. Only darkness, rage, and destruction lay in her blue irises.

"_We're having rabbit tonight."_

"Oooh! Lefiyas got dinner!"

_No you stupid glutton!_

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Tione rushed in front of her, grasping her shoulders as she nervously tried to calm the girl on a warpath.

"She's her own person, you know? You can't —!"

"What am I supposed to do!? Just stand by and wait? What if he tries something!?"

_Then that's out of our control._

"Then we'll stop him!

Lies. The older of the twins flawlessly lied to calm the storm.

But Lefiya looked at her dubiously.

"Do… do you mean it?"

"Yes!"

_No!_

"But, you won't be needing _this_ to do so."

She gently wrapped her fingers around Lefiya's staff and began to pull, only to meet unexpected resistance.

_Holy… how the hell is she so strong?_

"But I'm not sure if I can overpower him without my weapon!"

_I don't think that will be a problem…_

"Don't worry, that's why _we're_ coming to help you!"

"We are?"

"Yes! We are!"

She turned to glare at her sister.

"…okay… fine."

Her hold weakened.

"You promise…?"

_Of course not!_

"Of course! We got your back!"

"…fine."

_Gods, you owe me for this Bell!_

—

Somewhere further down the road, Bell shivered as a dark shadow crossed the back of his mind.

"You alright…?"

"Y-yeah… I just… thought I felt…"

Bell turned his eyes back to the manor. He swept the empty street, scanning for an unseen presence.

_Huh…_

"Never mind, let's keep going."

—

"Sit down you idiot! We almost got caught because of you!"

Tione hissed and pulled her sister back into cover.

"I still don't get why we don't just go with them? The more the merrier!"

She sighed.

"Not on a _date_. If some random girl tried to tag along on my date with the Captain, I'd rip her to shreds."

"Yeah, but you _aren't_ dating the Captain, sooo…."

As Tiona pointed out that minor detail, Lefiya could've sworn she heard a snapping sound come from Tione's head.

"That's beside the point, _my dear sister."_

"Hey! Stow it, they're moving! Let's go!"

Bell and Ais had disappeared around a bend up ahead, prompting the three girls to follow.

As they crept along, Tione couldn't help but smile. It was turning out to just be a regular boring day, but she just so happened to see Bell holding those flowers in his hands, and it all went downhill from there.

_Ever since Ais and the rest joined us, it's been nothing but fun!_

Once more, she expressed her silent gratitude for joining the Loki Familia.

"_Hey, _who's that?"

Tiona reached out a hand to point out someone further up the road. A female half elf with glasses wearing Guild's clothes was hiding outside the entrance to the Tower of Babel, peeking her head inside.

_Is she…?_

"_Psst,_ yo!"

Tiona crouched down next to the girl, eliciting a scared yelp from the latter alongside a flurry of dropped papers.

"Watchu up to Miss Guild lady?"

"Loki Familia!? U-Uh, nothing! I was just…"

Tiona watched her adjust the glasses on her flustered face.

"You watching them as well?"

She blinked in surprise, then hung her head with shame.

"Y-Yeah…"

It was then that she introduced herself as Eina Tulle, Bell's handler. She'd been running errands in town when she saw Bell and Ais coming down the road.

"I thought to wave, but then I saw the flowers in her hand, and…"

She pressed her hands together nervously as she looked inside once more.

"I'm just surprised they came here… I didn't see them with any weapons to take into the dungeon, after all."

The group leaned past the doorway and glanced inside. Bell and Ais were currently at the entrance to the dungeon, staring down the large spiral staircase leading to the dungeon.

"Well, maybe they're not going to the dungeon?"

As if on cue, Bell pointed up the stairs, and the two began to climb further up the tower.

"Oh. I feel like that should've been obvious."

"Let's go! We're gonna lose them!"

Lefiya led the charge forward, tearing up the stairs as if her life depended on it.

"As if, there's only one way up and down anyways."

Tione paused to turn at look at the girl behind her.

"Hey, Miss Tulle, you coming? I'm sure when this all blows up in our faces, it'll be easier to explain with another familiar face alongside us."

The half elf only smiled politely and waved away the suggestion.

"Haah... that sounds like fun and all, but I got... _paperwork _to finish..."

She sighed wearily, a dark gloom filling her eyes.

_Just like Finn..._

"Alright then, have a nice day! It was nice to meet you!"

With that, she waved her goodbyes before running to join her waiting friends.

—

"_How about this one?"_

"Eh, too flashy."

"Hmm…"

Finn inspected the golden spearhead in his hands. It was a beautiful ornament with a razor sharp point, but just as Gareth said, it was too flashy.

_These spikes here are unnecessary… and gold is far too expensive and heavy compared to adamantite…_

In the end, he placed the shining tip back on the shelf.

"Perhaps we should go higher up? Lady Hephaistos' personal shop would definitely have what you're looking for."

Finn laughed slightly.

"Haha… yeah, no. I'm trying to avoid any excess charges right now."

"_Ahh_, ye 'ol wallet lookin' a bit thin there?"

He sighed as he patted his pockets.

"_Yeah… _replacing the lost gear from the last mission and buying all those potions was a nightmare…"

"_Aye_, I hear ya…"

_Huh…?_

He lifted his head as he caught a glimpse of two familiar figures walking past the shop's windows. His lips curled into an amused smile.

"Hey… Gareth?"

"Yeah?"

_If they're here… then I'm willing to bet that…_

He shook his head as three more people came running down the hall.

"Eh, never mind. I think I saw a new Warhammer on display a floor down, wanna check it out?"

Gareth poked his head around the corner.

"Lead the way."

—

The girls followed the pair, unknowingly passing by Finn and Gareth. They watched from around the corner as the two stopped to look at equipment shops, trying out weapons, armor, and other items. Adventurers milled about, occasionally turning curious eyes to watch the suspicious trio try and act normal.

"Is this all they're gonna do? Shop for supplies?"

"I dunno, looks like they're having fun though."

Further down the hall, Bell smiled as he held up the chest plate for a massive suit of knight's armor. Next to him, Ais lightly tapped the steel with a small dagger.

"Oh, look! Tione! The new _Hephaistos_ weapon sets are in!"

Tiona gasped as she pressed her face to a nearby glass display case. Inside, a glittering broadsword sat atop a purple velvet cushion.

"I-I'm gonna go check if they have an Urga in stock!"

The girl skipped through the door to the weapons shop, a wide smile on her face.

Behind her, Tione jumped to keep up with her, an equally excited grin forming on her lips.

"Wait! You guys…!"

Lefiya turned her head between the two groups, torn on which way to go.

"Gah… fine! Make it quick!"

It wasn't quick.

Tione had combed through every single weapons shelf, swinging every weapon she could find. She even got into a fight with the smith in charge about the price of the broadsword in the display case.

Tione wasn't much better - she insisted on testing every weapon that suited her tastes, taking them four or five at a time to the practice dummies in the back.

"Hah… that was fun!"

"Okay, you guys finished? I don't even know where they—_Ah_!"

Lefiya reached for the door knob, about to turn it to leave, when Ais and Bell stepped into view through the glass window.

Quickly thinking, the girl reached out and flipped the sign hanging on the door from _Open_ to _Closed _before ducking behind one of the shelves.

"H-hey! I'm gonna lose customers!"

"Shut it gramps! Can't you see we're snooping here?"

"_Oh… I guess they're closed…"_

Outside, they could hear Bell's muffled voice.

"_So… lunch, then?"_

The two moved away from the door, their footsteps quickly fading in the distance.

"That… was too close…"

"Is that Bete…?"

Tiona pointed down the road where the young werewolf had stumbled out of a random bar.

"_Quick! Before they see each other!"_

Three sets of arms reached out, grabbing him and yanking him into the alley.

"Who the — What do you think you guys are doing!?"

"_Shhh!"_

Tiona hissed and pushed a hand to his mouth, mushing his face and lips as she did so.

"Mmmph_bleych! Agh! _Gross! Why the hell does your hand taste like dog shit!?"

Tione sniffed the air.

"Have you been… _drinking?"_ ~ "_How does he know what dog shit tastes like?"_

Bete turned to look at her, shrugging without a word. Behind them, Tiona whispered to Lefiya silently.

"Hey, what else am I supposed to do."

"Dude, it's not even dinner yet."

She looked at him and shook her head disappointedly.

"Whatever. What are you three idiots up to now?"

"Stalking Ais and Bell.

"_Guarding_, Miss Ais, _from_ Bell.

"Violating her privacy.

"_For her protection!"_

"Still creepy though.

"_Tiona!"_

"Huh, without her knowing, you say?"

He peeked around the corner at the two standing at the food stand.

"There's no way they haven't caught on to you idiots by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Yeah! We can be stealthy!"

"Pfft. Yeah right."

Bete snorted and rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Whatever, they still haven't caught on, that's all."

A dark grin spread across Bete's face.

"_Is that so?"_

"Wha… wait what are you doing…"

"This is payback for always punching me."

Bete turned his back on the girls with a smirk.

"_You better not—!"_

Bete shoved his hands in his pocket and moved to step out of the alleyway.

"_Hey, Ais—_ack!"

_Thwack._

"What are you doing?!"

"He was gonna give away our position!"

Tione pressed her palm to her face and sighed as Tiona decked Bete without warning. Her sister sat on his motionless body, her hands raised alongside her innocent expression.

"This is _just_ what he was talking about…"

"What?"

_Do you ever listen!?_

"Nevermind, leave him, let's go."

"_You… goddamn amazons… you're asking for it now!"_

"Uh oh, he's getting up!"

"_Tiona! Hit him again!"_

—

The girls stumbled out of the alley, their knuckles freshly bruised and covered in dirt.

"…_gah…kill…you…!"_

Behind them, a flattened Bete raised a shaking hand and groaned in pain as he started to peel himself off the ground.

"_Wait._"

They stopped at an intersection. Their heads swiveled left, right, then straight ahead.

"Where did they go?"

"_Straight ahead. _Up the hill and past the gardens, to the amphitheater overlooking the city."

"Oh!"

As they paused in the middle of the street, a familiar voice spoke up next to them. Coming down the street were Loki and Riveria.

"Riveria!"

The elf tilted her head to look around the stack of brown bags in her hands.

"Heyo!"

Loki flashed them a signature grin, raising a large gourd of what was almost certainly Soma into the air.

"Grocery shopping? _Ooh! _Is that dinner for tonight!? "

Riveria leaned forward a bit, tilting the bag down and letting them look inside.

"No, just some herbs and potions from Amid's place. We were ill prepared to treat poison on this expedition, so I'm just taking some precautions for next time."

"Ooh… you lost me at _no._"

"_Is that Bete…?"_

Loki skipped past them, bending down to grab a random stick along the way. Behind them, a dazed Bete had barely managed to crawl out of the alley before collapsing on the ground.

"Hehe, yeah…"

The Trickster goddess crouched down next to the level six, poking his cheek with the twig.

"Looks like they really did a number on ya this time, huh Wolfy? And — _whew,_ if you were going drinking ya should've invited me!"

"_Loki…! I'm really gonna… kill them this time…_"

Loki laughed and slapped his back a couple times, giggling as he cursed and half-heartedly attempted to swat her hand away.

"Sorry guys, but we gotta run! Those two ain't gonna spy on themselves, ya know."

"_For the last time, _we are simply _protecting_ Miss Ais!"

Tiona stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Sure ya ain't just getting jelly?"

"_Argh_, just — let's go!"

The girls took off, running up the street and leaving the confused High Elf and deity behind them.

"See you later!"

"Thanks mama!"

Tiona shouted out as they ran along, waving back to the woman behind them.

_Huh?_

This time, Riveria didn't snap or yell. She only sighed and shook her head with a weary smile.

_Weird._

"Hey! Move it Tiona or else we're leaving you behind!"

"_Coming!"_

—

"There they are…!"

Tiona cocked her head as the three of them poked their head around the corner. In the distance, the setting sun painted the marble amphitheater with a slight orange glow, casting long shadows over the empty rows of seats.

Two figures sat in the front row, their faces turned forward as they looked out over the city.

"Don't you think it's weird that we're watching our friends on a date…?"

"Don't you mean _sad?"_

Tione sighed as she shook her head disappointedly.

"No! We're just here to make sure that that human doesn't pull anything funny on Miss Ais!"

Tiona elbowed her.

"You mean like that?"

"AH! S-Stop them!"

Tione clamped a hand over the frantic elf's mouth as the sisters held her back. In front of them, the couple remained seated, their lips gently pressed together.

Their kiss lasted only for a moment, but during that time the twins could practically see the single gear spinning in Lefiya's mind breaking down.

The trio waited behind the pillars, silently watching as Ais and Bell remained motionless. A light blush covered two of the girl's cheeks as they watched Ais rest her head on his shoulder, her hands wrapped around his shoulder.

_I wish Ais would hold me like that…_

_I wish the Captain would kiss me like that…_

_I could go for some steak right about now. Or maybe pork…?_

"Hey. What's for dinner?"

"…s-shut up Tiona…!"

"Y-Yeah! You're gonna get us caught…!"

Tiona tilted her head quizzically as the other two girls sniffled softly. It was evident, that neither of them was having any luck with their love lives - or whatever you want to call Lefiya's thing for Ais.

—

When Ais and Bell returned to the manor, they were greeted by a rather offsetting scene.

"Are you guys… okay…?"

In front of them, Tione and Lefiya sat with their heads in their hands.

"I don't… wanna talk about it…"

"Ah… okay…"

Bell turned to look at Lefiya, about to ask the same question only to stop himself.

_I… better not…_

The mage was staring at him with darkened eyes, boring into him with her hostile gaze.

"…_grrr…"_

It might have been his imagination, but he could've sworn that the girl was growling at him.

A little bit away, Tiona sat with a massive plate of food before her.

"Hey… Tiona…?"

"What's up?"

Ais sat across from her, concern reflected in her eyes.

"What happened to the other two…?"

Tiona looked up from the whole ham she held in her hands.

"Oh, them? Oh yeah!"

She smiled, grinning over her plate of food.

"We stalked you guys and they got depressed - _but hey,_ I got what I wanted in the end!"

"_Tiona!"_

"_P-Protected! Miss Ais, we protected you!"_

—


	13. Chapter 13

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"I'm sure."

They sat across from each other high above the city, kneeling in their spot on the city wall.

"Okay…"

Ais dropped her gaze to look at Bell's knife.

"You'll be needing a better weapon than that, then."

"Huh? What's wrong with my knife?"

It was the cherished obsidian blade that was probably the most important item in his possession, being the precious gift from his goddess.

"It's strong, but it doesn't have enough reach to take on the _Goliath."_

To take on the hulking Monster Rex of floor 17 with a knife - no matter how strong - would only end in death. It was a fool's gambit, and she'd be damned if she was going to let him throw his life away like that.

"Yeah… but you'll be there, won't you?"

Ais shook her head.

"At most I'll be _assisting_ you, and I'll be holding back as much as I can at that."

Then, she blinked in surprise and drew her saber.

"Actually, this could work —"

She offered the hilt of her re-commissioned weapon to him.

_Desperate Mk. II._

"Why don't we swap weapons just for the time being?"

"But… I don't even know how to use a sword."

She'd seen him fight with the longer weapon several times before. He wasn't necessarily _bad_ at handling it, but in terms of _skill_, he was still behind some of the level 2's in the Familia.

She smiled as she pressed her weapon into his hands.

"Then you're lucky we have a some time before the Goliath respawns."

The boy grasped the blue hilt with a skeptical look. He handed her his knife in exchange, almost hesitantly.

_Take care of it._

That's what his rubellite eyes seemed to be saying as she took it into her hands.

The black blade was light in her hands. The runes etched into the side of the blade spelled out a certain Deity's name, serving as a stamp of assurance that the knife was top quality gear.

_But they aren't lighting up._

She had seen the knife in his hands before. When he fought, they pulsed with a light blue glow.

"_The power of a blade is all in the rune work."_

She remembered Lord Goibnu's words as he once explained the concept behind runed blades. Depending on the power of the creator and their level of craftsmanship, the blade would take on a corresponding level of strength. High level smiths could imbue a blade with unique properties. While Ais wasn't exactly familiar with them, the hefty price tag alone meant that there was something of worth to be found in those blades.

_And in this case… if I'm correct, this knife can only be used by Bell then._

Such is the power of a smithing Goddess as highly esteemed as Lady Hephaistos.

She slashed the blade over her palm, running the edge across her skin.

_Nothing. Not even a crease._

In her hands, the one of a kind weapon wouldn't even hurt a fly.

_But it would be fine to practice with._

She stood, twirling the knife in her hands. It was light, and had a much shorter reach, but she would get used to it.

"Ready?"

Before her, Bell stood with her — no, "his" blade drawn.

"Yeah."

_Then let's begin._

—

He could feel her watching as he swung the blade experimentally.

_Heavier than I'd thought._

The fine edge of the sword shone as he slashed it through the air. Just from these first few swings, he could already start to form a picture in his mind about the sword. The longer length meant a larger range, greater leverage - and a resulting greater power. It was an impressive blade, razor sharp and ready for battle.

_A Durendal aspect sword - a completely unbreakable blade._

Well, as they had recently discovered, a perfectly _breakable_ blade. Bell grimaced slightly as he remembered that unpleasant memory.

"_Ready?"_

Ais' words prompted him to draw the blade properly.

"Yeah."

She nodded and held the knife out in front of her.

_This shouldn't be too hard, right?_

He'd sparred with arguably the best swordsman in the city countless times. Their blades had clashed time and time again, enough so that he could never forget that ringing in his ears. Her technique was quite literally _beaten_ into his body whether he wanted it or not.

_I just have to remember the way she moved_.

He conjured up a mental image of her in his mind. He saw her standing, her blade at the ready. He saw her posture, he saw her footwork, and he had committed it all to memory.

_Was it like this…?_

He moved the sword to his right hand and stepped forward with his right foot. He bent his knees slightly, holding the blade steady.

In front of him, Ais nodded approvingly.

_Huh…_

Ais was holding the dagger blade side up - opposite of how he held it.

_So she's using it like a short sword?_

_Shff._

Without warning, her hair flared out behind her as she lunged forward.

"…!"

He brought the sword blade across his body to parry her strike. Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled.

Then, _she sped up._

She spun, slicing with the dagger to his opposite side.

_Clang._

Once more, she smiled as he parried it.

_I… I can keep up with her!_

His grip tightened on the saber and he stepped forward and slashed down.

_Remember…!_

A shower of sparks dropped over her body as she raised her knife almost horizontally above her head, sliding his attack off along the length of her blade.

_Remember how she moved…!_

He continued to attack, his feet shuffling back and forth as they exchanged blows.

_Was it like this..!?_

He spun, whipping out his leg in a crescent.

_Whsh._

Her hair floated in the air as she ducked down, dodging his kick — or, _her_ kick.

_I've got her!_

He kept his eyes on her, tracing her action. Once more, her eyes widened as she noticed him continue to move.

His twisting body had disguised his arm's movements. He dropped the sword low, letting the tip barely scrape over the ground as he swung at a low angle - almost like a golf club.

_Shkk._

Ais leapt back just in time.

"…!"

"…"

They paused, their weapons lowering as they both looked at the scar on her chest plate.

_I…!_

It was a groove no more than a few inches long, but it was there.

"Well done…"

She smiled and tossed the knife back and forth between her hands.

"It seems… I can't hold back as much anymore."

Bell suppressed a beaming smile.

"_Here I come!"_

She rushed forward once more, the black knife flashing in her hands.

—

She'd been offset by the dagger at first. It was light and small, it had no reach, and it lacked the force of her sword.

_But…_

As she soon learned, _it was fast._

_I can move much faster with this…!_

Perhaps it was her sudden realization that her speed was no longer hindered by the heavier sword that caused her to smile, maybe it was the fact that her student was able to keep up with her flurry of blows, but either way, she still smiled.

Her body felt light, her mind clear. Her smile wasn't a polite mask, no, it was a true and genuine smile.

She lunged forward, pressing against his sword.

To her pleasant surprise, he blocked her.

As he retaliated, she raise her blade to catch his.

_It's… heavier than I thought…!_

His strength and skill was growing before her eyes.

_Good..!_

—

It could've just been his imagination, but —

_She really looks like she's having fun..!_

The tip of his sword drew an arc through the air, tracing a silver circle before him.

_And this sword…_

It clashed against Ais' blade time and time again.

_It's not bad…_

_Chk._

His blade struck the ground, chipping a small dent in the bricks below their feet.

_Wait… she—!_

Ais had spun, raising her leg and shifting her body to let his attack slide past her.

_I can dodge this..!_

He ducked low and brought the blade to his side, preemptively crouching low in order to dodge her oncoming familiar attack.

_Now..!_

He lunged forward, sending the tip of his blade straight ahead like the head of a spear.

"Huh..?"

Like a mirage, she disappeared.

_What the…_

A shadow of movement fell over his eyes and brought his head to look up.

_Above..!_

"You— _mmph!"_

He was too late. The girl had leapt into the air and planted a hand on his head, pushing him down as she vaulted over him.

_Clink._

Bell straightened up and lowered his blade as she landed silently behind him, pressing the tip of her dagger to the plate of armor covering his neck.

"…you tricked me."

Behind him, Ais lowered her knife and stepped back with a smile.

She nodded sheepishly.

Alongside his blade-work, she had expected that he would be able to keep up with her standard 'lap-pillow knock out' move, and therefore countered with something he'd never seen before.

_Of course she'd be able to pull that off._

"_Haaaah…._ I was so close, too."

She smiled and flipped the dagger up into the air.

"This weapon…"

She caught it in her other hand.

"…is fun…"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"…_Lunch?"_

"Sure."

—

_He really is incredible._

"Bell…"

The boy sitting across from her looked up from his plate of food.

"Yeah?"

"…how… well, actually…never mind."

He frowned as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

"…what is it…?"

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry."

_I'll find out eventually._

She smiled at him and watched as he looked back to his food.

_But for now…_

"I-Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? No?"

_Oh. I'm staring._

—

"_Ready?"_

He nodded and drew _Desperate_ before him.

"Alright."

_Last one._

The sun had started to set. It had been almost two weeks since they swapped weapons. Since then, it was the same drills day after day.

Training as usual - sparring, footwork, and bladework.

He need to know not just how to use the sword, but how to _command _his blade - how to make it his own, to make it listen to his orders. He needed to learn how to move with the sword, how to position himself, how to pace his steps and properly distance himself in accordance to the new weapon's range.

In short, he needed to learn swordsmanship from scratch.

Bell breathed out as he relaxed his body. It would be their last sparring session before returning back to the Twilight Manor.

_After this, he'll be fighting a Dungeon Boss._

"_Come."_

Ais struck first, flying forward and launching a flurry of attacks with the _Hestia_ knife.

_Good._

Bell took a half step back, keeping adequate space between them while defending with his sword.

_Watch your feet…!_

He took gliding steps over the uneven surface, planting his feet stably and firmly.

_A good base is your foundation, without it, you have nothing._

His sword swung up between them, flashing as he abused its longer reach.

_Good._

She found herself just outside his range looking in, her eyes scanning fruitlessly for any opportunities to strike.

_I'll just have to make my own._

She stepped closer, her hand a blur as she knocked his blade aside.

_What will you do now?_

Bell spun, letting the momentum from her strike carry his blade around into a counter attack.

_Good!_

She ducked under the strike and continued to step forward.

_Fwp._

Her knife sliced up through the air, just barely missing his neck.

_Almost…_

In an instant, she switched the grip on her knife, holding it with the tip down.

She brought it hurtling down in hand, only to be stopped as Bell raised his armguard to stop her.

That was the problem with the dagger - it wasn't double edged. With only one offensive edge, Bell was free to raise his arm to cross hers and stop her in her tracks.

The dagger had turned into a hook, and Bell used it to his advantage, leveraging his shielded arm against it.

_Clever…_

His free hand swung forward, holding the sword.

_But…_

_Clang._

"You..!"

Ais smiled as she raised her left hand, and in it, her sheath.

It was slightly shorter that the blade and unruly to handle, but it was something she was more used to.

His blade bounced off her sheath.

She dropped her knife still locked against Bell in her right hand, and tossed her sheath into the air with her left.

"Wha—!"

His eyes snapped between the two moving objects, unsure of what to do next.

_Don't stop moving, don't let yourself be confused…!_

In one fluid movement, she snatched the knife out of the air and struck the side of his armor, sending him faltering back.  
_Don't look at me like that._

She wanted to say as he stood, accusing her with his red eyes, yet the faint beginnings of a smile on his face.

She reached out with her right hand, catching her sheath with her dominant hand.

_This is more like it._

She bent down and placed the knife on the ground, before kicking it away.

_Now… show me what you can do!_

Once more, they faced off. They had reset their fight, both of them now standing before each other with more or less equal weapons.

—

When she pulled out her sheath, he wanted to shout out.

_That's cheating!_

Her eyes glinted as they looked back at him, a teasing smile playing out on her lips as her golden eyes remained empty of apologies.

But now, as she stood and sank into her familiar stance - the one that had put him on the ground so many times - he couldn't help but feel his heart jump excitedly.

_I'll show you…!_

He moved into the same position, mirroring her perfectly.

His feet scraped against the ground as he kicked up a cloud of dust, his body accelerating in a flash.

"_Ha..!"_

He flung his blade out before him, letting it sail towards his target.

_Shhk._

Ais raised her blade and deflected his attack, pushing it to the side.

Behind them, the setting sun set a beautiful backdrop. Rich hues of reds blended together with oranges, crimsons, and purples. It bathed the land in its a glorious glow, spreading its light and enveloping their bodies with a warm embrace.

The sun-baked stones beneath their feet, the endless fields of green, the glittering streams of blue; it was a view that they had shared many times before.

But in this moment, he wasn't watching the receding sun as it shrank behind the horizon.

He was only watching her.

_I see it..!_

Once more, Ais twirled and lifted her leg.

He ducked down as the kick brushed past his hair.

_Wait… no, watch!_

As he sprung forward from his crouch, he saw it coming.

_Her hand…_

It was outstretched, her palm reaching to stop him in his tracks. But this time, it was different.

_This time… I can go even further!_

He raised his own hand, reaching out and grasping her wrist. The instant he touched her, he felt her jerk in surprise.

_Not yet…!_

He pulled, hard, yanking the surprised girl forward and off balance while continuing his charge.

_This time…_

He opened his hand, dropping his sword at his side as if placing it gently in the air. He didn't need it.

_This time… I'll win!_

_Thump._

"_Ah!"_

With a clatter of metal against rock, their swords and armor hit the ground.

"_Ack…!"_

"_Nngh..!"_

He lay on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Under his right knee, was her hand holding her sword. In his hand, was her wrist, pinned above her head.

In his hand, was his _Hestia _knife. In their little fight, she had dropped it behind her, out of her range of sight. He simply picked it up where she had left it.

She swallowed nervously as her eyes fell to his blade, and more importantly, the runes that had come to life with a blue glow.

"I…_hah_…win…!"

He exclaimed between exhausted breaths with a joyous smile. Beneath him, the girl closed her eyes and nodded as she conceded defeat.

_I… I can't believe…!_

He released his grip and moved his knee and moved to stand.

"Hahah! I wo— _oomph!_"

_Fwsh._

Her arms shot up, wrapping around his neck and pulled him down into an embrace.

"_Well done._"

"A-ah..!"

Even though it was kind of uncomfortable, with his face turned sideways as to not be face down against the ground, it was nice.

They stayed still for a moment, his body atop hers. His hands and knees were planted around her, limiting his weight as he tried to avoid squishing the girl.

"_Bell…"_

She let him lift himself off of her, but kept him close.

Her eyes smiled at him as her lips parted slightly.

She pulled him close, and whispered.

"…_Watch out…"_

_Wack._

"—_ack!"_

_What..!?_

He fell sideways, rolling off of her as something hit the back of his head.

"O-Ow!"

"_You…!"_

_Oh no._

Behind them, a familiar group of adventurers stood, smiles on their face. Lefiya stood in front of them, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"_I'LL KILL YOU, YOU $# %^&!"_

"_pfft…"_

She stopped.

"_Hah… haha….!"_

Lefiya loosened her grip on Bell's collar and slowly lowered her raised fist.

"_Hahahah!"_

Beside them, Ais had pulled herself up and tucked her knees to her chest. Her hand was brought to cover her mouth as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"…Miss…Ais…?"

Her voice carried on the breeze atop the wall, light and gentle as it spread through the group. Tears seemed to be a second away from falling from her eyes.

"Haha—_Ah!"_

She stopped as Tiona ran forward, diving to envelope her friend in a tight hug.

"_Aiiiisss!"_

Behind them Tione stepped up, crossing her arms with a smile as she pulled Lefiya away from Bell.

"We came to see how you were doing, since tomorrow's the day and all…"

She smirked and rose an eyebrow as she kept Lefiya at arm's length.

"_Buuut… _imagine our surprise when instead of finding you guys training, we find you…?"

Bell buried his face in his hand as his face lit up red.

"I-I…!"

"_Huuuh? _We can't hear you!"

"_Ack!"_

Their relentless teasing lasted the entire walk home. His victory had been swallowed by their endless torments and laughter.

_But…_

As they walked, he found Ais' hand creep into his, her fingers interlocking with his own.

He glanced quickly at her face, smiling as he realized that it was as red as his own.

In the end, he decided that even with the others poking fun at him, it was still a nice way to end the day.

After all, as long as he had her, he would be fine.

—

"_Are you awake?"_

"Y-Yeah! One second!"

He fumbled with his armor straps as he opened the door where she stood waiting.

Her eyes flicked up and down, scanning him thoroughly.

"…your armor is a mess…"

"A-ah… yeah… I kinda rushed…"

She took his hand into her, turning it palm side up as she adjusted his armguard straps.

Next, her eyes rose to his hair.

"…and your hair…"

Her fingers curled slightly.

"…My brush…"

He stopped her, pulling her down the hall.

"Lets go!"

—

The walk down was unbearably silent. Aside from a few warnings or monster call outs, they barely spoke. They slashed their way through any unfortunate monster that came across their path as they walked through the dungeon. They'd even taken a few longer routes to find monsters for Bell to warm up on.

Everything was being set for his encounter.

_Shff._

They stopped, their feet scraping against the light blueish white stone floor.

Finally, they had arrived at the 17th floor.

"…The Wall of Despair…"

Bell murmured as he looked at the shimmering curtain before him. As soon as he crossed it, the Dungeon would awaken. The Goliath would spawn, and the fight would begin.

_The last time I was here…_

He smiled sadly as he remembered the weight in his arms of Welf and Lilli's bodies as he barely managed to drag them through the dungeon. He was sure that somewhere far above, they were watching him.

_Last time, I could only run…_

He breathed steadily as he reached out and touched the shimmering wall of light before him.

_But a lot has changed since then…!_

The dungeon grew colder, and light tremors began to shake the ground.

_I'm stronger!_

A hand reached out to grasp his own.

_And… I'm not alone…!_

She squeezed his hand once before letting go.

"_Good luck…"_

He nodded and stepped forward. Through the light and out into the middle of the dungeon.

"_GRUOOOHH!"_

The dungeon shook and trembled as the monstrous cry came faintly through the wall.

_Kshh._

Cracks began to form on the wall in front of him, spiderwebbing as the fractures grew more and more.

_It's here._

A faint red glow pierced through the icy wall. A large fissure formed in the wall, reaching from the ground to the ceiling.

Then, it exploded.

Shards of debris rained down from above, an avalanche of dungeon fragments caused by the sheer size of the figure in the wall.

First, came the arms. Then the legs. Then its body and head.

_Boom._

The Goliath stepped out from the wall.

_Boom._

Its steps sounded like the clap of thunder in his ears.

"…"

It stopped and turned to face Bell with its glowing red eyes. The Goliath stood around 7 meters tall. Its hulking figure rippled with muscles beneath its grey skin as it moved its newborn limbs for the first time.

Then, it smiled. A mouth full of razor sharp teeth opened to reveal a menacing grin as if to say _I remember you. The one who ran._

Far behind them, Ais rolled the dagger Bell had handed her in her hands nervously.

Her golden eyes stared through the Wall of Despair, locked onto the two figures.

This was a fight she couldn't afford to miss even a second of.

—

"_OOOOAAAAHH!"_

"_AHHHHH!"_

Bell screamed out as the Goliath roared.

He began to run as the Goliath stepped forward.

_There!_

It raised its arm, balling it into a massive fist larger than his entire body.

_Boom_.

He dove into a roll as the fist accelerated into the ground, smashing a crater into the floor behind him.

_Keep moving…!_

He kept sprinting forward, weaving his way closer.

_It's big… but it's slow…!_

He jumped as the Goliath swiped a meaty fist at him, cleaving through the air and digging another hole in the ground.

_I have to get close…!_

His hand fell to his side, drawing _Desperate_ out of its sheath with a metallic _shing_. He grasped the familiar sword in his hands and continued to run.

_Shrk_.

Blood splattered the floor as he blew past the Goliath. His hand flung out behind him, holding the sword in his grasp as the flesh of the floor boss resisted the cut and held onto the blade.

_Its tough…!_

He slashed with his blade, cutting a thin red line on the Goliath's leg. Not even _Desperate_ was able to inflict more than a scratch on the massive beast's hide.

_No… not Desperate… me…! I have to cut deeper!_

He grit his teeth as he tightened his grip on the handle.

"_Raah!"_

Once more, he engaged the monster. His eyes filled with determination as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

_Thump._

He could hear his pounding heart echoing in his ears. As of right here, right now, he had to focus on nothing more than the fight. One false move would spell the end. Just one misstep, just one blink at the wrong time. That was all it would take.

Bell continued to run, circling the monster as he searched for an opening.

"_Firebolt!"_

He had to use everything in his arsenal to overcome this monster, this hurdle. He shouted out as he cast his magic, five, six, seven times. Pillars of flame spewed from his hand and blew up in the face of his enemy.

_No effect…?!_

Saying that the Goliath's hide was tough was an understatement. Hundreds of weapons had lost their edge just trying to pierce its skin in the past. Thousands more had broken entirely in the face of its overwhelming strength.

Not even his magic had any lasting effect. He simply lacked the immediate firepower needed to deliver a decisive blow. He knew that his magic lacked the strength of a mobile artillery battery such as Lefiya, but seeing it firsthand was only disheartening.

_If there's one thing that can kill it…_

His hand pulsed lightly, his fingers twitching slightly as he began his charge.

_Nothing less than a full charge will work._

Four minutes. Victory or not, in four minutes, the battle would be decided. Light began to flutter around his hand, at first in the shape of only one or two orbs of light. But as time continued, the fluttering sound of wings increased as light continued to focus in his hand.

As if sensing the approaching danger, the Goliath began to increase its rate of attacks.

_Boom. Boom._

Rocks were sent flying as the Goliath wailed on the ground, bringing down its fists like massive hammers over and over again. But Bell continued to move. He danced out of the way of the fists, he leapt over the Goliath's hands, he did everything he could to avoid a direct hit. His rubellite eyes traced the beast's movements, following its steps, following its hands.

But he couldn't avoid everything.

"_..ghh!"_

He cried out as shrapnel cut through his skin, cutting through his clothes and carving red lines across his body.

_Wait…!_

He landed on his feet, sliding to a stop from where he jumped to avoid a particularly close blow.

_I… I can't see a thing!_

The hammers that swung without halt from above had ground the rubble into a fine powder, effectively creating a smokescreen of dust that blinded him. Whether it was by accident or proof of intelligence that lingered just behind those glowing red eyes, it worked.

_Where is it…!_

_Boom._

_Damnit!_

A fist burst through the cloud, scraping the ground as it soared towards Bell. The boy saw stars as the fist slammed into his body, sending him flying.

"_GAH!"_

He coughed as he rolled along the ground, his armor peeling off in his wake. Ground, wall, then ceiling spun in his vision, all melding into a blur of grey.

_Drip._

Blood flowed from a gash above his eye as he lay there for a second, winded and exhausted.

_Get up!_

He blinked away tears as he struggled to breathe. Above him, the Goliath let out a deep rumbling noise that could've been mistaken for laughter as it stepped closer to its prey.

_Damnit… that hurt…!_

Bell stumbled to his feet just as the Goliath reached him.

_I can't take more than one of tho—!_

His thoughts cut off as the sound of an object whistling through the air reached his ears.

_Shit!_

He swerved back just as a fist brushed past him. Just the brief force of its skin barely brushing against his body was enough to send him falling back again.

But, he had avoided a direct hit.

"_Hah…!"_

He stumbled back as he fought to regain his footing.

"You…!"

His eyes fell to the remains precious armor that Welf had made for him. Once again, he had let the armor be reduced to scraps.

_Tsubaki is going to kill me once I bring those back to her_.

_Clang._

"Almost there…"

The sound of his 'bell' began to cry out, resonating through the room.

_Just a little longer!_

Once more, he began to run.

"_Firebolt!"_

He reached out with his free hand, shooting bolts of flame into the Goliath's face.

_First I'll blind it…!_

"_GWOOOH!"_

It released a deafening howl as the flames reached its eyes, covering it with a cloud of smoke and fire. Every second it was blinded was another second he had to prepare.

_Then, keep it from moving…!_

He stayed low to the ground, this time using the clouds of dust to his advantage.

_If my flames can't burn its skin, then I'll have to break it first!_

"_Hah!"_

In a blur, he lashed out in a flurry of strikes. _Desperate_ gleamed in his hands as he struck the Goliath repeatedly behind its right kneecap.

_If I can just…!_

He leapt back as the Goliath turned, swinging a hand back at him.

_Take advantage of my speed!_

Before the Goliath finished turning, Bell was already moving. He circled the massive creature, using his vastly superior mobility to stay in the boss' blind spot.

_Shrk._

Once more, red painted the floor as he dashed close, slashing at the same spot.

_It's working!_

He could see his hit and run efforts paying off. The skin behind the Goliath's knee was slowly being shaved away. Its armor had been pierced, and its bare flesh was left vulnerable.

_Its weakened!_

Using his left hand, he reached to his side holster, drawing his baselard. _Desperate_ trailed behind him as he bolted across the ground, his body turning to a mere white flash among the rocks and debris.

Above him, the Goliath tried to move away, to turn its body to face Bell, but it was far too slow. Bell evaded its fists, spinning as he ran, and slid under the Goliath's legs.

_Here's my chance!_

He sprung up from the ground and sank his baselard to its hilt in the Goliath's leg.

"_Firebolt!"_

He shouted out his magic, channeling the fire into into his blade and turning the metal red hot.

"_GWUOOOOOOHHH!"_

The Goliath roared in pain as its leg boiled and burned from the inside. The putrid smell of burning flesh reached Bell's nose, causing him to wince and gag.

_Don't stop…!_

"_Firebolt!"_

He continued to cast repeatedly screaming out as the Goliath above him shook in agony. Then, with a final shudder, it bent its leg and fell to its knee.

_Yes!_

"_Don't be fooled by its lack of sheer power - your magic can be highly effective against regenerative enemies."_

Lyu had told him once after fighting the Black Goliath.

"_Cauterized wounds and carbonized cells - Goliath or not, nothing can regenerate from those kinds of wounds very quickly."_

Her keen eyes had seen the effects of his flames up close. According to her, the wounds from her sword that were bathed in flames until they were black didn't regenerate as fast as the other types of cuts.

_Thank you..!_

He silently whispered words of gratitude as he once again rotated to the back of the Goliath.

"_Grruoooh!"_

He sprinted forward and leapt into the air, raising the baselard above his head.

"_GRAAAHHH!"_

The Goliath screamed out in pain as Bell brought the blade down on the perfectly vulnerable target. In one single blow, he sliced through the already barely attached leg, separating the limb from its main body.

_Lets see you walk that off!_

He smiled as he backed away. He threw the baselard behind him, sending it skidding somewhere safe to be collected later.

_And now._

_Clang._

The sound of the Grand Bell echoed in the dungeon, its vibrant sound reaching Ais' ears where she stood.

_Clang._

The Goliath turned as Bell darted around it into its blind spot.

_I'll cut you in half!_

He rushed forward, his hands holding the glowing sword behind him.

"RUOOOH!"

The beast howled as it stumbled to turn on its stump of a leg. Once more, its glowing eyes bored into Bell's.

_Now!_

He had charged for a full four minutes. This was his max power, his strongest skill - _The Hero's Blow._

"—_!"_

Desperate gleamed as its edge was adorned with fluttering orbs of light. It flashed through the air as Bell swung it with all his force.

However, the Goliath wasn't simply going to stand still and take the hit.

_What…!?_

It opened its mouth into a toothy grin before opening its mouth.

_What is it… doing!?_

A dark orb of light had begun charging in its mouth.

_This is just like… the one on the 18th floor!_

Bell grimaced as he skidded to a halt. The Goliath stared at him, its eyes burning as it challenged him.

"_Hit me with your best shot."_

Thats what the massive beast seemed to be saying.

_Let's go!_

He released his magic in a blinding explosion of light, swinging the sword with everything left in his body. Just as he played his final card, the beast roared and shot its projectile from its mouth.

A deafening explosion filled the room as the two forces met. From where Ais stood, not even her enhanced vision could see what had happened. All she saw was the air itself shimmering and the ground being reduced to dust as their final attacks clashed.

—

"…"

Breath escaped his lips as his body began to fall numb.

"Wow…"

His cloudy red eyes turned to the looming figure in front of him.

"_You really are tough…"_

The Goliath had fallen to its knees. Its right leg still hadn't fully formed back, but Bell could make out the shape of tendrils of muscle and flesh being wound together as he moved. However, the main damage was above.

From halfway up its chest, its body was simply put, _missing_. Sticking out from the massive gap in his body was a gleaming purple crystal.

He had missed his target.

_If… If I can just destroy that…!_

Taking one step at a time, Bell moved his wobbling body forward, until he stopped and pitched forward.

_Clang._

Bell gasped for air as he lurched forward. He dug _Desperate_ into the ground, burying its tip into the floor as he leaned on it for support.

_Damnit…_

His knees were a bloody mess. His shin and knee guards were gone, blown apart and scattered across the field.

"_I was… so close...!"_

Just before the final blast had gone off, the Goliath dropped its aim low. It fired its attack at the ground, blowing the floor below Bell's feet to smithereens. Without his armor, the wave of debris and shrapnel that ensued had utterly shredded through his lower body, riddling him with holes and puncture wounds, covering his skin with cuts and slashes.

The resulting tremor of pain had shook his body, sending his attack higher than intended.

Whether it was a calculated, intelligent maneuver, or just the savage instincts of a monster, it worked. Bell could barely take another step.

"_Gha..ghehehehe…."_

A deep growling filled his ears, causing him to look up.

The Goliath had begun to move once more. It dragged its body closer to Bell, its leg still lying lame behind itself, and reached out with a hand.

_W…wait…!_

Its head was still missing, but by now, its regeneration had brought back its flesh all the way up to its lower jaw. Its teeth and lower lip curled into a gruesome smile as its hand wrapped around Bell's body.

_No… move… move…!_

From the waist down, his body simply wouldn't listen to his commands.

"_AAGHH!"_

He screamed out in pain as the Goliath gripped him in its fist, squeezing as it raised him into the air.

"_Nnngh!…Aggh..!"_

He lifted his one free arm that had managed to escape the clutches of the Goliath and clawed at the rough skin that enveloped him.

_No… no… no..!_

The Goliath raised him over its still half formed smiling mouth. Then the fist began to close.

"_AAHHHgkkk—!"_

_Crack._

His voice cut off, dying in his throat as something inside him snapped. An audible crack that only brought on more laughter from the Goliath holding him.

"_BELL!"_

Through half lidded eyes, he saw her running out into the dungeon holding something in her hand.

_Ais..!_

Then, he saw it.

Below him, the slightest peak of the purple crystal poked through the base of the unformed Goliath's throat.

_Then… I can still…!_

_Fwish._

Her voice had reached him.

Somehow, he had heard it.

Somehow, he had seen it.

He reached up with his hand blindly, his fingers grasping at thin air, _and he caught it._

_My…_

In his hands, through his blurry tear covered vision, was his _Hestia Knife._

As if greeting an old friend, the blue runes came to life and winked down at him.

_That's right… I can't die here!_

"_GAHHH!"_

He screamed with everything he had left and drove the blade down into the Goliath's thumb, piercing the skin and twisting the blade. With a sickening _pop_, the thumb knuckle fell loose as the obsidian blade carved through the joint like butter.

_This is it!_

He pulled himself out of the loosened grip, and let gravity take care of the rest.

"_GROOOOUUUUUHH!"_

Below him, the Goliaths' smile was gone. Behind him, Ais' panicked eyes widened as he fell. But Bell didn't see either of those. All he saw was that small rapidly fading glimmer of purple - that fading glimmer of hope.

Then.

_Crack._

Bell drove his blade into the crystal, cutting through it as if it were paper.

"GGhhh….ruuoo…..hhh…"

"_Gah…hah…!"_

He blinked away tears as his fading vision returned. Beneath him, the Goliath shuddered and stiffened as Bell's dagger pierced its magic stone.

"Got…you…!"

_Kshh._

Like the sound of a million glass panes breaking, the Goliath's body exploded into a cloud of ash. He fell alongside the fragments of the boss' crystal, hurtling towards the ground.

But before he could hit the ground, she caught him.

She sprinted across the room and leapt into the air. Her golden hair flowed out behind her gracefully, covered in glittering particles from the crystal that exploded behind them. She took him into her arms easily, cradling him close, careful not to move his legs too much.

"_Bell…"_

He saw her smile down at him through his fading vision.

"…_Well done…"_

—

"_Is he still asleep?!"_

"_I wanna see!"_

"_Let us through!"_

Bell opened his eyes slowly.

_I'm back… in my room?_

Outside, he recognized the voices of his comrades at the door.

_This feels… familiar…_

Then he looked to his side. Curled up next to him, lying on his sheets, was Ais. Outside, a a fading ray of light cast a golden glow over his room like a drop of holy light.

_This feels really familiar…_

But he smiled nevertheless.

Reaching out with one stiff, aching arm, he gently brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her closed eyes.

_It's my turn to wake you up now…_

"…Ais…"

He called out softly.

"…mmm…?"

She stirred, pressing her head further against his shoulder.

"_Ais…"_

"…hmm..? What…?"

She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"…Oh…"

Her lips curled into a smile and she rose, rolling her shoulders forward and stretching.

_Fwoomp._

She all but fell forward, throwing her arms around his neck.

"_O-Ow!"_

Bell cried out as she sprawled out over his sore body, but she silenced him quickly with a quick press of her lips to his cheek.

"…_congratulations…"_

She fell back down, closing her eyes as she pressed her face into his chest.

"A-ah…"

He smiled as she lay there, gently breathing as she resumed her sleep.

He remembered the Goliath, he remembered her crying out his name, and he remembered blacking out in her arms.

But there would be time to remember the rest later. For now, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

—

"_Gods help me…"_

Riveria whispered as she _again_ stopped Lefiya from kicking down the door. She dropped her staff in front of the doorway, blocking the way from the overly excited Amazoness and her own student. Even Bete stood leaning in the back of the hallway, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if he didn't care. But the sound of every step near the door brought him to lift his head and open an eye, checking to see if it was open.

When Ais burst through her door, holding the crumpled boy in her arms, she only sighed as she readied her healing magic _once again_ for the boy who seemed to have a knack for coming back curled up on Death's door.

"_Coming…"_

Ais smiled as Riveria cut away his shirt, _again_, and prepared to clean his wounds, _again._

_Wait._

The emerald eyed elf stopped mid process and looked sideways at the girl. Ais sat next to her, obviously fighting to keep a straight face but horribly losing to to the growing smile on her lips.

"You peeked, didn't you."

The girl blushed and paused before nodding sheepishly.

_Of course you did._

She raised her eyebrows and sighed, shaking her head.

"…"

Bell lay face up, his shirt in a bloody pile in the trash next to them.

_She's really happy…_

Curiosity ate away at her. It gnawed at her mind, even more so since it was the boy lying before her.

"…you seem impressed, or happy…"

She asked sideways, as nonchalantly as she could.

Ais folded her hands in her lap and looked down, dropping her eyes to the ground.

_It would come out eventually. So she determined that she would ask._

"…fine, I'll bite. _How big?_"

She felt stupid for even asking. Normally, _Loki_ would be the one in charge of this stuff, but the boy - being as naive and trusting as he was - didn't put a lock on it.

His status, that is. (_How big of a growth in status you pervs)_

"Look."

Riveria sighed and did as she was told, turning the boy to lay on his back.

"…"

She lifted her eyes to look at a blank spot on the wall.

"…excuse me…"

Her politeness wouldn't allow her to look without first saying something, anything, at all.

"_This is—!"_

Her eyes widened as she read his stats, taking in the numbers and letters written across his back. Due to her countless. Years of studying, she knew how to decipher the cryptic writing on adventurer's falna, almost fluently. It took some though, but that was just for deciphering the skills and traits at the bottom.

The traits listed above and the numbers and grades next to them, she knew by heart.

_And so does Ais._

The girl behind her had studied her own falna so intensively that she had unconsciously picked up a slight understanding of how to translate the language of the Gods.

It was pure luck that she didn't know enough to read his skills though, otherwise, there might then be a situation to deal with.

_These ratings… are absurd!_

It was only on Bell himself that she had seen such consistent numbers.

_All… abilities… rank S and above!_

Even his _magic_ was rank S - a feat hard enough for battle mages and healers to attain. And yet this boy, with only one spell, had surpassed them all.

_Bell Cranel_

_Level 4_

_Strength: S 997_

_Endurance: SS 1100_

_Dexterity: SS 1083_

_Magic: S 991_

Riveria's eyes widened as she read his values. But that wasn't even the end. A cold shiver ran across her shoulders and she blinked fervently, believing her eyes to have mislead her.

_Agility… rank SSS… 1295…!_

These values were beyond incredible, they were beyond "_Increased Growth_", they went against all logic, and yet she knew her eyes hadn't lied.

"…Ais…"

She turned back to look at her.

"…?"

"Keep this to yourself… At least until he wakes up."

Ais nodded. Her lips were sealed.

As Riveria finished cleaning his wounds, she had Ais leave the room for the _delicate_ part - healing below the belt. Even though he was covered by a cloth, it still felt improper to have more _eyes_ than necessary in the room. _(Pun intended)_

_Good grief… you kids are growing too fast…_

Her eyes softened as she lightly rested her hand on Bell's forehead.

_Slow down a bit, would you?_

—

And now, as she stood in front of his door _once again_, she sighed as Tiona bounced off her magic field set up in front of her.

"_Let us in!"_

The girl pressed her face and hands against the glowing barrier as she whined aloud.

_I can't believe I'm wasting Mind on this…_

"_Riveriaaaaa!"_

"No means no. Let them - _let him rest!"_

By no means was she going to these measure because Ais was in there as well.

_There was no chance_ that she was using her most sacred defense just so that they could have a moment of peace together.

Riveria sighed for the hundredth time that _hour_ as she lied to herself.

Loki was Gods know where, Finn was still doing paperwork for the Guild, and Gareth was probably still passed out drunk in his room.

_These… idiots..!_

"_Enough!"_

"Huh?"

The barrier fell, and Tiona fell forward.

_Whack._

"O-Ow!"

"_Go back to your room!"_

"Okay, jeez mama."

_Whack._

"OW! I'm going!"

Behind them, Tione and Bete snickered. But they weren't safe.

"Wait, R-Riveria…! Don't!"

_Whack._

_Whack._

She smacked them with her staff, sending them on their way with bumps on their heads.

Then, she turned her eyes to look for her apprentice.

"…"

The girl was already long gone, a mere tussle of orange hair in the distance. She had wisely decided to retreat after Tiona fell to Riveria's staff.

"I… want… _to retire already!"_

She shouted out to no one in particular. The 99 year old High Elf truly was getting older.

_All these kids running around like it's a playground…_

She walked off, grumbling something along the lines of _feeling her age_ or _getting too old for this $#!7_.

And with that, the space outside Bell's door was empty.

And the two adventurers silently nestled together inside, resting from their long day in the dungeon, were left in peace.

—


	14. Chapter 14

—

_"Alright… _you know the drill…"

Loki waved a finger in the air as she mused absentmindedly.

"Okay… but, Lady Loki?"

The trickster goddess looked up from where she lay sprawled out in the middle of her bed.

"Yeah?"

Bell's hands crossed at his waist, his fingers lightly twitching at the hem of his shirt.  
"…do you mind, uh, moving over a bit?"

She blinked in confusion, before letting out a long sigh.

"Gods, how many times have I told you, _I don't need to straddle you to update your status!_"

The boy's shoulders jumped up as Loki raised her voice. She pulled herself up and patted the edge of the bed. As Bell sat and pulled up his shirt, she couldn't help but mutter one last comment under her breath.

"Hmph… I'd only consider doing that for someone like Aizu…"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"_Nothin', _Bell, nothin' at all. Lets just take a look at your status…"

It hadn't been too long since the boy's last status update - just before the expedition, actually - but as she gently touched his back she couldn't help but feel excited.

_Now… lets see how much you've grown this time…_

She pricked her finger with her divining needle, drawing out a tiny scarlet bead of blood. She raised an eyebrow as Bell twitched slightly, watching his shoulders pull back while she drew her finger across his skin.

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly as she remembered the first time he had come to them. The dying, helpless boy who'd been brought before her in Ais' arms was gone. In his place sat someone almost entirely different, yet at the same time still the same. Her eyes flicked left and right, tracing his body. Her warm vermillion eyes brushed over the outline of his arms and the shape of his shoulders.

Her smile grew as she finished her walk down memory lane, and continued to attend to her child's status.

_Looks like you've gone and grown some, huh?_

A brilliant blue light emitted from his back. The emblem of the Jester, her insignia, had begun to glow. Hovering above his skin was a wall of text, shining and sparkling like a mini light show.

Her eyes swept over the projection from side to side, watching as the numbers and letters began to scramble together and scroll into place.

"Hey, Loki…?"

Bell fidgeted slightly where he sat.

"Yeah? _Stop moving."_

She lightly cuffed the side of his head.

"I've just been thinking about the _Evils_ again…"

"Oh have you now?"

She continued to watch the numbers roll around and swirl to a stop.

"Yeah. I dunno, I just haven't heard anything from the Captain…"

"Mhmm…"

"…and I heard some other guys talking about how there's supposedly another big expedition coming up…"

"Uh huh…"

"…but I just… I just feel _weird_, I can't describe it, I — "

_"Hey Bell…?"_

She stopped and poked him lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about those bad guys, aight?"

He lifted his head, turning slightly only to be met with another gentle slap on the side of his head.

"All you need to worry right now is about yourself…"

She pressed a piece of parchment to his skin and watched as the black ink slowly faded into view.

"…and how you're gonna keep on gettin' stronger, okay?"

_Holy…_

She fell silent as she looked at the page.

_Wait… this can't be right…_

"Loki…?"

She felt her pounding heart begin to pick up speed as her breath got caught in her throat. She had expected to be impressed, of course, but seeing it before her still made her second guess her eyes.

"…Bell… you…"

_Boom!_

"—_Ah!"_

_"What the…?!"_

Bell almost fell to the side as the bed shook.

"Was that an explosion!?"

The room itself shook as tremors continued to spread through the floor and walls. Overhead, the brilliant crystal chandeliers had begun to lightly swing like pendulums. The paintings on the wall rattled and threatened to fall off their hooks.

"Hold on Loki, stay here!"

Bell jumped to his feet and slipped his shirt back on before moving towards the door.

_"L-Lady Loki!"_

Before he could reach it, the door was flung open.

"It's terrible! T-The fire..!"

Lefiya had all but thrown herself into the room, her frantic eyes passing over Bell and focusing on Loki.

"Slow down Lefiya, what happened!"

"Ais… she… all by herself…!"

_Ais…?_

Without waiting to hear another word, Bell slipped past the mage and disappeared down the hall.

"S-Sorry! Excuse me!"

"Wait! Your status!"

"Loki! There's no time for that!"

The goddess turned her eyes back to Lefiya as she stood and looked her over.

_"Ais… _she took Bete's… and..!"

The goddess reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her back and forth.

"Lefiya! _Pull. Yourself. Together. _And tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Ah, okay, um, so Ais wanted to bake a cake…"

_Wait, what?_

"…so Tione jokingly told her that she needed to use fire magic to bake it, but then she took Bete's magic dagger…"

"…oh…"

She blinked and let go.

"W-What…?"

"Is that all?"

"_What do you mean is that all!?"_

Loki fell back down to her bed with a laugh.

"It's horrible! There's fire everywhere, and the whole kitchen is covered in burn marks, and — _are you even listening to me!?"_

The goddess sighed as she brought Bell's status paper up to her face, looking at the writing once more while she ignored Lefiya's frantic screaming.

"Geeze… these brats, growing up so fast. 'Yer making me feel like _Riveria_…"

—

"…so that's where _those_ expenses came from."

Loki sighed, her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on her desk. In front of her, Finn was flipping through a very large stack of papers and documents, pointing out sections from his budget report.

"…and then these next ones come from the kitchen fires from earlier today."

He turned the sheet around to face her, tapping a certain highlighted section with his finger.

"Included here is equipment and building repair costs, compensation for Bete's dagger, and more therapy costs for Raul. Any questions?"

Loki lifted her head, groaning aloud as she pressed her palms against her face.

"_Uuuughhh, _yeah, just one."

She leaned back in her chair, turning her eyes look up at the ceiling.

"_Why?"_

Finn blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, why what?"

"Why _everything_."

"Loki…"

"No, no! Hear me out!"

She flew forward in her seat, lifting a finger in response to the prum's tired sigh.

"If we could just get through the rest of the report…"

"But that's. So. _Boring! _I don't even get why we have to have these meetings. Just pay what we gotta pay!_"_

She stood up spreading her arms and turning to look at Gareth who sat next to Finn, his eyes closed and his chin dropped to rest against his chest.

"You agree with me, right!?"

"—Ah, huh, wait, what? I'm here!"

"_Exactly!"_

Gareth stammered as he woke up, turning his head to look side to side.

_"Loki…"_

"And you! Riveria! Aren't you tired of sitting through these meetings when you could be, uh, yelling at Lefiya or something?!"

The high elf remained as composed as ever, merely tilting her head and lifting her eyes in response to Loki's proclamation.

"She's with me too! No more boring meetings!"

"Loki… you can't keep doing this just because you know what's coming next."

The goddess froze.

"Ah…"

Without skipping a beat, Finn carried on, flipping to the next page.

"And over here, you'll see my dedicated 'Loki' section…"

Gareth and Riveria leaned forward, interest once more glowing in their eyes as they looked to the copies of the report in their hands.

"Yeah, uh, Finn, we don't… we don't have to…"

The prum just smiled.

"Starting off with the biggest charges, we have, _wow,_ 133 million Valis racked up from food and drink - mainly _drink_ by the way…"

Gareth whistled as he read it out again.

"Wow Loki… that's even more than Tiona's Urga, ain't it?"

Riveria laughed a little as Gareth spoke up.

"When even a _dwarf_ such as yourself thinks it's a bit much—"

"_Okay, okay! _Next one! Let's just get this over with."

Loki pressed her hands to her ears and sat back down, resting her chin on the desk again.

"If you insist. Ooh, next one isn't cheap either - _Ais' dress…_"

"Hey! She was _gorgeous_ in that dress - I don't regret a thing!"

"Lets just move onto the next charge, shall we?"

Loki groaned once more as the Prum continued to shame her.

—

_"And there we have it. _Over 350 million Valis that needs to be accounted for._"_

"_Aghh!_ You don't need to keep saying that number!"

Loki tore at her hair frantically as the three in front of her continued to laugh. Embarrassment and shame continued to fill her body as they made no attempt to hide their amusement.

"Well, when the others come asking why they need to work overtime in the dungeon, I'll just send them your way, okay?"

She hung her head in defeat.

"…okay…"

"_But now, _onto a more exciting topic."

Loki lifted her head, her ashamed expression a thing of the past. Her crimson eyes glinted as her lips curled into a slight smile. It was a common expression for them to see. Her misleading smile accompanied by that serious, some would say scheming, look in her eyes.

Likewise, Riveria and Gareth lifted their heads and turned their eyes to Finn as he spoke and unfurled a map of the city across the desk.

"We've had our scouts tearing through known Evil hideouts, used in both past and present, and yet we can't find any trace of them remaining. They most likely withdrew deeper into the dungeon following our last expedition."

He pointed to several areas on the west side of the city, each marked by a red circle.

"These points which we've come to know as the multiple entrances to _Knossos_ have remained under surveillance between our and Hermes Familia's forces."

He moved his finger to rest over a cluster of black circles on the east side.

"These ones are being watched by Freya Familia since they fall within their territory. As of now, none of our allies have reported any suspicious behavior or remnant movement whatsoever."

He continued on, lifting his hand from the map.

"The enemy forces have taken a tremendous blow to their chain of command and manpower following our last expedition. Losing Revis, Ein, Olivas Pact, as well as their Demi Spirit should have crippled their forces. While we definitely haven't seen the last of them, I think it's safe to say that they won't be making any aggressive moves in the near future."

Loki nodded, pressing a finger to her lips.

"So as for the Remnants, now we've got some breathing room then."

"Yes."

"_And…_ what of the ol' man?"

Riveria and Gareth looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation between them.

"We've commissioned as many explorers, trackers, and seekers as we could, but none have returned with any sure sightings yet."

He placed a folded piece of paper on the table.

"_But._ We _do_ have this."

"Ooh, a letter? I love letters."

"I'm not sure if you can even call this a lead, but… one of our hired trackers returned after more than a year on the road with only this to show for it…"

Loki held the weathered piece of paper up in her hands.

"Geeze… this looks like its been to hell and back - _is this blood?"_

She squinted as she looked it over, consciously avoiding placing her fingers on the suspiciously reddish brown stain on the bottom right of the page. Some of the words had faded slightly, but otherwise, it was still completely readable.

"To Captain Finn… yada yada… I've travelled the land and sea… blah blah blah… uh huh_…uh huuuh…"_

She sighed and smiled wearily as she finished the letter.

"Gah… gibberish. Who cares if some random farmer halfway across the world caught a big fish."

Finn nodded.

"That's what I thought too, but since I didn't really know him personally I could be wrong."

"Eh. We weren't particularly close either, _buuut_ I'll just keep it just in case."

Beside him, Riveria picked up the letter and scanned through it quickly.

"Well, no rush. It's a big world after all."

Loki leaned back in her chair, crossing her hands behind her head. She smiled as her mind continued to spin, simply thinking and planning for the future.

"I just can't help wondering, though… where is he now, what he's doing…"

_I could always torture Hermes until he gives me something… _

She froze, falling silent before sitting up straight and leaning forward.

"What about the other one - _the big one?"_

Finn shook his head disappointedly.

"Same thing, even less actually. It's trouble enough finding adventurers willing to hunt it down, and the few who've actually taken the job have all returned empty handed."

"_Damn_. I would've thought that with all the money we're putting into this search effort, someone would've found something by now…"  
She picked the letter back up, her fingers gently tracing the lines of text inscribed on the paper.

_Where are you…_

She blinked slowly, breathing easily as she dropped the letter into her drawer.

_You're not makin' this easy on us, old man…_

—

_"Pfft…"_

"Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry…"

"It's not funny."

"It kinda _is_ though…"

"_Bell._"

Bell laughed as Ais sat next to him, black and grey streaks of ash still blended with her golden hair. They sat up top on the city wall, enjoying their day off and simply relaxing in each other's presence. They leaned their backs against the warm sunbaked bricks of the rampart, slowly picking at the cake placed on the ground between them.

"Where did you get this cake anyways?"

Bell poked a strawberry with his fork, lifting the sweet berry topped with a small spiral of whipped cream to his lips.

"Riveria made it for me after she put out all of the fire."

He looked up in surprise.

_Huh… I never would've thought…_

"That's cool…"

They sat in silence for a little longer, slowly chipping away at the cake.

"Oh, did you update your status?"

Bell laughed again.

"Ahah… yeah…"

"And…?"

"Well, I ran out before I could see because I heard _someone_ bombed the kitchen."

Ais shook her head and smiled lightly.

"…"

"…"

He leaned his head back to rest against the brick wall behind him.

"So… what's next…?"

She turned to look at him.

"…what do you mean…?"

Bell lifted his hand in front of his eyes, opening and closing his fist. He squeezed down for a few seconds, tensing his hand before letting go and relaxing.

"Well… I never thought that I'd actually come this far, you know…? All that stuff about being an adventurer, about becoming stronger, about becoming a _Hero_ \- it was all just a dream."

He flipped his hand around and repeated the motion.

"And so, I find it funny that _here I am_ \- after everything we've gone through, that dream - well, it isn't just dream anymore."

He froze, quickly turning to look at Ais with an almost worried expression on his face.

"W-Wait, ah, well, I'm not saying I'm already a _Hero_, or I'm done or anything, it's just…"

He stammered quickly, his face reddening as he thought of how his words must've sounded like.

"I understand…"

Ais nodded with a smile, relieving him of his meaningless worry. Of all the words she could describe him as, _arrogant_ wasn't one of them. He flashed her a small thankful smile before continuing.

"_It's just_… now… these adventures that before I only could've dreamed of having - they seem so far behind me. And… well, it feels weird that I'm just impatiently waiting for the next one to come along…"

Ais placed her fork down on her plate with a tiny metal _tink_. Before her, Bell dropped his head as he desperately tried to express his confused feelings.

He was coming to her, seeking her counsel. Just that tiny thought sparked a slight warmth in her chest.

"I think… that it just goes to show how much you've grown…"

She spoke softly, in a gently and reassuring tone.

"You're not the same person as you were all those years ago. Anyone can see that."

She watched as he let his hand fall to his lap.

"As for _adventures_ \- there are always more enemies… always more obstacles to overcome…"

His rubbelite eyes turned to the sky, reflecting the same rosy color as the setting sun.

"You just have to keep on moving forward. Eventually, you'll find another block in the road. Either that, or it'll find you."

It would be a lie to say that her words were entirely her own. This question, this feeling of longing and anticipation was one that she herself had felt before. When that strange sensation overtook her, it was Riveria who had calmed her thoughts. And now, it was her turn to do the same for him.

"There's no need to feel impatient. You're not expected to always know what's coming."

_Shff._

Bell turned his head to see Ais move the empty cake box out of the way before shifting over closer to him.

"But if you're wondering what _I_ think is next…"

She rolled a small knife in her hands. Like a miniature sword, it glinted silver as it caught the fading light. Bell watched as she passed it hand to hand, wielding it as if it were a proper sword.

"Those remnants that we faced… we haven't seen the last of them."

She tilted her head forward a bit, letting a few strands of golden hair fall and hang before her. Her eyes focused on the small knife, her golden eyes as cold as the steel in her hands. As Bell watched, she gently ran a finger over the edge of the knife, tracing the smooth shape.

"But Evils or not, they're just another stepping stone towards the final fight."

"…Final...fight?"

She turned her eyes upward, looking to some unseen far-away figure.

"Yeah… against the greatest 'evil' of this world…"

—

_"Oh, _before I forget. I heard you updated Bell's status?"

_Click._

Riveria stopped mid stride at the doorway, turning around and letting the door swing shut behind her. Gareth, as well, sat back down in his seat. His brown eyes focused on the goddess still seated behind her desk, eagerly awaiting her response.

Loki looked up from her desk's bottom drawer where she had begun to file away Finn's massive stack of papers.

_"Hmm?_ Oh yeah… I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

She smiled as she pulled a folded paper out of the drawer.

"Here it is."

She looked down at the sheet in her hands, her eyes once more running over lines of text, tracing the words over and over again.

"And here ya go. Enjoy."

She placed the paper down and spun it so that it faced them. Riveria had sat down a _little_ too quickly, her body betraying the calm demeanor that she was known for. The three leaders of the Loki Familia leaned forward, their eyes widening as they took in the status sheet before them.

"Oh ho…"

Gareth brought a hand to his chin, running his fingers down his beard as he chuckled softly to himself.

"That kid…"

Riveria's eyes softened as she read the sheet. She pressed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide the upward curl of her lips.

"What do we have here…?"

Finn smiled, bringing his thumb to his lips as his gleaming blue eyes shone with interest.

Loki's grin only widened as she watched her three most trusted advisors' reactions.

_"Eh? EHH!? _Whaddya guys think!? He's quite somethin' huh?!_"_

Gareth leaned back in his chair, slapping his hands against his knees with a laugh.

"These kids, they're makin' us look bad!"

Riveria remained silent, but Loki's discerning eyes saw through her companion's face in an instant.

"Wait a second, Loki - what does this mean?"

Finn tapped the final line on the page, raising his head to the deity.

"You're asking the wrong person for that."

She merely shrugged in response, turning her eyes to look at the emerald eyed mage across from her.

"I... Well… I've been looking at it a bit, but…"

Riveria shook her head.

"I don't know what it means."

"Really? Nothin'?"

"Psh, all that time spent with yer nose in a book and—"

"Shut it dwarf. It's just not in the form of hieroglyphs or any other script I know. In fact, I can't even tell what language it is - I've never seen this kind of writing before."

She crossed her arms, obviously irritated by the fact that the words on the paper escaped her vast knowledge - a rare occurrence in itself.

"If given time, I can probably attempt a rough interpretation, but that's about it. I recall _Lord Miach_ doing something similar for that prophet girl of his."

"Eh, whatever. We can always figure it out later."

Finn tapped the paper, bringing their attention back to the subject at hand.

"So… then this means…"

Loki sighed with a weary smile.

"Yeah. I hate to say it, but _Hermes_ was right."

The _Braver_ and _Nine Hell. _The _Warlord _and the _Sword Princess_ \- and now, or seemingly soon, their very own adorable rabbit. Never before had such an outstanding group of _heroes_ and _warriors_ of the finest caliber been assembled. Just as the Messenger God had repeatedly proclaimed, a new era was coming - one ushered in by the greatest generation of adventurers in history.

He had spread his joyous revelation to deities all throughout the city, and depending on who you asked, that tidal wave of a new era was either non existent or right around the corner. Hermes, along with Loki, was a firm believer in the latter.

"Change is coming - perhaps sooner than we may think. This kid proves that much."

She rested her palm on the desk, drumming her fingers along the paper. It was strange, for sure, that Bell had this ability to grow in leaps and bounds. But as she took a step back to look at the bigger picture, she found herself agreeing with Hermes. She could see that, inevitably, this boy would end up standing amongst legends such as Ottarl and her very own captain. This boy, this _child_, that no one believed in - he would take the city by storm, and nobody would see him coming.

"Ya hear that Finn? I'm counting on you to keep the Familia in tip top shape!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not planning on being left behind just yet."

Loki smiled as her captain shook his head wearily.

"Damn, and here I thought we were just 'bout ready to retire…"

"Heh, you can't hang up the axe just yet old man…"

The whole situation was still unbelievable. It seemed simply too good to be true. While the other gods and goddesses amused themselves with whispers and rumors of heroes such as Ottarl and Finn, Loki had stumbled upon a hidden gem. Now, she held a new piece to the puzzle - a new variable that would change the game entirely. She had no doubts left in her mind that Bell was destined for something great. It was only just a matter of time before his name was known to every person in the city.

_I haven't felt this excited in years…!_

She almost shivered at the thought of the grand adventurers she would be able to witness. It was the reason why she had left heaven in the first place.

Her eyes flickered back and forth between the three executives leaving her office.

_With them by my side, as well as the others…_

She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her racing heart beat inside her chest.

_This is going to be fun…!_

—

Bell Cranel:

Level 5

Strength: ɪ 0

Endurance: ɪ 0

Dexterity: ɪ 0

Agility: ɪ 0

Magic: ɪ 0

Skills:

Liaris Freese

_Invictus Amor_

_— _

**Pardon my Latin.**  
**It roughly translates to "Indomitable Love"**

**Not sure where it's gonna lead to, might end up removing it.**

**I mentioned Cassandra as Miach's child, since one of her skills is supposedly undecipherable and she herself doesn't know what it means. Probably gonna keep the same thing with Bell, since I'm running on fumes right now on what to write next besides the OEBD and Zeus.**

**We'll see what happens, but anyways thanks for reading :D**


	15. Chapter 15

—

Somewhere far, far, away, a man smiled.

The burning sun above shone brightly upon him. Its golden rays cast a wave of warmth over his body, gently flowing past past his rolled up sleeves and basking his tanned arms in the soft heat. He raised a hand to the edges of his fraying straw hat, subconsciously running a finger over the brim.

His worn out sandals scrapped forward over the wooden dock as he leaned back in his chair, lifting his eyes to the sky above. His lips curled upwards from beneath the brim of his hat. The light from above illuminated his tired, worn face. It shone a golden glow on the wrinkles that bore deeply into his skin.

But despite it all - despite the way his age was most certainly even on the older side of eternity, despite the way his unkempt white and silver hair gave the appearance of a feeble, aging, old man, it couldn't have been further from the truth.

Like a mirror reflecting the sky itself, his eyes glowed an electric blue, contrasting his suntanned skin. In those eyes lay a glint of curiosity, a spark of playfulness and intrigue that one would normally only expect from a child.

And in his joyous, almost teasing, smile, one could see the truth of the inconspicuous man at the end of the fishing dock.

This was a man who had lived through years and years of adventures. This was a man who stories to tell - tales and fables of every kind. A man who had journeyed across the world, who had travelled to the farthest corners of the planet, who had truly seen what beauty the world had to offer.

Experience and wisdom danced atop his lips like a playful child, and yet, beneath it all remained a hint of yearning - for _more_, for another grand adventure, another story. To this man, the endless world was a labyrinth of wonder, and he wouldn't rest until he had seen it all.

And so, he let out a slight sigh. One not of exasperation, yet not of relief. It was just that - a breath of air as he relaxed and waited.

Once more, the chair beneath him creaked as he leaned forward. He wrapped his fingers around the fishing rod before him in a firm grip and pulled hard.

_"Nothing again, huh…?"_

His voice was low and gravelly, yet smooth as honey at the same time.

_"Hup!"_

He pulled back his arm and cast out a line for the hundredth time.

"_Ahhhh_, well, I still have some time left before I see him again - right?"

_Fwsh._

The sound of fluttering wings sounded behind him as another figure stepped closer to him, signaled by the noticeable give of the docks.

"Yes, of course."

A gentle hand patted his shoulder, greeting him with a tone of familiarity and warmth.

"Any luck so far?"

A deep laughter sounded from the man's throat, a low rumble akin to the sound of rolling thunder.

"Today? Nothin' at all - although you should've seen the one I landed a while ago. What a beast that one was - yer' old lady would've been proud."

"Heh… _Maia?_ I believe she still resides in _Tenkai_…"

"Is that so…?"

The man paused before speaking again.

"You know… you're the second person to ask me that."

"About the fish? And who was the first?"

He shrugged, lifting his shoulders with a care free shake of his head.

"Some young adventurer who claimed to have travelled a long, long way. Nice fellow, he sat and kept me company for a bit."

He turned in his seat to look at his guest, squinting his eyes as if trying to recall a long lost memory.

"I believe it was… _ah, yes_… it was one of _Ganesha's_ children, I think…"

"Ganesha…? I'm surprised he made it this far."

_Shff._

The man rustled through the bag slung over his shoulder before procuring a small stack of papers.

"Ah! What do we have here, letters?"

The old man flashed his visitor a gleaming smile and a cheerful wink as he accepted the papers.

"I do love the letters you bring, Lord Hermes."

The messenger god bowed his head slightly, tipping his hat in thanks.

"It is nice to see what the others are up to nowadays, after all — _ah…!_"

He stopped in surprise, looking at a letter emblazoned with the emblem of the _Trickster_.

"I was hoping you'd read that one first."

Hermes smiled as the man let out another round of laughter.

"_Bell _my boy! Well done…! Well done indeed…"

He folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket.

"It seems as though Loki is taking quite good care of him."

Hermes watched carefully as the man looked through the rest of the papers, noting his expressions with interest.

"Looks like a lots happened since I've been gone, eh? Come, there's a bar here that serves the most delicious fried catfish you'll ever taste."

"Ah… your—!"

He moved to stand, only to nearly gasp in surprise as the fishing rod jerked forward in his hands. Out in the middle of the lake, the bobber had disappeared under water.

"Oho! Looks like we got a fighter, eh!?"

He took a step back, the rod bending forward in his hands as he fought to reel in the line.

"Hermes, son! Don't just stand there!"

"O-Of course!"

Hermes smiled as he moved to help with the fish.

"Lift with your legs, boy! _Heave, ho!"_

With a spray of water, a large silver fish was flung into the air.

"Ahaha! Gotcha!"

Hermes lifted a hand to shield his eyes as he looked up at the fish falling through the air.

_Flop._

In an instant, the fish found itself pinned to the dock by the old man's hand. He worked quickly, holding it down while carefully removing the hook from its mouth.

"Hey, Hermes! Catch!"

"Wha—?!"

The messenger god had leaned forward to watch him work, only to stumble back in surprise as the fish was tossed in his direction.

_Slap._

_"Pff— _Ah!"

He recoiled in surprise, turning his face and closing his eyes as the fish tail hit his face with a wet slap.

"Bwhaha!"

"T-The fish!"

Hermes fumbled nervously, juggling the fish in his arms before losing control and letting it fall off the dock and back into the water.

_Splash._

"A-Ah…"

He watched, frozen in place and with a stunned look on his face as the fish fell into the water and vanished from view. But beside him, the old man couldn't have been any less chipper. He stood, a smile on his face as he patted Hermes' back with a roar of laughter.

"It's okay, next time eh? Now how about that bar… You can tell me all about what's going on over a couple of drinks."

"S-Sure…"

With that, the messenger god turned his back on the lake and began to walk towards the village.

But even as water soaked through his clothes and fell from his hat, he couldn't help but smile.

_He hasn't changed one bit_.

—

_"L-Level 5?! _Really Lady Loki!?"

Bell's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he held the paper in his shaking hands.

"This isn't a joke!?"

Loki rolled her eyes at the question.

"Psh I'm not that cruel. _Yes_ you did it."

"A-And… this skill?"

He pointed to the bottom of the page where only _one_ line remained.

"Uhh… Riverias still working on that… we don't actually know what it means yet…"

Loki shrugged at the odd, indecipherable skill that had manifested on his status. Bell didn't even seem to mind the mystery.

_I'm lucky he's an idiot…_

Her eyes focused on the smear of ink on the bottom of the page that hid his _other_ skill.

"I-I… I have to tell everyone!"

The boy practically was vibrating as his lips quivered with excitement. His shining red eyes caught the light of the chandeliers above, glimmering with excitement.

_But… he's a cute idiot, I guess…_

Loki dropped a hand on his head, ruffling his hair with a smile.

"A-Ah! Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah, you go do that."

She pushed him lightly towards the door of her office.

"Now beat it, I got work to do."

That_ "work_" sat behind her desk in the shape of a rather large vat filled to the brim with wine.

"Really… important… work… yeah…"

She murmured to herself as she watched the boy run off, paper in hand.

"Ahhhh… now lets get to work - it's 5pm somewhere after all."

—

It was obvious who he had to find first.

"…Ais…Ais…Ais…"

He whispered to himself as he looked around the dining hall. As he ran through the building, Raul had pointed him in this direction.

_There she is._

She was alone at her table, picking at a plate in front of her silently.

His heart fluttered as he neared her. His legs moved at an awkward speed, a mix between a walk and a jog, as if he had forgotten how to move on his own.

_"Ais!"_

A light smile bloomed on her face as she turned to see him.

"Hey."

That smile only grew as her eyes recognized the paper in his hands.

He sat down next to her, slapping the paper on the table.

"Check it out!"

"Level… _five…_"

It came as no surprise to the girl. Of course he had leveled up. When it came to Bell, there was one thing she knew for certain: that time and time again, he proved himself to exceed all expectations. He shattered her records with ease - more than shattered, really, he completely blew them out of the water.

Simply put, he was —

_"Amazing."_

"Huh…?"

Ais ran a finger over the parchment. When she first saw his stats while she carried him to the surface, she'd already known what was coming.

_I can't even compete…_

She still remembered the feeling of pure elation that ran from her head to her toes. The pure, golden joy that had filled her heart. It filled her with warmth to think about. But then, she remembered what had come next.

That dark, ugly, despicable emotion called _envy_ had reared its head, slowly gnawing at her heart. She hated herself for feeling that way. She hated herself for feeling jealous of the boy, of his strength, of his growth, of his pure-heartedness.

It was funny, really. When it came to him, her emotions - which had long since been revered as an impenetrable iron bulwark, a unshakeable fortress - were no more than a house of cards.

As envy shook the table, jealousy was the first card to fall. Next came bitterness, resent, and finally anger. But she never let it show. As quickly as those emotions appeared, she stomped them into dust and tucked them far, far, away into the darkest corners of her mind. She wouldn't allow herself to be angry at him. Only herself. The day she let herself succumb to those hateful emotions would be the day she gave up being an adventurer.

But still. Who wouldn't feel this way when faced with his achievements. She, and her peers, had spent most of their life getting to the point they were at. They'd spent every waking second facing grueling training, adventures, and harsh set backs. They'd fought tooth and nail to climb their way to the top, competing with each other as they shed blood sweat and tears in the name of progressing further.

And yet here, this boy, this, _pure_, _wonderful_, and _innocent_, boy had blown past them in a tenth of the time.

_All without losing himself._

"You're incredible, Bell."

She smiled, shaking away and pressing past her inner turmoil in an instant. He really was incredible. That pure light of his, that glowing white innocence. Everyone she knew had a darkness inside them - something derived from a painful memory or a tragic past. Bell wasn't exempt from this rule of tragedy. In fact, he was one of its worst victims.

_And yet…_

And yet, here he was. Standing tall, untainted by his past, that same pure look in his eyes.

"Ahaha… I-It was all thanks to you…"

_"No. Really…_You're incredible._"_

He blushed as she complimented him. Once more, Ais felt a warmth bubble up through her chest as she watched his bashful smile appear.

_That's right. How could I ever be angry with you…_

_"_W-Well… that's…"

She mentally kicked herself in the shin before turning her eyes back to the paper.

"Huh…? What's this?"

She tapped the skill at the bottom of the page.

"Oh, uh, well Lady Loki said that Riveria couldn't read the skill… and something about, uh… interpreting? Or deciphering?"

_A unknown skill…_

A glint of curiosity flashed past her eyes.

_And rapid growth…?_

A tingle ran across the back of her neck.

"Bell…"

"Yeah?"

She stood from the table.

"Lets go."

—

Bell pushed open the door to the library. Behind him, Ais peeked over his shoulder. He poked a cautious head through the doorway.

The library was one of the largest rooms in the Twilight Manor - partly due to Riveria's influence. But despite the copious amount of Valis spent on its construction, the room was one that Bell had hardly visited.

_"What, you finally read a book and it put you to sleep?"_

He smiled as a certain memory floated through his mind.

The door opened to a grand, spacious room. A seemingly endless series of bookshelves and desks lined the walls all the way to the opposite end of the floor. The ceiling arched high above them, covered by a beautiful mural of the the Gods' Descent from Heaven.

Up above him was the library's second floor, connected through the open space. On his left, the wall gave way to a series of windows that ran parallel to the second floor. Motes of dust floated in the air before him, picked up by the few golden rays of receding sunlight that slipped through the window panes.

"Miss Riveria?"

He called out hesitantly.

"Up here."

Her voice drifted out from somewhere above. As Bell craned his head to look up, he caught a glimpse of emerald hair just past the second floor railing that overlooked their current position.

On his right, tucked into a corner of the room was a quaint yet elegant set of stairs that spiraled up to the second floor.

Behind him, Ais poked him gently to keep on moving.

As he climbed the stairs, he couldn't help but look around. Each step was painted a deep walnut brown, sleek and without a single speck of dust in sight. It creaked and groaned beneath their feet as the pair ventured up the aging steps.

Bell's hand fell to the scuffed bronze handrails, smoothly tracing his way past the swirling balusters and patches of polished wood.

"Yes?"

"Hi, uh…"

"Bell! What a pleasant surprise!"

Up top, Riveria sat at a table alone, stacks of books and papers scattered around her. But behind her, was a familiar figure draped in a simple grey robe, his long dark blue hair falling past his shoulders.

"Lord Miach? What are you doing here?"

He bowed politely, before stepping up to the table. Across from him, Riveria held an open hand to the seat in front of her.

"I heard that a certain somebody had an undecipherable skill, so I came to lend a hand in, well, deciphering it - congratulations on your level up by the way."

Miach stepped to the side, revealing a small cart stacked with books and papers in his hands.

"Thanks, Lord Miach! And uh, yeah. Thanks for the help."

He stepped forward, taking a seat across from the High Elf. Ais sat next to him.

Riveria turned a paper to face them. On it was a series of foreign letters and words, some crossed out, some circled and underlined.

"Since Lord Miach already made a rough interpretation of Cassandra's skill, I thought it would be helpful for him to lend us his knowledge."

She tapped an underlined row of characters in front of them.

"This is what we have so far. We compared your skill to Cassandra's, roughly figuring out any correlations to the standard Falna language, and translated it to known language codexes… and so on…"

Bell shook his head with a sheepish smile. Everything she had just said went right over his head.

"S-Sorry… I, uh, I can't read it."

Riveria merely smiled.

"Ais? Would you like to give it a try?"

Bell turned his head to look at the girl next to him. He was already familiar with Ais' limited ability to read and write the strange hieroglyphs that made up his Falna.

"Sure…"

The girl leaned forward, brushing a rogue strand of golden hair behind her ear as she focused on the text.

"It says…"

She squinted her eyes as her lips moved silently, trying to form a word or sound.

"A…Ae…Ete…Eternal?"

Riveria smiled again and shook her head.

"Close, but look again."

She tapped a specific character on the page.

"I think you misunderstood this _Ae_ as _Ete_, but if you remember in our previous lessons, when _this_ character comes before _this _one, it changes the prefix."

Bell's jaw nearly hit the table from that tiny exchange.

_I… I didn't follow any of that._

Riveria continued on.

"So if you read these two together according to the first transcript rule, and read these two in that new order, it comes out to…?"

"_Indomitable…"_

"Correct."

She nodded.

"_Indomitable_, meaning _Invincible, Unconquerable,_ and so on. In a sense, you were close…"

Riveria moved another paper to face them, this one with a chart of sorts filled with unfamiliar words and characters.

"…but when it comes to _skills_ and _abilities_ the exact translation is very important."

_This is why I'm never reading another book again._

"The second half of the skill is what we're figuring out right now. With our system set up as of now, it shouldn't be long before we're finished."

"Oh, cool! Do you mind if we stay and watch?"

Riveria shook her head, and Bell turned to look at Miach.

"Not at all, Bell."

He smiled as the god of medicine nodded kindly to him.

_Indomitable, huh? _

He liked the sound of that.

As he leaned back in his seat, he watched as Riveria and Miach worked quietly. He listened to the shuffling of papers, to the quiet scratch of her pencil against paper, to the flipping of pages in a book.

Soon, those sounds were all he could hear. It was relaxing, in a way. Closing his eyes as he listened to the light shuffle of movement around him.

_What was that word Captain Finn used…? Amber…Ambi…Ambiance?_

That was it. Bell beamed inwardly as he remembered the 'complex' word Finn had explained to him some time ago after he used it in a sentence.

_I really should read more… oh, are they done?_

He opened his eyes as silence filled the library. Across from him, Lord Miach and Riveria leaned over a series of characters and scribbles on the paper wordlessly.

As he watched, the High Elf whispered something quietly to the God, to which he nodded his head.

What came next shocked him.

_Is… she…?_

Riveria raised a hand to her lip, clearing her throat lightly as she turned to look to the side. A light red hue had fallen over her cheeks as she turned her emerald eyes away.

Likewise, Lord Miach straightened up with a smile and a similarly flushed expression.

"Ah…well, uh, Bell… we finished…"

Next to him, Ais leaned forward expectantly in her chair.

"Really?! What does it say?"

Bell smiled, his eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Well… it says lo—_erk!_"

"_Nothing."_

Riveria roughly elbowed the god in the side, cutting him off.

"We came to the conclusion that the second half has multiple, no, infinite interpretations, and we are unable at this time to figure out what it means."

She spoke flatly and matter-of-factly.

"I'll be taking these back to my study for the time being then."

Before any of them could react, Riveria had swept all the papers into a single neat stack, and tucked it under her arm. Miach gathered up the books and piled them up on the cart behind him quickly - almost suspiciously quickly, in fact.

"Ah—!"

Ais lifted a hand halfway up as if to say something, but she decided against it and simply let it fall back to her lap.

"Oh… is that so? Well, I guess we can't help it if it's just not possible…"

Bell moved to stand, pulling his lips into a tight line as he tried his best to hide his disappointment.

"Thanks for trying though, at least I know the first half though."

Riveria and Miach nodded and said their goodbyes, moving to return their materials as Bell and Ais left the way they came.

"Aw man…"

Bell sighed as he pushed past the double doors once more, Ais in tow.

"They were so close, too!"

Ais moved to walk beside him.

"What now?"

_What now…?_

Bell glanced around, catching view of a random clock on a nearby wall.

_Ooh, it's already getting late._

"Dinner?"

As the two walked off through the manor, they failed to notice Miach and Riveria poke their heads through the doorway to watch them go.

"My, my, young Bell surely has grown a bit since he came to you guys, huh?"

Riveria shook her head in disbelief.

"That boy… he's truly unbelievable…"

Miach laughed lightly as they stepped out into the hallway.

"Ah… those two… I imagine you'll have your hands full with them for the time being. As promised, I won't tell a soul of what we found."

"Thank you, Lord Miach. And yes. Those two - and the others - are more trouble that you'd ever believe."

"Then it's a good thing they have such a caring mother to look after them, no?"

Riveria sighed, lifting a hand to touch her forehead.

"…did Tiona tell you that…?"

"The younger of the Amazon girls? Yes. She mentioned in passing that you appreciated being called that."

Riveria bit her tongue lightly, holding back the urge to release a laugh.

"Haaa… well…"

She smiled gently as she watched Ais and Bell round a corner and disappear from view.

"…maybe she isn't completely wrong, I guess…"

—


	16. Chapter 16

_"Hey…_ did you feel like… _people were staring today?"_

"At breakfast?"

Bell raised his dagger, tearing through a _Killer Ant_ with ease. Its body burst into a cloud of ash, scattering in the air. Below it, a small gem fell to the ground.

"They do that sometimes."

"Yeah… but I mean like, _more than usual._"

Behind him, Ais hadn't even bothered to draw her sword. She simply strolled nonchalantly through the dungeon, swiftly stepping past enemies and occasionally lashing out with a kick.

She sighed as she bent forward a bit, kicking a purple crystal along.

"It's only natural. They're just impressed by your level up."

_Impressed…?_

Bell shivered as he remembered the stares he had felt earlier that morning. _Impressed_ wasn't the word he would've used to describe the hostile, almost contemptuous glares aimed at him. Simply sitting next to the idol of the Loki Familia as a relatively new comer was hard enough, but as a certain pair of sisters began to pester and plaster themselves all over him, the hateful stares only grew more and more intense.

It made for quite a tense breakfast. He'd hardly been able to even lift his fork under the unyielding pressure at his back.

But, as for the girl who sat next to him, she seemed to pay no mind to them. Even now as she answered the question, she simply brushed it off as a what could only be assumed to be a reflection of her own feelings.

"Hah… maybe…"

Eerie silence followed them as they walked through the dungeon. It was an uncommon sight, to say the least. A level 5 and a level 6 leisurely walking through the upper levels of the dungeon, piles upon piles of ash and gems left behind in their wake.

Before, Bell would've been scrambling to collect each and every glittering gem that dotted the floor. But now, not so much. He simply left the gems where they fell.

What a frivolous thing it seemed. By no means was he _rich_, but he wasn't barely scraping by like before either. Recently, every incursion into the dungeon had yielded significant returns just off of drop items.

In Bell's hands was one such item.

"Is this thing really that valuable?"

He rolled a long, milky white fang in his hands. The base was marked with smoky rings of brown and black that circled the 'stump' of the fang, while the length narrowed to a razor sharp point.

"Yes. If given to the right person, you could sell that for… _half a million valis_, I think?"

"Huh… cool."

He looked back at the fang, suppressing a shriek of surprise.

_This one item… is really worth that much?_

Somewhere far down below, Bell had cut through a small dragon, causing it to burst into ashes leaving the precious drop item behind. Ais had called it a 'minor dragon', but there was nothing minor about it. The thing was almost as big as the _Lambton_ from the past expedition. Seeing it only made him wonder what a fully grown dragon would be like. It also served to remind him that there would always be something bigger, something even more dangerous, waiting for him in the depths of the dungeon.

He still remembered the heat of the lower levels, the danger that lurked around every corner, and the sheer pressure he had felt simply just walking through the floors. Even when there was seemingly nothing around, he was never truly free from the 'eyes' of the dungeon. Death was always one mistake away, and the pressure of knowing that was almost overwhelming. The lower levels were truly terrifying. They were a place that only accepted the strong, the best of the best, while casting out the weak. Not too long ago, Bell would've been one of those 'cast out', or struck down by the dungeon.

But now, with the improvements to his status, he was finally able to form a two-man party with Ais. While he was still far from her level, it was clear that he'd earned the right to accompany her down on her expeditions. He'd truly grown stronger.

_"Just take it slow."_

That was what she'd said. And so, that was what he did. Together, they'd been diving deeper and deeper into the dungeon. They went day by day, slowly allowing Bell to get accustomed to fighting mid leveled enemies for extended periods of time. Each day was another couple of floors deeper.

With each floor progressed, Bell slowly was growing used to fighting stronger enemies such as _Elite Lizardmen_ and _Wyverns_ or _Dragons_. More importantly though, he was gathering precious experience - a department that he, despite his high status, was deeply outmatched by other adventures such as Raul and Anakitty. His miraculous blitz through the first four levels as an adventure wasn't without flaws. His biggest weakness was that he himself didn't have much knowledge of how to handle waves of stronger monsters, nor how to react to the ever shifting form of the deep levels. Until now, he'd just barely managed to scrape by, fighting to his last breath to overcome a hurdle before falling safely into the arms of his comrades.

But that was what _she _was there for. To 'hold his hand', to guide his descent, to make sure he grew not only in strength but inexperience. It was time for him to stand by himself.

As a result, his new dungeon range outside of major group expeditions was the 42nd floor.

_I'm catching up…!_

Bell smiled as he went along. Not only had his status improved, but so did his gear and equipment.

In his hands was his main weapon, the _Hestia _knife. At his hip was the bright crimson blade forged from the minotaur's horn, _Ushiwakamaru_. As for protection, he wore his favorite lightweight armor, the Pyonkichi - Mk VI.

_"Really?! Again!? Why don't you just upgrade to some better armor already!"_

He almost laughed as he remembered Tsubaki's complaints as he brought the shattered remains of his armor before her to be reforged for the sixth time. He'd always preferred the light armor for its speed and mobility, but what it gave him in maneuverability, it took away in defense.

It'd been this way for some time, as shown by the constant repairs and reforging. And it was only after the Goliath fight that he decided to take more protective measures.

He could still see the look of surprise on the smith's face when he dropped the heap of Goliath skin at her feet. The pile of rancid black skin had caused her face to turn all shades of purple in mere seconds.

Nevertheless, in return for a rather large sum of valis, she covered her nose and crafted the _Goliath Robe _for him. Much like his Salamander wool, the dark cloak draped over his armor, with its high collar occasionally rising up to tickle the side of his face. Its protection against physical and magical attacks was unparalleled with its close to 0% penetration rate - however, it didn't do much for shock absorption or other forces like it.

He had learned this quickly after his first test run on the 8th floor. As 'surprising' as it may seem, an orc's club swing or killer ant's jaws wouldn't break through the cloak, _but they still hurt._

The pain was something a set of heavy armor would better negate, and yet, Bell wore his familiar pieces with pride.

In the end, it was clear that he was happy with the changes. In his mind, he was starting to look like a real, bona fide adventurer.

_"Hah_… hey… you're doing it again, Bell…"

Behind him, Ais stifled a laugh as she brought a hand up to her mouth.

After receiving the cloak, he'd unconsciously fallen into a habit of moving his arms in a way to make it "flutter", like a cape flowing behind him.

"…! A-Ah… uh…"

He blushed as he stopped his movements. Embarrassment shot through his body in an instant as she pointed it out. But who could blame him for wanting to be a hero? An important step, after all, was to look the part.

Ais only shook her head with a smile as they continued to walk along.

_Adorable._

She wouldn't say it of course, but watching him play with his shiny new cloak as if it were a cape was almost too much for her to handle.

"Oh, we're already back?"

They stopped at the 1st floor, pausing at the stairs and glancing up the spiral staircase to the Tower of Babel.

"Ok_aay! _Wanna get some food? I'm —"

Ais' hand shot forward, grabbing his arm and stopping him as he took the first step up.

"Huh?"

"Hold on."

She raised a finger to her lips as she looked up, her eyes focused on something in the distance.

_An enemy?_

His hand fell to his waist instinctively as he turned to look up as well.

"…?"

He couldn't see anything. Just the shapes of some adventurers making their way up to the surface. His vision was much better than most, due to his powerful status, but the best he could make out was a group of amazons carrying a bunch of chests and bags.

"Ais…?"

She dropped her hand, shaking her head.

"Sorry… I just saw someone who we'd be much better of avoiding…"

_One of them…?_

She smiled reassuringly at him as she began to go up the stairs.

"It's fine, you said you were hungry?"

"Oh, yeah."

_Huh…_

—

_That was close…_

Had they walked just a bit faster, they would've met again.

Ais shook the unpleasant thought away. But as they walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but feel on guard. Her hand slipped down to rest on the hilt of her saber.

She felt Bell's eyes on the back of her head, the boy probably questioning why she seemed defensive.

_Wait…_

Besides his, she felt another presence. Glancing over her shoulder casually, she looked past Bell and down the stairs where another group had just begun their ascent.

_No…I'm being paranoid…_

"Hey Bell…?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's head back to the hall and drop of our stuff before we go out, okay?"

_Let them pass… there's no need for conflict…_

—

After returning to the Loki Familia mansion and dropping off all their gear, the two headed out once more into the city.

There were still plenty of hours left of daylight, with the sun being positioned straight overhead. It was nice, walking through the streets and looking through the city with Ais.

But still, something felt a bit off. He, simply put, felt naked. After the past couple of weeks where he'd increased his time spent in the dungeon, he'd become more and more used to the weight of his armor and equipment.

Without those items covering his body, and without the familiar tug at his hip where his spare dagger usually was, he felt weird. Of course, he always carried his precious Hestia knife, but that was just about it.

One unfortunate side effect of his ever increasing daily ventures into the dungeon was that sometimes, the intensity and focus never left his mind, even upon returning to the surface. He'd been so used to doing everything with his senses dialed up to 11, that simply relaxing and resting easy was something he had to force himself to be able to do.

As a result, he often found himself unconsciously scanning an area or checking down shadowed alleyways.

_I guess today is just one of those days, huh…?_

Bell looked around once more.

_No one in sight._

"So, uh, Ais?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

They stopped.

"…"

"…Ais?"

She turned to look at him, a quizzical expression on her face.

"I was… following you…?"

_Uh oh._

"Ahah… that's uh…"

He turned his eyes to their surroundings once more. They were in an empty courtyard in some far off corner of the city, with not a single person in sight. Weeds and overgrowing plants stuck up through the unpaved roads and between the limestone bricks that made up the ground. Pillars were scattered around the open space, fallen and broken, left as the remains of some long gone building. Abandoned and empty buildings lined the streets; rows of hollow, windowless wooden structures that gave off the appearance of a ghost town.

All in all, he figured they were in some lesser used and less populated section of the city.

"Wait here for a second. I'll be right back."

"Huh? Wait, where are you —"

The girl turned her eyes towards a small chapel spire tucked past a row of buildings.

_Oh._

With a couple of running steps, she jumped into the air, clearing the buildings effortless before disappearing from view.

"Ahh… and there she goes…"

He spoke to no one in particular, only turning his eyes to the ground as he looked for something, anything to just simply look at.

His eyes locked onto a small rock, smooth and round, and perfectly suitable for kicking.

"_Hup!"_

_Clack._

He smiled to himself as he sent the rock soaring through the air.

_Shff._

_Wait… what?_

A second noise shifting nearby kicked his senses back into gear. Once more, he was down in the dungeon. Once more, he was resting his hand on his dagger, scanning his surroundings and listening for any approaching sounds.

Unconsciously, his breathing slowed to a steady pace. In and out, in and out.

_There._

He moved quickly, pressing his back to a nearby building as he inched closer to the alleyway next to it.

Silently, he counted down in his mind before taking a swift step and moving into the dark alley.

_Oh..? Wait… that's…!"_

"Allen? I-I mean, sir..!?"

Bell stepped into the alley, calling out the man's name.

_What the…?_

The man jolted up as Bell's voice reached him, and as he turned, Bell got a good view of him for the first time.

_Is that…!?_

Blood was splattered all over his chest plate. Even more crimson liquid had soaked through bits of his clothes. Other than that, he seemed fine. He wore his usual jet black clothes and lightweight armor alongside his signature visor over his eyes.

"Allen!"

He moved without thinking.

"A-Are you—!"

_"What the hell are you doing here!?"_

Bell stopped abruptly, raising his hands as the tip of a shining silver spear was leveled with his throat. He found himself looking into the cold obsidian glint of his teacher's visor, devoid of any hint of warmth.

"I just… thought, uh, well, _are you okay?_"

The man paused, his spear lowering slightly as the scowl beneath his visor loosened.

"…am I… okay_?_"

He looked down, bringing a hand to the smear of red over his armor. He laughed coldly as he brought his hand away, flicking his wrist and letting a spray of blood fall to the ground.

"_Tch. _It's nothing."

The tip of the spear wavered slightly, bringing Bell's eyes down to glance at the weapon.

_Oh…_

Blood dripped from the spear, landing in a small puddle at his feet.

_It's not his._

"Uh, ah…"

Bell smiled nervously as he struggled to come up with something to say.

"How…uh… how've you been? You seem… busy…?"

"Shut up. I don't have time for this."

Allen lowered his spear and turned to look up at the rooftops adjacent to the alleyway.

"You should go…"

Bell lifted his head in surprise as Allen spoke again.

"…and watch your—"

"_There you are."_

The sound of footsteps stopping at the entrance to the alley caused him to turn around.

"Oh? Hi—_eep!"_

His voice cut off as he found himself looking into the face of a gargantuan woman merely inches away from him. Her frame dwarfed his in comparison, with his eyes falling laughably short of her shoulders.

_What the…! She's… huge…!_

"What do we have here?"

Bell swallowed nervously and tilted his head back to look up at the woman. Her rumbling voice filled the alley, practically purring as she looked him up and down.

The woman had olive colored eyes and wore similarly colored clothes. Her lips were smeared with an almost sickly bright red lipstick, and as she stared at him, she smiled with a malicious grin.

"U-Uh… h-hi, ma'am…?"

Her smile grew even more across her wide face as he offered a nervous smile and greeting.

"Hmm… aren't you adorable…?"

Her eyes narrowed and Bell caught a glimpse of her pink tongue flicking out to brush over her lips. He shrieked inwardly as the woman moved closer, lifting a hand slowly.

"_Hey."_

_Clang._

A hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him back roughly. Allen had stepped forward, snapping his leg out with blinding speed and sinking a vicious kick into the woman's stomach.

"W-Wait! Allen!"

"Shut up."

The woman was sent skidding backwards a good couple of feet, her upper torso hunched over her stomach.

"Why did you—!?"

"I said shut up. Go play around somewhere else. This doesn't concern you."

"_Hah…. _Straight to the point, huh? I like that."

The woman straightened up, a smile on her face as she lifted her body to reveal a the flat blade of a massive axe shielding her body. A footprint of mud mixed with blood stained the shining steel of the weapon, leaving behind a rather grotesque mark on the otherwise pristine weapon.

It was clear that the massive amazon wasn't just another normal adventurer. To be able to block Allen's attack, she had to be at least a first class adventurer.

"Tch… seems like your friends finally caught up."

"What… is that…?"

Bell's eyes widened in surprise as he continued to watch. A fluttering orb of light had settled around the woman's shoulders, hovering and floating as it danced around her body.

_It looks just like my magic…!_

_"Goddamn toad…"_

"You're not going anywhere."

She took a step forward, rolling the axe in her hands as she flashed them a predatory grin.

"We're gonna make sure you suffer."

_"_H-Hey… I'm just gonna, uh… go…"

Bell raised his hands and turned sideways, scooting alongside the wall and moving back to the open streets.

"—ack!"

A meaty hand fell onto his shoulder, stopping him just as he passed the woman.

"Hey."

She turned her eyes to look at him as if he were nothing more than a small mouse in her clutches.

"You're not going anywhere."

_Oh…_

Bell felt a shudder pass over his heart as she smiled at him, lifting the corners of her lips in a way that caused his stomach to turn over.

_That smile…_

He was sick and tired of seeing that type of expression. He was sick of remembering the memories that came with it.

That sickening, revolting, smile. That curl of a lips, that look in an eye filled withpure malice and evil.

_She's just like them…_

She patted his cheek gently with a smirk.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you lat—"

She stopped as she met Bell's eyes.

"_Oh…?"_

Her smile widened, further putting on display her predatory features as her dark eyes seemed to reflect her warped, carnal desire.

_"_Looks like you got some fight in you… _I like that."_

Bell lifted his head to stare her head on. He wouldn't look away. He wouldn't back down.

_That's right. I'm not the same weak kid I was before. I can stand up to people like you._

"It'll be that much more fun when I _break you…!"_

_"Try me."_

His heart beat against his chest, steadily thumping as his blood began to boil. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't scared or nervous. No, in fact, he was in total control of his body. As he spoke, he could feel his words cut through the air like a knife.

Even as the woman's gruesome smile filled his vision, he remained unfazed.

_That's right. _She_ was much scarier than you are._

He reached up and moved to brush away her hand. Time seemed too slow to a crawl as he moved. Neither of them said anything. Their bodies hadn't given anything away - their legs were perfectly still, their hands were calm and steady.

It was their eyes that did all the talking.

_Chkk._

As soon as he pushed her hand off, they moved. Bell's hand dropped to his waist with lightning speed, drawing his knife up to his face just in time to catch the edge of the woman's axe pressing towards his throat.

"..gh…!"

_She's… strong…!_

"Gheheh…!"

The woman cackled as she pressed down on the blade, slowly inching closer to his neck.

_This is nothing…!_

_"Ha…!"_

He breathed out, pushing back with everything he had. His sudden burst of strength surprised the woman, and Bell felt the pressure against his knife waver.

He didn't miss that one moment, that one window of opportunity. He ducked down low, pulling himself into a crouch and letting the axe fly over him, burying itself into the wall with a shower of brick shards and dust.

_Slow._

In a flash of white, he launched off the ground like a spring, lifting and lashing out with his leg. As he moved, he saw it. He saw her hands fly over his head, he saw her eyes _fail_ to keep track of his movements.

It was at this moment that he realized.

_I'm too fast for her to keep up with…!_

"You—!"

_Crack._

His leg slammed into her unguarded body, sending her crashing into the wall. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock as the air was knocked out of her.

"_Grr..!"_

Bell hopped back, taking a quick step to clear the distance. His hands tingled slightly as he lifted his knife up to watch her carefully.

_Don't get ahead of myself over one hit. Keep watching. This is a fight, be prepared for anything._

He wouldn't drop his guard. He wouldn't give his opponent any openings. He wouldn't lose.

"_That was a lucky hit._"

The woman peeled her body away from the wall, a dark scowl crossing her face.

"It won't happen again…!"

She wrenched her axe from the wall, turning to face Bell and Allen.

"Hah… you call yourself a captain…?"

Allen scoffed with a twisted smile as he pulled his spear back to rest on his shoulder.

"…huh…?"

"Maybe you were too busy getting your ass kicked by a _kid _that you didn't even notice."

The woman took a half step back and brought her hands before her, turning them over as she looked at them with a surprised look on her face. Allen's mouth curled into a smile - a _real_, _genuine_ smile.

"Wait… but… she should still have a couple minutes left…!"

The fluttering light that had been circling her body was gone.

_She…?_

"Hah… you've lost."

"…Shit…!"

Allen stepped forward, grasping his spear as he advanced upon the panicking woman.

"Where… where are they!? What are they doing!?"

"Wait, Allen!"

A cold shiver crossed his chest as he noticed for the first time the amount of bloodlust that was seeping out from Allen's sleek figure.

_He's really going to kill her…!_

He stepped forward, holding out a hand to Allen, asking him to wait.

"Huh…? What? You wanna do it yourself?"

"N-No!"

Allen paused for a second. His tail flicked from side to side, surely mirroring his eyes beneath his visor that were almost certainly passing between the him and the woman.

"…Hmph… whatever. You beat her."

He turned his face to look at her.

"You're lucky, toad."

The woman clenched her teeth together, shaking in rage as she swallowed her pride and turned to run out of the hallway.

As her huge figure disappeared around the corner, he let out a breath of relief. His shoulders sank as he sighed and sheathed his dagger.

"Wow… so… who was that—"

He turned back to look at Allen, only to find himself facing once more a dark and empty alleyway.

"…oh."

_Not even a goodbye, huh?_

He smiled despite the cold goodbye and odd scuffle. That was just like him, after all, to leave without saying a word. But even as Bell walked out of the alley, he couldn't help but feel a slight ember of warmth persist in his chest.

Seeing Allen smile like that. It almost looked as if he was happy.

_Maybe… he was pleased…?_

"Ready to go?"

"—huh?!"

He nearly jumped as a voice spoke up from his right.

"O-Oh, Ais!"

The girl was standing at the side of the alley, her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

"What the… what happened out here?"

She looked to her side at the group of unconscious Amazons grouped up and leaning against the side of the building.

Ais merely shrugged lightly.

"They had their eyes on you, I think…"

_Oh._

"Hah….haha…!"

Bell laughed as the girl shrugged it off with a straight face.

"Thanks, Ais."

She nodded and began to move.

"You moved well."

"You were watching?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Who was that…?"

They stopped walking after just a few steps.

"That was…"

Ais pressed her lips together, as if thinking hard about something.

"Her name is _Phryne_. Level 5, captain of Ishtar familia."

_Phryne…?_

"That sounds… familiar for some reason."

Ais nodded again.

"…they're a big familia, with a huge area of influence. They control the Red Light District."

"T-The Red Light… District!?"

Had he been drinking something, he would've certainly spat it out.

"That means… so, uh, she's a…?"

Ais ignored him, only spinning around while drawing her sword to look back at the group of women.

"Oh…"

Bell felt a light heat brush over his face as another woman stepped into view, placing herself between them and the other amazons. She had lightly flushed pale and delicate skin with long flowing golden hair that reached all the way down past her waist. Two golden fox ears poked through her hair alongside an orange and white tail that swept over the ground behind her.

She wore a flowing red and white robe that fell away at her shoulders, revealing copious amounts of her bare skin to his eyes. Despite her rather seductive appearance, as Bell watched her, he couldn't help but feel an unexplainable pang of sadness mixed with sympathy in his heart.

_Is she also…?_

Her innocent, trembling green eyes pierced his red ones, begging them as the hints of tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"Wait… p-please…"

She removed a hand from her shaking chest and held it out before her. Her lips trembled as she spoke, her legs a simple gust away from caving in.

_She's…terrified…_

With a click, Ais let her sword rest once more in her sheath.

"…lets go…"

The swordsman turned smoothly, blinking once before looking away.

"…okay…"

The girl gasped for air and collapsed, her knees folding in as she fell to the ground. Her robes fluttered and spilled around her, pooling over the dirty street as she clutched her hands to her chest.

He barely was able to tear his eyes away before he moved to join Ais in walking away.

"…Ais…?"

He glanced back slightly, catching a glimpse of the girl pull herself to her feet and move to the other amazons.

"…yeah…?"

_No… never mind…_

_"Uh…_ where are we…?"

He didn't hear Ais' response. His mind was elsewhere. His thoughts spun and spiraled out of control, all of them leading back to that girl they'd seen.

_Who was she? Why was she there?_

Perhaps it was because she was a girl. Maybe it was because she was beautiful, or maybe it was because her teary eyed expression and innocent face struck a chord within his heart.

But even as Ais glanced at him worriedly, he couldn't take his thoughts off of her.

Something was wrong. That was what her eyes seemed to be telling him. More than just begging for them to spare her.

_Maybe… to…_

He shook those thoughts away.

_No…_

He remembered Eina's words now. _To never go to the Red Light District._

He remembered the stories of every hero and legend he'd ever read. _A hero's bane - the woman of the night._

_Damnit…_

He swore silently to himself. It was strange. His thoughts began to spread outward, moving away from the girl to form a bigger picture overall.

_Two familias in a silent conflict…_

He furrowed his brow as they walked along, racking his brain for answers to this still incomplete question in his head.

_I don't even know what I don't know…_

Something was telling him, some animalistic instinct, some adventurer's sixth sense. There was something here. Something that he was missing, something big. It was obviously dangerous enough to get involved with the shadows of Freya familia, but he couldn't help but feel curious.

As he lifted his eyes to stare at the mansion before him, he silently made a vow to himself. A vow to find out more about what was going on. More about Ishtar familia, about that girl.

Little did he know, that it was these thoughts that would soon pull him into a conflict much, much bigger than he'd ever expected. For his hunch was right. _Something_ was going on.

And at the center of it all, was that girl.

—

**oh my god why did this take so long **

**sorry for the wait, tks for reading :D**


	17. Chapter 17

—

A cool breeze ruffled his hair as he remained lying down. Far above him, the midnight sky loomed over Orario, wrapping over the city in a velvety embrace. Stars blinked and shimmered like dots of sugar spilled out over an endless sea of black marble. The boy's rubellite eyes were lost in the ethereal darkness, his mission momentarily forgotten. The sounds of the city below him no longer reached him. The voices that had previously filled his ears seemed so far away now, drowned out by the silence of the vast skies above.

But that fleeting tranquil moment was gone as soon as it came. Bell turned his eyes back down with a sigh, hearing a satisfying crack as he finished stretching his neck.

_Back to work…_

He remained perfectly still, lying atop a rooftop obscured from the lights of the city. He tilted his head slowly, his eyes sweeping over the city as the pinching feeling of the gravelly tiles dug into his aching body.

_How long have I been here? Two hours? Three? _

It seemed like so long ago that he had snuck out from the Twilight Manor and made his way through the darkened city. His destination was one that would've earned him a good scolding from pretty much everyone he knew, thus the need for secrecy.

_The entertainment district._

Pink and red lights were everywhere. They lit up every road, every street, and every alley. Even as he tucked himself away under his Goliath's robe and crept along the shadows, there was still no escaping the fluorescent glow.

In the center of the district was his target. A row of three buildings encircled by a two layers of walls with a moat between. They were each built like a spire, with a round base that tapered off to a thin tower that stretched into the sky. Pink and red spotlights lit up the buildings, painting them with even more of that sultry glow.

But Bell's eyes weren't focused on the buildings, at least not right away. Despite his best attempts to _not_ look, he ended up looking down.

He could almost hear Hestia screaming at him as his eyes washed over the crowds of women that stood out in the streets. Women, mostly amazons, stood with gleaming eyes and lascivious smiles on their faces. He also noticed that none of them seemed to be wearing any more clothes than absolutely necessary, with the majority donning clothing that made Tiona and Tione's outfits look modest.

Before Bell's flushed gaze, it would've made no difference if they were naked.

_No! Stop it! Look over there!_

He kicked himself mentally, doing his best to drag his attention to the center structures.

The Ishtar Familia home - the _Belit Babili_. The two buildings on the sides fell short of the one in the center by quite the long shot. The center compound reached far above the city, as if trying to compete with the _Tower of Babel _itself.

_That's where Mis— Lady Ishtar probably is… so that means…_

Bell glanced at the two smaller buildings on the sides.

_That's where_—

His train of thought came to a crashing halt as the sound of voices sent a jolt through his body.

—_she probably is…_

He blushed and closed his eyes, trying his best to block out the sounds that drifted out of a nearby open window.

_"__You **** I'm gonna ***** so **** **** I'll make you ***** in the **** ****** ********* ********* ******!"_

_"__Oh really? Why don't you ***** and ***** *** ***** and find out?"_

_…__?!_

He didn't even see the two people who were talking, and yet he still felt embarrassed. A red hot fire spread over his face, burning his cheeks and turning him the same hue as the lights below. Never before had he heard such vulgar language, not even coming out of Bete's mouth.

"_Boo~"_

"—_Ah!"_

Bell stifled a scream, doing his best to leap up to his feet before failing miserably and falling straight back down.

"I-I wasn't peeking I swe—!"

_Huh?_

He found himself sitting down, looking up into the smiling face of a familiar messenger god.

"Lord Hermes!?"

The god grinned and swept his arm out in a lazy bow.

"At your service."

"Uh, ah…"

"_So…. Bellll…."_

_Oh no._

Hermes crouched down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm surprised to see _you_ of all people here… _see anyone you like?"_

"Wait—! Well, I..!"

_Words! Speak!_

"Hmm… by the way, I wonder, does the _Sword Princess _know you're here, _eh?_"

"—!"

_Ais...?_

"Huh…? Bell?"

The mention of her name was the final push. Bell had been sitting in a cloud of his own shame and guilt for a quite some time now, simply stewing in misery as he tried to focus on the task on hand.

_"__Sorry Bell, you're gross now, bye…"_

In his mind, she appeared before him. He was only able to catch a glimpse of her pitying, disgusted expression as she turned her back and walked away.

_AGHHHHH!_

"Um… Bell?"

The boy remained sitting, a shocked expression still frozen over his deathly pale face. Hermes' voice was distant, muffled and murky even, barely registering in his mind. Hermes' teasing smile was gone, replaced by an uneasy, confused, and half hearted grin.

However, what Bell saw and heard in this moment of pure panic was completely different.

_"__I'm gonna tell the Sword Princess what you were up tooooo~"_

Blaring alarms and flashing lights sounded off in his head at the disillusioned prospect of the god's (nonexistent) threat.

"Ah…ah…_AHHHHH!"_

_"__H-Hey—!_"

He lunged forward, grasping Hermes' collar and shaking him back and forth with trembling hands.

"AHHHHH!"

He screamed aloud, his words still lost somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Bell! Calm down, you're freaking me out!"

"_I'MSOSORRYAIS!"_

Hermes reached up and grasped his hat, holding it in place as Bell shook him around like a rag doll. His sobbing words came spilling out like a broken fountain, his eyes mere seconds away from tears.

_"__I…! Ah…"_

Hermes' head dropped back, hanging loosely as Bell slowly stopped his panic induced attack.

"…Bell…_gah…_I was….just…joking…"

"…huh…?"

—

"…so you're here scoping out the Ishtar Familia?"

Bell sat on his knees, nodding feverishly as he finished explaining and apologizing.

"Yeah…"

"…because another pretty blonde gave you a tingly feeling?"

"W-Wait! It's not like that!"

He fiddled restlessly, tapping his pointer fingers together nervously.

"…Well, I mean, when you say it like that…it sounds…"

Hermes smiled as he sat next to the boy. Bell really was still just a kid after all, but in the time the god had 'looked after' him, he'd come to understand the string of misunderstandings and misfortunes that seemed to follow the boy around.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

The god waved his hand lazily. He of all people knew that Bell had a knack for finding all sorts of trouble.

_But he really hit the nail on the head this time._

But that was what made him so interesting to the deity. His heroic, borderline foolish, ideals and act first think later mentality meant that he often dove headfirst into the most complex situations - all without caring about future consequences. Even as the boy sat there, that same innocent and naive look in his eyes, Hermes couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement.

Bell may have been too young, too inexperienced, to see it, but Hermes was different. While Bell's mind swarmed with thoughts of how much trouble he might get into, Hermes was busy with the bigger picture.

_A feud between deities… a damsel in distress… a ticking clock… and a hero._

He fought back a growing smile as visions of what was to come caused his immortal soul to dance in anticipation.

It was the perfect stage, the perfect setting, he was sure of it. Should he play his cards right, he was sure that something amazing was bound to happen.

It all depended on what he said, right here and now.

"How did you find me, anyways? I thought I was pretty well hidden."

_Hah. I can't really say that I've marked him and have been keeping an eye out for him, now can I?_

Hermes shrugged.

"Eh, the eyes of a deity are pretty awesome."

It was the perfect response for the boy. Hermes genuinely smiled as he looked into Bell's awe filled eyes.

_Of course he'd buy that._

"…say, Bell…"

The god sat on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling off the edge.

"I just got back from the Ishtar Familia myself."

"Really?"

_Nope._

Bell's eyes widened, and he sat forward, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, Lady Ishtar requested I bring her a rather strange object you see…"

_Sorry Bell…_

He stretched his shoulders back, nonchalantly shifting his messenger bag to the other side of his body - out of view from the young adventurer. Inside his bag, Hermes felt that very object shift along the bottom of the bag.

_But this is too good of an opportunity to let slip by…_

"I don't know the exact details of the object…"

Lies came easily to the messenger god; it was simply second nature for him.

"…but based off of how she was talking, it seemed to be something of great value - a _weapon,_ perhaps…"

Hermes shrugged, lifting his shoulders casually as he spoke.

"…I dunno, maybe it's something you should be aware of before you get involved with the Ishtar Familia."

"Huh… and what is the thingy called?"

Hermes brought a hand to his chin, furrowing his brow as he did his best to be lost in thought.

"Ah, uh… it was… kindling…? No…"

_Sorry Hestia… please don't kill me when I see you next…_

"Oh yes, the _Killing Stone."_

Bell's eyes widened at the name.

"Killing… Stone…? That sounds pretty dangerous…_ but kinda cool…_"

_Oh…?_

Hermes didn't catch the last few words that Bell muttered. Instead, his attention was drawn elsewhere. It was almost nothing, just a slight shift in the air, a tiny tingling feeling on the back of his head. But that was enough.

_Haha… wow, this is getting dangerous…_

He turned his head slightly, lifting his eyes towards the dark form of the Tower of Babel looming in the distance. He stared wordlessly towards the top floor, before tipping his hat slightly and moving to his feet.

"—Lord Hermes?"

"Sorry Bell, its been fun, but I gotta get going."

He brushed off his pants and stretched his arms out to his sides.

"And by the way, that girl you're looking for…?"

He raised a hand over his eyes and looked out into the streets below.

"She's right over… uh… right over… _there._"

He pointed to a certain building between them and the main Familia hall.

"Wha— wait, huh? How do you know that?"

Hermes stopped in his tracks, for once, his silver tongue frozen in place.

"Oh! I… well… I…"

He turned to look away, hiding his panicked face.

"I… I just happen to remember seeing someone who looked like you described while I was… passing through…"

"I-I see…"

The god remained facing away, but he didn't need to see him to know that Bell had seen through his hastily put together lie.

"_Ahem._ Anyways! I'm off!"

Before Bell could respond, Hermes stepped off the rooftop and disappeared into the night, moving quickly to hide his embarrassed face.

_A small price to pay…_

As Hermes' figure melted into the crowds and shadows below, he began to make his way through winding alleys and twisted streets, slowly getting closer and closer to the Ishtar Familia hall.

_I wish you luck, Bell…_

With each step, the stone in his bag weighed heavier and heavier on his shoulder. But nevertheless, he raised his head with a smile.

_…__as if you need it…_

_— _

_"__I see…"_

Bell blushed as he read between the lines of Hermes' response.

_So does that mean he—_

He slapped his cheeks a couple times and shook his head, brushing those thoughts away.

_No! Stop thinking about that! Bad!_

He sighed. The rooftop was silent once more. But now, Bell had a lead to follow.

_Shff._

His robe shifted slightly, just barely brushing over the ground as took a few steps back.

"Whew… okay…"

_Here we go…!_

He ran forward, pushing his legs to carry him faster and faster with each heavy step digging into the roof, leaving behind a slight imprint of his boots.

"_Hup!"_

In an instant, he was airborne. With a final step, he pushed off the edge of the roof and leapt into the air.

_Woah…_

Air whistled through his hair and past his ears as he found himself falling through the night sky.

_Tap._

His foot touched down awkwardly on an adjacent building, causing him to stumble a few steps upon landing, but he continued on and renewed his momentum.

Voices and lights passed him in a blur as he moved from roof top to roof top. Without realizing it, a smile had crept onto his face. Despite his _questionable_ and uneasy surroundings, the feeling of his body skipping from building to building was exhilarating. It was as if he was floating in the air, only rarely touching down just to push off once again.

Ahead of him, that building in the distance that Hermes had pointed out was rapidly getting closer and closer.

_Wait…_

That good feeling was gone, replaced by a creeping uneasiness that sent a nervous bead of sweat to fall down his back.

_…__what am I going to say again…?_

His mouth suddenly felt so very dry as the question he'd neglected finally forced itself to the front of his mind.

"_—__gh!"_

He stumbled, distracted, and fell into a tumble along the roof of a building.

"—ah!"

The world was sent into a dizzying spiral as he rolled out of control.

_Oh. _

For a brief second, he stopped. He no longer felt the rooftop beneath him, only air. His heart plummeted, falling through his chest as his stomach did a sickening flip.

_Oh no._

His body spun midair as he rolled off the edge of the rooftop, desperately trying to right itself with little to no success.

_Thump_.

"…O-Ow…"

He groaned weakly as he soon found himself lying on his back, staring up at the night sky. The stars above slowly halted their circling motions as the world evened out once more.

_Ow. Ow. Ow…_

He pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the alley wall where he had fallen.

"Oh gross…"

He kicked a couple bags of trash away and brushed off his cloak, shaking a few pieces of debris free from the dark fabric.

_Where am I…? Did I mak—!_

He jumped back, pressing against the wall as he ducked away from a nearby window. It was only a brief glimpse, but he never would've been able to mistake a pair of such striking colors like her flowing golden hair and sharp green eyes. But at the same time, at the sight of that marvelous spark of gold, he felt a sharp pang of guilt.

_It's not like… I'm doing anything wrong… right?_

His heart beat hastily against his chest, thumping insistently and nervously as he remained hidden from view.

_I'm just going to ask —_

"_Hello, sir…"_

Bell covered his mouth and crouched down in a flash.

"—_Eep!"_

_Oh no..._

He barely managed to hear the girl's muffled voice through the window, but it still sent a bolt of panic through his chest.

_She didn't see me, right…?_

He listened intently, still covering his mouth and breathing.

"_Thank you for choosing me…"_

His eyes widened as she continued to speak.

_OH NO._

He lifted head and peeked inside just a little bit, only to nearly shriek in panic. Inside, the girl had seated herself on a bed, her back to the window. In front of her, a man had stepped in front of her. His upper body was hidden from view, but he could see from a slight glimpse that the man had removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

_Thump._

Red heat covered his face as he shot back into hiding, crouching out of view. Silently, his mind was screaming.

_Ohmygodsohmygodsohmy—_

He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his hands together.

_I'm sorry Ais...! I'll never leave the mansion again!_

"…this is too easy…"

_Huh…?_

He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

_That voice… wait a minute…!_

Bell turned back to look through the window. The girl had fallen back out of view, leaving her legs still hanging off the bed.

_She's… unconscious…? _

But that wasn't what was worrying him. The man turned and bent away to pick his shirt off the ground before slipping it back on. As he turned back, Bell's eyes widened as he recognized the shining form of a small silver knife in his hands.

_Why is he—!?_

In an instant, Bell moved. He darted forward, jumping forward and planting a foot on the opposite alley wall. In a blur of black and silver, he raised his robe over his head and kicked off.

_Kshh._

"What the fu—!"

The sound of glass shattering filled his ears as he broke through the window, cutting off the man's startled voice.

_"—__gh!"_

Bell slammed a hand down on the window sill, wincing in pain as a shard of glass cut through his skin. But he simply pushed through the pain and continued to move.

_Quick…!_

Without wasting a single move, he swung his body and vaulted through the window, lashing out with a kick while landing on his knee next to the girl. His robe flared out with his leg, covering his body and obscuring his face with the dark cloth.

"_Tch — you little shit!"_

The man swore as he leaned back, reacting with extraordinary reflexes and narrowly avoiding Bell's attack. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the man's hand reach out and brush through his robe, grasping blindly for his body.

_Now!_

He wrapped his free hand around the girl's waist, pulling her up and tucking her close to his body, before reversing his direction and leaping back out into the darkness.

His foot landed on the alley wall once more, and he kicked off with all his strength, bouncing off and jumping between the walls, making his way up towards the roof.

Behind him, the man's fist closed on thin air, with Bell's wavering robe just barely slipping away from his grasp.

Upon reaching the rooftop, he didn't stop moving. Instead, he scooped the girl into his arms and began sprinting across the nearby buildings as fast as he could.

"_Huff…huff…ah…haa!"_

He breathed out heavily as he moved in a blur, fear and adrenaline still gripping his heart. He didn't dare turn around - he was too scared to even think about looking to check if the man had pursued him.

_Where…! Where is safe…!?_

His eyes swept over the glowing red district before falling upon the three spires of the Ishtar Familia hall.

_There…! _

He kicked up his speed into another gear, tearing over the city in a flash. In just mere moments, he had leapt off the buildings and skidded to a halt in an alleyway just around the corner from the main entrance.

In the slight distance, he could see several armed Ishtar Familia members guarding the bridge.

_Good… he wouldn't follow us here…_

He fell back against the wall, gasping for air.

"…_hah… oh my gods… I… I can't breath…"_

_"…__nnh.."_

In his arms, the girl began to stir, murmuring lightly as she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"W-wha…"

"Ah!"

Bell set her down slowly, gently leaning her against the wall.

"…uh…"

She opened her eyes, looking up to him with a sleepy, dazed look. Her long golden hair spilled over her shoulders, messy and disheveled from the previous sprint.

"…you…!"

Her green eyes widened as she recognized him.

"H-Hey, uhm, I'm… Bell…"

She didn't reply.

"Oh, right, uh… so… don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you…"

He sighed and sat down across from her, kneeling as he did his best to keep a respectable distance in the tight alleyway.

_Of course she's confused… anyone would be…_

And so, he began to speak. He explained how she'd collapsed, and how he burst into the room just in the nick of time and carried her here.

But he left out the details of how she had _mildly_ managed to occupy his thoughts the past few days, as well as how Hermes had helped him find her.

"…Haruhime…"

She gently murmured her name. He wouldn't forget it.

"Okay, so Haruhime…"

She looked at him expectantly.

"…why does_ Freya Familia_ want you dead…?"

—


	18. Chapter 18

—

"_Thank you,_ sir… for saving me."

Haruhime bowed her head, looking at him with almost tearful eyes.

"Hey, uh, it was no big deal - anyone would've done the same!"

She spoke softly, holding her hands together under the folds of her robe.

"Do you really think so?

"…well…yes?"

Haruhime shook her head with a sad smile, her eyes cloudy and distant.

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Cranel. Most others would not share your kindness, not for someone as… _dirty_… as me…"

That caught Bell off guard. He hadn't thought of anything outside of the immediate danger - no, in a way it was _impossible_ for him to think of anything else. To him, she was simply a girl in trouble. And that was enough of a reason to act.

"Thank you, again… but I think it would be best for both of us if we were to part ways here."

The girl looked around the corner towards the bridge leading to her Familia mansion, and with a final bow, moved to walk away.

"Wait — er, sorry, just uh…please don't misunderstand when I say this, but…"

She stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"I… I _kinda _know the guy who attacked you… but… I know that he's not the type to just act without a reason…"

_What am I getting myself into… me and my big mouth…_

_"_So can you tell me, why does Freya familia want to kill you?"

She didn't seem fazed at all by the question, not even surprised. In fact, she merely smiled.

"Are you aware of the history between Lady Ishtar and Lady Freya…?"

_The two goddesses of beauty…?_

_"_Well.. no, not really?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, but most already know about their unspoken relationship… it's just that _they_ prefer it not be dragged out into the light."

It was then that she told him. Told him everything; how Freya and Ishtar had a history of conflict and turmoil dating all the way back to the creation of the world.

It was a bloody, murderous struggle that had cost both sides the lives of hundreds of their children over the many years. Each death only served to sour their relationship and further instigate their rage.

As a result, they were already far past the point of return. Conflict - _war_ \- was a given, an absolute. The only reason why the city still remained in one piece was because of the numerous other powerful Familias alongside the Guild that stood in the way of them turning Orario into one massive battlefield.

"…Miss Aisha warned me that I may become a target due to my magic… but I didn't think that they'd go as far as to try and take my life…"

"Your magic? Oh, so are you like, a super awesome mage or something?"

"Huh? What?! N-No! I'm… I'm weak… weaker than any other adventurer in this city… but, with my magic…"

She held out her hands, cupping them together before her.

"…I can make _others_ stronger."

On cue, a fluttering orb of white light appeared in her hands. It danced and spun, glowing and illuminating the dark alley with its pristine light, before flying forward and hovering and spinning around Bell's body.

_Woah._

In an instant, he felt a surge of strength rush through his body.

_It's… warm…?_

He breathed in sharply as the tingling sensation spread through his fingers, up his arms, and through his chest.

_Did I just level up?_

"So… that light the first time we met… that was you?"

She nodded and smiled shyly. She shut her hands together, and the light vanished alongside the warm rush of strength.

_Magic really is incredible…_

"Oh… I think I get it now…"

He cocked his head with smile.

"And so, your goddess also bought that stone thingy to help you guys out, huh?"

Haruhime's head shot up, looking at him with shocked green eyes.

"You—! How..?"

"Oh, uh, I just… over heard it from some other amazon on the way here, and just assumed it was probably some magical item weapon thingy…"

She relaxed as he spat out his on the spot explanation, but he couldn't help noticing as her smile seemed to die away.

_Maybe she's just not happy with me knowing her familia's secrets…_

"Magical weapon…? Yeah… we do have something like that, I guess…"

"I see…"

"Oh! I wasn't supposed to—!"

She brought her hands to her mouth, covering her lips with the sleeves of her robe.

"Ahah… don't worry, I won't tell anybody, not that I have anyone to tell I guess."

She sighed.

"Thank you, Mr. Cranel… Miss Aisha is always yelling at me for being clumsy."

"Aisha?"

"Oh, she's just…"

She smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling with a newly lit spark of joy.

"She's the best — she always looks out and protects me, even if she yells a lot and scolds me and is really stern sometimes, but she's really nice and kind!"

_Stern and scary, but warm at the same time? Reminds me of someone else._

He smiled as he heard the description.

"Sounds like you really look up to her, then…"

Haruhime nodded with a smile.

"Yeah — she also helps me with…"

Her sentence trailed off along with her smile.

"Is something wrong…?"

"N-No… it's just that… you were there earlier tonight… because you were… looking…"

Her face flushed and she looked away, dropping her gaze to the ground.

_I was there looking for you, actually._

"Well, funny story… I was looking for you —"

_Oh. Right. She doesn't know._

He stopped.

_Which means… she thinks that I was there for…!_

"U-Uh, _wait wait wait—!"_

Haruhime straightened up and took his hand in hers.

"S-Sir… please… c-come with me… and…"

"Wait a moment, I can explain! I just heard that —!"

"_Please sir, it's the least I can do…!"_

_"Haruhime!"_

They were cut off as another voice shouted out in the distance.

"That's…!"

Haruhime looked up towards the bridge before letting go of Bell and turning around with a deep bow.

"I-I apologize sir! But Miss Aisha is looking for me right now, and —"

"It's alright, go — and stay safe…!"

_I wouldn't keep Riveria waiting either…_

Haruhime smiled one last time and waved good bye before moving out of the alley.

"…Mr Cranell…"

Before leaving, she looked back at him with one last sentence.

"…I'll be there, tomorrow… if you…"

"_Haruhime! I see you!"_

"Ah—! Coming!"

As Haruhime's footsteps faded, he sank back against the alley wall, sighing with relief.

_Wow… that was… too much…_

He peeked around the corner, smiling as he watched some far off Amazon place her hands on her hips and scold Haruhime. It was an oddly familiar sight. The girl bowed her head, her ears flattened as she endured the harsh lecture. He, too, had so many times been on the receiving end of such a lecture.

_It's about time I head home too, huh?_

—

_Shff._

A light sound stirred her from her sleep.

_Nnh… was that…?_

_Shff. Shff._

There it was again. An odd, insistent scraping on the other side of her wall.

_Is someone…?_

Ais rolled over to her side, her hair in a golden sleepy halo around her face, and sat up slowly.

_Ugh… what time is it? It's so warm... but…_

Her sleepy eyes fluttered open as she blinked away her weariness. The odd sound was coming from right behind her headboard.

_Maybe it's just a squirrel, or a bird or something…_

After all, it wasn't particularly windy out, nor were there any tree branches outside her room. And so, she focused on her window, peering at the slight silhouette of a shadow cast over her white curtains.

_It's morning…?_

Ais shivered as she leaned to the side, feeling a slight chill over her body as she peeked through the slight space between the curtain and the wall.

Almost instantly, she smiled.

_Shff._

"Morning…"

Outside, Bell was standing on the ledge just below her windowsill, his arms stretched out and hugging the wall as he stepped carefully along the ledge. He turned to her as she opened the curtains a bit and creaked open the window.

_He's already dressed?_

"Wha—Ais?!"

"What are you doing out there? It's so early…"

He laughed playfully as he did his best to face her without slipping and falling to the gardens below.

"H-Hah, well, it's a long story… but, uh, sorry, did I wake you?"

She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"Yes, but it's fine. Want to come in?"

She looked to the side, catching a glimpse of herself her dresser mirror.

_Oh._

"…I'm…uh, actually just give me a moment."

"Oh, okay—"

She let the curtains fall shut, muffling Bell's voice as she tip toed lightly back to her bed, a chill running up her body as her bare feet touched the frigid floor.

_Fwsh._

_That's fine… right?_

She ran a hand through her hair quickly, hastily straightening it out before moving back to the window.

"…okay… come on…"

"_Pfft…"_

Bell couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he stepped through the window. Inside, Ais sat on her bed, leaning against her headboard, completely wrapped in her sheets. Only her face and a few strands of her hair poked out from her little cocoon.

"…what is it…?"

"Nothing, nothing… you just…"

She patted the bed, inviting him to sit next to her, allowing him to lean his head into her shoulder as he murmured lightly.

"…you just look really cute… that's all…"

_I do?_

She'd heard the words before. From Tione and Tiona, from Riveria and Lefiya, even from Gareth and Finn himself. But it was the strangest thing. Whenever _he_ said it, she just felt warm inside. As if the his words had stoked the embers of her heart, spreading about a red hot glow throughout her body.

"…it's cold, that's all… and… my hair is a mess…"

_But… I'm glad…_

He laughed a bit, closing his eyes as he nestled closer against her. She wouldn't be cold for much longer.

"…and… I'm not really wearing anything underneath…"

She craned her neck, resting her head against his as she whispered sleepily.

_Hm?_

Bell had frozen in place, his body completely stiff as a board.

"I mean, I have my gown… but it's still a bit cold…"

"Oh… yeah… it is…"

He relaxed at that.

_Huh..?_

She lifted her head and squinted, breathing in as a foreign smell interrupted the moment.

"Bell…"

He didn't reply.

"_Bell…"_

She said his name again, more insistently along with a slight nudge.

"_…mh… what..?_"

"…You stink…"

That got his attention.

"Wha—? But I—!"

He straightened up and pulled the collar of his shirt to his nose.

"And what's wrong with your eyes…? You have bags unde— _did you sleep okay?"_

_Wait a minute…_

She could almost hear the slight _ding _in her mind as she put two and two together.

"Did you sneak out and run around the city again?"

Bell's head shot up as his eyes widened.

"Huh? N-No! I, uh, I was just— "

"You did, didn't you? Where did you go that smelled this bad? You smell like… sweet… but… _musky_ sweet…"

_Oh. No… wait… he wouldn't have…_

"Oh! Well, you see, there was a f-fruit vendor a-and…"

"Bell… did you go to the entertainment district…?"

He fell quiet.

_"…uhhh…"_

—

_Fruit vendor?! Really!? _

Fuses blew left and right in his mind as his weariness caught up to him. His lack of sleep as well as his past few hours of fighting had taken a serious toll on his train of thought.

_Oh no… she's looking at me with that face, isn't she?_

He fought to keep his eyes facing down, but the piercing sensation of her eyes drilling into the side of his head was too much to handle.

_Gah! She is!_

Guilt crushed his heart as he looked into her eyes. Those wide, unblinking puppy eyes that bored into his soul.

_Where did she even learn how to do that!?_

"…did you go to the entertainment district…?"

_She KNOWS!_

He hadn't been this scared for a _very_ long time.

_Just own up to it. You didn't do anything wrong, right? It's not like you stayed overnight — well, I sorta did… but—!_

"I'm…"

_I'm dead._

He hung his head with a sigh.

"…yeah… I did…"

"…can I ask why…?"

This was the tricky part, the question he had feared facing the most. He really didn't do anything bad, but it wasn't like he could just tell her the truth either. After all, saying he was out with another girl, no matter how pure his intentions, would never end up well.

"…I…"

He raised a hand to his neck, dropping his gaze in shame.

"…I wasn't there… for… _that_… I was just…"

_The truth it is, then. Sort of._

"I was just trying to help someone… someone who was in a bad place…"

He took a risk and peeked at her face.

"…I see…"

She nodded slowly, her lips pressed into a thin line, her gaze calm and steady.

"You're not… mad?

She shook her head.

"No… I believe you. You must've had your reasons, right? You always do."

_Thank you. Thank you so much._

"_Haah…_ wow… I thought… I thought you were going to kill me…"

He pulled his knees up to his chest with a sigh of relief.

"…but I can't tell you now… if that makes sense… I'm sorry, I'm being really confusing, but—"

"_Don't worry_."

She stopped him, poking his chest gently.

"I trust you…"

He turned to look at her, his beaming eyes filled with awe and gratitude.

_She… she's an angel…!_

"You seem to get mixed up in a lot of misunderstandings anyways… but you always sort it out in the end…"

"_Right!?_"

She smiled slightly, suppressing a laugh as he pressed his palms against his forehead.

"I mean, it's just like _every day_ there's something new! Why can't I ever just get a break!?"

If there was some supreme being out there that was twisting all of his actions and stacking all of these complicated, horrible situations in his path, they had to be quite the sadistic one indeed. It wasn't _his_ fault that he couldn't just turn a blind eye to other people's troubles. Well, now that he thought about it, it kind of is.

"It's not fair, you know? Why is it always _me_ who has to run around trying to clear my name for dumb things… you don't see _Bete_ having to redeem himself every other day…"

"…I see… _but_…"

_Oh $*&%._

"…will you explain everything to me once it's settled…?"

_Oh thank Loki._

His heart had plummeted in his chest at that one chilling word.

"_Yes!_ I mean, yes — I promise, I'll tell you everything when I can…"

_But in order to do that, I have to understand what's going on too…_

With that thorn out of his side, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_Now… I can finally sleep…!_

"…Ais..?"

"Yeah…?"

He moved to her side again.

"…Can I… can I stay here…?"

"…"

"…?"  
"…go shower first…"

—

_"Killing stone… killing stone… killing stone…"_

Bell murmured aloud as is eyes scanned over the book in his hands. His finger traced the rows of text as he did his best to try and decipher the numerous words and diagrams that covered the page.

But it was no use.

All he did was give himself a headache as the swirling letters and figures jumbled together and escaped his understanding.

"Why… why is this so hard…?"

He looked at the remaining stack of books on his table with dismay. After breakfast, he had slipped away from the watchful eyes of his familia members and tucked himself in a quiet corner of the library.

It wasn't that he was illiterate or too dumb to read, but the books before him were the furthest thing from modern literature. They were copies of ancient manuscripts and documents, with a much older language to match.

As a result, Bell remained seated, his head in his hands, as he did his best to find an answer in Riveria's treasured library.

_Oh! Riveria!_

He shut the book and moved from the table, peeking his head around a row of shelves toward the front desk. Leaning back in her chair, the royal elf sat quietly with a book of her own, silently reading through its pages.

—

"Killing stone…?"

She blinked in surprise at the name.

"Yeah, do you know about it?"

Riveria shook her head and tapped the stack of books Bell plopped down in front of her.

"Well, no. I can't say I've heard about it… but I don't think you'll find anything about it in any of these…"

"Hm? Why not?"

She lifted up the first book on the stack and turned its cover toward him.

"…because this one is about magic reagents… and this one is about spells… and this one…"

"…oh."

Riveria smiled a bit and lifted the books into her arms.

"Did you perhaps just choose these books based off of what was on their covers?"

"A-Ahah… well…"

He smiled and raised a tentative hand behind his head.

"…yeah."

"I'll go get you the right book…"

She moved away from the desk, her eyes flicking up to the second floor.

"Oh, and put those back where you found them… they were expensive."

"Y-Yes! Thank you!"

—

_"You seem more cross than usual."_

Allen lifted his head to face his Goddess. As usual, he stood by the door to her room in the Tower of Babel, but on this particular day there was something off about him.

Freya smiled as her child met her gaze.

"…It's nothing, Lady Freya…"

"There's no need to worry about the girl, Allen. There's no helping it if a third party intervened."  
He nodded silently, looking at the ground as his dark eyes remained lost in thought. Never before had the Vanar Freya failed an order. Much like the _Warlord_, he had a reputation among the familia for being one of Freya's favorites. His unwavering loyalty, obedience, and complete reliability were just some of the aspects that made her hold him in such high regard.

But tonight, he had failed. For the first time, his prey had slipped right out from his grasp, with the aid of some unknown adventurer no less.

"After all, this is something I should've done from the beginning…"

She turned her eyes out over the city, looking towards the pleasure district.

"…this childish feud ends tonight. _Ottarl_… report…?"

Flanking the other side of the doorway, Ottarl stepped forward and raised his voice.

"The others are mobilized and ready to move, Lady Freya. They are currently on standby at the _Folkvangr_ awaiting your orders."

"Wonderful…"

She smiled as her eyes focused on the three spires in the far distance. It was rare to see her in such a good mood.

_By tomorrow… that ugly stain on Orario will be burnt to the ground…_

Her mind swirled with plans for the future, each one more brilliant and brighter than the last.

_After her… there is only _one_ more thing left to do…_

—

Bell couldn't believe his eyes. The streets, which had been completely packed just the night before, were completely empty. Even as the sun continued to set and sink lower in the sky, the pleasure district remained dead silent.

The lustrous red lights that had given the streets its dangerously seductive appeal were long gone. The rows of amazons and prostitutes that once roamed the streets, their predatory eyes sweeping back and forth, were replaced by shut doors, curtain drawn windows, and _closed_ signs over bars and brothels alike.

_"The Killing Stone…"_

Bell felt his heart twist as he remembered Riveria's findings.

"_It's an illegally created magical stone that can supposedly store a person's soul along with their magic. This effect carries on even if the stone is in pieces - with each piece carrying and providing the same magical ability."_

It had taken him a minute to fully understand what he had heard, but once he did everything had become so clear.

_"Where did you hear about this?"_

He remembered Riveria's curious gaze shifting to him even as he felt his mind go numb. It was in that split second that he ran without a word, sprinting out from the library despite the High Elf's complaints behind him.

He didn't stop running until he was back in the pleasure district.

_Haruhime… where is she…!?_

Once more, Bell stood before the building where he'd found Haruhime the night before.

_It really does look completely different in the day… just like any other part of the city…_

He glanced at the side alley, guiltily peeking at the shards of glass that still remained from where he broke into the building. The window was still open and missing, but this time, he used the front door.

"…Hello…?"

He pulled the door open and stepped inside, finding himself in what appeared to be a rather large, open room leading to several hallways lined with rows of closed doors. The inside of the building was dark. Every light had been shut off, every curtain was drawn shut.

"_Go away, we're not open yet…"_

He turned his head as a sleepy woman lifted her head from where she lay on a couch nearby.

"Gah… did you hear me? Get lost…"

Bell snapped his eyes to the ceiling, doing his best to keep his heart from bursting out from his chest. The amazon rose from the couch with a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Her long black hair fell down her back in a single stream, flowing across her chocolate colored skin and practically see-through clothes.

_"…Oh…?"_

In an instant, all signs of weariness seemed to dissipate from the amazon as she stood and looked at him for the first time.

"Um…H-Hi…"

"You look a bit young to be here, hmm?"

She leaned closer with a smile, looking him up and down with sharp violet eyes and a devious smile to match.

"We're closed until tonight, and I don't really have a thing for little boys, but for you…"

"W-Wait wait wait! I'm not here for — uh — I'm just looking for someone…!"

She straightened up and placed a hand on her hip, an almost disappointed look on her face.

"Hmm? Is that so? What a shame, you already have a regular girl, huh?"

"Huh? No — I just…"  
He sighed in defeat.

"I'm looking for a girl named _Haruhime, _and I thi—"

_Huh?_

He moved without thinking. His hand shot out reflexively as he took a half step forward, catching the woman's wrist as she drew a knife from behind her back.

_Where did she…!_

"Heh, I didn't expect her to send a kid, but at least it seems you're not completely helpless…"  
"Wait, just hear me out…!"

She didn't listen. Instead, she whipped her other hand in a fist towards his head.

_Schff._

"—!"

"…please… just listen…"

She froze, a brief flash of shock running across her face as Bell stopped her once again, catching her arm and holding it in place.

"You…"

Bell felt her tense up and attempt to break free of his grasp, but he didn't let her.

"Hah… I think I'm starting to like you even more…"

"I'm from the Loki Familia, not Freya!"

That had an impact. He saw the effect his Goddess' name had on the Amazon before him. In a moment, the woman slowly relaxed and released her hold on her dagger.

"…Loki… Familia…?"

Bell nodded wearily. At the mention of the famed Loki Familia, the woman dropped all signs of hostility.

"Yes! I'm not the one who attacked her last night, I mean, I did break the window, but…"

He released her and took a step back.

"…but I swear, I'm just here to talk."

_"Aisha…?_"

A door opened down the hallway and another amazon poked her head out.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… just a customer, I'll take care of this…"

Bell glanced at the other woman. Although most of her body was hidden by the open door, he didn't miss the black handle of a weapon just barely poking out from her waistband.

It was only then, that he started to hear things.

_Above… and in the other hallways…?_

Soft footsteps, the slight sharp breath, the almost inaudible creak of floorboards under shifting weight. They were the littlest of things he'd never had been able to hear without his enhanced status. Had the fight continued, he was sure it wouldn't have ended up well.

"…So… you're the one who saved our idiot…?"

Bell turned his eyes back to the woman in front of him.

"I'm Aisha, by the way… level 4…"

_So she's the one Haruhime talked about…_

"…Bell… level 5."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded understandingly. The difference in their strength was clear, and yet she didn't back down.

"Really…? A kid like you?"

Aisha smirked as Bell shuffled under her stare.

"Y-Yeah…"

He looked once more into the hallways leading out from the room.

"…Are you guys… waiting for someone…?"

Aisha blinked in surprise once more.

"Yeah… for that asshole to come back and try to finish the job…"

She tilted her head and looked around a bit.

"Come with me, lets talk somewhere more private…"

—

_"…so you know everything basically…"_

Bell nodded from where he sat across Aisha. The amazon sucked in a sharp breath and cursed under her breath.

"…_Gods_ that stupid girl…"

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what she was thinking, involving another Familia in our fight…"

_It's probably for the best if I don't tell her that Hermes also knows…_

"…"

"What is it. Spit it out."

"Well… uh, I don't really know how to ask you…"

"If you don't want to talk, the bed is right there… or the couch I don't mind…"

_No!_

Aisha smirked as he blushed madly and squirmed under her gaze.

"…Are you… really going to make her sacrifice herself… to beat them?"

Aisha's eyes flashed with something reminiscent to anger as she tightened her jaw and clenched her hand into a fist. Her smile was gone, alongside any trace of her calm, relaxed self.

"You—!"

_Uh oh…_

He had struck a nerve. Aisha had dropped her flirty demeanor and was now glaring at him as if she was looking at an enemy.

_I've already come this far… _

_"She knows what she's doing."_

"That's not what I'm asking, I asked if she—"

"_Why do you care?"_

Aisha raised her voice, cutting him off with a hissed shout.

"She's not just some damsel in distress that needs a white knight like you to show up and save her!"

"I-I never said that I was—"

She stepped closer, leaning over him as she cut him off once again.

"She knew the risks when she joined this Familia — that one day she may be asked to lay down her life for the sake of her Goddess and her Familia, and on that day she_ do it_ without hesitating."

She shook her head with a scoff as Bell remained speechless. A cold glint filled her eyes, a distant look filled with a pain familiar to Bell.

"You're just a kid… how could you understand any of this…?"

_How could I… understand… sacrifice…?_

"That's wrong. _You're_ wrong. A Familia exists to _protect_ its members, not to be sacrificed in a war! Your members aren't just some expendable _pawns_ to be disposed of when needed!"

_That's what She taught me._

"It's wrong to ask one person to shoulder all that responsibility, to _die_, just to win a few fights!"

"A few fights? Bell, our familias have been fighting for _years! _For _decades_. If we can gain an edge and beat them _tonight_, then _we'll do whatever it takes to win._"

_Tonight…?_

His heart skipped at that word.

"But still…!"

"You're even more foolish than I thought if you think that all Familias are as pretty and nice as yours."

_Foolish._

It wasn't something new for him to hear. He knew that he was foolish, that he was idealistic, that he was _naive_ and a complete _idiot_. He'd heard it so many times before.

_But what's wrong with that? What was wrong with wishing for the best in people, and in familias?_

She laughed coldly and stepped back, seating herself on a bed across from him.

"Half of us are here just because it's the only place that would take us… there's no _parental_ connection to our Goddess, no blind, unwavering allegiance, no fairy tale familial love or loyalty — hell, I'd even go as far as to say that we're barely loyal to each other!"

Her words shocked him to say the least. It was completely opposite of _everything_ he'd learned and lived through. But even as he watched and listened to her speak, he couldn't help but feel as if he was about to smile.

_Unbelievable… _

He felt the corners of his lips lift upwards despite the tense situation.

"…That's not true…"

"…Huh?"

"No love lost between Familia members? Then what about her? What about _Haruhime?_"

"…What about her?"

"…_you_ love her, don't you?"

Aisha turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hah, that clumsy idiot? She's always messing up - always scaring off customers, always falling over herself. Love her? That stupid girl can barely even make a proper pot of tea!"

"…but… you're smiling."

"…"

Silence. Aisha stopped her rant as Bell pointed out the tiny smile that had unconsciously crept over her face. It was a smile he was familiar with. After all, he'd seen it almost every day whenever he looked in a mirror. It was one of sadness, of _mourning_. Despite whatever flowery words the woman might've said, no matter whatever warm emotions she felt for the Renart girl, in her mind she was already long gone. And that feeling of grief, of loss, it was as clear as day to see.

_But she's not dead yet. _

_"_When I met her, she talked about you, a lot actually."

Aisha kept her head turned, but he saw her tense up slightly at the mention of the girl.

"She said that you were the one who always looked out for her… that you were the one who protected her when no one else would. She looks up to you. She cherishes and adores you - so are you just going to stand by and let her die?"

Aisha remained silent, wordlessly just staring at the door.

When she spoke next, it seemed as if an eternity of silence had passed.

"…do you really think I _want_ to ask her to die…?"

"…"

"Do you think I want to sacrifice one of my own sisters just so the rest of us can live?"

_"Then let me help."_

"Help with what? What could you possibly do?"

She shook her head and looked at him hopelessly.

"_Their_ will is absolute - even without their arcanum - anything they want, anything they demand, they _get_. And they're willing to throw away as many of our mortal lives as necessary to that end. Even if one of us loses a battle and dies it means _nothing. _They'll just start another war whether it be in a hundred or a thousand years! It's just a _game_ to them, and we're just insignificant pieces on their board."

She laughed again at her dark revelation.

"Ishtar and Freya are hellbent on continuing this war, but I don't plan on dying in their stupid game. I'm going to fight and survive, no matter what it takes. Now tell me, Bell. Amaze me with your brilliant plan to end the war, to save the girl, and to become the hero - all without dying in the process."

It was truly a vexing task for any mortal. To rebel against the gods, to deny their will and come out alive. It was a gamble that only a fool could ever hope to triumph in.

_But she said it herself…_

"What can you do against our overwhelming numbers, against those _monsters _under Freya?"

"It's simple."

He smiled.

_I am just a fool after all._

"I just have to beat them all."

"You… what…?"

Aisha blinked, completely dumbfounded by Bell's simple response.

"Like you said. I'm only in this to help _her_. So that's all I have to do."

"I don't understand… you…"

Bell laughed and smiled again.

"I'll save Haruhime. Thanks to you, I know that it's happening _tonight_, and from what I've heard I doubt Lady Ishtar would want to waste any time in making the first attack."

Aisha's mouth hung open as Bell continued on.

"Even if it means storming an entire Familia alone, I'll find a way to destroy that stone before Lady Ishtar has a chance to finish the ritual."

"First of all, that's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You think that we'll just sit back and watch you do as you please?"

"Of course not, but I'm ready to fight my way through if I need to."

"Then if by some miracle you manage to destroy the stone, then what? You'd be serving us all up on a silver platter to Freya and her pack of wolves."

She jabbed a finger against Bell's chest, poking him stiffly.

"All that blood? All those bodies? All those _deaths_ that will happen tomorrow, next week, and for the rest of time — that's going to be on _your hands_. Are you ready to bear that responsibility?"

Bell didn't waver. In his mind, a plan was already being pieced together. Little bits and pieces at a time - it wasn't much, but it was something. And it was enough for him.

He wasn't smart like Riveria, nor was he as strong as Gareth, and by no means was he _even close_ to as cunning or clever as the Captain was, but he was a _fool_.

A lucky, goddamn, fool.

And if there was one thing about fools like him, it was certain that he'd _never_ give up fighting. Even if in others' eyes, he'd already lost.

"Nope - not at all. But from what I've heard, you only need the stone to win_ once and for all…_ right? I'm willing to bet that even without the stone, you'd find a way to survive. After all, you've lived until now, right? What would stop you from doing so from now on?"

Aisha's lips curled up into a smile devoid of any warmth.

"I guess in a way you're not wrong. I've had plenty of run ins with those Freya familia douchebags, and I've lived through each and every one of them. It's best not to underestimate us amazons - we'll fight tooth and nail for every inch of our land. But…"

She raised her arm and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You're really an idiot, you know that? Telling me your plans to attack our Familia just a few hours before actually doing so? What if I just stepped outside and raised the alarm right now?"

"Well, I don't think you'd do that."

"And why's that?"  
"Because like I said, I'm your last shot at saving Haruhime."

"Hah… well… I think it's safe to say that literally _nothing_ I've said has had any effect on you, huh?"

"_Nope."_

She laughed darkly.

"If we end up facing each other… you know that _we_ won't go easy on you, right?"

Bell smiled and stood.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

It truly was a dire situation. Here she was, a senior member of the mighty Ishtar familia, standing by helpless, her hands tied, as this boy - this outsider - smiled brightly and shared with her his impossible plan. But no matter how foolish or naive he looked, there was just _something_, a funny feeling, that made her want to trust his words.

Maybe it was because in the span of their conversation, her eyes had been opened to a small glimmer of hope in the distance. A tiny glimpse that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't lose the person most important to her.

"Then are we done here?"

She nodded towards a window in the back of the room.

"Leave that way."

Bell peeked out the window at the setting sun.

_Still got some time before everything goes down, huh?_

"Remember - and don't you _dare_ get it mixed up…"

Bell unlocked the window latch and climbed out before turning to watch Aisha lean out and watch him.

"…I'm not on your side. I'm on _mine_."

She paused as she rested her arms on the windowsill.

"…and, I'm on _hers_."

"Gotcha. Good luck."

She nodded and shut the window behind her before disappearing from view.

He stepped out of the alley yet again and turned his eyes to the Ishtar Familia mansion.

_Sorry Aisha, you might be preparing to fight later…_

He scanned the walls surrounding the mansion, taking in the few foot patrols that came and went. But even as he watched the seemingly lax amazons go about their duties, he couldn't help but shiver at a slight shift in the air.

_But I don't think _they_ plan on waiting that long._

—

He chose a building just down the street from the Ishtar hall. One that was tall enough to give him a good view, as well as one that was close enough to the main street.

_After all, I can't imagine them coming in any other way than through the front doors._

During his talk with Aisha, he had learned several things. First of all, from Riveria, he had learned what the stone actually was. From Aisha, he learned that it was going to happen tonight, meaning he still had a few hours left to spare.

But there was something that both Ishtar and Aisha had missed. She might have planned on gathering her forces and attacking Freya after the ritual was finished, but he doubted the latter would sit by and let that happen.

_Allen was sent to kill Haruhime earlier, right?_

He let a leg dangle off the rooftop as his eyes swept over the streets around him.

_So Freya already knows about Haruhime…_

It wasn't a far stretch from there to assume that Freya also knew about the timing of the killing stone, and with there only being one window of time for the sacrifice to take place, she'd have to make her move before it was too late.

_And that means… they'll be coming tonight._

He unsheathed his dagger, rolling it in his palm and passing it between his hands.

_It's just a matter of waiting for them to show._

Below him, the men and women of the pleasure district had begun to file out of their buildings. The seemingly endless stream of Ishtar Familia members were closing up their shops, bars, and brothels and were making their way to their main mansion.

_To prepare for tonight…_

He tensed up as he thought of Haruhime. The quiet girl was no doubt being guarded by every upper level familia member - both to keep her safe, as well as to keep her from escaping. As much as he wanted to burst in through the doors and drag her out of there, he couldn't.

He had a plan to follow.

And the first step had just arrived.

_Wow he took his time…_

He glanced up at the sky. The sun had begun to set, but there was still maybe an hour left of daylight.

_Does she intend to finish it before nightfall? Maybe she's just being cautious…_

He shook those thoughts away. It was time to move, and he couldn't afford to be late.

Further up the street, Allen was making his way towards the Familia hall. It was easy to see him with his jet black armor amongst the empty streets. Behind him, a small crowd of similarly dressed familia members followed suit.

"He's really coming through the front door… hah…"

Bell stood as they neared his location, brushing off his pants and stretching his arms above his head.

"Alright… this is probably gonna to hurt..."

_Fwsh_.

His robe billowed around him as he stepped off the building, falling through the air towards his target.

_Tap._

His foot touched down lightly, barely making any noise as he landed on the cobblestone street.

"…Why am I not surprised…"

_Shff_.

The black cloth settled around his body as he stood and faced forward. In front of him, Allen's small group had halted their advance. Their boots scraped against the ground as weapons appeared in their hands.

"_Wait._"

Allen raised a hand. Behind him, the familia members froze in confusion, but slowly relaxed and listened to the level 6 adventurer.

"Hey, Allen."

"Get out of the way."

Bell winced nervously as the man's tense words cut through the air like a blade.

_Wow, nice to see you too._

"I didn't come here to fight…"

Allen ignored him, turning around and waving an arm forward.

"Go on ahead. Meet up with Ottarl as planned."

In a stream of black, the numerous masked familia members resumed their march, leaping up to rooftops and disappearing down alleyways. In mere moments, it was just Allen who remained, alongside four familiar prums.

"You have 30 seconds."

Bell smiled with relief and stepped forward, lifting his empty hands as he began to speak.

"Thanks. I just want to ask a fav—_gah!?_"

In a flash of dark movement, Allen's foot left the ground and sank into his stomach, doubling him over and sending him to the ground.

"Gh—! O-Ow…"

"Let's go."

His vision blurred as his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

_Just one hit…?_

"Ack… A-Allen… that was… mean…"

Bell stumbled to his feet, regaining his balance as he held out a hand before him.

"Shut up. We're not friends."

_"You're going to kill her_, aren't you?"

"…"

He stopped.

_He actually stopped?_

"You're going to kill them all, right?"

"…take him."

With that, he moved swiftly once more, stepping to the side and briskly striding past Bell.

"—Wait!"

_Shrk._

Just as Bell reached out a hand to grab him, a glinting spear tip shot into view, forcing him back.

One of the prums had moved, dashing low to the ground, his spear already flashing forward.

"I said…"

_Just like her…!_

He stopped abruptly, stepping forward and ducking to the side. He closed the distance in an instant, the spear tip thrusting over his shoulder as he spun down the shaft of the polearm.

_I don't need a weapon for this…_

Bell pulled his arm back as he moved, whirling around and throwing his fist out in a quick punch.

The prum cursed and lifted his arm, just barely blocking Bell's punch. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, adjusting to fighting a shorter opponent that is. After all, he had the undeniably most famous prum in the city as his occasional sparring partner. It was from the captain that he had learned new ways to fight, and new ways to analyze his opponents. For instance, the prum he was facing was far lighter than he was, and he'd use that to his advantage.

_Got you._

"You—_ah!"_

Bell reached out, grasping the prum's arm and wrist before turning and pulling hard, yanking him off balance. In a single fluid motion, he yelled out and spun, throwing him over his hip and sending him rolling along the ground.

"I said _wait!_"

He breathed out heavily as he watched Allen stop in place, turning in silence to look at first him, then the prum on the ground.

_"Hold on._"

_Huh?_

"_A-Ah!_"

Bell turned to look behind him, only to sharply breath out in surprise.

"_…tch…"_

He inhaled shakily as his eyes met the silver edge of an axe hovering just behind him.

"_Do you think this is a game?_"

A shiver ran over the back of his neck as the flat blade of a greatsword rested on his shoulder.

"_We'll kill you."_

In front of him, the last prum had stepped forward, lifting his hammer above his head.

"I said _wait_."

"Allen… he surprised me, I just let my guard down is all… let me—"

At Allen's feet, the first prum moved to his feet and once more grasped his spear.

"Forget about it. Move on without me, tell Ottarl to stand by until I get there."

"What? But—"

_"Go."_

The four prums withdrew at his order, begrudgingly sheathing their weapons and disappearing from view without another word.

"…Thanks…"

"Don't you remember what I said before? Don't thank me. I'm not your friend."

He reached down, setting his spear aside.

"How do you know— _that was you…_ wasn't it…"

The man growled as Bell smiled nervously in front of him.

"A-Ahaha… uh… yeah…"

"_Tch…_come on then… Show me how much you've improved."

_I expected this…_

Allen raised his hands in front of his face and stepped forward. Bell did the same.

_I just need to make him hear me out… I don't need to win…_

His eyes flickered up and down Allen's stance, taking in every tiny movement, every shift in weight, every breath the man made.

_He'll probably—_

"—_Gah!"_

The first punch came, flickering through his guard and sending stars spinning over his vision.

_"Anyone ever tell you you think too much?"_

"Wait, wha—!"

His body recoiled as a high pitched ringing buzzed through his ears. His head rolled back and he took a half step back, attempting to fight for his balance.

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"—!"

Allen's hand wrapped around his outstretched arm, grasping him in an iron grip and preventing him from falling back.

_Damnit..!_

He forced his eyes open as Allen yanked him forward.

_There!_

He lifted his free hand, folding his arm and bringing it up to his head in a half guard as he watched Allen lift his leg for a kick.

_"—erk!"_

The kick never came - instead, Allen pulled him even closer and shot a knee into his side, knocking the wind out of him yet again.

"_Gh! Ah…gah…"_

Allen released him, letting him fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"…is that all you wanted to say?"

"…nh…n-no…"

He stepped back and crossed his arms, not even close to out of breath from their short exchange.

"Then get up and talk."

_"One…second…_"

He crawled to his feet, his hands resting on his knees as he bent forward, still winded from earlier.

_No, wait—! I did this before and he—!_

His body moved on its own without even needing to see Allen's movements.

He brought his arms together in front of his chest, closing his eyes and bracing for impact.

_Crack._

_"—gh!"_

"Oh…?"

Bell skidded backwards, his arms throbbing in pain as he blocked Allen's kick. Even though he blocked it, and even though his steel forearm plates shielded him, the force of the blow still caused him to nearly tremble.

"So you _do_ remember."

"…y-yeah…"

That kick had been burned into his memory. During their training, whenever Bell found himself short of breath and holding himself up like just now, Allen was there to prey on his weakness and kick him to the ground - and each time, it hurt — _a lot._

"Let's see what else you remember…"

Allen smirked gruesomely from behind his black visor and moved without giving Bell a second to rest.

_No way out of a beating I guess…_

Allen pressed forward once again, his arms a blur as he struck Bell over and over again.

"Come on! Didn't you want to talk!?"

He shouted out as his attacks continued to chip away at Bell's guard.

_"Y-Yes!_ I just wanted — _gh! — _to_ — gah!_"

A particularly heavy punch slipped past his block and sank into his chest, flooring him and knocking the breath out of him yet again.

"_Agh… I… _I just want to save someone…!"

_Oh. He's really going to…!_

His eyes widened as he looked up to see Allen standing above him, his leg already lifted into the air above his head.

_Move!_

Bell rolled to the side as Allen's heel came crashing down into the ground, the sheer force of his attack crushing the pavement and leaving behind a shallow crater.

"And!? Is that it!?"

_Get up! Get up!_

He rolled to his feet, stumbling back as he brought his hands back up to guard his head.

"N-No! I… I need you to — _ack! — _hold off… for just a little while…!"

Allen dropped low to the ground, swinging his leg out in an arc and knocking Bell's feet out from under him.

_Thud._

_"—gk!"_

A heavy foot stepped on his chest plate, forcing him down.

"…even for you, that's a stupid request."

"_Huff_…I know…"

Bell let his hands fall to his side as his eyes faced the orange tinted sky.

_It's getting late. Good._

"…but…_ I have no other choice…!"_

After a slight pause, he gathered up his energy into his first counterattack. He shoved Allen's foot aside and rolled back slightly, lifting his legs and feeling his hands touch the ground on either side of his head.

"_Hup!"_

In a single motion, he pushed off the ground and leapt up feet first, kicking towards Allen's chest.

"…huh..?"

His body didn't make contact. For a split second, he remained motionless, just floating in place as Allen disappeared from view.

"_—erk!"_

A steel grip clamped down on his throat, grabbing him and throwing him straight back down to the ground in a painful _thud_.

"…gah…a-ah…"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that."

Allen released his hold and moved back a bit, sitting down and leaning against a nearby building.

_It's… over…_

He closed his eyes and let out a silent prayer of thanks before sitting up with a grunt of pain.

"I… I just need 15 minutes…"

"…What are you planning?"

He held his aching stomach and did his best to settle his breathing.

"I'm going to destroy the stone… in order to save Haruhime…"

"The fox girl?"

"…yeah…"

Allen turned his head to the side, looking towards the distant spire of the Ishtar Familia mansion.

"So then I assume you know the details of what's going on tonight, huh?"

Bell nodded.

"…Damnit… if anyone finds out I told you this, you're _dead_, got it?"

He smiled as Allen began to tell him his plans.

_Yas!_

"The girl is being kept at the top of the main tower… but the _stone_ is on a pedestal in the central courtyard where those idiots are preparing the ritual. It's my job to get up there. Everyone else is either clearing the way, or causing a distraction for me to slip through unnoticed."

Allen pointed to a something in the distance.

"Do you see it…?"

Bell squinted, leaning forward as he focused his vision on the tip of the spire.

"I… I see…"

Like a tiny star, a shimmering spark was present at the top of the building.

"Is that a light…?"

"Yeah."

Allen stood up and grasped his spear.

"After _someone_ interrupted my last job, I had to freeze my ass out here all night and find out where they were keeping her."

Bell smiled sheepishly as Allen glared at him.

"That's the window to her little room - or jail cell, or whatever you want to call it. So you're lucky. My target is further away than yours."

"So then—!"

Bell sat forward eagerly, a hopeful smile on his face.

"_So. _I'm saying you have until I reach the top of the building to destroy the stone to somehow signal me."

He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"In other words. A race. That good enough for you?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you!"

_"Hmph. _Better get a move on. I'm not going easy on you - or _them_."

Bell moved to his feet as Allen turned to leave.

"Oh — before you go…"

Bell raised his hand and stretched a palm out towards Allen.

"—gh!"

_Damn._

Before he could get out another word, Allen whirled around, catching Bell's wrist and squeezing down tightly.

"…You've got a pair on you, know that you little brat?"

Bell laughed and winced as Allen slowly began to crush his wrist, twisting it up and away from his face.

"Heh — n-no, nothing like that — I'm just showing you my signal."

His grip loosened.

"…what?"

Bell's smile grew even wider.

"This—"

He opened his hand and looked up.

"_Firebolt."_

_"You—!"_

A brilliant pillar of flame rose into the sky with a deafening roar. In an instant, Allen released him and jumped back instinctively, surprised by the sudden blast of heat so close to his face.

"Y-you… you little… _do you even know what you've done!?"_

Bell laughed and stepped back rapidly, retreating towards the nearby buildings.

"Sorry Allen! Just think of it as payback! Thanks for the help!"

With that, Bell turned and leapt up to the rooftops, disappearing and leaving the stunned Vanar Freya behind him. In the distance, the voices of confused, surprised Ishtar familia members began to reach his ears.

He sprinted across the rooftops, dashing over the district as he circled a bit away from the main street.

_This should be far enough._

The bridge was now straight ahead and perpendicular to his current position, with the Freya familia somewhere ahead and to the right, and the Ishtar mansion ahead and to the left.

All that was left for him to do was slip in through the ensuing battle, and make his way to the stone.

As he began to make his way forward, Bell couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as he imagined Allen's frustrated face in his head.

_I'm coming, Haruhime…!_

—

Freya turned her eyes out the window back towards the way they'd came. She sat alone in a small room on the second floor of a building they'd taken over previously. It provided her with a perfect view of the Ishtar Familia mansion. While she waited in silence, her children were waiting all around her building, resting and preparing themselves in alleyways or on adjacent roof tops, all out of sight of any Ishtar Familia guards.

"Hm? Ottarl…"

"Yes, Lady Freya?"

She pointed quizzically at a rising column of fire in the slight distance.

"What is that…?"

"I… I'm not sure. Should I go investigate?"

Freya paused, her gaze falling down to the Gulliver brothers who had just arrived outside their temporary base.

As they reported in downstairs, their muffled voices rose up to bring a smile to her face.

"…No… that won't be necessary."

She stood and turned to face her captain.

"Wait until Allen returns. I wonder what he has to say…"

"Shall I get the others ready to move out then?"

The silver haired goddess smiled.

"No, have them wait just a bit longer. There's going to be a change in plans."

—


	19. Chapter 19

Aoot Ch19

—

_Fire…?_

Haruhime stood from her bed, moving to the window overlooking the pleasure district. In the slight distance, a burning ball of flame had shot into the sky. She leaned forward, her breath caught in her chest, her eyes widened, as the pillar of fire reached her eye level before dissipating.

"It can't be…"

She felt the slight bite of cold metal diggings into her palms as her hands wrapped around the bars over her window. It was just a feeling. A tiny tugging at her heart that made her look.

"He wouldn't…"

Her emerald eyes stared intently over the city, searching for the source of the flames.

_There? No… further…_

With a slight gasp, she moved a hand to cover her mouth as she found it. They were no bigger than ants far below her, but she could never mistake that color. That small blur, that shockingly pure snow white spark in the otherwise drab city.

"Why did you…"

_"Did you say something?"_

The girl spun as a deep, rumbling voice came from her door.

"N-No! Uh, there's just—"

"Whatever, just keep it down. It's your fault that I'm stuck here anyways."

Outside her door, her _comrade _growled in frustration.

"Kh… all because you mistimed your magic."

"But… you were the one who told me when use it…"

_Bang._

"_Hey!"_

Haruhime jumped as something heavy slammed against the door, sending dust falling from its hinges and rafters above.

"Don't make me come in there."

"Y-Yes… sorry, captain…"

"_Hmph_… just shut up and keep quiet. We'll be starting soon — _and_ _you better not be getting any funny ideas._"

"N-no… of course not…"

The woman guarding her room fell silent once more. Inside, Haruhime let out a defeated sigh and moved back to the warm embrace of her bed. She hugged her knees to her chest, pulling the blankets over her body.

It was an _honor_ \- a _privilege_ \- to die for the familia. That's what they had all said. She owed this to them - most of all, to _her_. They were the ones who had saved her, the ones to bring her into their home from where she had nothing.

They had given her life, so it was only right that they be the ones to take it away.

_But still…_

She squeezed her eyes shut, silent tears falling across her skin as she lay there.

_I want to live…_

She cursed herself for her thoughts.

_Who am I to feel this way?_

After all, she was nothing - the absolute lowest of low - a dirty, used, girl who had nothing to offer anyone besides her body and her life.

_And yet…_

She moved a hand to rest over her beating heart.

_And yet he saved me… he saved this worthless life…_

She continued to weep in silence, tears flowing freely without a sound. She had long since gotten used to muffling the sound of her crying.

_And now, he's coming again… to free me from this tower…_

Guilt flowed through her body, filling her heavy heart with shame and grief. Outside, she heard a series of bells ringing as the distant voices of her sisters raised the alarm. Even Phryne began to move, her heavy footsteps echoing down the hall as she abandoned her post.

_Please… don't… _

She begged him to leave. She begged him to go, to turn away and let her be.

_I don't deserve to be saved…_

And yet, the insistent _thump_ of her racing heart betrayed her true feelings.

_Please…_

—

_"You have your orders."_

Allen raised an arm, pointing towards the enemy compound. He turned his head to look around, scanning over the rows of silent warriors before him. Most were in the courtyard, but a few remained posted on rooftops or lingering in adjacent alleyways.

It didn't matter to him. As long as they heard his commands — _her_ commands — and obeyed.

_"Go."_

He tightened his grasp on his spear, rolling it in his palm. If any of them objected to the new plan, they didn't let it show. After all, while they couldn't even begin to be compared to the cold man commanding them in terms of _skill_, their utter devotion and loyalty was another matter.

It was for their goddess that they would stoke into the flames of war without hesitation, that they would bare their fangs and turn their blades onto the enemy without mercy. It was for her that they would lay down their lives and die if she said the word.

It was this zealous, borderline fanatic, loyalty that made up the monster known as _Freya Familia._

With his final word, they moved. Each and every masked soldier under his command moved without question. In a clatter of metal and ruffle of cloth, they disappeared from view, slinking down alleyways and slipping over rooftops to carry out their missions.

_Although… it does annoy me that it's all for _him_ that she decided to change our plans…_

He turned and looked up to the second story window from which his goddess watched, her ever-present calm smile over her face. Her eyes shone with a piercing violet gaze through the glass, causing a chill to run through his frigid heart.

As always, he lowered his head and raised a hand to his shoulder in a slight bow before turning to leave. He sighed as he felt her steady gaze follow him out of the courtyard.

_Always causing trouble for us, no matter what Familia he's in, damn brat…_

Among those to whom he had relayed his orders, his Captain was not one of them. As usual, the _Warlord_ kept his silent position at their goddess' side. And unless specifically ordered to move, that was where he would stay.

_Fine by me._

Allen stepped out of an alleyway, moving into the fading light of day. All around him, his keen senses were already picking up hints of the beginning battle. The sound of blades clashing, the scent of smoke and blood in the air. It all sent an electrifying sensation through his body - a surging mixture of excitement, adrenaline, and anticipation.

Ahead of him, an Ishtar Familia patrol let out a surprised shout as they noticed the advancing adventurer. He watched with a savage grin as weapons appeared in their hands and fear mixed with recognition filled their eyes.

_That just means I get to have more fun._

—

The first flare went up, then the second, and the third. Bell stood silently at his perch, his mouth hanging open in awe at the light show before him. Dozens of trails of fire had been shot into the sky like shooting stars.

_This isn't what he said was going to happen…_

Allen wasn't the type to lie, at least not in this situation. As briefly as Bell had known him, he was rough and straight to the point, sure. But he wasn't a liar.

_What are you trying to tell me…?_

Through his rubellite eyes, he saw it all unfold.

Pillars of smoke drifted through the air and the heavy scent of ash made his eyes begin to water.

The city was burning.

Fires set by the Freya familia spread all throughout the district, engulfing the buildings in a raging inferno. Embers drifted through the air like crimson snowflakes, sparking new fires wherever they touched down, burning everything and anything without prejudice.

A seemingly endless amount of soldiers donning jet black armor had appeared out of thin air, torches and flames in their hands as they marched through the streets.

In just an instant, the ringing of blades and cries of battle began to fill the air as an equally formidable number of Ishtar familia adventurers engaged their masked foes.

As Bell watched from his perch high above the sea of flames, he couldn't help but find himself frozen by the chaos developing around him. Aisha wasn't exaggerating when she described the severity of their conflict. It was mayhem down there. It was war.

_"—!"_

He flinched as a particularly grotesque scream rang out, crying in pain to the dark sky above.

_Somewhere down there… someone just…_

He fought the urge to avert his eyes.

_No… I knew this would happen…_

He coughed slightly, wincing as he recognized the burning taste of bile in his mouth. And yet, he made up his mind. He wouldn't look away. Instead, he focused his gaze on his target - and that's when he saw it.

The gates were open.

Amazons were streaming out from the central compound, armed to the teeth as they split off in groups to spread throughout the district. Rather than moving to assassinate Haruhime as Allen had previously mentioned, his forces had flooded the district, setting fires and drowning the streets in the sounds and chaos of war.

_"Go! This is your chance!"_

He could practically hear Allen screaming for him to move. Even if the man had been there beside him, it couldn't have been any clearer.

"I hear you…"

Bell smiled and stepped off from his position. He didn't know what had changed the man's mind, but nevertheless, he was grateful for the chance.

"_Thanks."_

—

He clung to the shadows, sticking to whatever cover he could find. He hid behind crates, fences, and pillars with hushed breath as the war continued to rage around him. He ignored the clatter of steel clashing against steel, the incessant hum of magic being cast, and the bloody shouts of the fighting and wounded.

All to keep moving forward.

His eyes focused in on the rapidly approaching bridge, the towering steel gates, and beyond that, _her_.

"—!"

Bell's heart skipped a beat as he rounded a corner only to jump back in surprise.

_Did they…?_

He peered back around tentatively at the group of five or six amazons running down the street.

_No. I'm safe…_

Their eyes were focused elsewhere - namely the roaring blaze that was currently sweeping across the district, engulfing the city in its raging inferno.

_Let them pass..._

Bell pressed against the building, flattening himself as best as he could as he raised the dark fabric of his cloak to help blend in with the shadows.

"Bring water! Search for survivors!"

The amazons shouted out with panicked voices as they ran past him, not taking their eyes off the approaching fire for a moment.

Bell stood still, his breath caught in his chest as he watched them pass and eventually disappear from sight.

_Good. The bridge is right around the corner here… if I can just —_

_"A-Ah!"_

He stepped around the corner, moving swiftly and quietly, only to find his red eyes staring straight into a pair of brown ones.

"_Uh…!"_

A young man who, from the looks of it, couldn't have been much older than himself stood right in front of him. For a beat, they both stood silently, staring at each other wordlessly.

"S-Stop right there!"

The man stumbled back, raising a spear between them.

_"_I…"

Bell's gaze flickered to the right, just over the man's shoulder.

_The bridge… it's right there…!_

"Listen… I'm not here to fight, I'm just—"

"Back away, just leave! I-I don't want to have hurt you!_"_

_Oh._

Bell felt a slight stab of pity pierce his heart as he got a good look at the person in front of him.

He stood almost shaking, his knees bent awkwardly, his trembling hands mere moments away from dropping his spear.

His eyes were wide, shaking, and filled with fear.

_He's scared._

Of course he was. It was obvious that he was a new adventurer, still inexperienced, still a stranger to the sight of blood. If anything, he was probably left behind while his seniors left to fight.

His armor wasn't even on correctly. In just an instant, he saw mismatched straps, upside down or even missing pieces of gear. It would be a miracle if the man could fight properly without being hindered by his gear.

_If he were to fight out here… the only thing waiting for him is death._

_"Hey! What's the hold up!?"_

The guard turned his head as another voice rang out behind him, shifting his eyes back and away.

A pang of guilt stabbed his side as he moved.

_Sorry._

Without warning, he flung his hand out, knocking the spear to the ground.

"_A-Ah!"_

The guard flinched and yelped in surprise as Bell closed the distance between them, sticking close to the ground.

"_Hold your breath."_

"_Wha—!?_"

In a single movement, Bell pushed off the ground, grabbing the man's clothes and throwing him with all his might.

"_Huff!"_

With a breath of exertion, he flung the guard back towards the bridge and watched as he fell into the moat with a splash. The man's screams had followed him all the way to the water below.

_One._

All that was left was the other guard.

But for some reason, he didn't feel like it was going to be as easy. He approached the bridge, walking straight towards the amazon who had just called out.

Unlike the first guard, she didn't seem fazed at all. She also seemed to be properly dressed.

"Aisha told me you'd probably show up here."

She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow as she looked him over. At her hip rested a single curved sword, still in its sheath.

"Level five…? Really? _You…?_"

She scoffed, shaking her head with a slight smirk and jerked her head towards the gates.

_Are all amazons like this…? _

"Come on. She's waiting for you."

_No… Miss Tiona and Tione are really nice…_

Without another word, the amazon turned and walked away. Bell followed her silently, a hand resting on his dagger hidden within the folds of his cloak. As he kept his eyes following the woman's back, he silently came to the conclusion that perhaps it was just an Ishtar familia thing

As they walked, the sounds of combat continued to follow them. And yet, the woman didn't seem to mind.

_A veteran._

It was obvious - she was used to fighting.

"Thanks for taking care of the newbie."

"Huh?"

"That dork you threw in the river?"

The woman in front of him turned and chatted over her shoulder.

"Oh… yeah, sorry about that…"

"Don't be — _here we are._"

They stood before the inner gates leading to the main compound. Two massive steel doors blocked any further passage.

"Ta-da…"

_They're just letting me in?_

Unlike the outside, he had no idea of what awaited him other than the three buildings. In addition to the moat, the inner walls and the wall of steel in front of him had blocked off almost all view to the inside.

_It's not like I have any other choice though…_

_"Hey!_ Open up!"

His escort knocked on the door twice, rapping the metal with her bare knuckles. In response to her shout, the clattering sound of chains rattling began to fill the air.

_Woah…_

"Welcome to our humble abode, I present to you: the Ishtar Familia."

The gates swung open to reveal an amazing sight.

The three spiraled towers were even larger up front and in person. Lights, ornaments, and other decorations gave the towers a glittering, almost sparkling look. Red and pink spotlights danced up and down the sides of the spires, shifting around as the crimson hues covered the whole area with an extravagant light show.

Bell stepped forward, his eyes turned upwards, as he took in the sight.

"It's… amazing…"

"W-What?"

"A-Ah… I mean…"

The amazon behind him laughed coldly and pushed him all the way through the gates. Behind them, the two metal doors swung shut with a massive _clang_.

"You're nice. _How cute_. You're gonna make me feel bad."

"Huh?"

"_Glad to see you made it."_

She smirked and jabbed a finger over to a familiar figure approaching. Behind him, the other woman whispered one last set of words before stepping away.

" 'Cuz we're gonna watch Aisha kick the shit out of you."

The amazon stopped a short distance from him with a smile. She had already drawn her massive steel sword.

"…Miss Aisha."

"Hey, Bell."

The two greeted each other like old friends. But even as they smiled and faced each other, they both knew what was about to happen.

"You really won't change your mind?"

She spoke up first, breaking the silence.

"You won't step aside?"

He answered her with a question of his own, to which she simply shook her head with a sad smile.

"Nope…"

The sound of shuffling footsteps signaled the arrival of a small group of amazons - all wearing the same tense, weary expression on their face. But they didn't step forward. They remained at a distance, positioned in a half circle behind Aisha.

"You remember what I said, right?"

Bell nodded.

"Something along the lines of… kicking my ass, right?"

"And don't you forget it."

_I couldn't even if I tried._

"You can't stop me. You already tried… remember?"

In response to that, Aisha merely laughed. Her body moved, stepping forward, her blade swinging around her in an elegant, deadly dance.

"Yeah… I know. I can't beat you in a fair fight."

_Oh…_

A single orb of light had lowered to circle around her body, following her dancing steps, hovering just over her skin.

"But who said anything about being fair…"

_So she's nearby…_

Bell smiled and reached up to his collar, unfastening his cloak and letting it fall to the ground.

"Bring it on."

His hand dropped to the hilt of his knife, his fingers wrapping around the familiar handle, feeling each and every notch and groove of the weapon.

"Tsk…"

Aisha clicked her tongue as she watched him drop his shield.

"Should've kept it on…"

"Last chance to —_erk!_"

Bell swerved back as Aisha lunged forward, the tip of her sword appearing just before his eyes.

_That was… close…!_

The amazon continued her charge, her sword flashing before her as her blade flew through the air. Sparks flew into the air where their blades clashed, shedding droplets of light over the dirty, scuffed ground below their feet.

_She's faster than before..!_

Following his hasty step back, she pressed her advantage, using her momentum to push him back step by step.

_"Come, champion of the savages…_ manly warrior, strong hero, greedy and unjust hero…"

Bell's eyes widened as Aisha continued to press him back.

_She's… chanting a spell? Already?_

His eyes focused on hers, bewildered by the glinting steadfast purple that shone from behind her curtain of steel.

He could feel it. Every time he raised his dagger to parry an attack, he could feel every ounce of willpower and strength being forced behind her blade. It was different from any fight he had been in in the past. This time, he wasn't the victim, the _weak_ one fighting against the fangs of death.

He was still stronger - and they both knew it.

_So this is what it feels like to be on the other side…_

Bell hopped back as Aisha slammed her blade into the ground, sending rubble flying into the air and clearing the area with a tremendous display of strength.

_"Show your worth if you desire the girdle of the empress…"_

She spun, continuing her chant as she whirled around and built up momentum for a single strike.

_Damnit…_

Bell regained his balance, focusing on the threat before him.

_I really didn't want it to come to this…_

Aisha stood firm, her magic seeping into her blade as she shouted out her command.

_"…_kill my body and prove your worth… my starving blade_ — Hippolyta!" _

With a final shout, the woman slashed through the air. From her blade, a glowing crimson arc of light flew from the steel, clearing the distance between them in a heartbeat.

_It's fast… but I can dodge— _

He froze in his tracks, raising his blade before him as his body fell still.

Behind that attack, behind that sword, was just another adventurer - another fighter giving it her all. There was simply an indescribable force that wouldn't let him run. He decided he would face her head on, push through and overwhelm her power with his own, and force her to submit.

_"Haaa!"_

The runes on his blade flared a brilliant blue as he took a step forward, swinging his dagger forward and meeting the attack with everything he had. In a flash of crimson, sparks flew into his face as his knife clashed with the wave of magic.

_"—!"_

With the unmistakable sound of a metallic _snap_, his blade sliced through the crimson magic with ease.

_That was… _

Smoke billowed through the air, blowing up and towards his face causing him to squint reflexively.

_Weak… weaker than I thought…_

His arm swung to the side, carrying on with its arc as the unexpected lack of resistance forced him to continue his momentum.

His dagger had cut through the wave, dispersing the spell and sending the remaining shards of energy to explode harmlessly behind him.

_It should be clear now. She can't win— _

He opened his eyes, blinking away the dust and peering through the shimmering air only to recoil in surprise. Through the remnants of her broken spell, Aisha's gleaming eyes appeared just before his, lunging into view from behind the smoke.

_She's close—!_

"I knew you wouldn't run...!"

She grinned as his shock clearly splayed across his face. In a hasty attempt to clear the distance, Bell stumbled back, his eyes widening as she gave him no opportunity to rest.

_"Come on!"_

A glint of silver flew forward, aimed straight for his head.

_Shkk._

Bell opened his mouth with a cry of surprise as the blade cut across his cheek, drawing a fresh line of blood over his skin.

_"—ngh!"_

He fell back, tumbling and rolling to the ground as he flung himself to the side to avoid a lethal hit.

"You…"

"…_gah…"_

Bell gasped aloud, his heart racing as just barely managed to avoid her attack.

_I can't believe it…_

He climbed back to his feet, touching his cheek as he felt the familiar sting of pain spread from his cheek.

_Did I just… underestimate someone? No…_

His heart sank as he realized his mistake.

_I overestimated myself._

It was a simple mistake that had nearly cost him his life. But that wasn't what troubled him, not by a long shot. He hadn't meant to, not in the slightest, but he had let down his guard. He had _relaxed_ against this 'weaker opponent', and in an unconscious act of hubris, allowed himself to hold back.

And it had just come back to bite him.

_Since when have I ever looked down on someone else?_

"…Sorry…"

Aisha blinked in surprise.

"Hm? What, this—?"

She lifted a hand to her hair, holding her now uneven bangs away from her face and observing the fresh cut. Somehow, as he fell, Bell had managed to lash out with one hand and just barely miss her face.

"—no big deal, I can grow it out again once I beat you."

"No, I meant… never mind…"

He tightened the grip on his weapon, feeling a surge of energy - of magic - rush towards his hand.

_No more of that. I'm going all out._

Above him, the full moon had begun making its way up and across the night sky, traversing the pitch black canvas as it moved into position overhead. Time was running out.

_I need to hurry… _

"Oh? You're fighting back now?"

Aisha lifted her sword before her, flashing him a confident smile as they squared off.

"…don't blame me for what happens next…"

_15 seconds should — no, 20…_

He brought his hands up to guard his face - his dagger in one, the swirl of light in the other - and stepped forward.

Once more, Aisha lunged forward, effortlessly swinging her blade in a crescent before her.

But he saw her coming.

He could see it in the way she moved. Her sheer desperation, and beneath that her anxiousness, her _nervousness_. Despite her confident exterior, it was easy to see that the importance of her victory was weighing heavily on her nerves. Once more, he watched as she charged forward, putting everything she had into attacking.

_She knows that she's backed against a wall…_

Her panicked emotions made her rush. It made her _predictable_. Their levels might've been the same, but that status boost was all Haruhime's magic could offer. She couldn't account for the personal adjustment a person would have to go through to get used to the sudden growth in power - after all, Bell had yet to see magic that could account for _experience_.

Bell tucked his guard close to his body, ducking low to the side and letting the blade swerve past him.

_Almost…_

_"You..!"_

She shouted out and changed the direction of her slash - but once more, Bell moved and swerved out of the way.

_Done._

He took a step forward, pushing past her blade, and felt his magic pulse in his fist.

_"It's over!"_

Aisha's eyes widened as he lashed out with all his might, throwing forward his 20 second charged attack.

_"—!"_

But before his attack could connect, a jolt of sorts ran a familiar chill through his blood, making his skin crawl. Someone was watching him.

_This is… behind me…!?_

"—_gah!"_

"_—erk!"_

Aisha cried out as his fist swerved off target, just barely catching her chin. In an instant, the woman was flung back, rolling across the dirt as the glancing blow still delivered a fraction of its force.

"Y-you…"

Bell's body hit the floor as a sharp crack accompanied a painful, heavy blow to the back of his head. His vision blurred, flashing black for a good second before snapping back to focus.

_I'm… on the ground…_

"…g…gh…"

He groaned aloud as he rolled over, just barely crawling to his hands and knees. With a painful effort, he lifted his face to look across at Aisha.

_My… head…_

"Don't look at me like that…"

Aisha smiled, a line of blood dripping from where she bit her lip. Her hair was draped over her, hiding half her face behind the dirt stained strands. Behind her, two amazons bent down and grabbed her, helping her to her feet.

_"Heh… sorry…"_

Bell's chest heaved up and down as he stared accusingly at the guard from before. She stepped out from behind him, giving a small wave alongside a wink and a smile. In her hands was a plain war-hammer, looking more like a brick on the end of a pole more than a proper weapon.

The amazon circled around him to rejoin Aisha, spinning the hammer in her hands with a devious smile.

"_Huff…_I told you…"

Aisha panted slightly as she stood again, her weapon already back in her hands.

_"I wasn't going to fight fair…"_

Beside her, the group of amazons stepped forward - a wall of swords, spears, hammers and axes bristling as they pointed towards him.

_Aw man…_

Bell let out a sigh as he looked over the new group of enemies before him. In addition to Aisha, three of them had the same glittering ball of light swirling around their bodies.

_That's just cheating…_

"What was it you said…? Oh, yeah… _don't blame me for what happens next—!"_

Bell cringed slightly as Aisha threw his comment back in his face, an embarrassed flush briefly flashing over his face.

_"—huh?"_

Instead of attacking, the amazons just glanced at each other, confused looks on their faces as they looked to Aisha for an answer.

The amazon trembled as an unmistakable anger crossed her face.

"_What is she—!"_

She spun, turning back towards the central tower. She raised her head, gazing at a certain balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

"_What the hell are you doing!?"_

The amazon shouted out, her voice shaking with disbelief and anger.

_That's… _

Bell smiled as he raised a hand before him, opening and closing his fist experimentally as he rose back to his feet.

"I-I'm… sorry… Aisha…"

Haruhime spoke from the balcony, beads of sweat visibly rolling down the sides of her face as she half-slumped over the railing, gasping for air after expending so much _mind_.

_Thank you._

_"_…but… I didn't want to… see… either of…"

Her voice trailed away as she sunk to her knees, all but a glimpse of her red robes disappearing behind the railing.

"That… that… _idiot!_"

Bell smiled and straightened up, stretching his neck to the side, listening to it crack lightly as he felt a surge of energy rush through his body.

_"Heh… _don't worry Aisha… after I beat you, consider her saved…"

"_You little brat…_ getting cocky just because of her magic? You're not the first high tier we've taken down you know…_"_

Aisha grinned nervously as her team spread out, circling around him without a word.

_Five… six… seven… wow… eight of them…?_

Bell turned from side to side wearily, watching carefully as the amazons continued to move, shifting constantly and unpredictably.

_They're used to group hunts…_

But from the looks of it, Aisha seemed to be the only level 4 in the group. The rest looked to be level 3 and below.

_Although two of them are being boosted…_

Silently, they continued their ever shifting pattern, keeping his attention split between all of them. Even with their level gap, he felt a twine of uncertainty roll over his shoulders. There was no easy way out of this.

"_Burn, burn, pool of fire…!"_

His eyes snapped to the right where an amazon shouted out, beginning her magic chant.

At the sound of the girl's voice, everything around him plunged into chaos. His heart pounded against his chest as his breath quickened and his vision filled with a swarm of movement.

_Focus…!_

He gathered himself in an instant, turning his body and taking a half step towards the caster.. Around him, he was acutely aware of at least four separate attacks in immediate striking distance.

_There._

_"Haah!"_

The first attack entered his peripheral vision - just the single flash of the tip of a spear in the corner of his eye. He stopped abruptly, leaping back as the polearm flew across his vision. In an instant, he reversed his direction, dodging the first attack.

_Next…!_

Steps flooded his surroundings as the rapid approach of enemies all around him signaled that his time was up.

_Move!_

"—_gh!"_

He leaned back, swerving and stepping quickly as more attacks continued to rain down. The familiar sting of a blade grazing his arm had meant that he wasn't able to dodge all the attacks perfectly. But in front of him, a familiar hammer swung through the air, just barely missing his neck.

_That would've hurt…_

He spun, moving back as the women around him continued to attack with their weapons.

_"Tch…"_

Bell winced once more as he blocked a slash on his right, only for another blade to draw a line of blood across his back.

_No way around a cut or two— _

_"—ah!"_

An intense heat blossomed from his leg as another cut appeared behind his knee, this time, deeper. He stumbled momentarily, his leg bending awkwardly beneath him.

_At this rate…!_

"You little —_gah—_ _monkey! _Stop running and take your hits like a man!"

Aisha lunged forward, swinging wildly as she watched him lose his footing. But once more, Bell evaded the hit, rolling back under a swing as Aisha's blade gouged a deep scar in the ground.

"_Firebolt!"_

Bell sprayed wildly, sending arcs of flame spewing across the courtyard as he pushed off the ground with his other hand.

_It doesn't matter if it hits… I just need to occupy them!_

He grinned as a rush of adrenaline flooded through his body, sharpening his movements and filling his mind with the thrill of the fight. The pain of his cuts had faded away, but he couldn't help but grimace at the thought of how sore he would be the morning after.

_"How do I fight multiple opponents?"_

Faces flashed before his eyes as he fell - the curious look on Ais' face when he asked her for help, and the glowing expression of joy Tiona wore as the two consequently teamed up and mercilessly beat him into the ground.

_"Keep moving. Never let them surround you… you won't stand a chance against multiple opponents at the same time…so—"_

Her answer was clear and simple. With an unwavering gaze, the knight had responded to his question with an answer built from years of experience.

_—separate them… take them one on one… and fight them on my own terms…!_

As he landed on his feet, he didn't waste a single second before continuing moving.

_"Firebolt!"_

He continued chain casting as he charged forward, darting between the flames and rising pillars of smoke, moving as fast as his legs could carry him. Like a white flash, he darted through the courtyard, weaving past fire and enemies alike.

"_Gods… get him!"_

Through the smoke and flames he smiled as Aisha's agitated voice rose above the noise. His smile grew as he heard the sounds of his opponents coughing amidst the smoke as he left them behind.

"U-Uh…_c-come forth, great inferno!_"

In front of him, the caster stammered nervously as Bell rushed her, ignoring all the others thrown into confusion by his magic.

"_Burn!"_

Bell dove to a roll, slipping past yet another brilliant column of flame that erupted from the ground.

"_A-AH!"_

The amazon shouted out as Bell lunged forward, sweeping his leg out like a blade and catching her side, sending her tumbling to the ground from his full strength kick.

_Level 2…? Or 3 maybe? _

He almost felt bad. For a moment, the thought of a level '6' mercilessly attacking a low level seemed unfair, but that feeling was instantly squashed as he turned back around.

"_—!"_

_"You—!"_

Two more rushed him, emerging from the flames as they shouted out a cry of challenge. In a split second, Bell's eye's flickered to the glittering light that swirled around one of the amazons.

_The other one first then…!_

Bell fought back another smile as he pulled strength from his boosted status, his heart racing as he felt himself surpass his previous limits with ease.

_This... this is the strength of a level 6…?_

The rate at which the flood of power came to him was addicting to say the least. The mere sensation of exerting his newfound strength was more than euphoric, it was almost dreamlike. Without breaking a sweat, Bell danced around a hasty sword swing and ducked under the stab of a spear.

He wove his way past the spear holder's reach, positioning himself so that she was between him and the one with the sword.

"L-Liscia, _move out of the way!_"

"I can't_—ah!"_

Bell lunged forward, knocking her off balance and sending her stumbling back.

"_Watch it…!"_

"S-Sorry!"

He winced inwardly as he extended a hand to where the two amazons bumped into each other, almost regretfully casting his speed-cast magic.

"_Firebolt!"_

Four, five times. Flames shot from his hand in a small barrage, blowing up at their feet and covering them in a cloak of fire.

_Sorry…_

He turned away as they screamed, falling back and turning in the direction of the moat.

"You've really done it now…"

Bell laughed nervously as he turned to see Aisha and the remaining Ishtar familia adventurers glaring at him. With a sweep of her sword, she cut through the flames and fanned away his cover.

"A-ahaha… uh…"

_Damn… I thought I could've gotten at least one more before they regrouped, but…_

He curled his hand into a fist, letting it gather magical power once more. As the light fluttering sensation of his magic flowed down his arm and into his fingers, he almost shivered in anticipation. Curiosity to test out the new extent of his magic had taken over.

_"Aisha…_ what… what do we do…"

One of the amazons spoke up hesitantly. The sword in her hand wavered and lowered slightly.

"_What!?_"

_What…?_

Aisha turned to her ally in surprise.

"We… we can't beat him…"

"W-What are you talking about!? We've taken down plenty of first tier adventurers together!"

_Wait..._

Another girl spoke up from beside her.

"She's right — all those times, we had the _toad_ with us anyways…"

Aisha stared in shock as the last two without Haruhime's support voiced their concerns.

"You guys… _we can do this_…_!_ _Just a little more!_"

She snapped back around to look at Bell, raising her weapon again. Her eyes blazed with a violet fury, one fueled by her burning will to fight. Behind her, the same couldn't be said for her allies.

"_Lena! Samira!"_

The two looked at each other hesitantly but still faced forward, determination written across their faces. Around them, a floating white light fluttered and spun around their bodies.

"Aisha… wait…!"

The amazon ignored him, only choosing to rush forward at full speed. The other boosted ones followed suit, with the remaining two almost reluctantly spreading out to try and circle him once more.

"I…"

He turned his eyes to watch them approach, focusing intently on the ones closest to him.

_Those two… they're as good as dealt with… it's just these three that stand in my way…!_

_Shnng._

Bell raised his dagger, brushing aside the first blade to reach him. Almost immediately after, he stepped back as another swing came from the side. Without fail, the three amazons moved in unison, their three blades clashing with his over and over again. Like waves crashing against the shore, they relentlessly pushed him back, taking two steps forward for every one he took back.

Aisha's strikes, in particular, were especially heavy. Each time he locked blades with her, he could catch a glimpse of her face from behind her sword. Same for the others, every time the shifted his attention, all he could see was the pure _desperation_ in their eyes.

_Shff._

His back foot slid to a stop, his back coming into contact with the inner wall. He had run out of space to run.

_"—!"_

Sensing victory at hand, Aisha raised her blade above her head, rushing forward and slamming it down without regard for her own defense. Likewise, the two beside her followed their leader's example.

But he still saw it coming. No matter how heavy his heart weighed in his chest, no matter the amount of sympathy he had for their struggle, he still had his own problems to deal with. After all, she wasn't the only one who couldn't afford to lose.

White sparks fluttered around his arm, shining as he completed a 30 second charge. He lowered his gaze as the enemy blades neared his throat, giving one last somber look of regret before opening his fist and aiming at the ground.

_Damnit._

"Firebolt…"

—

"…are you… okay…?"

"_Bastard_…"

Bell smiled slightly as Aisha grumbled and swore.

"Hah… you're okay."

"_That… wasn't… fair…"_

Aisha cracked open one eye to look at Bell leaning over her. Her body was covered in scrapes and cuts, her clothes singed and blackened. But otherwise, aside from the burns and wounds, she wasn't in the _worst_ of condition.

"Just wait… I'll kick your ass once I get up…"

He smiled again, laughing lightly as he shook his head.

"No… it's over. You guys are done…"

"_Gah… damnit…!"_

He jumped a bit as Samira slammed a fist into the dirt from where she lay nearby. Next to her, the other girl - _Lena_ \- lay silent and immobile.

_"Bell…!"_

"…h-hey…"

His heart sank as he looked down to where Aisha had latched onto his ankle.

"…you don't have to—"

"_Shut it…"_

She looked up at him, shouting as her body remained unwilling to move.

"Aisha… just…"

"_I swear_ _to Ishtar_… if you tell me to give up…_"_

"I…"

Bell fell silent, at a complete loss for words.

_I don't know what to say._

"—_gh… _What… kind of sister would I be… if I gave up here…?"

Aisha dragged herself closer, slamming a palm into the dirt as she forced herself up onto a shaking elbow.

"Why… why are you going this far…"

_"You'd do the same for your home, wouldn't you!?"_

She grunted through gritted teeth as she forced the words out of her mouth.

"It's a shit hole… _but it's my home…_!"

"I—"

"_Bell!"_

They both turned their heads as Haruhime's voice crossed the courtyard. The girl was back on her feet and sprinting towards them, her gold hair and red robes fluttering behind her. She fell to her knees besides them, panting heavily as she kneeled next to Aisha's body,

"H-Hey what are you…!"

Aisha stammered quickly, startled as Haruhime lifted her head into her lap.

"…Aisha."

The renart whispered lightly as she grasped Aisha's wrist, tugging lightly at her hand.

"You…"

Aisha closed her eyes with a defeated sigh, releasing her grip and letting Haruhime take her hand in hers. As he watched Haruhime hold her steady, Bell's attention was brought to the white orb of light at her side. He watched silently as the light flickered and blinked before slowly fading away. As it vanished, he too felt his body relax as her magic left him.

"Fine… stupid girl_…"_

Haruhime smiled wearily as Aisha leaned her head back and let Bell step away.

"You hear that…?"

She glared at Bell once more from where she lay.

"You win… go destroy the stone…"

Haruhime looked up at him, tears flowing from her emerald eyes.

"…Thank you… thank you so m—"

_Boom!_

_"—ah!"_

She cried out, raising her hands to shield her eyes as a deafening impact sent clouds of dust billowing towards the three of them.

_What—!_

Something massive had just crashed into the courtyard beside them.

_"I thought I told you to stay in your room…"_

"_Damnit…"_

Aisha cursed as a large, familiar figure began to approach them.

_Phryne…_

The massive woman stepped out from the crater she made with a chilling smile. Her sickly green eyes swept over the three of them before focusing on Aisha.

"That was pathetic…"

_Holy…_

As she continued to step forward, Bell realized for the first time how truly tall the Ishtar familia captain was. Her figure towered over the three of them, cloaking them in her shadow. With each step she took, Bell found himself slowly tilting his head back until he was looking almost completely straight up.

"U-Uh…"

"Loki's little brat…"

Her expression twisted into a dark scowl, her lips pulled back in an ugly sneer matching her hate filled eyes.

"You got a pair on you, _boy_… coming here alone…"

_Calm down… don't look scared…_

Her hand reached up to her shoulder, grasping the hilt of her massive axe strapped to her back.

"You're gonna regret doing that."

His pulse quickened as she moved, her axe arcing up and whistling through the air down towards them.

_Wait…is she…?_

_Clang!_

Her axe slammed into the ground, burying itself deep within the brick courtyard.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing…"_

At the last moment, her eyes shifted. They moved away from him, instead focusing on the two laying behind him.

_Tap._

Bell's foot touched the ground lightly. He didn't let it show, but the part of his leg that had kicked aside her axe was burning with a searing red hot pain. It didn't help that the extra movement had caused the cut on his leg to start bleeding once more.

_Don't let it show._

Phryne's smile grew as she lifted her axe once more, letting it rest upon her shoulder.

"Just teaching them a lesson for their failure."

_"You…!"_

Her eyes widened and her lips parted in mock surprise.

"Oh! You thought I was going to kill them?"

Her feigned shock spread over her face as she laughed.

"No, no… a severed limb or two wouldn't be enough to kill someone as tough as her…"

She stopped, meeting his gaze with her own putrid stare.

"_You got lucky last time._"

"Me? Or _you?"_

Her guise had fallen away. He could practically hear her teeth grinding together as her jaw clenched tightly. Her eyes shook with a boiling anger, twitching as her scowl deepened. But that didn't sway him at all. For he met each and every ounce of red hot anger in her stare with a glare of his own.

"You little _rat_... let's see how good you are _without_ the _Vanar Freya_ here to hold your hand."

—


	20. Chapter 20

_— _

_"Let's see how good you really are…"_

Just like before, Phryne stood over him, her sickly green eyes boring into his. But unlike their last encounter, she wasn't smiling. This time, the expression she wore was an unmistakable burning anger. Bell took a hesitant step back, his body unconsciously retreating as the amazon lifted her axe once more, brandishing the razor sharp edge towards him.

"_Go…_"

He tried to shout, only for his words to come out in a shaky whisper.

"W-What?"

Beside him, Haruhime stammered nervously.

"_Go!"_

His voice rose to a shout as Phryne lunged forward, her arms rising above her head with a bloodcurdling shout.

_Boom!_

The axe fell through the air as he jumped back, slamming into the ground. When he opened his eyes, the dust had settled and Haruhime was gone, merely a piece of fluttering red cloth in the corner of his eye.

_Shk._

Metal scraped against stone as Phryne wrenched her axe out from the ground. In a single strike, the axe had carved through the stone like butter, burying its head completely in the ground.

_That's insane..!_

"Quit running, and _face me like a man!"_

The amazon swung once again with an unexpected speed contrary to her lumbering frame.

_"—gh!"_

Bell raised his knife in a desperate attempt to parry her strike only to cry out in surprise. The force of her swing threw his arm aside, nearly wrenching the blade from his hand. The ensuing painful wave of shock that ran through his trembling hand and up his arm was nearly enough for him to cry out once again, but he bit his tongue and kept silent. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of his pain.

"_Bell!"_

His eyes flickered to the left for just a second, widening as he barely had the time to register Aisha's figure, her arm outstretched and pointing across the courtyard. A smile crept over his face as he saw her, only to vanish instantly as a blur of movement brought his attention back to Phryne.

"Where do you think you're looking?!"

In that single moment where he looked away, the woman had closed the gap between them yet again.

_I can see it… I can dodge—!_

His eyes had locked onto her incoming fist, watching it travel through the air, but his body refused to move. Phryne drew her grinning lips back in a savage grin as her fist connected with her target with a satisfying _crack_. Yet again, Bell's body was flung across the courtyard, rolling over the dirt in a tumbling swirl of black and white.

_"…!"_

He opened his mouth to cry out, to speak, to make any noise at all, only to wheeze pathetically as he struggled to simply breath.

_What… what just hit me…?!_

Just one hit had completely winded the boy, bringing him down to his hands and knees as black dots danced over his vision. The woman's strength was unbelievable. With just one punch, he was already seeing stars.

_But…_

Bell shook his head, a nervous grin shakily crossing his face.

_I've taken worse…!_

_Thud._

His head snapped up as a massive foot stepped in front of him. Above him, Phryne's grin only spread further as she raised her axe yet again.

"It's awful, right?"

Phryne laughed as Bell fought his way to his feet.

"Once her magic leaves you — it feels like you're moving in water… _right!?"_

With her last word, her axe dropped into a swing that once again sent Bell sprawling across the ground.

_"—gh!"_

His eyes shook and rolled in his head as the force of her massive weapon colliding with his knife sent waves of pain rippling through his body. But it was true. His reactions, his movements, his body - they weren't in sync anymore. That amazing surge of power that was granted to him wasn't without cost. As it disappeared, the sudden drop in strength had left him dumbstruck.

He panted as he crawled to his knees, sweat dripping from his face as he propped himself up with shaking arms. He craned his neck up to watch Phryne approach, her disgusting smile still plastered all over her face.

_In order to reach the top… they all went through this, didn't they?_

Compared to the even the captain before him, _they_ were still so far away, still so distant. Ais, Allen, _Ottarl_ \- the pinnacle of Orario's adventurers still remained out of reach. But he was sure of one thing. In the past, each of them were brought face to face with a fight against a mountain of their own, an unyielding obstacle they had no choice but to fight.

_And they conquered it._

Coincidentally, the woman standing before him was one of those very hurdles faced in the past by the knight with golden hair. Perhaps it was destiny that he stood before her now - a comical turn of events that placed him as the _Kenki's_ student before the toad here and now.

As she raised her axe again, he felt a burning flame of determination gather in his chest. However, even as death loomed straight above him, his eyes were focused on something else. Something distant, something much, much further away.

_Move!_

His legs screamed out in pain as he leapt forward, rolling past the swing and to his feet.

_That's right… If I lose here, how could I look her in the eyes ever again?_

"_Thanks…"_

He dropped a quiet word of gratitude with a smile as his hands wrapped around the hilt of Aisha's broadsword. Without pausing for even a second, he spun, the sword trailing behind him in a heavy arc.

_"GAAHHH!"_

A tremendous shout rose into the air as his swing connected with a loud _clang_.

_"You little—!"_

Phryne cursed as she just barely turned in time to react. Her hand was half a second too late in raising her axe, evident by the splash of blood that sprayed into the air as his blade bit into the woman's shoulder.

_Clang._

Her axe hit the ground as her left arm went limp, a river of crimson flowing down her bronze skin.

_"I'm gonna kill you, Aisha…"_

She swore as she passed her axe to her uninjured hand, her eyes glaring at her comrade standing a bit off to the side.

"Not with that arm, bitch."

Aisha couldn't have been happier. A gleeful smile had appeared below her weary eyes, a spark of fight still evident in her words.

She raised a fist in the air and cheered out as Haruhime lent her her shoulder.

_"Kick her ass!"_

Bell could only stare in wonder as the amazon gave him a brash smile. There was no time to think about the consequences and repercussions of her blatant insubordination. Winning came first.

_Yeah… I got it…_

"_Grr..!_ You goddamn…!"

Phryne growled, her face growing redder and redder with rage.

"Once I'm through with—_gh!_"

The woman turned back to face Bell, only to stumble back as the boy's blade sliced through the air.

_She's stronger… but I'm faster…!_

A spray of sparks fell through the space between them as Phryne brought her axe up, parrying his strike.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself, brat!"_

Her voice stopped as her eyes fell to his outstretched hand, mere inches away from her face. As his blade was forcefully redirected into the air, Bell took a quick step forward, lifting his free arm in an instant. Phryne's eyes widened as the blood drained from her face, a ghastly look of fear of what was to come freezing her where she stood.

_"Y-you—!"_

_"Firebolt!"_

A stream of fire erupted from his palm, forcing her back as the cone of flame enveloped her face point blank.

_"GAH!"_

She screamed out as she retreated, her axe wildly slashing through the flames with little to no effect.

_Don't give her a second to think…!_

The moment he had casted his magic, he moved. With the fire hiding him from sight, he sprinted straight towards Phryne without hesitation. He lunged through the cloak of flames, his blade flung straight ahead as the steel edge parted the curtains of fire.

_"—!"_

"My… my _face…!"_

Phryne stumbled back, wailing in anguish as she brought her hand away from her face. A splotch of blood was smeared over her palm from where Bell had left a long cut on her cheek.

"You… you'd _dare…!"_

_Oh… shit._

To say she was angry would be an understatement. As Bell looked up at Phryne's trembling figure, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret. Regret that he had kicked the beehive, that he had missed his opportunity to end the fight.

"_Oooh…. I'm… I'm…"_

Her shoulders shook up and down as her expression darkened. Her lips trembled as she struggled to speak, and yet her eyes remained fixed on the boy before her.

"_I'M GONNA RIP YOU AP—!"_

_Shkk._

Her raving screams were cut off by yet another spray of blood. In her fit of rage, the woman had let down her guard. Her anger blinded her, leaving her vulnerable and full of openings.

_As if I'd miss that chance…_

The moment she blinked, Bell moved. He pushed his legs to their limit, darting forward and pushing past his opponent in a white flash. Behind him, Phryne stumbled slightly as a red streak opened up on her body. Bell touched down lightly, standing still for just barely a moment before turning and moving again.

"_—GAH!"_

She swung wildly, hitting nothing but air as Bell streaked past her.

_Shff._

His feet slid across the ground as he slowed to a stop. Two bloody lines on the ground followed his movements where his blade cut through the amazon's flesh.

_Her back is to me… this is it!_

He lunged forward, his eyes focusing on her exposed back, only to gasp in surprise. The woman whirled around, her head swiveling to face him with blood thirsty eyes.

"—_!"_

A heavy fist swung back towards him, moving to intercept his charge.

_I can't stop!_

"—_gh!"_

Bell breathed out heavily as he skidded to a halt, his blade dragging across the ground. He had just barely managed to avoid a direct hit by swerving and twisting his body off balance.

_"DIE!"_

Phryne shrieked as she rushed forward, her axe whistling through the space before her. Once more, a shower of golden and white sparks flew into the air as he met each of her strikes with one of his own. Even in the grips of madness, Phryne was still a first class adventurer. Her speed was considerably lower than his own, but her fighting prowess was top notch. In just two slashes, she had already adapted to his attacks and moved for a counter.

_Damnit—!_

Bell winced again as Aisha's sword was nearly thrown out of his hands. Her attacks held no pattern, no form or plan, and yet the sheer weight and power behind each of her strikes made up for it. Each of her attacks flowed into another, seamlessly connecting her stream of unyielding blows. No matter how many openings or holes she left in her guard, it meant nothing if he couldn't get a chance to attack. All his focus was on defending against the unending barrage of steel in her hands.

_Look… keep looking for a chance…!_

He took countless steps back, his feet continuously moving as he danced out of the way of her more than lethal swings. With each parry he made, the soreness and numbing feeling in his arms only continued to grow. But somehow, surprising even himself, he managed to remain calm. His crimson eyes remained focused, glaring out from behind his blade as he traced her every movement.

As he gave ground, he continued to focus his vision. The ringing of their blades connecting faded away as his eyes glowed behind the flying sparks and clashing steel. Each of her movements, each of her swings, he watched it all, just waiting for that one mistake.

_There._

Phryne lifted her axe into the air with both hands, roaring as she slammed it down in an attempt to crush the boy beneath her. But the splatter of red she was expecting never came. Bell raised his sword above his head at an angle, letting her axe slide down its sloping edge and bury itself harmlessly into the ground.

_"—!"_

Although he had redirected the blow, his arms still shook and trembled to the point where his fingers had fumbled, nearly dropping his weapon. A counter with his sword was out of the question, and so Bell bit back a curse as he was left with only one option. He spun in place, lifting his leg and lashing out in a high arc.

_Thud._

"_Gah…!"_

His attack had connected - a perfectly timed counter that stopped Phryne in her tracks. But even his steel toed boot whipped around and slammed into the Amazon's head, he couldn't help but wince as the impact shook his leg, reigniting the pain from his previous cuts and wounds.

"That's right… I almost forgot…"

_She's—!_

Bell hopped back, gingerly stepping on his injured leg as he backed up.

_Shff._

His eyes flickered down as his foot stepped in a familiar dark fabric on the ground.

_My robe…!_

"I had heard that the _Sword Princess_ ended up adopting a pet rabbit…"

Phryne took a slow step forward, clutching her jaw as she spoke. Her head tilted from side to side with a series of _cracks_ as she stretched her neck.

"I wonder… if I dropped the skinned and stuffed body of her pet at her door, would that pretty face of hers cry?"

"Wha— w-who're you calling a pet!?"

_What… did she just say…?_

He did his best not to let it show, but her words did more than just unnerve him. It made him remember _her_.

_Tap._

Bell took an uneasy step back.

_She's lost it!_

Her expression darkened as she neared him, her olive eyes emanating a cold, frigid rage.

"You're just like her, aren't you?"

"What… what are you talking about…"

He took another step back. Her attitude had shifted. He could see it in the way her entire body quaked and shivered, as if her bloodlust was causing her to tremble uncontrollably. Her rage was growing exponentially with every passing second, but her anger wasn't boiling hot like her fuming state before.

This anger was cold. It was frozen over from years and years of retaining a hideous, spiteful grudge towards the one he held so dear. And it made her all the more dangerous_._

The one he had fought and beaten seemingly so long ago was cold, calculating, and manipulative. But when she snapped, when she reached her breaking point and crossed into the final threshold, she had turned into a wild animal. Crazed, panicked, backed into a corner with nowhere to go. In that state, she had been willing to lash out at any provocation, ready to trade what was left of her humanity for the chance to shed blood.

However, with Phryne it was different. She started out with explosive power, swinging her weapon and raging with seemingly no tact at all. It was unpredictable, unstable — a different kind of dangerous. But what Bell was seeing now was just as threatening. The first wave had come and passed. Now, was the moment of silence. The brief lull in the chaos, the eery calm before the storm.

"Don't try and lie to me. I can see it."

_Boom!_

Phryne slammed her axe into the ground, sending cracks and fissures spreading through the courtyard. Bell flinched as a small crack stopped just before his feet.

"It wasn't so obvious before… but now that I'm looking, I can see it."

She lifted a finger to point towards him accusingly.

"She's the one who taught you, wasn't she? That kick… those movements… it's _hers."_

Bell shivered as the woman spoke. Her eyes remained unblinking, her shoulders half frozen and half twitching.

_She could see all that…?_

Even through her obvious _tilted_ mental state, she was still an experience adventure. Years and years of experience lay behind those crazed eyes. Countless hours of combat and training rolled off her body, emanating alongside her almost visible bloodlust.

_Any second now… she's gonna—!_

He leaned forward, his mind and heart racing as he prepared to receive her attacks.

_Damnit… come on, this would be the perfect time for a new skill..!_

He begged that line of text on his back to respond, to give him a sign, anything at all. But nothing happened. Lasers didn't shoot from his eyes, his hands didn't surge with magical powers, and his body remained in the same agonizing state it was in. If anything, it hurt even more.

"I-I don't—_!_"

His words choked up in his throat as she moved. In an instant, her axe was at his throat, just inches away from carving through his flesh.

_She didn't even—!_

Bell fell backwards, leaning back reflexively to let her blade pass over him. Unlike her previous outbursts, this time she didn't give any notice to her attack. Without warning, without a single sound, she went for the kill.

_"—gh!?"_

_My foot…!_

As he tried his best to retreat, a heavy weight stopped him in his tracks. Phryne stepped on his foot, pinning him to the ground.

_Damnit!_

"You're not going _anywhere_."

As he fell to the ground, the only thing he could see was her. Phryne looked down at him with a cruel smile, her massive figure blocking out the lights above and casting him in a dark shadow.

His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of her axe once more falling down straight towards his face.

_Move… move…!_

_Tap._

His hand stretched out, slamming against the ground and stopping him from falling. Somehow, his body reacted and moved on its own, continuing its fight to escape death.

_Thud._

His free leg snapped into motion, kicking up as he twisted and turned his body to the side. His entire body shivered as her axe passed right before his eyes, wedging itself into the ground. In that heart stopping split second, his tiny twist had allowed him to dodge his falling death sentence.

"_Ghehe…!"_

A shiver ran down his spine as he looked up. His blow had connected, and was successful in forcibly turning her head to the side. But even as his foot slammed into her cheek, she pressed against it with a smile, keeping her eyes locked onto his.

_Damnit…!_

Phryne had brought her axe around and was already set in a low swing set to undoubtedly cleave him in two.

_Shff._

His fingers closed into a tight fist around his robe on the ground, clutching onto it as if it were a lifeline. In a single movement, he fell, lifting and holding the cloth like a shield.

_This is… gonna hurt…_

His eyes squeezed shut as he braced for impact.

_WHAM!_

His breath was forcefully ejected from his lungs as the axe slammed into his chest.

_"—!"_

A searing hot pain shot up his leg as the force of her blow sent him into the air, wrenching his foot out from her hold. He hit the ground, his head snapping back viciously upon impact, and tumbled uncontrollably to a stop. As he rolled, the fabric tangled up with his body, wrapping around his waist and limbs. Every cell in his body was on fire, every inch of his being was screaming out in pain, and yet he couldn't feel it. He was aware of the spreading flames that were consuming his flesh and burning him up, but still at the same time, he felt nothing but numbness.

"…gh…"

His lips parted to let out a faint groan. His mouth was dry, his throat parched, and the only thing he could hear was an insistent ringing in his ears. As he lay there, looking up to the wide expanse of the pitch black sky above, he couldn't help but feel the urge to close his eyes and rest. To give into his body's desires and give up and let it all fade away.

_What am I… doing…?_

_Thud_.

The ground shook beneath his head, the sound seemingly far away and distant.

_Oh… that's right…_

_Thud._

His senses were coming back. Gradually, slowly, and ever so painfully. With his hearing came the approaching cackle of his opponent. And with his sense of touch, came the worst part.

"_—gh…gah!"_

A sharp metallic, bitter taste had flooded his mouth with a cough. His fingers dug into the ground, scraping against the rough surface as he fought to regain use of his hands. The cloth from his robe had shielded him from getting split in two at the cost of what was bound to be a very, very sore morning tomorrow.

_Thud._

Her shadow descended upon him as she stepped into view.

"_Khehe…_ don't tell me you're already dead…"

She kicked away his sword, sending it spinning away over the ground. His heart sunk as he watched it leave alongside his chances for victory.

_That's… unfortunate…_

"Hey… _say something_…"

Bell's hand tightened into a fist, clutching his robe around his right hand as she leaned down over him.

_"—grk!"_

"This… this is where the fun begins…"

Phryne grabbed his throat, lifting him up to eye level.

_"I'm gonna enjoy this."_

Her rasping voice leaked from her smiling lips as she brought her axe to his face.

"_—gh…!"_

Bell winced as she pressed the edge slightly into his cheek, carving a line of blood into his face. He clenched his jaw, fighting back a cry of pain as the blade continued down the side of his neck and into his chest. But still, he didn't let go of his cloak.

"…mmh…mmph…_mmgh!_"

"_Hmm…?_"

Phryne's eyes lit up with a sadistic pleasure as she loosened her grip for a moment to let him speak.

"You're gonna have to speak up… I can't hear you…"

Bell lifted his free hand to grab her wrist, craning his head back in order to breath.

"_That's what they all say…_"

His crimson eyes flared with amusement as his lips curled into a bloody smile.

_"Hah… _so…_ gh…_ lame…"

"What… y-you…!"

_Fwwp._

Bell opened his fist, letting the dark cloth wrapped around and covering his hand fall to the ground.

"_Ha_… idiot…"

A glowing white light filled the air along with the sound of fluttering wings. Phryne's eyes widened as she looked down, watching the pulsing orbs of light circle and dance around his hand.

"_Don't—!"_

_"Firebolt!"_

Bell lifted his hand, slamming his palm against her chest and once more firing his magic point blank.

_BOOM!_

In an instant, the grip on his neck was released, letting him fall to the ground. As white flames and light burst forth, the deafening sound of an explosion shook his ears and drowned out Phryne's screaming voice. It hadn't been long, he didn't even count the seconds, but it was enough.

As Bell looked up, clawing his way to his hands and knees, his eyes fell to Phryne's body lying where it had been thrown across the courtyard. Black scorch marks formed a line from where she lay, and a few scattered embers remained around her body. But as he watched, they slowly died away and vanished.

"_…ah…ngh…"_

Bell brought a hand to his neck, pressing it gently as he struggled to regain his voice.

_"Gods,_ why is it always the throat_…"_

He gasped for air as he tried to stand, only to stumble to his hands and knees. Around him, he was acutely aware of the movement and sounds of the onlooking Ishtar adventurers. With his final strike, the crowds had fallen silent save for a few shocked whispers and murmurs.

_"No…way…"_

Out of the corner of his eye, Bell spotted Haruhime holding Aisha steady as she staggered forward. Her hair had dropped down, partially covering her face as she stared at him with shocked purple eyes. Beside her, Haruhime smiled tearfully, a hand clasped over her mouth. Her trembling emerald eyes seemed to be just moments away from crying.

"Told you… I'd win…"

Bell flashed them a weary smile as they began making their way towards him.

"You actually—"

"_That hurt_… you little shit…"

_Oh come on…_

Phryne's rasping voice stopped them in their tracks, causing them to back up quickly and retreat a safe distance away.

_"_I'm not done just yet…!_"_

_Damnit… am I really going to have to…!?_

Bell could almost hear his bones creaking and clicking as he forced himself off the ground. Beneath him, his injured leg wobbled and threatened to give out, but still he pulled himself to his feet.

"Yes. _You are._"

_KSHHH!_

"_AAAGHHHHH!"_

A deafening _boom_ filled the air as a blinding golden flash filled his vision. Each and every hair on his body stood on end as the air itself crackled and popped from the intense display before him.

_No way… who was that!?_

A bolt of lightning had fallen from the sky like a shimmering spear, crashing into the amazon. As her screams rang out into the night, Bell could only stand back and watch as her body convulsed and her eyes rolled back into her head.

In just an instant, her voice faded away. She fell back to the ground, smoke rising from her collapsed, unconscious body.

"_Huh?_ Why'd you cut it off short — shoulda just killed her."

_Is that…?_

Bell lifted his eyes to see Allen sitting up on the wall, a group of Freya Familia soldiers crowded around him. Among them was the elf he'd briefly seen during the expedition, his raised staff still glowing with magical energy.

_"Allen!"_

The group descended from their perch in one fell swoop, already swiftly spreading through the courtyard.

"Lucky brat, how many times is that now?"

"T-Thank you…."

The soldiers fanned out around him, forming a semicircle around the front gate.

"_Tch_. I shoulda let her kill you after what you pulled…"

"S-Sorry about that… er… what's going on…?"

_"Just watch."_

Across the courtyard, the onlooking Amazons stood by, speechless as their weapons lowered hesitantly. The war was over and they knew it. Their captain had fallen, and the enemy forces had occupied their castle — it was checkmate.

"_What…_ _What are you doing Phryne!?"_

Bell looked up above them towards the figure of a woman leaning out from the tower.

"Who…?"

The woman slammed her fists into the railing, her hair flaring around her head as she continued to scream.

_Is that… Ishtar?_

"_Get up! Fight! Y-You usele—!"_

_Boom._

The raging goddess flinched as a loud metallic _bang_ cut her off.

"W-What… what was that…?"

Her hushed voice drifted out over the courtyard as all eyes turned to the front gates, or more specifically, the fist that had just pierced through the massive steel doors.

"_Hah…_ you guys are _really_ fucked now…"

Allen smiled and stepped back, leaving Bell to join the others. As he moved, the other Freya familia members turned away, sheathing their weapons and standing up straight.

_Creeaak._

The metal doors groaned as they gave way to the man behind them.

"H-Hold on, is he… no way_…"_

A ripple of fear shot through the onlookers as a pair of hands began to tear through the gates. The sheets of steel warped and bent under his fingers like paper. Bolts and rivets popped out of their sockets with metallic _clinks_ as the gate screeched and crumpled under his grasp.

_"Ottarl."_

The name fell from his lips in a forced breath as he watched in shock as the strongest adventurer in the city tore through the gates, forced them open, and stepped inside.

All with his bare hands.

His dull, brown eyes swept over the courtyard, his head swiveling silently as he scanned the crowds. No one spoke. No one even dared to _breath_ too loudly, nevertheless move_, _as it was simply not their place to do so. That was the effect the man standing before them had.

The _king_. The _warlord._

With just his presence, just his stature and his deafening silence_, _he had pulled all eyes to him.

_I knew he was strong… but… _

Bell shivered as the man towered over the other Freya familia members. He'd seen him up close before, he'd even seen him slightly wounded after their expedition. But never before had he seen him actually fight or use his strength. He was the top of Orario. The pinnacle of strength, the very definition of power in the vast city. But just like that, they all watched as the walking legend stepped aside, bowing his head as he waited expectantly besides the gate.

"Thank you, Ottarl."

_Clack._

"Y-You…!"

Bell nearly choked as she stepped through the ruined gates. Above them, Ishtar barely managed to stammer out a single word in shock.

_Clack_.

Each step she took echoed through the courtyard like the ringing of a bell. In the darkness, her gleaming purple eyes seemed to glow under the dim light.

_"What do we have here?_"

She was beautiful. Even without the light of day, just standing there and looking at her was hard. The way her hair fell elegantly down her shoulders, the way her cloak - despite being dull and modest - still clung to her shapely figure. Just like every other time he had seen her, he was reminded full force that she simply _was_ beauty incarnate.

"Lady Freya…"

Bell bit his tongue and bowed his head politely. _Gods_, she was hard to look at. A dazzling radiance seemed to emanate from her body despite the lack of light. The way her hair flowed down her back, the way her hips swayed as she —

_Fight it._

He looked straight ahead, his mind steeled and his emotions locked away behind a golden wall in his heart.

"We meet again, Hestia's child."

She stepped closer, her purple eyes locked onto his red ones. He winced inwardly at the name.

"I… I'm actually part of Loki's familia now."

"So I've heard."

She looked at him closely, almost curiously, tilting her head ever-so slightly as she did so. Was that a hint of amusement he saw behind her eyes? Or was that disappointment?

"That was a marvelous fight—"

His breath caught in his chest as she raised a hand to gently rest upon his cheek.

"—you really _are_ exceptional."

Despite his best attempts not to, he felt his face redden slightly - much to the amusement of the goddess in front of him.

"L-Lady Freya… u-uhm…"

_Words! Speak!_

"Thank you — I mean, I… I didn't get the chance to meet you before… so I was hoping to, ah…"

His mind was fuzzy, his words were all jumbled, but that was all. His heart, no matter how much it raced or beat under her touch, didn't _flutter_ like it did with _her_.

_I can fight this._

With a single breath, he cleared his head and steadied his breathing.

"Oh, so you wished to see me?"

_Thump._

Her teasing words hit like hammer, nearly knocking the wind out of his chest.

"I-I… I guess, yeah…"

She laughed slightly, her unwavering smile still frozen on her face.

"Well lucky you. For you, my door is always open."

She leaned in close to him, dropping her voice to a whisper with a coy wink.

_"Consider that a standing invitation…"_

Like a bolt of lightning, her words cut through his thoughts, sending an electrical shock through his head.

"O-Oh, ah, I…!"

He stuttered, further sending that embarrassing heat across his face.

"…b-but… I'm sorry, like I said…"

He raised a hand behind his head and smiled nervously.

_I really need to learn how to talk to pretty girls — this is humiliating!_

"I've joined Loki familia, and I don't really have any plans on leaving any time soon, so…"

She raised an eyebrow at his response, standing back up straight with an almost disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, is that so? A shame."

The silver-haired deity smiled once more before turning her eyes to focus on something behind him.

"I apologize, but you must excuse me. I actually have some _unfinished business_ to take care of…"

_Unfinished… business…_

Bell turned back, following her gaze to land on Ishtar.

"W-wait!"

He took a half step back, surprising even himself with the volume of his voice.

"Er, s-sorry… but… there's actually one more thing…"

_I can't believe I almost forgot._

He kicked himself mentally as he began to speak.

_I really can't let my guard down at all._

"It's about… _all this_, actually."

"You have my attention."

"I-I…why…"

For the first time since she arrived, he was finally aware of his surroundings. As soon as he laid eyes on her, everything else had vanished. Allen, Ottarl, Ishtar, even Aisha and Haruhime. They all melted away into the background, victims of his forced tunnel vision.

But now, he could feel it. He could feel the heat of the burning district around them. He could feel the sting of the numerous cuts and scrapes over his body, the drip of sweat down the back of his neck, and the numbing pain that threatened to buckle his knee.

He also remembered why he was there in the first place.

"I know that it's not my place to ask you this, but, isn't there another way to work this out?"

Freya blinked upon hearing his request.

"I assume without further bloodshed… am I correct?"

Bell nodded. Without putting a name to it, she understood what he was asking. The girl behind them still remained a target, after all.

"Yeah…"

"You know that as long as she lives, her mere presence puts my familia and I in danger."

He wanted to laugh. Instead, he smiled. He may have been a fool, but he wasn't stupid. Ishtar familia's main strength was their overwhelming numbers. Other than that, most of their adventurers were level 3 and below - with only a handful of 2nd class, and a single 1st class adventurer. Even with the level boost, Freya familia still had many more higher ranking adventurers. Their numbers weren't anything to laugh at either - despite falling short of Ishtar's headcount overall, they still weren't behind by much.

_And also…_

His eyes drifted to the side, quickly glancing at the hulking form of Ottarl.

_They have him._

"Somehow… I doubt that."

"Hmm? Do you now?"

She looked at him quizzically, as if surprised by his casual tone.

"I-I mean—! I meant no disrespect, it's just that, uh, I…"

Behind him, he swore he could feel Allen's glare burning a hole in the back of his head. However, Freya seemed to simply be amused by his honesty.

"_Hah…_ I understand. After all, my children are very capable, aren't they?"

She lifted a hand to gesture around her, bringing his attention to the fiery red glow that emanated from beyond the compound walls. Outside those walls, the fires and conflict still carried on.

"However, only destroying the stone still carries quite a bit of danger for me. It may not be today, nor tomorrow, but as long as she lives, the threat remains. A stone can be replaced, but her magic cannot."

She leaned in close once again.

"_But_… I am a reasonable god… and with that understanding in the open, _I'd like to propose a deal. _A trade of sorts._"_

Bell blushed as she smiled at him, blinking slowly and staring at him through her eyelashes.

"I-I… but… I don't even have anything of value to offer you…"

"Don't worry about _value, _child… my proposal is this: I understand you wish to save a life, but by doing so, you ask me to keep mine at risk. In exchange for letting that happen, I simply want a _favor_."

"A favor?"

"Yes. Nothing too big. Just somewhere down the road, when you have something to offer me, I will come to you with a task. And you will accept."

He glanced back towards Haruhime and Aisha. They were still standing back, watching him intently.

"I…"

_But what if she—_

"Oh — and I won't ask you to leave your familia, if you're concerned about that."

_Oh. Question answered._

"Then… I accept."

Freya's smile widened as she clasped her hands together. Her eyes glinted with an unmistakable joy as he spoke.

"_Wonderful."_

_Should I have… thought this through more?_

She took a step forward, cutting the already short distance between them in half.

_"_Contracts between mortals and deities are uncommon - even more so outside of a shared familia - as there is no absolute way to ensure mutual cooperation…"

She took another step even closer, leaning in close and lowering her voice.

"But with you, I feel like that won't be a problem. After all…"

She shifted her gaze slowly and purposefully between Haruhime and Allen.

_"…there is nowhere in this city where my blade cannot reach."_

Bell nodded. That much was obvious.

_I was only able to stop him that one time out of sheer luck… _

_"And now… _to seal the contract…"

She smiled playfully, rolling her lips together slightly.

"How about, a _kiss?"_

_A… k-ki…kiss!?_

"_W-W-What!?"  
_"Lady Freya!"

Behind him, Allen raised his voice in protest. In the corner of his eye, Bell also caught several confused and surprised looks being shared by the other soldiers. Even Ottarl turned his head to look at them, his eyes still stone cold and expressionless. But the goddess ignored them all, her eyes twinkling as she focused intently on him.

"Yes, a _kiss_. Unless you happen to have a quill and paper on you?"

_She's… she's teasing me, right?_

"I… ah… I'm sorry… I can't."

As soon as he spoke, the courtyard fell silent. All around him, he could feel the gaze of shocked eyes burning into him alongside smoldering glares filled with jealousy — not all of them from Freya familia.

"You… can't?"

For the first time, Freya seemed taken aback and at a complete loss for words.

"I-Is there really no other way… to…?"

Bell shifted nervously as he waited for her to speak.

"_Pfft._"

"—wha…"

His eyes widened as Freya brought a hand to her lips, her shoulders shaking and rolling as she laughed.

"W-Why are you…?"

Her silver hair rippled and danced as her body shook lightly, her laughter ringing through the courtyard like a silver chime. It was intoxicating. Just watching as she laughed and giggled like a young girl was enough to capture every individual's attention at that moment.

"_H…Hah… _I… I apologize, Bell…"

She brushed a finger under her eyes, wiping away the small tears that had just begun to fall.

"That was the first time a man has turned me down in… well, a very long time." (_beGONE, THOT)_

She straightened up again, her smile receding in a flash.

"I see then… you already have someone close to your heart, hm?"

_"Yeah. _I do…"

"A shame… in that case…"

Freya raised a hand, pointing to the side.

_Huh…?_

He turned, only to see nothing but empty space.

"_Mmh."_

_"—!"_

His heart skipped a beat as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his cheek.

_"A-Ah…wha— !"_

"_There. _Now, before I forget…"

She turned away, raising and waving a delicate hand into the air. Behind her, Ottarl stepped off to the side wordlessly.

"L-Lady… Freya…?"

Bell lifted his hand to touch his blushing cheek, feeling the lingering warmth of her touch.

"Hm? Oh…_ how cute."_

She tilted her head slightly, smiling at his flushed expression.

_Shff._

"I really am jealous of that _Loki_…"

Her hand reached forward, brushing through his hair before trailing down his cheek. Her finger drifted near the cut Phryne left on his face.

"What a shame she went for the face… you're welcome to come train with Allen any time you'd like. I rather _enjoyed _your little visits."

"_Stay back! D-Dont…!"_

Bell turned as another voice snapped him out of his trance like state. Above them, Ishtar cried out nervously as Ottarl extended a hand in her direction.

"_A-AHHH!"_

The goddess threw her hands over her face, recoiling in terror as she shut her eyes and looked away.

_KSHH!_

He could hear it clearly. Ottarl had plucked the stone from her grasp and crushed the jewel with seemingly no effort.

"That's my end of the deal, Bell. _Be sure to remember yours."_

She moved her hand to rest on his shoulder as she stepped past him, moving towards the main tower.

"Now, run along. I'm going to have a little _talk_ with Ishtar…"

Bell turned to watch her go, his heart still racing and thumping in his chest. As Freya exited the protective circle, Allen bowed slightly before accompanying her - however not before casting one last malicious glare back his way. The other Freya familia soldiers remained at their posts, their hands folded behind their backs as they waited for their goddess' return.

And just like that, he was left alone.

"_Bell—mmph!"_

Bell turned his head to see Aisha clamp a hand over Haruhime's mouth and pull her back. Her eyes shouted out a silent warning, and she lifted her head, nodding towards the gate.

_Go._

He smiled, lifting a hand in a silent goodbye as he turned and stepped through the gates. It was time for him to go. Haruhime's life had been spared, the stone destroyed, and Phryne defeated. Bell almost laughed as he half-ran through the dark streets. As soon as the burning buildings and smoldering ruins were left behind him, the boy slowed to a stop.

_That's not good…_

Bell pressed his lips into a thin line as he touched his leg tentatively. The flow of blood had yet to stop. His pant leg was soaked with the liquid, sending freezing chills along his leg.

"…I needed to wash this anyways…"

He winced, shuddering slightly as he wrapped his cloak around his wound as neatly as possible. With a sharp, painful tug, he completed the knot and let go.

"_You're_… Rabbit Foot?"

A series of steps brought his attention up just in time to see a group of armed adventurers stop in front of him.

_Oh no._

Behind them, he recognized the black and white uniforms of the Guild workers. The woman who called him out stepped forward, a spear in hand. Her piercing blue eyes scanned him quickly, looking him up and down.

"U-Uh, yes ma'am!"

_This woman… her name was…?_

_"Captain Shakti! _The fires are spreading further, we have to go!"

Behind her, a man wearing a white elephant mask spoke up, his hand outstretched and pointing towards the red glow on the city horizon.

"_Damnit_, let's go!"

Her expression twisted with agitation as she waved the rest of her group forward before turning back to face him.

"You better hurry home. We got word of Freya Familia moving in on Ishtar's territory... and from the looks of things, it's not gonna be pretty."

"Ahah… is that so? W-Well, thanks for the heads up I'll just be—"

"_Wait."_

She grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"Your leg…"

She eyed him suspiciously before looking back to the glowing flames.

"_Damn…_ you're Loki Familia, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

She let him go and moved to rejoin her group.

"Get that looked at."

With that final parting word, she left him and continued running towards the growing flames.

_She knew who I was…?_

His beating heart had stilled as he walked alone, his aching leg limping slightly behind him. Up ahead, the dim lights of the Twilight Manor shone faintly through the windows, welcoming him home.

_That could be… trouble…_

However, Shakti wouldn't be the last surprise guest of the night.

_Is that…?_

Two figures rested on a bench outside the gates, cast in a shining gold glow from an adjacent streetlamp.

"Aisha… and…"

The amazon put a finger to her lips with a smile. Next to her, Haruhime rested quietly, her chest rising slowly as her arms remained wrapped around Aisha's. Her head lay on the woman's shoulder, her eyes shut and her lips slightly parted.

"How did you…"

"We ran — well, she tried to… but…"

She smiled as Bell lowered his voice and sat next to them.

"She's not exactly… cut out for running. _But_, she wanted to see you again, and so here we are."

Aisha's smile loosened as she raised a hand to brush a stray strand of golden hair out from the renart's face.

"_Heh_, the fool couldn't even stay awake long enough."

"Are you sure you'll be okay, leaving like that…?"

Her smile faded and her eyes hardened once more, a serious glint in her gaze.

"_Psh_, yeah… Phryne would've tried to kill me if I stayed anyways, so…"

"But… what about the others? Your family—"

"_Is right here."_

Aisha tilted her head, nudging Haruhime lightly. The girl murmured incoherently, shifting slightly and snuggling closer to Aisha.

"I see. That's… nice."

He couldn't find any other words to say at the moment, no fancy flourishes to truly describe the warmth that bubbled up through his chest. But still, he meant what he said. Watching the two sitting before him was reason enough to accept the pain that dug into his body.

"_You were right."_

"Huh?"

Aisha looked up at him, her eyes still straightforward and serious. However, that sharp edge he had seen the first time they had met seemed to be gone.

"About familias… about _family_… about everything."

She raised a hand to brush through Haruhime's hair, running her fingers through her silken locks.

"You know… when she first came to us, she didn't even know how to take care of her own hair."

Her lips curled into a warm smile as memories unknown to Bell flashed before her eyes.

"I had to brush it _every night _for the longest time… and I always said I hated it, that it was annoying and bothersome — I mean, look at this mess — but, then again… I might've enjoyed it. Maybe a little."

Bell sat silent for a little longer, his eyes turning up to the sky. Aisha did the same.

"…where will you go…?

The woman lifted a shoulder in a half hearted shrug.

"Anywhere that takes me, really."

She turned her head to look at Haruhime, watching as the sleeping girl's head rested on her shoulder.

"As long as they take this idiot too… But first we gotta get rid of the emblem on our backs. I reckon Ishtar won't be so happy 'bout that, _buuut_ we'll make it work. Even if we gotta bring an envoy from the Guild or hire some mercenaries to protect us… whatever it takes to get Ishtar to get this thing off our backs, we'll do it and start over."

She looked at Bell with a wide grin free of regret and worries.

"I heard Hermes has a thing for Amazons, maybe we'll head there?"

"A-Aisha…!"

Bell laughed as the amazon winked with a devious smirk.

"I'll tell her you said bye. You better get going, your cap—"

"_Oh_. I almost forgot — I actually have a question for you."

She raised an eyebrow curiously, her interest only growing as Bell averted his eyes with a slight blush.

"Really? For me? You're stronger than me, and besides fighting all I know is—"

She stopped and leaned forward, lifting a hand to cover her growing grin.

"_Oooh my, Bell…._ that's a surprise, aren't you a bit young to—"

"_W-Wait__, _n-no, I just was wondering…"

He shifted nervously in his seat, his embarrassment setting his face on fire with each passing second.

"H-How do I… uh…"

He stopped short, his eyes glancing around their surroundings before leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear.

"_…."_

"_I see…"_

_"…."_

"Mhmm…"

"….."

"_Really?"_

Aisha grinned as Bell sat back, his face still completely red.

"Buckle up kid, class is in session so listen close and take some notes. Consider this my thanks — I'm boutta run you through an Amazon's crash course on girls."

—


	21. Chapter 21

—

_Again…_

Bell looked up at the mansion towering before him. As he stepped up to the front doors and grasped the handle in his hand, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Just like all those times before, as soon as he crossed the threshold into his 'home', the same 30 seconds of nervousness pricked at his mind. He hadn't done anything wrong — well, not really, anyways — but deceiving his captain, his goddess, his familia, it all simply felt _off_ to him.

_Sneaking out… sneaking back in…_

He pulled the door open just a crack and peered into the darkness once more. Finn was there to catch him last time, but now the coast was clear. With his many, many late nights, Bell had grown accustomed to silently entering his home. He knew where Riveria set up invisible runes to detect intruders. He knew which floorboards and steps creaked under the slightest pressure. He even knew how far he could open the door without the squeaky hinges giving away his position.

_Click._

Bell turned his body sideways and slipped through the slim gap, clumsily dragging his wounded leg behind him. He grimaced as he noticed the a few droplets of blood drip to the ground, splattering and leaving behind a rather noticeable trail.

_That's going to be a problem._

As he stepped back into his home, he held the door open and let it slowly slide back into place with an almost inaudible _click_.

_First things first._

He stepped quickly through the hall, weaving his way through the forest of unseen magic circles, and made his way to their creator's room. With haggard breath, he quickly moved up the stairs and through the silent hallways. In just a few turns, he had arrived once more before her room. A slight golden glow escaped out from under the door, signaling that she was still awake. But even so, he hesitated to knock on her door.

_She won't be too mad… right?_

His eyes flickered back down the hall towards Lefiya's room as he stood there silently, weighing his only two options. In the end, it wasn't fear of the emerald haired woman's disapproving gaze or the guaranteed slap on the face from the young elf that made up his mind. It was the cold, slick line of blood that ran down his leg that made him move.

_Tap._

"Ehm… Miss Riveria? A-Are you still…"

He had only just touched the door when the doorknob twisted and pulled open just a crack.

"…"

Bell smiled nervously, lifting a hand in an awkward wave as his feet shifted uneasily beneath him.

"H-Heeey… How're you doing?"

_Click._

The door swung shut abruptly, closing in his face. He had only managed to catch a glimpse of the shadowed expression that lay behind the door, but it was enough to tell that perhaps his late nights needed to come to an end.

"_Aw_ wait, Miss Riveria—!"

Once more, the mage opened the door and glared out at him, her eyes boring into his as his words hung in the empty air.

"Somehow… I'm not surprised."

Her voice was firm yet eerily quiet, as if the slightly open door between them was the only thing holding back a tidal wave of rage.

"H-Hehe… ah… well, you see…"

He smiled again before lifting his leg slightly. With his free hand, he nervously touched his face, wiping away the bloody trail that slowly dried on his cheek.

"You… _paulo stercore…"_

She pressed a hand to her forehead with a sigh and turned away, pulling the door open behind her as she grumbled in an unfamiliar language.

"Come on… I'll take a look."

—

_"Ow…"_

Bell winced once again as Riveria unraveled his makeshift tourniquet apart. The wet cloth fell to the ground with a wet _slap_, and the elf looked up to him with tired, unamused eyes.

"Don't move."

"Sorry…"

Her hand peeled away the soaked fabric from his torn pants leg, grasping the bloodied material without any sign of hesitation or concern of the crimson liquid staining her skin. He sat at the foot of her bed and watched as Riveria held her palm above his wound and whispered a few words.

"_Fil… Luna… Eldis…"_

A soft emerald light appeared at her fingertips, illuminating her weary eyes as the growing verdant glow melded with the gentle orange and bronze hues of the nearby candlelight. Bell blinked slowly, softening and relaxing as the familiar warmth of her magic slowly stole away his pain. Within seconds, his wound had closed and disappeared from his body without so much as a lingering scar.

The gruesome, bloody cut had been simply erased, with only the memory of its vicious sting as testament to its existence. But even as the light faded, Riveria remained kneeling. With her now red stained hand, she brushed aside the dried blood and clumps of dirt that stubbornly clung to his skin.

"Bell…"

Her eyes tore away from the pink and white lines that marked his body. As the cuts faded away and his skin stitched itself back together, those ugly marks were brought into the light. It wasn't the first time she had seen those scars. In fact, she was quite familiar with them - after all, she was the one who had once stood face to face with his bare, broken body and given the near impossible task of bringing him back from the brink of death.

_You've come so far…_

Just seeing those two lines in the shape of an _X_ was enough to tug at her heart and send flashes of that night back into her mind. The cold, still air, the freezing touch of his chilled skin, the minuscule _thump_ of his failing heart. It would never escape her memory for as long as she lived.

Had she been given more time, or had he been brought to her sooner, he wouldn't have had to live with those grotesque markings forever reminding him of the pain and suffering he had endured all alone.

"I don't mind that you knock on my door so late at night…"

She stood slowly, her robes shifting below her and sweeping over the ground. Once more, the familiar hum of her magic filled the room as she moved on to his other wounds.

"I don't mind that you constantly find ways to injure yourself and make me heal you… that's just my job. That's why I'm here — to catch you when you fall, to pick you up time and time again and brush away your pain."

Bell looked up at her, his wide, round eyes staring up at hers.

_Like a pair of gems…_

Two rubies beneath a tuft of snow white hair shimmered and glowed as the young boy listened without saying a word.

"But… I do mind when you put yourself in needless danger. When you throw yourself in harms way alone, and out of reach. When I… when _we_ don't know where you are and you come back like this… it's worrisome. So remember…"

His chin fell as he dropped his gaze to the floor, an unmistakeable flash of guilt filling his eyes.

"…whether it be in the dungeon, or on the surface—"

She had reached out, only to stop and pull back.

"…?"

Bell looked up curiously to see her reach down and grasp the frill of her robes, balling the fabric up and wiping away the blood and grime from her hand.

"Wha— _er… h-hey_…_!"_

Riveria reached out once more, brushing his cheek and flicking away some few specks of dirt and dust beneath his eyes. She smiled as he murmured a half-hearted complaint, tilting his head slightly at her touch.

"—you have people, _family_, waiting and willing to share those hardships with you."

If he was going to get in trouble regardless, there was no reason for him to do it alone.

"I… _mmh—!_"

She cut him off, abruptly pushing down his head and ruffling his hair.

"Remember that."

"I-I…_ack_—okay…!"

He shook his head, shaking off her hand before moving to stand.

"_Good._ Now go to bed. It's late."

"Okay… t-thank you…! And… good night!"

With a clatter of hasty steps and the flick of his cloak, the boy ducked his reddening face down and ran back the way he'd came, leaving Riveria behind to watch his fleeting back.

"_Haaa…"_

Riveria shut the door behind him with a soft _click_ and turned back to her empty room. Her smile was gone.

"What is it this time…"

Her eyes hadn't missed a thing. His lack of dungeon equipment, the peculiar shape of his wound, the fist sized black and purple circles riddling his body. Those weren't inflicted by any monster you'd find in the dungeon. They were from another adventurer - and judging from the variety of cuts and bruises, it was more than just one person.

_A disagreement between adventurers in the dungeon is common… but multiple people? And he didn't say anything…_

She sighed again and shook her head. There would be time to discover what he was hiding tomorrow. If she had questioned him now, she wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to stay awake long enough to answer a single inquiry. The boy needed his rest

In the end it didn't matter, anyways. True to her words, no matter the trouble, they would have his back regardless. But not even Riveria, in her infinite wisdom, could predict what was coming next - or who would show up at their front door the very next morning.

—

"No… _way…"_

The dining hall was even livelier than usual. Everyone in the mansion was awake and already downstairs, even if they were still sleeping, they wouldn't be for much longer.

"_Is it true?!"_

"_Is she going to be exiled?!"_

_"How much was lost?!"_

Each table was filled, every seat was taken. Copies of the morning paper filled all of the Loki familia adventurers' hands, variations of the same bold headline sprawled across the pages.

**Freya Familia burns down Entertainment District!**

**Goddess Ishtar Killed? The Streets Run Red with Blood!**

**Ishtar Familia in Ruins! Hundreds slain, Millions in Reparations!**

**Freya Refuses to Give Statement! "That._ Bitch." _Says Ishtar!**

With every new article published in the short span of a single night came a wild new take and most likely blown out of proportion report. But who could blame the publishers? With the conflict between the two goddesses being more than centuries old, the sudden arrival of a dramatic escalation was the perfect climax to one of Orario's most anticipated battles. It wasn't too much of a stretch to say that the news was something several deities actually looked forward to as a respite to their boredom. In fact, there was a surprising number of individuals who held bets and wagers on who would come out on top — of course, all in secret lest they face the wrath of an angry goddess of beauty.

And so, excited chattering filled the hall as each adventurer speculated and debated on last night's incident - a phenomenon that had occurred not only the Twilight Manor, but in each and every Familia in Orario. Word spread quickly of the state of the entertainment district, and in less than an hour, the news had already taken over the city. Indeed, it was a chaotic morning.

"_Ais! Ais!"_

Tiona jumped up from her seat, her face appearing above the crowd as she attempted to flag down her friend.

"Good morning… what is all this?"

The bubbly amazon shoved a paper in her hands, practically vibrating with excitement. Her wild smile and gleaming eyes were completely enraptured by the shocking event and Deity gossip.

"How are you waking up just _now!? _The paper came, like, ages ago! _What do you think happened!?"_

"I… I don't…."

Ais waved the paper away, bringing a hand up to rub her still tired eyes. Unlike her companion, Ais didn't particularly share the same enthusiasm for the news. However, the mention of the entertainment district was something that caught her attention.

"Have you seen B—"

_"I bet Ishtar had an affair with Ottarl, or something."_

A preposterous theory literally froze the room as one unfortunate adventurer spoke her mind. In an instant, all eyes turned to glare at the poor girl unaware of what she had just started.

"W-What!? Why are you all looking at me like th—"

"_Because you're an idiot, that's why!"_

Another voice chimed in, berating the young woman.

"Yeah! Are you seriously implying Ottarl and Freya are — _yech — _together!?"

"Hey! Those two are always up in the tower alone, and who _knows_ what goes on up th—"

"_BOOOO! _Just 'cuz Ottarls your type doesn't mean that they have _that_ type of relationship."

"_No, no, _she's got a point. I've never seen them apart from one another, after all."

"W-What!? How are you even considering that? _Obviously_, it was _Allen_ that Ishtar tried to get with!"

"They're goddesses of _love! _It has to be her most loved child that was seduced, so it _has_ to be Ottarl!"

_"_They're goddesses of _beauty_, not _love_ you idiot."

_"_Like you would know anything about beauty._"_

_"Y-You son of a—!"_

Tiona and Ais stepped back as the raving crowds mere seconds from foaming at the mouth threw insane theories one after another out into the air. Within seconds, the conversation was reduced to the wild fantasies and ravings on the topic of _who_ was _who's_ pregnant mistress while having an affair with the other's secret husband and long lost sister.

"They've… lost it…"

Tiona's jaw hung open as the sea of bodies continued on with their fiery delusions.

_"_Because _CLEARLY it was—!"_

Ais was only free to stare as Tiona launched herself into the crowd, an equally delusional theory already spilling out from her mouth.

_"_They never had it in the first place."

"Tione…"

The elder of the amazon twins lifted a hand in greeting as she walked up to Ais.

"Morning, did you eat?"

Ais glanced at the 'make your own Jagarmarukun' section of the dining hall with a slight longing expression on her face before looking back to the empty stairs leading to their rooms.

"I think I'll wait a bit."

Tione followed her glance and turned away with a lazy wave, moving to get her own food. There was no need for any explanation. All she had to do was read between the lines.

"Aight, I'll save you two a seat."

And so, Ais took a step back, leaning against the wall near the entrance to the dining hall and watched as her comrades bickered and continued to spout nonsense.

_It's loud._

But she didn't mind. This _was_ the Loki Familia after all. And what would the Loki Familia be without a bit of noise? In the many years she'd spent living under the same roof as her comrades, she couldn't recall a single quiet night — well, maybe just a few.

"_Jeez_. Are you guys always like this?"

Ais turned her head as a woman stepped up to her.

"Good morning, Sword Princess."

"You are… _Casino Lady? _How did you…_"_

She tilted her head quizzically as the Shakti shook her head, an exasperated look on her face.

"Who told you to call me th— Tch, never mind…"

The blue haired captain of the Ganesha Familia gestured to the front door.

"Tried knocking, but no one answered."

_I can guess why._

"I'm here to see Finn."

Shakti held up a small piece of paper with rows and rows of detailed instructions along with the Guild's insignia.

"Guild business."

She spoke flatly and easily, meeting Ais' eye-line without any sign of hesitation or reluctance — a feat not many in the city could actually claim as one of their own. If the difference in level or notoriety bothered her, she didn't let it show.

"A summons… are we in trouble?"

Ais looked over the vague document curiously, her lips pressing into a worried, thin line.

"I'm not sure, actually. Maybe. I'm just here to ask some questions regarding—"

Her eyes flickered to the side, briefly glancing at the excited crowd a bit of a ways from them.

"—the event that occurred last night."

"Does the guild thinks someone here was involved?"

"Ah… Lady Riveria."

Shakti bowed her head, nodding respectfully to the mage as she approached, Finn at her side.

"…and Captain Finn."

"Good morning, Shakti, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Riveria tilted her head ever so slightly back towards the others, and Ais stepped away with a nod. Whatever news Shakti had for them, she could trust Finn to deal with it.

_Although…_

Her brief glance through the paper and its details along with the news carried by the morning paper was enough to piece together a rough picture in her head. The entertainment district, the fire, Bell's promise to reveal his secret; she was an airhead, not blind. By the time she returned to her post waiting by the stairs, Bell was already waving at her with a smile on his face — one that she returned easily enough.

—

"I wouldn't say that he's a trouble maker… rather, that trouble has the unfortunate habit of following him around."

Finn smiled up at Shakti as she continued to question him. Like the others in the dining hall, he had heard about the fires and destruction spread by the Freya Familia. However, what Shakti was poking at was entirely different.

"But burning down the city? That's something entirely different."

Of all the rowdy adventurers in his familia, of course it had to be Bell that brought an envoy — or _enforcer_, rather — of the Guild to his doorstep, a wagon full of troubling questions alongside her.

"I'm just following witness statements that put him there on the scene. Obviously, this conflict between Freya and Ishtar was a long time coming, and the Guild is aware of that. But as the sole member of a third party, he could help shed some light on what exactly happened. Lady Freya has agreed to any punishments and reparations decided by the Guild, but aside from that she is refusing to take any statements or give us any information. Lady Ishtar, too, is being difficult…"

Shakti crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at him with a knowing look.

"You of all people should know how much of a pain it is when a deity is being _difficult."_

Riveria fought back a snicker, sealing it behind her flat, motionless expression as Finn laughed easily.

"Heh, yeah, I do have my own fair share of dealing with difficult goddesses… but you understand that the last thing I'd want is to involve _my_ familia with _their_ mess. Because of that, I find myself a bit _hesitant_ in allowing the Guild to take custody of one of our own — that is, with no guarantee of their safety."

As the two captains continued to speak, Riveria listened quietly. However, as she turned her head to look down to Finn, her eye caught something rather concerning. A tiny red splotch on the ground - barely noticeable, but just enough to draw her attention.

With Shakti coming in with a summons bearing his name and the knowledge she already had, it was enough to confirm her suspicions. Bystander? Unfortunate victim caught in the cross fire? No, not in the slightest.

Riveria bit her tongue and looked away, turning her head to focus on the boy in question as her foot nonchalantly slid forward and covered up the stain. She already knew he was involved, but now the degree of his role was coming into question. Hell, his one and only magic spell was one with the fire attribute. Coincidence?

_I think not._

But as much as she wanted to reach out to grab him by the ear and shake him around, she could only watch as Bell and Ais walked away, a smile shared between the two. Silently, she politely waited and listened quietly to Shakti's voice.

"Safety? As a simple witness or even a bystander dragged into conflict, he'd have nothing to fear… _that is_, unless your defensiveness isn't without reason…"

"_Ahaha…_ you always were a crafty one, Shakti."

"Me? Look who's talking…"

Riveria glanced between the two captains, watching as the two continued their staring match. On the surface, they were all smiles, but she could hear the silent tension lingering just beneath their words and hiding in their unwavering eyes.

"Anyways, _custody_ is a strong word, Finn. The Guild just wants to ask him a few questions about what happened, so they can pass proper judgement on the wrongful party and smooth things over."

"And if they decide that he is at fault…?"

Shakti answered without pause, maintaining an even gaze with the Loki familia captain.

"Then as I said, proper judgement will be passed upon the wrongful party."

She pressed the letter into his hands and moved to leave.

"Don't make a bigger problem out of this than it already is, Finn. I know you're just being protective of the kid, but we both know that it's _them_ who are gonna be the ones getting slapped on the wrist. The Guild wants him to come in, one way or another. And if they doesn't get what they want, I'll be back — next time, with more than just a piece of paper. _Trust me_, I've been given free rein on this one."

But despite the harsh words, her eyes held no ill intent. They were empty of hostility, devoid of malice. They both knew where they stood — her as an enforcer of the Guild, and him as the guardian of his familia. They were both just fulfilling the roles they'd been given.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Finn smiled as Shakti nodded in agreement. However, there was still something in what she just said that piqued his interest.

"Is there anything else you need while you're here?"

Shakti paused for a moment before answering, her mind clearly hung up on something just at the tip of her tongue.

"Well… actually—"

_"ALLEN x OTTARL OTP!"_

"What… What was that?"

"_Nothing._" ~ "_Nothing."_

Finn and Riveria raised their voices at the same time without hesitation as a shrill screech came from the dining hall. Without even blinking, the two carried out without so much as a reaction to the _peculiar_ exclamation behind them.

"You were saying?"

"A-Ah… well… at the latest Denatus, I accompanied Lord Ganesha and sat in for the meeting."

They all knew the one she was talking about. The announcement of the defeat of the forces conspiring against the city as well as the news of Loki Familia's newest record breaking level up had made the gathering one for the history books.

Her eyes shifted to the side for a second, her gaze wavering for the first time that morning.

"Hah… this new generation of adventurers… they're making us look bad, huh?"

"Well there's that too, but…"

Shakti cracked a slight smile as she answered.

"I heard that he helped take out the one who did in Hashana, but I never actually got a spare moment to talk to him, so… give him my thanks."

Riveria took notice of her words with interest, nodding politely as the azure haired woman said her goodbyes and left the way she came. They stood together for a moment after she left and watched the doors swing shut on her figure.

"He's really something, huh?"

"Bell?"

Finn leaned back slightly to look past Riveria and into the dining hall.

"_Hmph_ he's had one foot in the deep end ever since he got here — always getting into trouble and coming back injured one way or another."

Riveria's brow furrowed into a slight frown as she turned to look the same way as Finn, locking onto Bell with an icy cold glare.

"Yes, that… but then again…"

As if picking up on her stare, Finn laughed as Bell perked up, his head turning side to side worriedly as if looking for an unseen danger. Beside him, Ais couldn't have been anymore clueless.

"Shakti doesn't go out of her way to offer compliments too often, now does she?"

"Was that what that was?"

Finn turned away, walking back to his office.

"Go easy on him, huh?"

"That depends on hi— _he's running…!"_

Riveria disappeared with the sound of her fluttering robes as she moved to pursue her fleeing prey, leaving Finn alone to look at the paper in his hands. It was strange. Normally, a summons would be written for the person in question to appear before an administrator or officer of the guild to be reprimanded. The overseer of the case would have their signature at the bottom of the page indicating their authority over the matter, but in this case there was no such signature. Instead, there was an all too familiar seal emblazoned in place of a name.

A simple circle with a dot in the middle and an arrow sticking up out of the top.

With just one glance, Finn recognized the symbol. He knew its importance, what it stood for, and what it entailed. He also recognized the very, _very_, big can of worms it brought to the table. Neither Riveria nor Shakti had seen the bottom of the page, or if they did, they didn't say anything.

Questions swirled through his mind one after another, tumbling and crashing through his head like an endless waterfall.

_Free rein… really?_

He'd never heard of Ganesha rented out enforcers being granted increased jurisdiction except for in the most dire of situations. Her words were clear. Whether it be of his own volition or in chains, Bell would have to make an appearance in response to the summons.

But as Finn folded that paper and slipped it into his pocket, he could feel an irritable tingling at the tip of his thumb. The fuzzy feeling was accompanied by a flood of thoughts, each one analyzing the situation and coming up with hundreds upon thousands of ideas on what was about to happen. Invisible plans were drawn up behind his eyes, each one responding to one of the endless scenarios he foresaw with intricate layers upon layers of contingencies and failsafes.

But despite each of his plans and theories, they all ended up with one big hole in the center — a hole that just so happened to be a perfect fit for a certain rabbit.

No matter how many steps forward he took, he always wound up falling short of a complete picture. It was a troublesome feeling, one that worried him and brought him no shortage of grief.

_This… could be a problem._

—

"Hehe… you did the right thing asking me, Bell."

Aisha puffed out her chest proudly as she offered him a sly smile.

"Listen up. The number one thing that can turn on _any_ girl is _POWER."_

_That doesn't seem right. _

"We women are drawn to feats of strength and physical dominance like moths to a flame. Any man who can't even stand before us is simply _unworthy_ of being anything but a tool for reproduction."

Aisha's smile grew as a wild look appeared in her eyes.

"The Sword Princess is no different! A _real_ man should be able to take the woman he desires by _force."_

"That's… but…"

The Amazon raised her free arm, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him in close. His face flushed slightly as he was met by an almost predatory, hungry gaze.

"If a man can't conquer his woman, _he's worthless._ That's why whenever I get a client, I'm always on top."

"On… top…?"

Aisha shrugged off his curious look and let him go.

"Nothin, nothin. Don't worry about it."

"But… I can't beat Ais in a fight… no one can."

She blinked, her momentary crazed demeanor fading away just like that.

"Huh. I guess you're right."

They sat in silence for a minute as a beat passed between them.

"_Pfft…_ _hehe… hahaha…"_

Bell turned in surprise as Aisha began to laugh lightly.

"Aisha? What is it?"

"I was just thinking of something…"

The girl looked up into the night sky, stretching her hand far above her head with a yawn.

"I've only seen that blonde doll from a distance, so I can't really say for sure… but _MAN _are you two both such pathetic bottoms."

"W-Wha— _hey…"_

Aisha laughed again as Bell stammered, flustered by her confusing insult.

"Listen. You managed to beat me, right?"

"Well… I guess, yeah?"

"And you beat that damn toad too, right?"

"I… yeah?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Then _act _like you did."

"As pathetic as you are, you're strong — no doubt of that. And if I can see that, so can she. So…"

_Was that… almost a compliment? Maybe?_

She turned and looked at him, a serious glint in her eyes as she spoke, her sideways compliment still hanging in the air.

"Sometimes, you just gotta take the lead. Even if you have to drag her along in the process."

Her grin widened as that flame reappeared in her eyes.

_"And when that happens, the more forceful, the better!"_

—

"The more forceful, the better… huh?"

Bell blinked as he looked at his reflection in his window, silently replaying last night's conversation with Aisha in his head. As he stood looking out into the city, he could already hear the excited clamoring of his peers all the way down the hall and on practically the other side of the mansion.

_I guess news travels fast…_

He had anticipated that notice of the destruction would make its way to their home rather quickly, but he didn't expect to deal with it _this_ early in the morning. Bell leaned forward slightly, reaching up to his face with his index fingers and lightly poking the two very visible dark shadows lingering under his eyes.

_Huh…_

"I really need to stop doing this…"

He sighed as he talked to himself, murmuring to the ghostly reflection in the glass.

_Oh…?_

Two figures had caught his attention standing near the front gate. Two men other than the normal sentries were facing away from him, both wielding spears and wearing what appeared to be some sort of mask over their faces.

_That's… strange…_

Bell undid the latch on his window with a _click_ and pushed it open, leaning out to try and get a better look. However, a deep rumbling coming from his famished stomach pulled him away as he left his room and hurriedly made his way towards the dining hall.

_"No… no, no, no… _I can't, Finn, I _can't…"_

Bell perked up as a familiar voice came from around the corner. In an instant, he flattened himself against the wall and stilled his breathing.

"This… this is too much…"

He peeked around the corner and looked down the stairs to see Riveria and Finn standing before the dining hall, unnoticed by the crowd inside. The mage shook her head, a look of sheer dismay and exhaustion on her face as she stared at the raging adventurers in front of her.

"I haven't even had my coffee yet, and you want me to deal with this?"

The prum laughed at his companion's near flustered, confounded look.

_Oh…!_

Further down the main hall, he spotted the glint of Ais' golden hair as the girl leaned against the wall, occasionally glancing vaguely in his direction.

_Is she… waiting for me?_

His heart nearly crumbled as a warm feeling filled his chest. However, before he could step out, a fresh arrival stopped him from moving.

_That's the woman from last night — Shakti, Ganesha familia's Captain._

Bell remained still, watching with interest that quickly turned to worry as she shared a few words with Ais, and handed her a document before being approached by Finn and Riveria.

With the intimidating woman preoccupied by his seniors, Bell rounded the corner quickly, half jogging down the stairs as he attempted to clear the empty stretch between him and the dining hall without being spotted.

"Bell…!"

Ais smiled as she saw him, her lips curling upwards into a warm expression.

"A-Ais! Good morning! U-Uh, c-can we go—"

His eyes flickered back to see Shakti wrapping up her conversation.

_She's gonna see me…!_

"_Bell…"_

She stopped his fumbling words, standing her ground and blocking him from walking past her.

_Oh no…_

"Did something hap—"

_Chkk._

He could almost hear the frozen crinkling of frost freezing over his body as an icy cold glare was shot his way.

_Too late._

He hadn't even managed to leave the stairs before Riveria spotted him, already staring at him from across the hall, pinning him down under her frigid gaze.

_Think. Think. Can I — no, I have to run..!_

His fight or flight response had been triggered by the impending danger that was homing in on him. For half a second, he seriously contemplated whether or not he could slip past Riveria forcibly, although that foolish thought was squashed almost immediately.

Now, his mind was kicked into full tilt _evacuation mode_. With the elven equivalent to a blizzard heading his way, he began thinking of how to do what he shamefully knew only he did best.

_Run like hell._

Though, despite his shame, no one could blame him. After all, not even Loki was foolish enough to stand in the way of a something akin to a natural catastrophe.

"A-Ais!"

He grabbed her shoulders suddenly, leaning close with an urgent, almost frantic look in his eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

She blushed as he closed in on her with a laser focused gaze.

"_We have to go!"_

"A-Ah… but…"

She glanced wistfully back towards the dining hall, skipping over the advancing fuming elf with her _single minded pursuit._

"Food…"

_EEP!_

He shrieked inwardly as he watched Riveria getting closer, already feeling the sting of her freezing aura lowering the temperature of the room.

"_I-I'll get you anything you want in the city! _But we have to go!"

Ais looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes as her smile lifted slightly — still unaware of the danger that was aggressively closing in on them.

"Really? But… I'd feel bad if you—"

"_I-I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME!"_

He blushed madly as he raised his voice, lowering his head and clamping his eyes shut as he did so.

_"W-Wha…!?_"

His heart skipped a beat as he reached out, grabbing her hand as Aisha's approving voice faintly whispered in his ear. But little did he know, it wasn't only his heart that jumped at that moment.

"C-Come on!"

"Oh… Okay…"

Without a second look over the girl's shoulder, he turned and high tailed it up the stairs, pulling Ais behind him. Her golden hair fluttered in the air behind them as she let Bell tug her along, a confused and shaken smile still plastered on her face. As they ran up the stairs and back towards the living space, his blush only darkened as he passed by Gareth, brushing past him and ignoring his teasing comments.

"_Ohoho… _where are you two heading in such a hurry this morning—_oh shit._"

"_GARETH! STOP THEM!""_

But the dwarf did what any sane person would do when coming face to face with a deadly winter storm — he turned tail and ran, making a beeline down the opposite hall and as far away as possible from the fuming mage now _sprinting_ up the stairs.

"Bell… where are we—"

"_S-Sorry!"_

He slowed down at his door, turning to face her with an out of breath apology.

"Wha — _Bell!"_

Without missing a beat, he pulled her close and scooped her into his arms, before slamming his back against his door and forcing it open. He could've sworn he felt Riveria's fingertips just barely graze the back of his neck.

_Crash._

In just two steps, he cleared his room, tucking his head down and hugging Ais close to his body before leaping out the open window and into the air.

"B-Bell what are y—_ahh!"_

Her arms circled around his neck in surprise as the couple suddenly found themselves falling from the third story of the mansion.

"_AHHH—mmph!"_

He hit the ground, stumbling forward in an attempt to maintain his balance before tripping over his feet and falling to the grass, the two rolling over the lawn jumbled and tangled together.

_Thump._

His head hit the steel fence that marked the edge of the property a dozen or so meters away from where he landed.

_How far… did we go…? Is Riveria…?_

The world did circled around him as his vision slowly stilled and moved back into focus on perhaps the most beautiful sight in the world.

"_Pff… ha…haha…y-you…!"_

"O-Ow…"

Bell rubbed his head as he lay there, his clean clothes now covered in loose blades of grass and stained with dirt. Above him, Ais was no different. Her usual white blouse had become speckled with green stains and her normally immaculate, flowing golden hair had balled up and tangled into a puffy mess.

But still, the two were all smiles and laughs.

"_BELL!"_

A sudden shout nearly gave him a heart attack. Ais pulled herself to her feet as the two looked at Riveria leaning out of his window, a rather less than pleased look on her face.

_"You…!"_

Her mouth gaped open for a second, as if she were struggling to come up with what words next to speak. However, instead of screaming further and berating them, she only hung her head in defeat with a tired sigh.

"_Hah…._ Don't stay out too late this time, _got it?_"

"_Y-Yes ma'am!"_

He yelped in surprise, a mixture of relief and fear rolling off his shoulders as his pursuer backed away, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh my gods…"

Bell gasped for air as the adrenaline rush slowly faded away, before turning to look sheepishly at Ais.

"I-I… sorry about that…"

She didn't seem to mind. If anything, it almost appeared to look the opposite.

_"So…"_

"Breakfast…?"

—

"_Haha… _still need that coffee?"

_"Shut up."_

Finn laughed as Riveria seated herself in his office, a full plate of food and a mug in her hands. From his open door, the prum had seen the chase take place all from the comfort of his seat.

_Clack._

A hesitant knocking came from the doorway, and the two looked up to see Gareth nervously poke his head into the room.

"Is… everything good now?"

"_Tch_ no thanks to you."

Gareth took a second, lingering at the door as he thought of how to interpret Riveria's scowl.

"Anyways… this may be a problem."

Finn slid the summons across the table to Gareth, giving the dwarf a moment to get caught up on the situation they were in.

"Hm? _Ohh…"_

As his eyes swept over the paper, the dwarf was becoming increasingly aware of the woman next to him drilling a hole into the side of his head with her glare alone.

"So… this was meant for…"

"_Yes."_

"And that's why you were…"

"_Yes."_

_"_And that's why you asked me to…"

"_Yes."_

A nervous bead of sweat rolled down the side of the dwarf's face as he refused to meet Riveria's gaze, keeping his eyes on the paper alone.

"…sorry."

—

"Did you hear?"

"They say Freya's on a rampage!"

"Aw man, where am I gonna spend my weekends now?"

Bell glanced around nervously as he walked through the city with Ais a slight step in front of him, a basket filled with wrapped Jagarmarukun in her arms. As they passed open stalls and shops, all they could hear was the same conversation over and over again. Normally, nothing would've made him happier than to walk with her, but today was different. Now, a heavy silence sat between them as he waited for her response.

"So…"

Bell stopped fiddling anxiously with his armguard strap and looked up at Ais as the girl broke the silence.

"You did all that… for that girl…?"

"A-Are… are you mad?"

After getting something to eat, he spilled everything that had happened last night. It had started out fine, actually. She didn't seem too surprised to hear that he had jumped head first into a war between two of the largest Familias in the city, but once he began explaining his motives, that was when things started getting dicey.

"No..."

Ais kept on facing forward, keeping her back to him.

_She's mad._

He could tell by the way she walked, by the way she paused for less than half of a second before answering, by the way her flat voice seemed to be even duller and more monotone than usual. It was in the way her shoulders pinched together just in the slightest, most minuscule manner, and how her grip on the basket's handle appeared to be moments away from crushing it in her grip.

"I-I… uh… I…"

He couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he just hung his head in shame and continued to walk towards their destination.

"Hold on."

"_Mmph — _what is it…?_"_

Ais stopped abruptly at the front steps of the Guild, just below the massive arching doorway into the Tower of Babel. His eyes flickered over the area, doing a quick scan only to find nothing.

"There's… uh…"

Ais spoke hesitantly, her hand unconsciously moving to rest on her sword hilt. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked around, wary of seemingly nothing.

"I'm… not sure…"

Bell focused his eyes, tuning out the sound of background conversations and movements and listened carefully for anything out of the ordinary.

_Shff._

His eyes flickered to his right as an almost indiscernible sound caught his attention.

_Was that… a bird?_

Ais had heard it too, her gaze now fixed to the empty steps on their right.

"'Scuse me."

The two snapped out of their trance as a man brushed past them, leading a small group of adventures into the tower. Their intrusion was sudden, breaking into their state of heightened focus and surprising them.

"Ah, sorry, go ah—"

Bell offered a half hearted smile as he looked up at the person's face, only for his words to fade and die away in his throat. With just a passing glance, Bell watched the man in front, taking in with surprise the adventurer's almost cocky smile and gleaming red eyes. A large, ugly scar crossed his left eye, blemishing his otherwise handsome face. Atop his head sat a pair of goggles with tinted, smoky red lenses.

"_Kenki,_ huh?"

The man hadn't even looked at him, nor had he acknowledged his words. Without breaking stride, he just flashed Ais a quick grin, his eyes looking her up and down.

A beat passed, and he was gone — swallowed up by the doors of the massive tower. The only thing he left behind was the slight scent of smoke, and a similarly lingering feeling of indignation in Bell's chest.

"That was… uh…"

Bell opened his mouth, fighting to find a right set of words, only to settle with hesitantly forced laughter.

Ais shook her head slightly, turning back to look at him.

"It… happens sometimes…"

"Ah… I see…"

They waved it off, but still, the way the man had looked at her stuck with him.

_Who am I kidding…_

He peeked over Ais' shoulder as they walked in, nonchalantly craning his neck to see if the man was still around.

_Is this how Lefiya feels?_

A hot burning thorn in his chest was urging him to do_ something_ \- what that something was, he didn't even know himself. All he knew, was that he didn't like it. The two stopped at the bulletin board, looking over the daily quests and missions put up by the Guild workers.

"How about this one?"

Ais tapped a sheet, poking a crudely drawn picture of winged creature with glowing red eyes and pointed fangs.

"A headhunting request for an abnormally aggressive flock of Wyvern that have nested above the major crossroads between the lower and upper levels…"

Bell read the instructions aloud, causing Ais to blink and look at him in surprise.

"You… you've gotten better at reading…"

"Huh? Oh! A-Ah… haha… well…"

He blushed at the compliment, fighting off a growing smile on his face.

"Riveria has been helping teach me… so…"

"_Bell!"_

A piercing shout brought their attention away from the board to watch a familiar half elf storming towards him, a more than cross look on her face.

"Eina?"

"_Yooouuu….!"_

"W-Wait as second—!"

_Smack._

The fuming girl brought her clipboard down atop Bell's head with a _crack_, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy. Around them, several other adventurers averted their gaze and quickly walked away.

"What did you do!?"

"I-I don't know!"

The advisor grabbed his ear, pinching him and dragging him closer.

"O-Ow ow ow!"

"Don't give me that I heard that you—"

She pressed her lips together in a thin line, looking around carefully before leaning in with a harsh whisper.

"—_you burned down part of the city!"_

"H-How did you—?"

Bell's eyes widened in surprise as she continued to scold him.

"Do you know how much work we have because of you?!"

"Um, no…?"

"_Two weeks unpaid overtime! Weekends too! _Our boss is calling it a 'state of emergency' here!_"_

_Ah. I see now._

Behind him, Ais continued to look over the board quietly. However, as Eina carried on chewing Bell out, she did cast a glance or two in their direction. As Eina grabbed his head and pushed it down in a forced bow, she pulled another sheet off the board. When she poked his chest and leaned into his face, another two sheets went into the growing pile in her hand.

"_Gods_… what am I going to do with you…?"

She seemed to have calmed down a bit after venting her frustrations on the poor shellshocked boy, and now pressed a hand to her temple with an exasperated sigh.

"Anyways… it's in the back. I'll take you to them."

"W-Who?"

Eina raised an eyebrow at him with a quizzical look.

"You're here for your testimony, right? The summons should've been at your door this morning."

_Crunch._

Ais blinked in surprise and smoothed out the papers in her hand as she unconsciously squeezed down, crumpling them slightly.

"O-Oh! Miss Wallenstein!"

Seemingly noticing her for the first time, Eina put on a hasty smile and stepped forward to greet the girl.

"A-Anyways, ah, I believe the papers for your summons were delivered by Miss Shakti earlier…"

_Oh… so that was…!_  
With the presence of a third party established, Eina quickly composed herself, putting on an award winning professional smile. She turned away slightly and gestured for them to follow.

"If you'd follow me, I'll show you where—_"_

She stopped and looked back, only to freeze as neither Bell nor Ais were anywhere to be found.

"_Eh…?"_

—

First it was the fox girl, then the Amazon, and now the half elf. One after another, girls continued to lay their hands on him whenever she looked away.

_Am I… jealous?_

It wasn't a pretty feeling. She knew that her feelings towards Bell's mysterious growth were more than just those of admiration or mere curiosity, but this was different. She almost felt a little _possessive_, or perhaps _defensive _of the boy. When hearing about or seeing other girls getting just a _bit_ too close for comfort, something in her body made her blood run hot.

But the most troubling part for the young knight was that this was an entirely new world for her. Nothing Riveria nor Finn taught her was enough to prepare her in any way, shape or form for this.

And so, she reacted in the most direct way possible for her at the moment.

Without waiting to hear a response, Ais abruptly grabbed Bell's arm and pulled him away in the split second Eina turned around.

"We… we're going to be late…"

"B-But what if I get in trouble?"

Her grip on him didn't falter, and neither did her immediate response.

"Then I'll get in trouble with you…"

She peeked back at him nervously to look at his face, only to feel an immediate urge to smile as the sight of his flushed expression and averted gaze shook free the butterflies sitting in her stomach.

"_Oh_, and, these…"

She stopped at the stairway into the dungeon, pressing the stack of papers in her hand against his chest.

"…are for you."

"W-Wait, all of these?! But…!"

She wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily.

"It's… endurance training."

"A bounty for a wild Hellhound pack? And a minotaur horn procurement request? How many of—_ Fifteen of them!?"  
_His jaw hit the ground as he continued sifting through the stack in his hands, his eyes widening with each new quest.

"A top tier adventurer must be able to remain in the dungeon for extended periods of time without fatigue…"

It may have been a bit much, but it was still true.

"How… how long are we going to stay here for…"

His head sunk as Ais fought back the beginnings of a satisfied smile.

"Until you complete all of them — all day if we must."

"All… day…?"

She nodded, masking the small spark of pride she felt bloom in her chest. He got the training he needed, and she would watch over him, protecting him from any _unwelcome_ individuals.

"Then… what about lunch?"

She had coincidentally prepared for that as well, moving her hand to pat the basket in her arms.

"_Haaah… _okay fine… let's go."

It was going to be a long day.

—

_Shrk_.

Bell's blade sunk into the flank of yet _another_ rabid Hellhound, turning the beast to a cloud of ash.

"_Hah… hah… agh…_"

He panted heavily, out of breath as he straightened up and leaned backwards, stretching his already tired body.

"Was that… _whew_… all of them?"

Ais stood up from where she sat and relaxed in the grass leaning against a landform, brushing off a small pile of crumbs that had accumulated on her lap. Compared to him, she was quite literally spotless.

"I believe so."

She nodded and lifted the bounty sheet, folding it in half and adding it to the stack of completed requests.

"_Aaaahhhhh_ how many more?"

Bell slipped his knife back into its sheath and took out a small mind potion from his bag, drinking the entire vial in a single gulp. Beside him, Ais sifted through the papers, counting the remaining requests.

"Uh…. _pff_… eleven more."

_"Eleven more!?_ Wai— you laughed, didn't you!?"

She turned away, looking anywhere but his accusing stare.

"You must've imagined it."

"N-No! I saw you!"

"I would never—_ah!_"

Bell moved quickly, grabbing her wrist with one hand while reaching for the papers with his other.

"_B-Bell! _What are you—"

The boy laughed as he pushed her gently, bringing them both down to the ground for the second time that day.

"_Hah…_ Bell!"

She couldn't help but find herself joining him in laughter as she fought to wriggle out of his grasp and keep the papers out of reach.

"_THIS ENDS NOW!"_

_"GRUOOOOH!"_

A monstrous howl cut off their roughhousing, causing them both to look to the side as a new foe made itself known.

"A minotaur…"

The beast had spotted them, lifting its muzzle into the air as it offered a cry of challenge.

"What number is that?"

Ais felt her cheeks redden as they turned back to face each other, mere inches away from contact.

"It's… ah…"

"_Mmph—!"_

She pressed the bounty sheet into his face with a slight smile.

"Seven."

"_Yes!"_

Bell jumped to his feet, stretching his head to the side as the minotaur approached them, blood and carnage in its eyes.

"Almost there!"

The minotaur paused for a moment, obviously taken aback by the young boy's more than positive reaction to its appearance. After all, most adventurers on this level would flee or scream for help. But instead, the puny boy in front of it merely grinned and charged straight ahead.

"_Gruooh?"_

"Your horn…"

Bell drew his knife and dashed forward, moving quickly and low to the ground with a confident smile.

"_…is mine!"_

—

It had been several hours since they first stepped foot into the dungeon. Of the fifteen missions Ais had pulled off the board, Bell had only managed to complete six. It didn't help that Ais barely stepped in as well — as of the fifth quest, she hadn't even drawn her sword yet. It was only a mixture of carelessness on Bell's part and a hint of boredom on hers that she lifted her blade to finish off a fleeing Wyvern.

And now, they found themselves standing at a very familiar sight.

"Think he's back?"

Ais looked at the paper in her hands, scanning the request.

"It says he is…"

Bell reached out and poked the shimmering field with his finger.

"Want my help with this one?"

He smiled at the offer, but waved it away.

"_Hah_. I got this."

The boy puffed out his chest proudly, much to Ais' amusement, as he did his best to speak with confidence.

"Then…"

She stepped back, allowing Bell to pass through the Wall of Despair alone.

_KSHHHH._

The moment Bell stepped through, the dungeon began to shake. Once more, the luminous crystal walls of the cavern began to crack and shatter into fragments. But Bell didn't waver. He continued making his way to the center of the room, standing with a certain comfort as if he'd been there hundreds of times before.

"Where are you…"

His head turned from side to side, scanning the area before focusing on the two faint orbs of glowing red light appearing behind a cracking section of the wall.

"_There you ar— _huh?_"_

As the Goliath's foot kicked through the wall, bursting free of its restraints and crashing into the ground, Bell paused for a moment.

"Oh… wait…"

He looked down at the dagger in his hands before looking back at the towering Goliath that was just seconds away from attacking.

"U-Uh… Ais…?"

He backed up nervously, looking back to see Ais standing casually behind the safety of the wall, her hands both resting behind her back.

"_A-Ais!?"_

"_GROOOOOOH!"_

_Oh man._

_— _

"You enjoyed it."

"I did not."

"_You were totally enjoying it."_

Ais once more looked away, refusing to meet Bell's gaze, the boy looking rather worse for wear. But she couldn't hold back her smile for long, as she soon broke into a tiny smile, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"_Ahah! _I knew it!"

_"_Ha…haha… you… you were… _haha!_"

Her shoulders trembled slightly as she continued to fail miserably at holding back her laughter.

"Your face when you forgot you only had a knife…"

"_Hah hah… _very funny."

"And… And when it started throwing you around…!"

Her stomach was starting to hurt as the replayed the fight in her head.

"Hey! That… _that hurt!"_

Bell's half hearted complaints only managed to fuel her amusement, that, and his awkwardly growing smile that betrayed his true emotions.

"Well…"

As they sat in the grass just outside of Rivira enjoying their lunch break, she shifted slightly, moving to press her shoulder to his.

"You've really grown…"

"…"

His mouth clamped shut as she leaned against him, the two simply enjoying the moment together.

"…You really think so…?"

_Shff._

"I know so…"

He smiled, blushing fiercely as she gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

"…thanks…"

They stayed like that for a while longer, resting in each other's company.

However, that peace wasn't going to last forever.

"_Bell…"_

"I know…"

Just like before, Ais tensed up slightly, her hand already on her sword. Without moving, she looked around, her eyes tracing their environment. Bell dropped his gaze to his knife handle sticking out of his bag on the other side of Ais.

"Can you tell where they are…?"

Bell moved slightly, turning his body and leaning closer to Ais as if to whisper something in her ear. His lips moved, but no sound came out. Under the guise of an embrace shared between two lovers, he reached out with his arm, wrapping behind her and inching closer to his knife.

"I…"

He closed his eyes and focused on his other senses, listening, _feeling_ for their presence.

But he came up empty.

"…_no…"_

But Ais merely smiled.

"Behind you… on your right… _five o'clock."_

_I can't reach it in time…_

He withdrew his hand, pulling back and sitting back.

_Then…_

Ais closed her eyes, waiting for Bell to make the first move. The second she felt him tense up, she moved, whirling around and drawing her sword with a hiss of steel.

_"Firebolt!_"

Bell spun around and moved to stand, his hand already outstretched towards the hidden presence. In an instant, a stream of flames burst from his palm and coursed through the air, right on target.

"_Dia Aigis."_

The boy's eyes widened as the figure stepped forward, a gloved hand raised before him. The figure's robes shimmered around him as the space itself distorted, allowing him to step into view. With two words, a deep violet magic circle sprung forth from his palm, shielding his body from the flames.

"Fels…?"

Without so much as a flinch, the mage stood his ground as the flames collided with his projection, splitting off upon impact and flowing past him.

"A-Ah, Ais, wait!"

He turned to stop her, only to just barely catch a glimpse of her blurred form as she lunged forward, unable to stop from moving.

_Shff._

"I… apologize for interrupting…"

Fels took a half step back as Ais veered off target and skidded to a stop next to him, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process.

"You're the mage from back then…"

The girl straightened up, sheathing her sword as she recognized their guest.

"Why are you following us?"

She wasn't about to let him go just yet, her eyes still staring him down suspiciously.

"Following… I…"

Fels' warbled voice seemed genuinely confused as he attempted to answer the Sword Princess' question.

"I haven't been."

"Then what about on the surfa—"

He reached into the folds of his flowing robes, searching for an item, only to receive a look of warning from the girl.

"It's okay, here…"

_Oh._

"Look familiar?"

If the mage could smile, he would definitely be doing so right now. Bell could hear it in his voice as he procured a folded up piece of paper.

"Your advisor reported that you had seemingly _run away_ into the dungeon, and so I was sent to find you."

"I… um…"

Bell cast a look to Ais, who in turn looked away to once more hide her face.

"S-Sorry, Fels, we just… uh…"

The mage lifted a hand to stop him.

"It's alright, Bell. As long as we have the chance to speak."

"But what about the trial?"

_"What trial?"_

Once again, Bell could've sworn the mage was grinning at him from behind the shadows of his cloak.

"I'm afraid I must apologize again, we've mislead you a second time. Your summons was simply a means to deliver a message to you—"

He glanced at Ais uncertainly.

"—and, ah, you alone."

He bowed his head apologetically to the girl.

"I'm sorry… but may I have a word with Bell…?"

_Trouble._

He could practically smell it in the air. A mysterious messenger? A cryptic summons to appear before the supreme god of Orario? There was no end to the extent of suspicious events unravelling before him.

"Ah.. well…"

_What do I do…?_

"—!"

Ais grasped his hand, squeezing lightly and drawing his attention to her.

"I'm… with you."

_That's right._

He turned back to face Ouranos' messenger with a smile.

"Sorry, Fels... but I'm a part of the Loki Familia now. What you can say to me…"

He wasn't alone in his troubles anymore. And it was about time he started to act like it.

"…you can say to them."

—

Somewhere above the surface, Riveria sneezed.

"Why do I feel… so _fulfilled_ right now?"


End file.
